Magnitude
by mamabot
Summary: Ultra Magnus, Marissa Fairborn OC Leah Fairborn . This spans many years. UM takes the the duty of Guardian of the Matrix, funeral for Optimus, and then the accident turning him human. Along the way the old General finds love where he lest thought. A new format for me, let me know if it needs work or not forward and back with flashbacks . M for romance. mixed animante/movie/G1
1. Marissa 1

**Prime Blood: (with Spark of Bots now included) ****Magnitude: **

_A/n Alright I haven't a clue exactly why I'm doodling this. I guess after reading VampireQueenAkasha's Fairtale Heaven, Plenoptic's (with Flareup) and Illmatar's (DA: Maelstrom) about Ultra Magnus this needed to be done. Marissa and most of the bots/cons belong to Hasbro's. I've borrowed no characters from any other authors. Leah, Koshi, Candace, Firelock, Hope, Fire Lilly, di Vinici Virus, EMC all mine. Confused: let me know_

**Warnings:** _I'm trying a new technique with back and forth along with seeing things from each person's perspective. If it looks like crap or too confusing, please, let me know. I may pull and replace in a better technique. Instead of ignoring it and going, elch! Somebody tell me what you think. Please? _

_Magnus uses human bad words. On with the show…_

Ultra Magnus strode down the halls towards the hangar bay. The human Earth Marine Corps were changing out their jet-jockey small craft warriors. But this time they were bringing in a new Cornel. It ticked the General off big time that Kup and Rodimus Prime were grinning wickedly. They knew something else and were holding it back from him. _I'm going to be the aft of another one of their pranks. I'm the Autobot Military General, young Prime's aft saver! How dare he treat me this way_! The mech that trained and saved his hot-head flaming-aft how many times? Magnus growled loudly. What would he give to rip that yellow pointed spoiler right off Rod's flamed back and beat that smirk off his face plate with it.

Instead, Ultra Magnus had just scowled and stomped out the command deck of Iacon's Autobot HQ Tower claiming the need to inspect the hangar before the new EMC arrived. Ultra Magnus wanted as far away from those two as quick as possible. Rod and Kup sniggered behind his back as the huge grumpy mech left the control room.

A few flights down the stairs and a couple turns later, the hangar door appeared. Just inside the quiet hangar, Magnus let the door close behind him. He let the pent up frustration vent out in a long loud sigh.

Wait! What was that sound? As quietly as his big peds would allow him, the red, white and blue mech slipped up on the soft sounds coming from the corner storage closet. And then he listened:

"Ah! Not like that. Oooooh, yeah, that's better. Nhh-"

"Shhh, not so loud. Do you want us to get caught?" the young mech chided his partner.

But the femme was nearly panting in passion, "Then- oh- thennnn, don- oh! Don't, tease me …oooooh 'Looooock. Mmhh!, deeper. Harder." And her words are cut off by a moan typically associated with being kissed hard and deep. Magnus' optics narrowed angrily at the young mech's panted name.

The kiss is broken off by the femme's squeal of desire. And then the young mech growls in a tone only another mech could clearly translate the meaning behind. And then there was a giggle.

Ultra Magnus' spark froze. That giggle he last heard curled up beside his own chest by his mate in their passionate secret tryst.

And then the young male joined the giggle. Magnus knew that laugh too from the youth's sire. Instantly the door to the cabinet was flying all the way across the very large hangar slamming into the opposite wall with a very loud _CLANG_!

_**RODIMUS !**_ The General , nope, rephrase that, the older sire really didn't need to use the internal closed-com to reach the young mech's sire. Everyone in the command tower six levels up probably heard the bellow ricocheting off the hangar and hall walls from the bellowing vocorder. Even the younger orange sire to whom it was directed.

As for the two young lovers in the closet, they froze in both fear and shock of being discovered. Hope kept her blue helm buried in Firelock's red flamed chest. In turn Firelock has clasped a hand over her helm keeping it tight to his chest in protection. Unfortunately, his other arm is trapped between their bodies, painfully intimate. Seeing the burning optics of a huge possessed sire directly before him venting steam and maybe even a hint of flames while trapped in what is left of the closet, the young lover-mech, drops his face to the femme's helm top.

Magnus growls most protectively, "THAT won't save you, Firelock!"

The femme breathes in frustration, "Oh frag."

Magnus growls again, "Oh for your sake, you better hope not, Hope!"

To Rodimus' credit, he has just broken his own speed record in getting from the command tower to the Hangar Bay 2. Seeing a seething panting huge commanding mech, bristling with static and nearly ready to launch every weapon on his body at one smaller target within the closet, Rodimus slowed his approaching steps. "Ultra Magnus, what is it?" He asks carefully with his Primal tone.

Ultra Magnus uses every possible control he has left, but his body is trembling trying keep it in control. Each word is force and very angry. "Get. Your. Son. Away. From. MY DAUGHTER!"

"NO!"

Everyone's heads redirect to the voice with a snap of three neck struts. The voice came from the last bot they expected to respond in this tense moment. Firelock's helm actually _dongs_ against the cabinet back in his shock. Then the young femme warrior shoves out of her lover's grasp and turns to the seething largest mech present. Slamming her lithe fingers over her deep green chest armor that had been sprung at her lover's caresses, she takes a bold step forward. "I said no." Then she looks past him. Her sire becomes more shocked. The blue and deep green femme catches the optics of the higher ranking mech behind her sire, "Sir, am I a full fledged femme warrior?"

Absolutely shocked and baffled, Prime answers uncomfortably, "Uhhhh, yes?" Ultra Magnus turns and scowls at Rod. Rod breaks his gaze with the fuming femme to face her fuming sire, "Magnus, she is. She's fought and earned her shield. Right?"

Magnus growls, "Rod, don't you _dare_ use your rank to save your son. I have _no problem_ ripping that Matrix from your chest and beating you with it to prove a point."

Rodimus narrows his gaze to his friend, "Magnus, that was low. Even for Galvatron, that was low. How dare you insinuate that I would do that? And if you want a point proven, ask her."

Ultra Magnus thrusts a finger back to Firelock still in the closet trying close up his own armor yet keeping his optics locked on Rod. "So you approve of this?"

Rod steps closer to Magnus face to face, "Look Magnus, no, of course I don't approve of them fondling in the closet. I would prefer they court or date appropriately. And, just to prove my point, why can't she?" Then changes his tactic. He steps back and crosses his arms over his chest rather smug, "Is my son not good enough for your daughter? Because, I could say just the same to you!"

Hope throws a hand up in both of the brooding sire's faces, "Frag you both!"

Both sires turn to her with a shared remark, "What did you just say to me?"

Hope crosses her arms over her chest just like her lover's sire, "You both heard me. I said frag you both. Just who the Pit do you two think you are? Neither one of you mechs are angels." Both of them cop their optics in her direction. She thrusts a finger at Prime, "So, when you meet Optimus in the Matrix, what do you plan to say to him about impregnating _his daughter?_ Hum?" Then she turns to her sire, "And you! I know there's more than you are telling me about Mother. Otherwise, why is it that only Firelock, Prime and one other on this base knows you are my beloved sire? Hum? What are you hiding from me?"

"**Hangar Two: prepare for final docking procedures. Incoming EMC Team." **The hangar PA speakers' message interrupts the family squabble. Rod looks over to Firelock who already has himself together and is stepping out of the remains of the cabinet to stand at his father's side. The preparation teams come through the various doors with equipment at the stand by. Two of them curiously remove the dented cabinet door out of the way. Engines to the incoming human space craft are heard while the main door opens.

Ultra Magnus grasps Hope's wrist to keeping her to his side on the far side away from Rodimus or Firelock. He points his other finger directly at Rod, "This isn't over."

Rod directs his son on his opposite side and casts a smirk widely to his General as the first two craft enter the hangar, "Oh no, it's not. It's just beginning."

Kup comes to Rodimus Prime's side shoving Firelock even further to the side and shares the Supreme Commander's smirk directed to the General. Ultra Magnus scowls back at them in warning. The first five of ten fighters come in and land in perfect precision inside the hangar.

Ultra Magnus feels a strange flutter~wave over his spark as the cockpit cover on the first fighter pops and slides back. He hasn't felt that flutter since… Hope tries to yank her wrist away but he holds tighter with revelation: That's it! The last time he felt that flutter-_Leah._

His spark nearly stops pulsing when the first cockpit pilot exits. Most definitely a female. A delicious figure of strong firm warrior class. Just the type of femme stature he likes. _Oh scrap! What has gone fritzing wrong with my processor to look at a human like that. _Keeping his head straight, trying to watch the other pilots land and disembark, his optics trail back to that one female. The movement of her hips are firm toned, stepping down into the foothold on the side of the fuselage. Second step shows the toned thighs and calves of the pressure tight suit. Gracefully, she lets her solid hip slide down the wing with the practice of an expert. Like in those stupid cop movies when they slide over the hood of a car on a hip. Only this femme is more than a athlete or actor. Her head is proud and erect landing on the floor with more skilled grace than Ravage on a pounce.

_Oh, she is lovely! Shut up you stupid mech! _Magnus scowls and beats himself mentally.

And then she turns to her first landed crew with a curt nod. They nod back with utmost respect to her. Then she strides forward with just a hint of a femme sway and nearly a proud arrogant stomp of a leader who fought hard for this rank. This is no pushover. This female takes crap from no one. Nor is she cocky. No, she knows exactly who and what she is. _Oh scrap, nooooo. I know that walk… it can not be…. Primus NO!_

The other pilots form up behind her. Now he can see the silver birds on her epilate: The new Cornel. "Shit," audibly escapes Magnus softly. Rod chuckles lightly at his friend's human reaction. Ultra Magnus can't tear his gaze from her to so he swiftly kicks Rodimus in the ankle to be more Prime-like. Rodimus turns just slightly to Magnus with a hint of pain, but still the General won't respond to the orange mech.

And then the pilots all remove their helmets. The dark hair tumbles out of the helmet in a tight braid from the Cornel. Thick. Corded. And the eyes are the color of Optimus' favorite fudge. "Ohhhh shit," Magnus softly breathes again. He already knows exactly who she is before she makes the introduction. And he isn't sure who he wants to kill first for not warning him: Rodimus, Kup or freak'n PRIMUS!

Hope manages to yank her wrist out of her father's tightening grip, because it was seriously beginning to crush. She looks up to his face. As stoic as everyone else may see, she knows that pained and _scared? _look. Something is seriously wrong. Before she can ask, she gets the answer:

The young female officer salutes, "Rodimus Prime, the replacement EMC fighter squadron is at your disposal under my leadership. Cornel Marissa Fairborn."

Rodimus smiles (not for her even though she thinks so) "I'm very pleased to meet you. Welcome to Iacon, Autobot Headquarters." Kup leans forward to look sideways at Ultra Magnus' reaction. Pure shock.

Ultra Magnus uses his personal com directed to both Rod and Kup, /Frag! I hate you both!/ To which Rod and Kup chuckle lightly under their breath, but he still heard it. To this, he finally changes his reaction and shoots them both a death glare.

Marissa looks between the three of them curiously, "Is everything alright?"

Rod looks to Ultra Magnus smugly, "General, **is** everything alright?"

Magnus snorts to Prime, "**You **should know." To which, Magnus turns on his heal and tries to escape.

But Hope coms him with a wave of concern to their diminishing bond, /Papa….?/ It freezes him in mid step. /Who is she?/

Magnus drops his head and sends her a wave of his love they used to share more strongly when she was incubating in her pod within his chest. His answer is so soft Hope almost missed it, /Your creator's granddaughter./ He heard Hope gasp and he continued his stride right out the door.

Kup turns to Rodimus, "Think we went to far?"

Rodimus looks to the slumped blue shoulders disappearing behind the closing door and then the angst on the young blue & green femme's face. His own spark sinks, "Yeah, maybe. Just a little bit."

Marissa cocks a fist on her hip, "Well if you're done humiliating your officers in front of the humans as an initiation, I have information vital to the Autobot cause." Rodimus and Kup turn back to Marissa agape that she would be so bold.

Kup smirks and coms, /Yup, definitely related./

Rodimus pulls up straight and directs his attention to Marissa. "What could be so vital?"

Marissa unzips her flight suit and pulls out a large piece of silver and pink metal. She steps forward holding it outstretched, Rodimus crouches down to accept it. Marissa keeps her palm over it as she releases the piece to his palm. Bringing her other hand under his, it may seem silly, (her two small hands supporting his huge one) but the sentiment meant more than anything. Pressing the object to his palm between her two, "I'm terribly sorry." Then ever so slowly, withdraws her hands.

Rodimus narrows his optics to zoom in on it. He feels it wave through the Matrix directly to his spark before his processor recognizes the object. "Oh say it isn't so," he pleads his prayer. Sinking to both knees clutching the tiny piece of pink armor to his chest knowing it's all too true. Openly he shutters a near silent sob, "No…"

Marissa turns to Kup, "I need the General at a special meeting. Please, call it swiftly. We don't have much time to loose." Kup can only nod. It's been a long time since he saw Rod break down and cry. Marissa once again gives him her sympathy, "I'm really sorry. I'll get my team assembled and be with you. Alright?"

Kup nods, "I think you should meet with the General first."

Marissa nods towards the door, "The big guy who left with a strange look on his faceplate after meeting me?" Kup slowly nods. Marissa shakes her head confused by this Autobot Command Team.

Hope steps forward, "Kup, can I be of help?"

Kup turns to her sadly, "He has requested you be sent back to Rock Bottom immediately."

Firelock huffs, "He can't be serious!"

Kup snaps around, "Get it in gear, _youngling, _this is far beyond your silly romance. Look at your father!" Pointing to a Prime on his knees in grief.

Marissa jumps back at the shock of the familial information. Kup points back to Hope, "Side Burn will be here shortly to escort you out. Say your goodbyes swiftly."

Firelock reaches out for Hope's hand shaken by his father's emotions. Hope lowers her head in respect to Prime and gives her hand to Firelock. They stride towards the hangar door silently and tenderly. Rodimus has recovered from the shock of what lays in his hand and the realization of what is at hand. Standing he taps his com, /Ultra Magnus your office. The Cornel needs to debrief you./

Ultra Magnus snarls back, /Oh, is that another one of your sick puns?/

Rodimus can't blame him for the snark but keeps his response professional, /I have a piece of Elita One's chest plate inscribed on the inside with Optimus' own handwriting. Fairborn says there is more./ The silence is heavy.

/On my way./ He near silently responds. ~~~

Marissa finds her way to General Ultra Magnus's office with the help of Prime's pet drone Roller leading. Roller even gives her a lift onto the desk and then settles himself in the corner on a special padded spot. A warm smile spread across her face. The sight looks just like her father's pet beagle Snoopy settling into his office bed. Snoopy went every where he could with her father after Marissa's mother died from a freak allergic reaction to a new antibiotic. Marissa had been in elementary school at the time and it drew her even closer to her father and his aircraft-now space craft- business. With her father's influence and her grandmother Leah's title, it wasn't surprising Marissa got into the Earth Marine Corps. Flying came to her faster than riding a bicycle. Fighter jets, well she had an unfair advantage having played in the simulators like kids play Nintendo.

Looking over General Magnus' office, the Cornel noticed it looked like many general and admiral offices she had been in. Stuffed with manual on tactics, past military commander's memiors, maps, a few 3-D models of crafts and lots and lots of unprocessed paperwork. In this case, data pads. Beside her is a holo-image. She sees a femme in the pink armor she had handed to Prime. Marissa could feel her heart still at the two towering mechs on either side of her. One was General Magnus, the other must be the infamous Optimus Prime. They were on Earth and all three seemed to have a smile on their face. Marissa looked to the other holo-images on the wall.

Soon enough, the office door opened. The huge blue and white mech with a red star shaped projectile mounted to his shoulder came into the office brooding. He didn't even glance at her. First he made sure the door was shut, then knelt beside Roller seeming to inspect him for a moment. The drone rolled to his back and the large silver servo patted the under chassis. Marissa could have sworn she heard the drone giggle and a smile eep from the commander's face.

With a groan, the mech straightened and turned to his desk. "Ah, you made it."

Marissa is polite, "Yes, General. If I may ask, is everything alright?"

Magnus doesn't face her, "No." Marissa is confused if he is answering for the scene in the hangar or for the information she has to bring. He settles into the chair and now faces her, "To both."

Marissa narrows her gaze, "Are you telepathic?"

To which he ruefully chuckles, "No, thank Primus!" Then leans back in his chair and rubs his hands over his face. How can he tell her that she has that same expression of Leah's? How can he tell her that he has been reading soldier body language far longer that she can even fathom? A groaning moan comes from every join in his body.

Marissa sits down on his desk cross legged. He doesn't look up but uses a softer tone, "Look, I'm sorry. None of this is your fault. But I'm ready to hear what you have to say."

Marissa nods, "Alright. This piece sank your Prime to his knees. That frightened me." She pulls it out of her carry all and lays it in his palm.

Ultra seems just as moved as Prime but shows it differently by just soothing it between his thumb and forefinger. Softly he whispers, "Please, say it isn't true."

Marissa wait's a moment and tells him, "There's more." Magnus lifts his head to face her. "But I need to ask some questions."

The silver servos softly close over the pink metal reverently, "How much do you know about the Cybertronian war, Autobots and Decepticons."

"I've been fully debriefed by EMC higher command core," the cornel states proudly.

Magnus snorts ruefully, "Then you don't know shit."

Marissa scoffs at first, but that doesn't change Magnus's demeior. He leans in and plants his elbows on the table top, "I'm a general. I know exactly what I tell my sub-commanders in order to get the job done. Half I don't tell them so they can be briefed by their lieutenants and sergeants who are actually on the field, in the very real pit they are fighting. Otherwise, they wouldn't believe me or lead with arrogance and ego thus thinking they can make their plans en route and have the whole situation under control." He waits until she understands it's time to drop the high and mighty bullshit. She is so far out of her league and it's time for her to get educated PDQ. "On the other hand, I would not send a stupid commander into a very real situation if I didn't think they could handle it. The last General Fairborn I worked with was no fool. She knew she didn't know. She listened three times more than she acted. I have found most all of the EMC commanders to be of good quality and high integrity. I expect no less from you. Understood?"

Marissa is taken back by everything he just said. She was slammed with the fact she is nieve, unequipped for the situation but then tossed a compliment. Lastly, she knew his grandmother. "Wait! You knew my grandmother? She was **here?**"

A wide smile of great delight runs across his face and a finger on his left hand twitches. "Yes."

Marissa sits down and props her back against a stylus holder, "Alright General, I'm ready to be battlefield briefed."

Magnus reaches into his desk and hands her a bottle of water and a snack. Reaching into his lower drawer pulls out a cube of high grade. "Get comfortable, it's going to get bumpy."

Hang on, next stop: **the past**. And it's going to hurt. A lot.

**Prime Blood **and **Spark of Bots Sagas **are based on no other author here at fan or deviant art. I started this back in 2007 in case anyone has any other crazy ideas. These are my crazy cracked ideas, use your own imagination…. Heheh. It's more fun that way.


	2. Leah 1

**Prime Blood: Magnitude Chapter 2: Magnus 1**

a/n To those who read this 6/19, I'm sorry, I screwed up and posted one Chapter twice. Here 6/20 I am fixing it. The chapters will be labled: Magnus for the past, Marissa for the present, Leah for when thier realationship blossoms, and Hope, well you can figure that out. And then one more female name shall come in later. Or shall it be male this time? Advice, impute, suggestions?

_{Ultra Magnus is filling Marissa in on the background she wasn't briefed on back on Earth.}_

**Magnus POV:**

Ultra Magnus is a very old warrior. He had been a warrior when Optimus Prime was Orion Pax. He lead many a squad into battle. Many a time he had been the only one to return. And not by choice.

Currently he is on a shuttle from Cybertron back to Earth. Japan to be exact. He left Cybertron in Kup's capable hands.

The last hundred years, the Autobots had bases all over Earth. For a while they were stationed in Los Angeles and then New Jersey. Later Alberta, New York, Detroit and most recently, Japan. Optimus could easily be called Commander of the Universe. He spent as much time through the space bridge as Mega-Galvatron. (Or whatever the Pit he wants to call himself these days. Big 'ol pain in the transistors, truth be known.)

Anyways. After Optimus left Detroit with Bulkhead, Ratchet, Bumble Bee, Jazz, and Sari they returned to Cybertron. The Autobot's base on one of the moons. There they interned Prowl's spark-less shell.

But the return home was a short lived rest. All too soon, Megatron was at it again. It was clear he was trying to awaken Unicron. Even against Optimus' warnings to Megatron. Megatron didn't listen and when Ironhide, Ratchet, Hot Rod, and Ultra Magnus went to stop him; Ultra Magnus barely escaped with wounded Hot Rod tucked under his arm. The shuttle was sent smoldering into an asteroid. Most painful was to watch Cyclonous drag Megatron's carcass out of the smoldering shuttle and up to Unicron, This did not bode well.

Ultra Magnus was able to retain the cosmotron the 'Cons had been after when the shuttle crashed. Ultra Magnus and Hot Rod waited for the last of the 'Cons to leave. When they were sure it was clear, they retrieved their comrades' spark-less shells for internment. Like Primus would they let the 'Cons desecrate their friends. It was a hard blow for all. But there was something extra sad that crossed Optimus' face at the service. It perplexed Ultra Magnus. But he didn't press the issue. It wasn't his business unless Optimus wanted to reveal it. Besides, there was a bigger issue to deal with. The 'Cons were returning to Earth. Just had to pillage that planet for more resources one more time. Optimus was headed to Japan to pick up another load of humans and try to thwart the 'Cons. Ultra Magnus stayed behind to man the Autobot base at Cybertron.

Optimus soon called Ultra Magnus on a secured signal. "Magnus, would you be my second? I have faith in your abilities and... I could really use your support right now."

Magnus pondered the thought for a moment. It would mean taking leadership if anything happened to Prime. It was the potential for him to become the next Prime. A roll he fears more than facing their new foe Galvatron alone. Megatron risen from the Pit with twice the ego and half the morality.

But on the other hand, this was Optimus (not Prime) asking for his help. It was a chance to put some ideas he had into action and turn this war around. "Yes Optimus, I'll stand by your side."

Optimus let out an audible sigh, "Thank you, my friend. Well it looks like our first battle will be coming shortly. Can you send a team to Io?"

Magnus smiled, "Yes, sir."

"Good. I'll meet them there."

"No, you stay where you are. I've got an idea."

Optimus chuckles, "Yes SIC?"

Magnus shakes his head at the change of title, "Trust me. The less you know…"

Optimus smiles, "Alright. But don't make me replace you. I'm tired of replacing SIC's." It may have been said with a touch of amusement, but both knew, he wasn't laughing. He was aching.

"Yes Prime." Magnus replied solemnly and cut the link.

Magnus turned the Moon Base over to Kup. Then taking Hot Rod, Arcee and Springer with him, they headed to Jupiter's moon Io and pounded the Thundercracker, Swindle and Cyclonous back to the space bridge. But Magnus also knew, that wouldn't hold them off for long. His team continued down and met up with Optimus' team in Japan.

Things just went completely sideways from there.

***Koshi POV** Koshi had found his skill in the civilian world as an officer of the law. A well respected and devoted detective, it frowned him to be assigned to escort a team of American news reporters this time. True, he knew his parents had met in Detroit, but he considered himself Japanese. Whenever he said that, there was a secret smirk between his mother and Grandfather. He really wished he knew what that meant.

This set of reporters were headed to report on the Japanese space program. The Americans, Japanese and Russians had teamed up for a special project. He had heard through the rumor line, that there was going to be something top secret along with it.

Two of the American Space Liaisons, Spike and Carley Whitwicky, were making sure the program was going along smoothly. One of the reporters is Carley's younger sister, Candice. Candice seemed really worried about her sister. Koshi decided to stick close to her. The detective in him couldn't let a good mystery get away. Not in his country!

When the next set of protection detail arrived at the hotel and the Whitwicky's headed off to the facility, Candice looked extra worried. Koshi loosened his uniform, showing he was off duty, and headed towards her. "Hello."

She nods politely, "Hello Officer Kim." But she bites her lip with worry.

He smiles, "Would you like to see the most beautiful spot in this hotel? It might take your worries away for a few minutes."

She looks at him carefully. He gestures down the hall. The rest of the reporters look like they are headed for the Karaoke bar. A few call her to join them. Candice turns back to him, "Is it quiet?" He doesn't speak. He just nods. She smiles at the quiet way he answers. Returning her smile he leads the way down the hall.

They are on the sixth floor with a roof top garden. Koshi leads her past the stone garden. He takes her to the corner and motions for her to take a seat next to a pond. But he goes over to the coin operated gumball machine. It doesn't contain gumballs. Instead it has smelly small pebbles in it. He brings the handful back to the pond. Candice watches him with these strange pebbles.

With the most beautiful voice, he hums a soft tune and carefully places one pebble on the water's surface. A few minutes later, a fish comes over and pops his mouth up gulping the pebble down. Candice giggles. Koshi pours some of the pebbles into her hand. Silently together, they feed the koi fish.

Koshi finishes his first and sits back to watch Candice. The worry seems to have disappeared from her face. It lifts his own heart to see he has brought her some peace. True his detail this week has been to keep an eye on all of the reports making sure they weren't spies. He had already silently removed one. But there was something about Candice that captured most of his attention. She knew something more than the others. He knew there was something more about this detail. Was it curiosity to the mission that drew her to him? Or was it her?

Candice turns to him, "Thank you, Officer Kim."

"Koshi," he smiles. He shrugs off his jacket. "The officer is off duty, thank goodness." Now he removes his shoes and stretches his feet. Closing his eyes, he leans his head back.

She teases, "Babysitting taking it's toll on you?" He just shakes his head in amusement. She sits back with him and looks up to the stars. "You know, I always thought they were beautiful. But now, I'm terrified."

He doesn't open his eyes, "The koi?"

She giggles, "No! The stars."

He opens his eyes and looks up to them. This could be his chance to find out what is going on and why his curiosity is burning so bad. "Carley's mission?"

"You understand secrecy?" She asks.

He huffs, "More than you know." Her gaze narrows curiously at his answer. He soften the subject, "I'm also a detective. On babysitting duty to search for spies."

Candice smiles, "Ah ha." Her gaze returns to the stars. "They aren't headed to the moon. They are headed much farther. And it's a war zone."

Koshi nods, "That explains the weapons platform."

Candice smiles, "You are good."

He shrugs, "My grandfather is an architect." Candice looks like she is going to ask something he doesn't want to answer. He points to the pond, "My mother works with him. She designs the koi ponds."

Candice narrows her gaze, "Your father?"

Koshi has been asked that so many times that he has his standard answer, even though he knows it is a lie, "A police officer in America killed in the line of duty before I was born." He stands up and grabs his shoes. Candice reaches out and touches his arm tenderly. It stops him instantly. She doesn't say a word, just tugs his arm. He sits back down. His right hand lays flat against his thigh. The black ring remains hidden in the night. But the gold stripes reflect the star light. He knows what his mother said, but it can't be real. A piece of his father? She must have meant metaphorically, but her tone didn't say that.

Candice lays her hand on top of his. "How do I let Carley and Spike leave knowing it could be dangerous?"

"Can you really stop her?" He asks softly. Candice shakes her head. "Are you proud of them?" Candice beams a smile. "That's where your comfort lays. Prayer. Meditate on the peace they are going to insure." Candice grasps his hand reassuringly. Then silently she gets up and heads back to her room. Koshi is left wondering where those words of support came from and who they were truly for.

***Magnus **On a secluded Japanese airbase the two senior officers are taking their turn at sentinel patrol. Walking along with Optimus, Magnus can see something is weighing on his commander's mind. "What is it, Optimus?"

"Something isn't right. I can't put my finger on it, but something is going wrong."

"Can you give me a hint?" Magnus tries to help his commander untangle the clues.

"The Decepticons are on their way. It's not any information we were given, it's a feeling." Looking directly at his Second, Optimus gives him full warning with a scowl, "And Magnus, it's going to be bad. Real bad."

Magnus remains silent for a moment. He felt it to, but just thought he was being paranoid. The old warrior in him. But if Optimus, baring the Matrix, can feel it, things are going to be _really, really bad._

Optimus looks up to Magnus and smiles, "Hey, I'm glad you came with us this trip. I know you weren't planning on it."

Magnus smiles back, "I had a feeling I should be here." The two friends enjoy a nervous release of tension. But their gaze turns back to watching the sky for the trouble they know is coming.

****Koshi **The next couple days are back to boring babysitting. But something he notices drives him crazy. There are a couple vehicles that keep coming around with Spike and Carley. Candice brings Koshi over to them one day so he can talk to Spike.

Spike puts a tender hand on the hood of the small yellow and black car, "Officer Kim, I have a feeling things are going to get bad today. Be ready to move the reporters quickly."

Koshi narrows his gaze, "What is going on? Candice told me that your mission is not to the moon. Something about a war. What is going on? How can I help?"

And then right before Koshi's eyes, the red and chrome semi truck unfolds and stands up to a thirty foot robot. Koshi quickly comes to his Ninja stance. The yellow car and orange sports car unfold as well. From his back, Koshi draws two throwing stars. Swiftly he crosses his arms over his chest in preparation to throw them with two fingers and his thumb on each. The larger robot puts his hand up in a sign of defense. Then he drops to one knee. "Wait a moment. My name is Optimus Prime. Let me explain."

Koshi's hand twitches. The black ring on his right hand glints in the sun. The robot, Optimus Prime gasps. His head leans in closer, and then turns his head to the yellow robot, "Bee, stand guard." Bee turns his back to the humans and draws his weapon in protection detail.

Optimus carefully says, "May I explain, Officer Kim?" Koshi tilts his head in respect to listen. "Yes, Spike is going with us to Cybertron to help fight a war. Unfortunately, the war is also here on Earth." Optimus may have been speaking, but he was carefully scanning the ring that caught his attention. Koshi could feel the slightest vibrations. It may have been just a hint of Cybertainium, but along with the stance, and a quick calculation in his head Optimus takes a risk, "Koshi, is it you?"

Koshi's shoulders sag, "Yes, that is my name."

Optimus tries once more and swallows hard, "Your mother, Su Kim… is she well?" Bee's head twitches in their direction and then back.

Now Koshi's hands drop, "How do you know?"

Optimus reaches a hand forward and points to the ring on Koshi's hand. "You look just like your father." Koshi looks up to him curiously. "We served together." With that Bee whips his head around. Optimus checks his gaze between Bee and Koshi.

Koshi asks very carefully, "Who was my father? I've only heard his name once. My mother warned me-"

"Prowl." Optimus breathes softly. Koshi's jaw drops in shock. Spike, Candice and Carley also gasp.

"Oh dear God," Koshi gasps with his jaw dropping.

"By the All Spark!" Bee and Hot Rod gasp.

Optimus chuckles, "Oh yes, it is true." He turns back to Bee smiling broadly, "Found harmony with his organic side." Then he turns back to Koshi, "I have to admit, this wasn't the way I wanted to welcome you to the family."

Hot Rod turns back, "Yeah well, here comes a better introduction to our family feud." Sure enough, here come the Decepticons. All three of the 'Bots drop to a knee and turn their weapons to the sky covering the humans.

Optimus calls out, "Autobots, attack! Koshi, remove the humans!" From the tarmac, a few more vehicles come to life and engage the enemy. One airplane comes dangerously close to Candace. Koshi throws his star and nails the 'Con in the chink of his chest. He comes tumbling to the ground splintering metal shrapnel. The orange 'Bot finishes it off. A huge airplane comes in. Optimus charges and takes a leap, catching onto it trying to bring it down with his weight. They fly off behind the hillside and ruckus can be heard.

A large red and blue 'Bot calls to a green one, Hot Rod and Bumble Bee, "Go follow him. We will defend here." Immediately, those 'Bots follow orders and leave.

Spike throws a large weapon at Koshi's direction, "You saw our team already on the ground, hit any others that come in. Got it?" Koshi just nods. With a quick glance, he sees Candace, Spike and Carley are all engaging the enemy beside their 'Bot friends. They are defending a huge shuttle. The weapon in his hand is like nothing he has ever seen before. But it sends a thrill through him to feel the power of energy expelled. The ring on his finger feels statically charged. It takes him a few shots to figure out the targeting. But once he got it, the enemy was sorry.

It was a brutal battle. Koshi managed to get the unarmed humans covered while they dashed into a bunker. Then ran out to do what he could with his Ninja training and hitting the 'Cons in the chinks with Candice by his side helping him target. Carley and Spike were an awesome team knowing exactly what to do. But for all the Autobot reinforcements, it wasn't enough. The Decepticons got away with the device they wanted.

****Magnus **" Fragg'n Slag! I hate it when intuitions are right." He began firing at the incoming barrage of Decepticons. Optimus was right, it was going to be bad. They were getting pounded. Calling Hot Rod and Bumble Bee to help Optimus sounded good, hopefully it will work.

He was managing to hold off the 'Cons from the shuttle. With a quick glance over his shoulder, Springer had his hands full trying to guard the cosmotron. Springer made swift kick to Cyclonous' face. It even made Magnus cringe. But a little strike like that wouldn't slow that crazy 'Con down. With a narrow blast of his blaster's muzzle while Springer was taking on Thundercracker, Cyclonous cut the door the armored bunker, swiped the cosmotron, and blasted off.

"Scrap!" Magnus sent the call out to the EMC to try catching him. But in his spark, he knew it was a lost cause.

But that was nothing compared to the click on his com. "Ultra Magnus, its Hot Rod." He could hear Bee sobbing in the background but couldn't make out the words.

"Go ahead," Magnus replies.

"You better get out here now. It's Prime." Magnus could hear Hot Rod's voice crack trying to get himself together. "Its bad. _Real_ bad."

"Optimus! You can't leave us!" Bee wails in the background.

That Ultra Magnus clearly understood through Bee's tears. Optimus' warning replays in his mind. Magnus didn't think twice. He dropped to his wheels and tore off through the tarmac towards the coordinates Hot Rod was sending. The chain link fence was tissue paper at the speed and force he was driving. Humans and 'Bots dove for cover at the blur of red and blue headed straight at them.

More coming, I promise.


	3. Leah 2

**Magnitude Chapter 2 **( Ultra Magnus thrust into FIC, Koshi slammed into his father's heritage)

****Koshi** The battle was tough. Hearing from Spike that the Decepticons had gotten away with the prize (whatever a cosmotron is) was horrible news. But the most heart wrenching moment was accessing the damaged that had been done. When the large red and blue 'Bot, Ultra Magnus, got word on his radio, he tore off bursting through the chain link fence nearly mowing down his own comrades. When they returned a few minutes later, Optimus Prime lay prone and smoldering in Ultra Magnus' arms. The rest of the Autobot team trailed behind him despondent. Koshi had barely met him, but could tell Optimus Prime was to be respected by human and 'Bots alike.

Koshi and Candice stood guard outside the bunker while Spike, Casey and the other Autobots watched their commander Optimus Prime slip away. Koshi learned from Candace that Prime was more than their commander. He had been the most prominent leader of the Autobots for thousands of years. Not only did they follow his commands willingly but he was beloved to the team. He was a wealth of wisdom and model of patience, guidance, and true beloved leadership. To the Decepticons he wasn't just feared, he was respected. His death would be a great blow to both Autobot and Decepticons. No one ever thought he would die. But here lay the facts. Optimus Prime was dead.

The cries from the bunker were just too much for Candace. As strong as she was, the tears were streaming down her face trying to keep her weapon level, while her chin wavered. Koshi had no idea what to say to 'Bot or human as they came sobbing out of the bunker. Spike finally came to Candace and Koshi.

When Spike was finally able to speak, he turned Koshi. "Koshi, I have heard about Prowl. We have room on our human team. Please come with us."

Koshi shakes his head, "You are still going to go on even with out Prime?" He nodded towards the 'Bots who were arguing about the next move to be made.

Spike nods, "He wouldn't want the mission to fail due to his death. If anything, we will make his death even more a determination to succeed. Please, come with us."

Koshi steps back for a moment, "Look, this is all a bit overwhelming for me. I need a moment to think. When do you leave?"

Spike scratches his head, "Within the hour. We planned to leave later, but the 'Cons have a head start. We have to head them off." Spike can see Koshi is overwhelmed. Spike is supportive, "Look, I get it. Tell you what. If you want to go, meet us here. Other wise, we will be gone. I have no idea when we will be back." Then Spike turns to Carley, "We better find Daniel. I know he is pretty devastated." Carley can't speak herself. She just nods as Spike puts an arm around her shoulder and leads her away.

Candice turns to Koshi getting composed herself, "What are you thinking?"

With his head swimming with all the new information., Handing the weapon to Candice, he pulls his phone out of his pocket, "My mother owes me some answers." Now he is becoming frustrated. He punches in the number hastily.

**** Cornel Leah Fairborn **Assessing the damage done to the human team and continuing to prepared for a long term flight to Cybertron was more than Cornel Fairborn was prepared for. Cornel Clark had this down to a science. But he was MIA at the moment, therefore the duty fell to her as SIC of this unit.

So while the Autobots went to their commander's death bed, she got this human team organized and prepared for flight. It would be easier to cancel a prepared mission rather than try to get one back on target. To keep herself from turning to grief about her own commander, she ordered the EMC search/recovery squad to team up with the local Japanese disaster recovery group.

It doubly hurt to see the Autobot lost their leader as well. For the last hour she has stayed stoic and in control. But watching tear streaked 'Bots come from the next room, nearly made her crumble. She needed a familiar strong face for just a moment. She needed to focus and get her head together. Just for one single moment.

Coming out of the other room, Leah saw Ultra Magnus. She knew he was Second in Command for the Autobots. Now First in Command. He looked as bad as she felt. He took a deep sigh and then straightened up. Some of the other 'Bots started to argue with him about revenge and duty. He put up a single hand. They all stopped and waited for his orders.

"We don't have time for revenge. The 'Cons are up to something. They knew all too well that the cosmotron was right here. It doesn't matter how they knew, so don't waste your time speculating on that. I will figure that out myself." His fist clenches fiercely. "It won't be long before they hear of Optimus' death. They will take that as an advantage figuring us to be weak. What we do need to do right now, is prepare our base for an attack. We will stay on schedule. Get that shuttle ready." Then he turns to Hot Rod softly, "Get him ready for transport." Hot Rod doesn't talk, just a nods and moves to do as ordered. Ultra Magnus catches Leah watching him as Hot Rod slowly walks past her.

****Koshi **Luckily Koshi gets his mother on the second ring. He doesn't give her a chance to finish her greeting, "Mom, do you know Optimus Prime?"

Su gasps and then softly answers, "Yes." He hears the tenderness in her voice instantly. It was like he had just punched her in the gut.

Koshi centers his mind carefully and returns the tone, "He just died."

Su sighs heavily, "Oh no." He can hear her sniffling.

"Mom, just before the battle hit, he said he knew my father. They served together. What did he mean?" Su remains silent. "Spike is asking me to go with them to Cybertron."

Su stifles her sobs, "Go with them. Go see your father's home world. Go help them continue the fight to set Cybertron free. I know Prowl wanted you to have a peaceful life. But… but you have a chance to make a difference. You have so much of him in you. You have a chance to carry on where he couldn't. Go."

"Mom, what did you mean about this ring?"

Su doesn't play games, "You heard me correctly the first time."

He understands perfectly what Optimus and his mother were saying. Looking around him, he sees the Autobots with their heads hung low and consoling each other. His family? How?

Su says one last thing that makes his decision, "Go, say a prayer for him over his tomb. I'm going to hang up now. Thank you for telling me about Optimus, send them my regards. And Koshi, I love you very much. Your father knew about you and loved you very much. If you see Bumble Bee, he can tell you all about your father. He can tell you things I never could. He can tell you how your father gave his life for Earth. Good bye, my son. Safe travels through the stars. May your path be aligned like Prowl's was to me." With that the phone disconnected. She hung up. Koshi is left staring at a silent phone.

Candace was right beside him the whole time. She can see the shocked look on his face. "What are you going to do?"

He looks up and sees that in spite of the huge loss of their leader, there was much to be done in preparations to leave. He nods towards them, "Help them." Candace nods and they head over to the team loading the shuttle.

*****Leah/Magnus **"Cornel Fairborn. Cornel Leah Fairborn," she introduces herself when Ultra Magnus approaches her. "I've _just_ been given command of the humans on this mission. My team is assembled and ready to go. How about your team?" The stocky six foot, almost forty five year old female human with silver birds on her shoulder, sad tawny brown eyes, and graying short black Greek curly hair presented herself to Ultra Magnus. There wasn't an ounce of fat on her stocky firm frame, broad hips, broad shoulders, strong arms. She is solid muscle and determination. But even he could see the new weight of responsibility hadn't completely settled on her yet. He knew exactly how she felt.

Around them the carnage of the human space port is still smoking. Both Ultra Magnus and Cornel Fairborn had been thrust into taking command of their teams when both of their beloved commanders were killed in the last skirmish. Both of them were hurting dearly at the loss of their friends, but knew, there was a job to done. The teams were looking to both of them for support and guidance.

Ultra Magnus nods. "We just need to load… Prime. Then we will be ready."

He heard Fairborn had to leave recovery of her Cornel's body in the hands of the Japanese authorities. His body still hadn't been found and that shuttle still had to be loaded. She just nodded in respect. "I will assemble my team beside the shuttle." With a salute, she steps away. Ultra Magnus sighed silently with comfort. He had been worried about a female cornel, but Leah Fairborn was taking control of her humans successfully. With a nod, yeah, he could work with her.

*****Koshi **Bee notices the way Koshi just jumped in and helped load the shuttle. He left the non-space bound humans to be cared for by another officer. He aligned himself with the space-bound team.

Bee decided it was time to ask, "Are you coming with us, Koshi?"

Koshi looks up to the 'Bot. This one, Bumble Bee, looks very tenderly at him. "I just don't know. This is just … too …weird."

Bee just smiles, "I know. Thanks for helping." Bee starts to slide away and grab one of the larger containers. But Koshi sees his opportunity.

"Bee?" Bumble Bee turns back to him. "My mother said to ask you about my father." Bee nods slowly. "What can you tell me?"

Bee looks up to the sky. He looks like he is trying to gather his emotions. Who knew robots could have such deep emotions? Bee sighs heavily, "There is too much to tell you simply." Then he turns to Koshi and smiles, "I respected him greatly. It was a hard blow that day. Much like today."

The noise level in the hangar drops instantly. Everyone stands at attention. Bee nearly drops the container to stride towards the assembled 'Bots. Most everyone has lined up as honor guards. Human and Bots. And then the procession begins. Eight 'Bots carry a slab bearing Optimus Prime's dull grey body. As they pass Koshi, he bows in respect. Prime's body is loaded into the cargo bay and secured. The 'Bots exit the shuttle and finish the final procedures.

In less than thirty minutes, the large shuttle is rolled out of the hangar. Most of the humans begin to board. Koshi can see they have changed their clothing. They are now wearing slim red space suits with shoulder patches bearing **Earth Marine Corps** on the shoulder. Including approaching Candace. She meets him near the parking lot.

"So you aren't coming?" She asks.

"I was just leaving a note in my car for my supervisor," he smiles.

"What does it say?"

"I need some personal time to investigate my father's heritage."

Candace grips his arm reassuringly. Koshi slips his hand into hers and they head towards the shuttle where Carley is telling them to hurry.

Candace boards the shuttle first. Bee is waiting to secure the door. As Koshi puts a foot on the step he hears his name called. He swings around and sees his mother at the parking lot gate. The shuttle engines start up. Bee gives Koshi a warning look. Su smiles and motions for him to stay put. To his utter shock, his mother removes her bracelet. Then with the grace of a gymnast, she throws the bracelet towards him. It was a good football field distance. Koshi leans out and catches the bracelet.

Hot Rod comes to the door, "Bee, get that door secured! We have to go!'

Koshi looks back to his mom. She blows him a kiss. He dashes up the steps and Bee secures the door. Koshi scurries to the human section. Candace tosses him a space suit, "Just put it on over your uniform. We have to go." As the engines warm up, Koshi quickly complies and then straps in just as the shuttle takes off. He turns to Candace. She grabs the arm rests, "Hang on, it's going to get weird when we flash through the gate."

"Gate?"

"Sideswipe, the gate is ready." He hears Hot Rod tell the silver 'Bot, in the pilot's seat. And then there is a flash. Just as Candace said, he felt very weird. And then another flash. They are surrounded by stars. Not a planet in sight.

****Leah **This was not her first flight to Cybertron. Just her first in charge of the whole team, not just her squadron. She had to admit, this was the quietest flight she had ever been on. Not a personal conversation was heard. A few sniffles and tears from both 'Bot and human, but other than that, nothing. It was eerie having the shell of the Autobot commander in the cargo hold. Not up here in the commander's seat. That seat was now reluctantly filled by the red and blue 'Bot, Ultra Magnus. His head was barely held erect. She could see it wanted to sag with grief. She knew because, hers wanted to as well. Only once did he turn to her during the flight. They shared a forced smile of support between second-in-commands forced into first-in-command. It almost made them laugh. Almost.

******Magnus/Koshi **The Sideswipe asks, "Hot Rod, what happened?" The shuttle rocks under bombardment.

"Ultra Magnus orders, not mine! He had us come in on the far side about three grids back. I figured we should come in under their radar." Sideswipe just nods.

Koshi can see the team is starting to come back together. He observes the new chain of command. Ultra Magnus, a well trained soldier, is in command now. Sideswipe is the pilot. Preceptor and Wheeljack make up their science-medical team. Hot Rod and Bumble Bee are their scouts and snipers. The rest are a mixture of captains and soldiers. Koshi realizes, he just walked into a full scale war. The shuttle is being targeted.

"Under their radar? Suuuuure." Sideswipe growls.

Ultra Magnus takes control of the situation, "Evasive maneuvers. Don't return fire. Just get us on the ground. In one piece." No one argues. But they all learn quickly why Sideswipe was their lead pilot.

In a matter of minutes, Sideswipe has them at their moon base and inside the hangar with only a few singed marks. The 'Cons break off the fight with the shuttle safely in it's heavily armored hangar.

A bunch of other 'Bots come into the hangar from the adjoining bunkers. Ultra Magnus exits the ship first with a warning look to the rest of his exiting team. The team assembles at the back of the ship in formation.

"Kup, Hot Shot, Wheeljack," Magnus calls them from the base team to his side. There are curious looks all around as the humans now exit, but no sign of Optimus. Koshi notices out of the corner of his eye, the pilot, Sideswipe, has slid against the back wall of the hangar towards, an obvious female, silver 'Bot. Sideswipe slips his hand into hers with a silent warning. She looks worried, but they both stay silent gripping their hands tightly.

With everyone exited and all assembled in the hangar, Hot Shot and Wheeljack at his side, Ultra Magnus makes his announcement, "Please, listen carefully. Optimus is no longer with us. He took a fatal blow today. There…" His voice cracks and he has to stop for a moment. Bee steps to his side and nudges him in support. Magnus smiles and then turns back to the group, "Optimus is dead. The Matrix has not chosen a new leader. Optimus asked me to lead until a new Prime emerges." He says this all with comfort and support. He does not make this statement with authority or with power. In fact, he seems to be asking for their approval. The heads all begin to nod.

Ultra Magnus straightens up and turns to Wheeljack, "Would you please see Optimus' prepared for internment?" Then he turns to Bee and Kup, "Would you please see to …." He just can't say it.

Spike steps forward, "I'll help you. I can do that much."

Hot Shot pipes up, "Seeing how we are going to see to Optimus, I think we should see to the others. Something more permanent."

Ultra Magnus looks concerned. Kup finishes the information, "We've had to put guards out. The 'Cons have stooped to grave digging for repairs."

Koshi swiftly turns to Bee. Bee drops his head in more grief, "Can't they just leave them in peace?"

Ultra Magnus lays a hand on Bee's shoulder in comfort, "Make it so, Springer." Springer nods and leaves. Bee and Spike leave with him and a couple other 'Bots. Ultra Magnus, Preceptor, Wheeljack, Sideswipe and his mate Casey all move to the rear of the ship. Together they remove the slap and take Prime to the med-lab.

******Leah **turns to her human team after Prime's body clears the hangar, "Lets go. Major, find me an office. Captains, you know your assignments. Go." It's a new commander, but this group still knows what to do. Leah is grateful for that. At least one thing has gone smoothly this trip. One can only hope the rest of the war will.

She sees one man who wasn't on any of the last trips. But he falls in line beside Candace and hustles to work. After the cargo is unloaded, she will deal with introductions and personal records, right now, just get the gear stowed and the crew bunked. Nothing like being mother hen to fifty men and women and one child. Daniel was going to be a fine young man, if he lives through this war. Right now, even though he was grieving, he was right at his mother's side headed to the kitchen to assist with preparing lunch for this crew.

******Koshi **Bee searches out and finds Koshi. Koshi is helping Candace store the human supplies. Bee lowers himself to one knee, "We are preparing to move Prowl's sarcophagus. I thought you might like to be present." With a nod to Candace, he has welcomed her as well. Koshi nods. Bee drops to his wheels and opens his doors.

On the way over, Koshi asks his questions. "Bee, I knew very little. All I knew was that if my father's enemies found out about me, I could be next."

"She was right." Bee answers simply.

"Was my father really one of you?" He just can't wrap his head around that one.

Bee chuckles, "Yes. It was a twist of fate. A miracle." He sighs happily, "You know, it was a blessing. If nothing else, a blessing."

"Why do you say it like that?"

Bee smiles, "More than just your mother, he had great desire to understand organic life. He wished more than anything to experience it. I thank the All Spark that he got his wish. He deserved it." In a matter of moments, they are at the make shift catacombs. Most of the caskets have been removed. There were just a few left to be moved. Bee reverently ran a hand along one and then another.

Candace looks at them more carefully, "Ironhide. Ratchet." Bee looks like he would cry. But then he lifted his head towards the corner. He strides over. The sarcophagus has been disturbed. The case is beautifully decorated in spite of the obvious damage. A smaller 'Bot is also there waiting to help Bee. This young bot is mostly black with highlights of royal red and sparkling blue.

Bee nods to him, "We are ready, Wroughtiron." Together they remove the lid to the sarcophagus. With the lightness of agility, Koshi leaps to the edge and peers down upon his father's grey body.

Bee leans in, "Remember, his spark is not here. It has returned to the All Spark." Koshi looks up to him confused. Bee smiles, "Where our soul lies. Our heart. Our life force. They all come from the All Spark. And when our spark is extinguished, we hope to be returned. In Prowl's case, it really was. He fused his own spark to save the All Spark. He gave…" Bee has to shake his head in memory of that day, "… it all."

Koshi reaches out and touches Bee's hand. Bee smiles at his comfort. Koshi looks back down on his father. He can't resist but to leap down and touch his father's hands intertwined over his chest. Koshi can clearly see where a band has been removed from his left hand. He glances down at his mother's bracelet on his arm. Now he understands, it was not a bracelet but a ring. He looks carefully at his father's face studying him. All the stories his mother and grandfather had told him about his father's honor and call to duty. Now he finally gets it.

"Thank you, Father. May we meet again sometime. I have tried to serve your memory well. Now I will pick up where you left off." With that, he bows and hums an ancient chant slipping the bracelet onto his father's finger. Bee gets all choked up. He had heard this particular chant from Prowl as well.

Then with a twist, Koshi is back at their side on the edge of the casket. He looks to both Wroughtiron and Bee in turn, "We must not delay the mission." They both nod. Together, they replace the sarcophagus lid over the honored Ninjabot.

Bee turns to Wroughtiron after the lid is secured, "Should we move your sire first, or Prowl?"

Wroughtiron turns to the third casket, "Prowl, sire and then Ratchet. I think the caskets will fit better that way."

Candace and Koshi ask, "What can we do to help?"

Bee smiles, "Do you weld?" Candace nods. Bee hands her a torch and gear, "Make sure the caskets are sealed well. Wroughtiron and I will go prepare the mausoleum. Will you be alright here alone?"

Koshi smiles at their concern about ghosts. "As long as the grave robbers don't come back, I'm fine."

Bee laughs. Candace shakes her head.

*****Magnus **_What did Optimus mean?_ Ultra Magnus began sorting Optimus' personal gear for deep storage.This was a task he never thought he would be doing. While the computer condensed and sealed the personal logs, Magnus was packing the few nick-knacks into a storage box. He always figured some punk like Hot Rod or Bee to be sorting through his own quarters. Maybe even Optimus. Never him clearing out Prime's quarters. But he had to take these quarters as current commander. It has the secured connections but also contains the remains of an honored life.

A basketball, a small black fleece blanket with a rosy red Autobot shield, one tiny gold crucifix, a small piece of pink armor… they all get tucked into one of Prime's "footlockers" with his name written in Prime Glyph on it. Ultra Magnus flits his optics to the computer; nope still down loading. He picks up a silver dagger with a pink hilt and tucks it reverently into the locker.

Optimus' words from a few months ago haunted him now that he was dead. _"If you find the orb in my quarters, destroy it." _What did he mean? What orb? What does it do? And how was he supposed to destroy something he didn't know anything about?

What is that? Ultra Magnus notices one of the wall panels looked just slightly off. The corner of the panel looked disturbed. He comes over and looks at it closely. He can feel it. Weather in his spark or physically, he knew it was back there. But he can't figure out how to get it out. Then he feels the burning in his chest from the Matrix.

But before he can move towards it, his com calls. "Sir, we are ready," Springer solemnly tells him. Magnus doesn't reply right away. After a few minutes Springer tries again, "Ultra Magnus, did you receive me?"

Magnus turns his back to the panel, "Yeah, I heard you. I'm on my way." The link closes and Magnus heads down the hall to bury his friends and commander. The Matrix in his chest weighs heavier than Optimus' cold body in his arms.

"Please, Primus guide and lead me…"

****Koshi **While the 'Bots are gone, Candace assists and fills Koshi in on Autobot history. Koshi is beginning to understand what this war is all about and why the Autobots fight so diligently. What his father gave.

And then a thought hit him when Wroughtiron comes back into the room, "Bee, your race is dying?"

Bee nods his head. The with a smirk to Wroughtiron and back to Koshi, "Unless miracles happen."

"Yeah, that's what Ferrous is always saying!" Wroughtiron laughs.

Koshi turns to Wroughtiron completely confused, "Then where did you come from? And who is Ferrous?"

Bee and Wroughtiron shake their heads, "It's a loooong story. Don't ask. We should get moving." Springer and Arcee come in quietly.

Within a few minutes, Springer, Arcee, Bee and Wroughtiron have the caskets moved and secured in the new mausoleum.

****Autobot flight line**

In a short amount of time, everyone assembles beside the new mausoleum. The final task was ready to be loaded. The first fallen were loaded first. And then the ones Leah knew soon filed past her. Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, Jazz and many more. Then most humbling, everyone straightened up tight as Optimus Prime and Elita-1's ornate caskets came into view. Moonracer, Firestar, Arcee, Casey Bumblebee and Perceptor bare the weight of Elita's casket. Powerglide, Inferno, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Wheeljack and Bluestreak bare the weight of The Prime. Ultra Magnus wanted to, but the weight of the Matrix he bore deemed he be cleric and officiate. He stopped the procession, letting the hammer rest so he could lay a hand on each casket trying to say final words but failing miserably. Instead, silent tears streaking down the undefeatable General said it all. Visibly shaking and soft sobs coming from all around (procession and viewers) had him silently nodding and stepping aside. Ever so slowly the pink and silver casket and the golden one of red and blue loaded ever so slowly side by side. Bonded before the war. Rebonded with their new names and titles. It was only fitting that they be loaded and laid to rest together. Only half the attendants knew that within Elita's chest cavity contained the incubation pod and shattered remains of the pair's never-to-be-born sparkling. There wasn't a dry eye between Autobot or human as the mausoleum was sealed. Ultra Magnus personally sealed it with a security code. He then took one of his own shields off his shoulder, and pressed it over the door. (Like a wax seal on an ancient correspondence.)

Everyone turned to him for final words. Leah could see he was totally choked up and his hand was shaking slightly. He raised his massive Magnus Hammer over his head, "Until our sparks meet again in the Matrix, rest in peace my brethren." Ultra Magnus let the weight of the hammer head direct his hands and make contact with the firing mechanism for the space bound memorial. Blue and white sparks shoot from the igniter, it lifts off and just as it reaches orbit, Hot Rod opens a space bridge. Accepting it's cargo, the bridge flashes closed. "Their bodies are gone, but their memories and lessons lie with us forever." Ultra Magnus quietly tells the assembly. Then he silently strides away without even a dismissal order and disappears inside.

~~00~~

With final hugs and tears, the assembly breaks up. Koshi notices there are a few couples among the Autobots. Springer seems to be consoling Arcee, who is trying to be strong like a warrior goddess, but Springer can see through all that. Sideswipe and his mate Casey have moved off another direction to be alone with a smaller 'Bot at their side. The humans also gather together in groups of friends.

Spike, Carley and Candice stay with Koshi. Koshi doesn't get to dwell on the sights for long. Cornel Leah Fairborn sees him.

*****Leah **looks around at her charges. The humans look back to her for direction. "Dismissed to get your personal gear stowed. We will assemble for dinner at 18:00." She nods and most of the teams head back inside. She walks towards one group. She recognizes most of the people in the group. But she figures she should do introductions officially to these civilian liaisons. She sticks out her hand. "Mr. and Mrs. Whitwicky, I'm the new Cornel. Leah Fairborn." Spike and Carley shake her hands.

Before any more introductions can be made, Bumble Bee, Hot Rod and ten year old Daniel come out. Bee asks carefully, "Is everything… settled?" Daniel had not been present for the final loading or launch of the mausoleum.

Spike lifts Daniel to his arms addressing Bee, "Yes, everything has been… put to rest." Then he turns to Leah, "Cornel Fairborn, our son Daniel."

Respectfully, Leah shakes his hand, "I have seen you and Hot Rod as a team. I will be the new commander of the human team."

Daniel's chin begins to waiver at the loss of Cornel Clark. Spike hugs him tightly. Leah decides to distract the situation before she too begins to cry. She turns her focus to Candace and Koshi. She narrows her gaze at them.

Carley pipes up, "Cornel, this is my sister Candace and Officer Koshi Kim."

Leah shakes their hands, "Another reporter and a police officer?"

Candace smiles, "I also happen to be a welder and handy with a lazar rifle." She shrugs. Leah smiles. Oh yeah, now she remembers.

She turns to Officer Kim, "I don't remember seeing you on the files."

Bumble Bee leans in, "He was a last minute addition, per Prime's personal request."

Leah looks doubtful, "No disrespect Bee, but… what?"

Hot Rod leans in, "I heard him say it too. The Whitwicky's were also witness." The other humans nod in agreement.

Leah shrugs, "Well then, I guess we better get the paperwork started. I hate this part of the job."

Koshi gives her an understanding sympathetic smile, "Sorry."

Bumble Bee turns to Koshi, "I should go with you." Everyone looks confused. Bee points to Daniel, "He looks like he could really use you and Hot Rod right now." The group breaks up. Leah, Koshi and Bee head off together.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Magnus finds orb. Leah finds the truth to Koshi. On my Mamabot favorite files in deviant , you will find a picture drawn by NightStalker13 of Optimus engraving his daughter's name on Elita's casket. It will get happier, just hang on.


	4. Leah 3

**Prime Blood Magnitude 3: (**_The orb is back causing havoc. Will Koshi fit in on Cybertron?) a/n: uh strike where the ring was left in Prowl's casket. Um, that never happened, okay?_

_~~00~~_

*****Magnus **The silent halls ring with the sound of his footsteps as he heads back to Command Quarters. It will be temporary. He taps his chest, "Did you hear me? Temporary. So hurry up and make up your mind. I have better things to do. Got it?" No one answers him. He sighs heavily, "Slag."

*****Leah **Koshi and Bee follow Leah to a storage unit, her temporary office. Seeing how the last one has a huge hole in it. Leah tucks herself behind a laptop resting on a sheet of Cybertainium metal laid across a couple transport cases using a third for a chair. Koshi takes another for a chair. Bee eases himself to the floor, back to the wall.

Leah starts out with the basics of name, address, and occupation. Then comes the questions only the EMC asks. "What makes you qualified to join the EMC?"

Koshi looks to Bee for the answer, "Who is the EMC?"

Leah is surprised, "You don't know about the Earth Marine Corps and ended up on our shuttle? Bee, who is this guy?"

Bee looks to Leah seriously, "Family."

"Whose?" She asks carefully. Bee points to himself.

*****Magnus **Pulling out the Matrix, it unlocks the sealed locker behind the panel in Prime's Quarters, strike that Commander Magnus'. Only accessible with proximity of the Matrix key, _very interesting_. The panel clicks loose the catch. Magnus pulls it loose and finds a small black box. He pulls it out and looks at it carefully. A Cybertronian bio-hazard warning on the cover, in Ratchet's scribbled mark?

Magnus smirks, "So… this was Ratchet's doing, eh?" He chuckles. "No wonder Optimus was worried." Carefully he opens the lid. A golden glowing orb. Yes, this must be what Optimus was talking about. But how to destroy a bio-hazard weapon? "Better go see Preceptor and Wheeljack for the answers." Carefully he closes the lid and heads down towards the armory.

*****Leah **"What?" Leah bellows in complete disbelief.

Bee turns to Koshi, "Give her the ring." Koshi begins to pull off the little one on his hand. Bee shakes his head, "No, your father's." Koshi is confused. Bee reaches forward and takes the bracelet off Koshi's arm and hands it to Leah. But before he lets go he narrows his gaze at her, "You can not tell anyone. I suggest you don't put this in your report. No one would believe you, anyways. Examine this."

Leah looks over the iridescent black bracelet with gold stripes. It is about three inches wide and five inches in diameter. She glances at Koshi's hand and sees the band on his right finger matches the pattern. But examining the bracelet more carefully, she sees the mark of the Ninjabots. She also sees a locator signal embedded in the band. "How?" she asks Bee.

Bee shrugs, "I don't have all the answers. But this is Cyberninja Prowl's son. He will be an asset to our team. I have seen him move in battle. He moves like his father."

"You knew Prowl?"

Bee nods solemnly, "He was like …well like I see Carley with Candace. A big brother to me. Sure saved my tail fins a few times. Okay, a lot." Bee smirks over to Koshi.

"Look, if what you say is true, we have to tell Ultra Magnus. He is the current commander." Bee looks doubtful. Leah turns soft, "Commander to commander, I feel it is my duty."

Bee finally concedes, "Alright, but if this gets out… I'll tell Hot Rod to keep his mouth shut, or else," shaking a fist.

Leah smiles at the thought of those two tumbling, "I'll inform the Whitwickys."

Koshi feels like he was never even in this conversation. All right over his head. But then Leah turns back to him, "So, what other attributes do you have to contribute?"

"Ahhhh…"

"Other than your father, what did your parents do?"

Koshi tries to sort it all out, "My mother was a district attorney, but doesn't look like you use those guys here much." Leah laughs heartily. Bee doesn't get it.

"True. What else do you have to offer?"

"I'm a quick study. I did pretty good with those lazar rifles on Earth. My grandfather was an architect. I have had Ninja training. I am an detective in Japan. Or should I say, was?"

"Vehicle of preference?" Leah asks turning back to her notes.

"Motorcycle?"

Bee chuckles, "No duh!" Koshi doesn't understand the question or the retort, but Leah chuckles herself at Bee's amusement.

Koshi is getting irritated by the questions. As a detective he hated paperwork himself, but he feels like he's on the other side of the interrogation table for a change. He blows the air out of his cheeks. "Look, tell me what to do and I'll do it. Got it? Tell me what to attack, and it will be on the floor not moving in a flash. Tell me what to go and get, and I get it before they know it's gone. Deal? And I would like that back." He holds his hand out for the bracelet.

Bee smiles, "What was your weapon of specialty?"

Koshi narrows his gaze, "Swords. Why?"

Bee smiles, "Come with me. We need to go see Wheeljack." He stands and turns to Leah, "Alright, Cornel?"

She nods, "Yeah, I think you will fit in just fine here. We work pretty much like any other joint operation team. Just listen to your current commander and it will go fine." Koshi nods.

Bee and Koshi head down the hall towards Wheeljack's lab. Leah stands up and heads towards the door. Just as Bee disappears around the corner, Magnus comes into view carrying a box.

Leah calls, "Ultra Magnus, I need to talk to you."

He shakes his head, "Not now."

She shakes her head, "Seriously, this is important. It has to do about our new recruit." Magnus gives her an irritated look. So Leah narrows her gaze, "Have you ever heard of Prime making a personal request of a human addition to the team?" Magnus stops to ponder that thought. He looks between the box and Leah. Which one holds priority right now?

_**Kaaaa booom**__!_ A third decision was made for Magnus instantly. The explosion from the exterior wall beside Ultra Magnus knocked him off his feet and toward Leah. Leah ran back as fast as she could but it wasn't fast enough. The huge robot fell to his knees trying to avoid crushing Leah. A second explosion sent him skidding through the doorway into her office and knocking the box from his hand. A few more explosions began bringing the building down around them. But then there was a loud and bright one inside what was left of Leah's office.

*****Koshi, **Bee, Hot Rod, Springer and Arcee come firing through the explosions. They can see where the bunker has collapsed. Firing up into the air sending the 'Cons back. It is obvious that they were back for another grave robbing excursion. Now that the 'Cons figure out the bodies have been removed, hopefully that will give the base some peace. Well, once they chase this current 'Con extraction team out.

A brilliant explosion from the bunker rubble turns everyone's attention. The 'Cons flee at the sight of the final unusual explosion.

Koshi elbows Bee, "Wasn't that the Cornel's office?" Fear crosses everyone's face. No one wants to go through the loss of another commander.

Bee turns to Hot Rod, "Magnus was in that corridor, too. We just passed him when the first explosion hit."

Hot Rod jumps to the pile first and begins tearing away ferociously, "Not again! Please there has to be some spark left in this pile!" Quickly the 'Bots begin tearing into the pile. Koshi goes for help.

Springer keeps calling for an answer, "Ultra Magnus! Cornel Fairborn! Are you in there? Please answer us!"

Soon Wheeljack and the others gather around. Halfway through the pile, a grunt and a deeper moan are heard. "Wait! I heard something!" Hot Rod calls for everyone to stop. "Hello? Fairborn? Magnus?"

"I feel like a building just fell on my head," the voice sounds like Leah, but there's something odd to the tone.

There's a deep throated chuckle, "That's exactly what happened. You should know that by now!" That voice sounded kind of like Ultra Magnus, but also odd. The 'Bots all look at each other confused and concerned.

Springer calls, "Come on, we've got to hurry." A few more building pieces are moved and then he suddenly freezes. "What is that?"

Spike comes over, "That looks like an Army Hemet Wreaker. But…" He turns to the nearest human, Major Higgins. He shakes his head. No, they didn't bring any Hemet vehicles.

Springer pulls another couple building pieces back. There's a human male beside the armored transport, banged up but smiling to see he is free. He has dark hair with grey tufts of hair at his temples, beefy, and an air of authority to him dressed in a general's uniform, but blue and red camouflage print.

Leah's voice pipes up, "I feel… weird."

The human male on the ground looks up to the massive camouflaged transport vehicle before him. Clearly his gaze is in fascination, "Slag, that's a nice sight to see."

Springer's jaw drops, "Ultra Magnus?"

The human looks up to Springer, "Who else would I be?"

Springer looks to his other 'Bots to see if they see what he sees. They are all shocked.

Except Bee who turns to Koshi, "I think we just got some answers."

Koshi smirks back, "Or a whole bunch more questions." Bee shakes his head at the joke.

The transport truck begins to move and the human male rolls away quickly, "Watch out you crazy 'Bot!"

Leah's voice calls out, "Who are you calling 'Bot?" Springer puts a hand on the truck nose to keep it from rolling over the male human. It stops at his pressure. The male has just seen his human hands and stops instantly, sinking back to the ground.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Both Leah and Magnus' voices are heard bellowing.

"Oh scrap!" Wheeljack moans, "not again."

Leah groans, "I'm a _truck_? You've got to be kidding."

Ultra Magnus examines himself, "Me…_flesh_? How?"

Arcee smirks, "It doesn't look half bad, Magnus." She holds her hand out to him. He narrows his gaze at her in warning.

Wheeljack turns to the Army transport, "Let's get the humans back and then I want to see if you can transform."

Leah bellows, "Into _what?_"

Wheeljack shakes his head, "Proto-form." Leah groans again in warning. "Sorry," he groans back.

The humans scramble out of the way. Arcee holds Magnus back but in position that he could see what is going on. Carefully, the transport unfolds into a 'Bot. It is clearly Leah, staggering and then sits down. There are silver Cornel's birds on her shoulders, feet like combat boots, the curved front of the truck has become her curved bust with glassed windows. Stocky hips of Leah, but still feminine. She is a powerful, stocky 'Bot. Sturdy, but clearly a woman not to mess with. Her head is all female but with short helmet. With the camouflaged grey, and black swirls it gives her a look of her short curly hair. Her shoulders are made beefy looking with the four huge tires on her shoulders and biceps. The truck's rear four tires have become the accent to her hips and thighs. Mounted her forearms are a couple tank muzzles and on her back is a massive rod with a block at the small of her back. Leah checks herself over, and smirks.

"Well, I might be able to help now. Doesn't look too bad, either."

"Not bad at all," Magnus gives her more than an approving smile. She turns to him and blushes at the compliment. One commander to another.

Wheeljack cuts the moment, "I want you two in my lab. Now."

Bee turns to Wheeljack, "Ah, I think Koshi and I should come with you. We have some information you will need."

Springer turns to their now human commander, "What do you want done about this mess?"

"Find my body and my hammer. It's in there." He points to the mess.

Leah shakes her head, "Ah, I don't think so." He looks at her curiously. She reaches over her shoulder and there is a distinct click and then a hum as she brings the green metal rod with a blue glowing massive hammer head over her shoulder, "Is this what you were looking for?"

"Oh scrap! Where's the Matrix!" He turns to Wheeljack, "I'm not going anywhere until its found. And the orb!"

Wheeljack gasps, "Orb? What orb?"

Hot Rod pitches in, "Look, why don't you guys go over there to talk, we will dig through this mess and see if there is anything worth salvaging. And find the Matrix." Magnus nods conceding.

Wheeljack bellows, "Be very careful what you touch. Especially if it glows." The team nods.

~~ Within sight, but keeping their voices low, Koshi, Bee, Ultra Magnus, Cornel Fairborn and Wheeljack try to go over what they know.

Bee starts, "I know where to begin. Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack, I would like for you to meet Prowl's son Koshi." Bee waits for them to catch their breath and finish looking over Koshi before he continues. "That's why he is here. By Prime's personal request. I suggest we don't let this news get out. Deal?"

Wheeljack points between Leah and Magnus, "But you two, I don't think we have a choice. This group is already hurting. Another set of commanders down. I can't let the 'Cons takes us out because of our own grief."

Leah is still checking out her systems. "I have an idea."

Magnus is clearly not happy about himself. "What am I going to do?"

Leah turns to him and points a blunt finger with dark green tips in his face, "You are going to command my team. I'm going to take over yours."

Magnus puts his fists to his hip and steps forward, "Like slag you will. Over my cold dead-"

"Which body?" Leah finishes for him with an arrogant smirk. He fumes. At six foot - six he easily still towers over any human. Easily he is over 250 pounds of solid commanding muscle. Eyes of glowing optical aqua-blue, and a scowl of a long term hardened warrior. Clearly he has scars and lines of an older trained soldier, but his physique would make someone think twice about calling him old. And live to say it again.

She withdrawals her hand and changes to a softer approach. "Look we already were going to have to team up together to make this work, right? I say we just have to lean on each other a little bit more. Deal?"

Magnus ponders it for a moment. Then thrust a finger up at her, "But I have ultimate command." He leaves no room for debate.

Leah ponders it for a moment. And then nods, "Your planet, your rules."

Magnus crosses his arms over his powerful chest, "Got that right!"

Wheeljack and the other 'Bots all share a smile: Commander Ultra Magnus has arrived. The grieving blue & red bot who hand been impersonating Magnus had everyone on edge. They were worried if he would ever take the reins with a confident hand, no one dared say anything out loud. Instead they all turn and salute their Commander, "Yes, sir."

Magnus can't help but smile. Even in his human form, his comrades have accepted him as commander. That was just the support he needed right before the explosion. And now more than ever.

He turns to Wheeljack, "Once I get you that orb, you are going to set things straight."

Wheeljack gives him a confused look, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I can't fight Galvatron like this."

Wheeljack waves his hand, "Not that. What orb? And how did you get this way, anyways? And what makes you think I'm a miracle worker?"

Ultra Magnus smiles, "Because I have seen your work and I have confidence in you and Preceptor." Wheeljack is left grasping for words. Somewhere between gratitude and confusion.

Bee points back to Koshi, "I think Koshi might be part of the key. If Prime knew about Koshi maybe there is something in his personal logs."

Ultra Magnus blushes, "I can't read his personal logs."

Leah smirks, "Well welcome to human paperwork. If you want the answers, you have to go digging for them. Sometimes it gets dirty. Seeing how you will be stuck at a desk…"

He snorts, "Slag you! Like frag'n Pit will I ride a desk!" All the 'Bots gasp at his colorful language.

Leah cocks her head, "Then enjoy that flesh. Because I can tell you right now, I'm beginning to get quite comfortable in my new boots. And this hardware upgrade looks good on me. What do you think, Arcee?" Leah takes Magnus' hammer for a swing with one powerful arm.

Arcee joins the banter, "Needs a bit more…pink."

"Hey!" Magnus barks up at them. "Watch it! That thing is a weapon, you know?"

Leah turns back to him and lets the hammer handle slide through her hands like she is going to purposely let the head fall to the ground. Magnus turns to cover his head for the impact. Wheeljack does as well. But Leah actually lets the head tap to the ground with a slight rumble. Magnus looks back and Leah now smirking at him, "I didn't make Cornel for nothing. And I do know how to swing power when I need to. Got it?" She taps her fist on the handle tip. Commander Fairborn has arrived to challenge Commander Ultra Magnus.

Magnus shakes his finger at her in warning, "Just wait until I get my body back, Cornel Fairborn."

She leans in and smirks broadly while inching one finger in his face, "Bring it on, Commander Magnus, meanwhile..." The physical command rivalry sizzles with tension.

Magnus purses his lips, "Fine! I'll go through the files!"

"Found it!" Springer calls from the pile of rubble.

They all charge over, but Magnus is the first one to ask the important question, "Which one did you find?" Arcee lifts Magnus to the rubble pile. Everyone groans. Magnus is the only one to actually speak, "Slag," he curses under his breath.

Leah leans over the mess, "Oh… scrap."

*****Magnus **.**h**_**uman**_ Much to his chagrin, he is opening those personal files of Optimus' he had down loaded on a separate human lap top, (thank you Perceptor and Wheeljack). One that would be disposable. He would smash it with these bare human hands if need be. There was no way he was going to let the humans ever get a hold of Optimus' personal files.

Unbeknownst to Magnus, if he had started with one labeled Poco, his search could have been narrowed down a lot quicker. Instead he started with Ratchet's death. Why else would Optimus have a box in Ratchet's writing?

But this didn't make any sense. What where these other encrypted files? Starlex? Connie? Jazzol? Ferrous? Rosie?

He had over heard whispered conversations between Ratchet, Ironhide and Prime about these words. But they had all clammed up quickly when he came into view. It hurt a little that they had a secret that left him out. But it wasn't his place to begrudge the personal relationship of Optimus Prime. Magnus was a soldier. His job was to be Prime's warrior. That was it.

Optimus had turned to him as a friend, but only after Jazz, Ratchet and Ironhide had been lost.

"Get your head together, Magnus! Stop thinking like a dramatic human. Be the commander. Put the emotions aside. Find the facts."

He takes a deep breath and gets centered. There was a place to start. A file at the bottom labeled: _**KOSHI**_. Magnus opens the file and begins to read. "By the All Spark," he is wide opticed and stunned.

So much for putting emotions aside. This whole thing is about emotions. Once of the commonalities between the humans and Autobots.

Koshi really is Prowl's son. One of the reasons Prowl gave his spark to the fight. To save his son and beloved mate.

Magnus sits back and rubs a hand over his forehead. There's a footnote at the bottom that catches his eye.

**Koshi isn't the only one.**

******Wheeljack's lab** On the slab before Wheeljack is a tangled mass of blue and red metal. A sheet of Cybertronian steel, Fairborn's desk top, sticks out of the mangled chest cavity. Somewhere in the middle of this mess is the Matrix. That was good. It would be very difficult for Galvatron to steal this solid hunk of junk. But there is also another strange energy reading coming from the mass of what was Ultra Magnus' bot body. They could only guess that it was this mysterious _orb _he spoke of. But all the test he ran, he couldn't figure it out. Magnus' personal spark reading was barely registering.

Wheeljack turns to Bee and Koshi, "So, forgive my crudeness, but how?"

Koshi hands Wheeljack his father's marital band, "How should I know? I found out, three hours before liftoff that my father was an alien. My head is killing me right now from the overload of information. Your guess has got to be better than mine. So how many 'Bots have become human?"

Wheeljack puts a hand to his chin and ponders the question carefully. Then he narrows his gaze a Bee. Bee turns his head away and begins whistling.

Koshi kicks Bee, "You too?"

Bee taps his head near his com, "I think Springer is calling me." He tries to inch towards the door, but Wheeljack is faster and grabs him by the arm.

"Sit!" Wheeljack orders.

Bee whines, "Please, Wheeljack no more tests. You and Ratchet probed me in areas I didn't even know I had last time. Please, let me go."

Wheeljack tilts his head, "For Ultra Magnus?"

Bee drops his head, "Just had to play that card, didn't you?"

Wheeljack smiles, "My specialty. Now, remove the gauntlet."

Bee growls some unmentionable words and tugs off the gauntlet.

*****Leah .b**_**ot **_Now one of the large 'Bots, Leah felt is was her duty to help with the recovery effort. Turns out it was for the best. Once the rest of Magnus' body had been uncovered, it took her at one end, and three other 'Bots at the other end to get the carcass into Wheeljack's lab.

Once it was secured, Magnus had locked himself in the human sector. The files he was going to dig through were highly classified. She cringed at the thought of going through a thousand years of Cornel Clark's personal communications for a cure.

Then Leah turned to Springer, "I need to test out this hardware before those crazy 'Cons decide to come back. Would you assist me?"

Springer nods to Hot Rod, "It would be best if he went with you. He could use the workout as well. Magnus had asked me to look into something."

Hot Rod scowls, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Springer's gaze turns to the pink and blue female 'Bot, Arcee, striding across the bridge to another part of the compound. "Gotta go!" And in a streak of a green helicopter he is gone. Hot Rod sees where he is heading out. He fumes.

Leah can't help but softly laugh. Emotions run high through these ranks as well. Looks like things aren't so different. Hot Rod shoots her an angry look. Quickly she drops to her wheels and heads to the test range.

Leah was glad she wasn't Hot Rod's targets. They were beyond annihilated. They were dust. Leah felt she did a pretty fair job on her own targets.

It looked like her timing was pretty good. Red Alert came through her com, "Cornel, we just got a report from Hot Shot he needs assistance. Looks like the 'Cons are pounding him pretty bad."

"Alright. Springer, meet me a the jump point," Leah replies. She turns to Hot Rod, "Ready?" Hot Rod nods.

*****Magnus .h **The radio at his side pings. The handheld unit was set up for him on a secured channel with Fairborn.

"Yeah, I'm here," he answers.

"Hot Shot just called for reinforcements. I'm taking Hot Rod, Sideswipe and Springer."

"I'm coming." He starts to get up.

"No, you're not."

"Don't tell me-"

"Listen to me!" She barks cutting him off. He stops. No human has ever dared talk to him like that before. Her tone drops, "Look, If I screw this up, everyone is going to need you. _Everyone._"

The com remains silent.

*****Leah .b **The silent open com worried her. She turns her back to the 'Bots awaiting her orders and tries again softly, "Ultra Magnus?"

"I suggest you don't screw up." He barks. "Out." And he clicked off. Leah is left staring at the blank wall and a dead com. Swallowing hard, she straightens her back and slowly turns around.

"Move out," she carefully orders her team.

Luckily this team has worked together for over a hundred years. They seemed more worried about her, than themselves. Finally she has to smile at them, "Look, you don't need to protect me. If this goes bad, you have Ultra Magnus waiting for you back home to lead."

Springer smiles, "We aren't worried about his command." She narrows her gaze for the punch line. "We are worried about where to inter you." He tries to hide his smile.

With her own smirk, she whips out the hammer and aims it at him. He chuckles and they all charge leaving her to take care of herself. They had nothing to worry about. Her first two swings of the hammer were a miss, but the third sent everyone to the ground when the ground began shaking. Autobots recovered quicker and pounded the 'Cons.

The cosmotron was recovered before it could be inserted into the nearest space bridge. Something about this bridge sent chills through all of them. They didn't like where it was targeted.

Hot Shot narrows his gaze, "We need to tell Ultra Magnus."

Fairborn nods, "Agreed."

*****Candace **On the roof top with Carley of their first night, looking out over the moon with Cybertron in the distance, Candace asks, "So what do you think our chances are?"

Carley shrugs, "Keep in mind, this war has been going on for eons. It's give or take."

Candace points up to the odd moon, "Yeah, but with that thing looming?"

Carley nods, "Yeah, I know. It's already claimed quite a few lives."

Candace, "Do _you _think they'll get it reactivated?"

Carley wraps her arms around herself. "I pray they don't."

"What chance do we humans really have?"

Just then, they hear the roof top door open. It's Koshi, but he doesn't seem to notice them. He strides over to another corner of the building, carefully lowers himself to a sitting position, crossing his legs. Then resting his arms to his side, elbows bent, thumb and forefingers lightly touching and pointed up… he closes his eyes. The most beautiful sound comes from him. Candace knows from her time in Japan, he is centering himself for meditation. But unlike Japanese Ninja's, Koshi begins to levitate about a foot off the roof.

Carley ever so softly answers their question, "Maybe it isn't about we humans." Candace is still in shock. "Maybe it's _those _humans."

A blue glow begins at his right hand and then the bubble begins to shield Koshi as he continues to hum and levitate.

Still in disbelief at what she sees, she gasps, "How many of them are there?"

"That's a good question. Lets go ask Ultra Magnus."

"You go ask, I'm going to stay here for awhile."

Carley secretly smiles at her sister and then quietly exit's the roof.

*****Koshi **Bee had been kind enough to pull up what little information he had about the Ninjabots of Cybertron. He found record of Master Yokitron, his father's master. He also found his father's record for capturing some Decepticons. Prowl would have been warmly welcomed home. Instead he had been honorably interned. And then later Jazz.

Koshi began searching out more about the Ninjabots. He found it very interesting how similar it had been to his own training.

Rubbing his eyes, his head was pounding from the overload of information and lack of sleep. Well, it could be two intense battles, a shuttle flight to another galaxy, a recovery effort… Everything, was just easier to say. He needed to get centered and get this all straightened out. Other wise he would be headed for a padded room.

A quiet place on this base? Well, he heard Daniel talking about the roof top. Sounded good enough for him. Stealthily he headed for the roof. He heard Casey and her sister Candace quietly talking, but this other corner looked safe enough.

Lowering himself to the roof top and putting his hands into position, he began to slow his breathing. And then he felt himself slip into a comforting tone. Picturing himself back at his mother's koi garden and talking to Koshi-fish, he felt himself relax completely. He felt his burdens become weightless. His heart began to soar. And a comforting warmth surround him. Peace. He has never ever felt this much peace. The last time he felt anything close to this was as a child and his mother's comforting touch to his brow. Now he felt a much larger hand resting on him in comfort. But it didn't just touch his brow. He felt like he was cupped in a large palm of comfort. Warmth radiated from the touch.

Koshi heard his own hum meld with another in perfect two part harmony. Then he saw the unshielded electric aqua blue eyes. And the smile a mirror of his own. And he felt the words of utmost tenderness, _ Welcome home…. My son._

*****Candace **She watched a warm and tender smile spread across Koshi's face. It was a smile of peace and great joy. After about ten minutes, Koshi slowly returns to the roof top and the blue shield dissipates. But he doesn't open his eyes right away. He seems to be basking in the after glow of his experience.

Candace comes to his side silently and sits down resting her back against the wall. She hunches her knees to her chest and stares out at the stars. She didn't want to be alone right now. The dread that Carley had talked about felt like a ton of bricks on her chest. But Koshi's countenance had change dramatically after his mediation. What she wouldn't give for a drop of that peace.

And then she felt Koshi's arm rub against her own. He slips his hand over hers. Candace turns her hand over and lets his fingers intertwine with hers. But when she looks up at his face, he still hasn't opened his eyes or lost his smile. Could he read her mind?

She leans over and presses her forehead to his solid shoulder. His other hand comes around and soothes her neck. Neither one says a word.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

More coming

Koshi delves into Ninjabot life. Magnus and Leah learn to function in their new forms and duties annnnnnd…


	5. Marissa 2

**Prime Blood: Magnitude : Chapter Marissa 2**.

_{a/n Flying office furniture and bathtubs as traits of Ultra Magnus belongs to Illmatar (used with permission.) If you want to see a absolutely wonderful Magnus, go read her Maelstrom._ _Warning, learn to duck when he deals with her Roddi.}_

**~~~~00~~~**

Back to present: Ultra Magnus's office.

"Now wait just a damned minute!" The female cornel bellows so loud Roller jumps off his pad in agitated worry. "You just EXPECT me to believe my grandmother was _POOF" _complete with exploding finger tips in the air, "turned into .. Into …" now she rolls her wrists in lack of a way to describe the being before her without insulting him.

A twisted smile crosses his face, "Us?" Roller eeps up to his master in curiosity to aggression from the female. With a very tender palm, he lifts the drone, letting the little guy know there is no actual threat within the office. Kicking his peds to the edge of the desk, tilting the chair back, the general sighs and lays the drone on his large chest taking another sip of his relaxing drink. The grey pet snuggles down under the caressing palms. Still Marissa just gapes at the larger officer. He takes another sip and continues, "Trust me, I've seen a lot of weird things in this old universe, human becoming a 'bot, was one I'd put on the top ten of my weird list. But not number one."

Marissa looks down at the half drunk water bottle in her hand and sets it aside, "You do know LSD is illegal, right?" The large mech just softly chuckles. The female officer scowls at the Cybertronian one again, "You can't seriously expect me to accept this cock and bull story do you?"

Magnus looks down to Roller, "Are you going to tell her or not?" Roller ignores the mech too sedated by the caresses. Magnus takes a big drink this time, clamping down on some of his personal feelings, failing miserably for a moment under the effects of the drink. "I'm not kidding, Marissa." The sound of her Christian name softly rolling of the tongue of the respected Commander slides right into her soul grieving her for questioning him in such a tone especially after the grief he just shared over the desecration of his friends' resting place and the upheaval he had to deal with by changing life forms.

He tries to sway the conversation away from himself yet fails, "I think you better tell me how you got Commander Elita One's chest armor inscribed by her mate."

"Will you tell me more about my grandmother?" she uses the same soft non-aggressive tone he just did.

To her surprise, the heavily being seemed to have trouble breathing. Looking up, she could swear she just saw another wave of grief cross his face. But a different kind of grief, more personal? Silently he just nodded optics focused completely on the little drone laying under his huge warm palms. "Later. We need to deal with this first."

Marissa nodded. She could see the mech needed to take a break from his story, so instead she plunged into hers. A couple of times, the silver hands turned to fists, but never once did he interject with disbelief. Only important questions.

~~00~~ Through all of this, they both had lost track of time until Marissa's body started sending signals. "Uh, sir, what time is it?" Magnus check his chronometer and repeats. Marissa groans back. "Oh, that would explain a few things. After all, "I'm only human."

Magnus can't help but laugh at that one, "Yeah, been there, done that."

Marissa stands and stretches with a yawn, "I'm terribly sorry, but as invigorating and delightful as this debriefing has been, I'm going to be worthless to my rank if I don't hit the rack soon. I'm going to sound crazy and no one will take me seriously."

Magnus mumbles in agreement all too well. Carefully, he wakes up Roller and sets the little drone down. "Hey, I've got an assignment for you, buddy." Roller mopes out a mournful tone. Magnus softly snarls back. "The Cornel needs a lift to her barracks. Too hard of a task is that?" Roller looks up to the female Cornel.

"Hey, don't be so hard on him, General." Marissa gives the little drone a warm smile as if he was Snoopy.

Magnus talks out of the side of his mouth softly, "He is cute, knows it and tries to get away with it. Don't let him play you or encourage him."

Marissa just stares at the General trying to read him and recall was she briefed on when accepting this assignment. Is this General hard or soft cored? She gives up and shakes her head, "Whatever. Somebody just show me the way home, please? I'm so not thinking rationally anymore."

Magnus holds a hand out and she climbs on holding onto his elevated thumb. Magnus just stares at her for a long moment. Granddaughter of Cornel Leah Fairborn stands within his palm. Amazing…. So like her yet… so not like her.

Leah stares back at him trying to read his expression. Seeing how she has worked with very few Autobots, she doesn't know how to translate the facial features, but she does have a feeling these are personal thoughts, not military thoughts going through his mind. "General….?"

That snapped Ultra Magnus back to the real being before him. He gives her a lit of a smile, "Cornel, I know you are not the Cornel Fairborn I had worked with before. I am more than well aware of that. I will do my best not compare your command to hers just as I did not compare hers to her predecessor, understood?"

Marissa nodded, knowing there was something much more to that statement than he will ever reveal. She pats his thumb, "Look, what you two walked through together reversing roles was huge. A massive upheaval to both you and your teams. That is something I could never understand. Just as, the task before you and I is going to be just as heart wrenching to deal with. I don't want to do this, yet then again…"

"Thank you," it came out as a shuttered breath. "I… I…" he just can't complete.

"General, why don't we both meet tomorrow and make a plan. Maybe you need some rest as well?"

He smiles at her concern for him and shakes his head. "Our work cycles go longer than yours. No, I have several more hours on duty before I recharge."

Marissa smiles back and thumps his thumb with her fist, "I was well briefed on the work cycles and duty rotations. That's not what I meant… and you know it." She flicks a finger to his near finished intoxicating drink, "I was also well briefed you have a private stash in your desk drawer and if you pulled it out in my presence, things were real, real bad. And if the cube was finished off… Well lets just say, I was warned to be very careful with my statements and questions."

His optics go wide and his jaw drops in complete shock actually lowering his hand in the shock. Marissa clings to his thumb as the palm falls. Luckily his movement was slow enough that she had time to react. With the same grace she had from her craft, slid to Roller's back. Magnus shutters realizing he just dropped the new EMC commander. Marissa giggles back up at him, "Well, I was advised to practice my gymnastic skills at dodging flying office furniture." A string of Cybertronian curses emanate from the white pursed and scowling lips repeated punctuated by the words _Rodimus Prime_. Marissa was smart enough to figure out, the orange Prime was toast. Marissa knocks on Roller's helm, "I think that is our cue to clear out, hum?" A positive tone squeaks out of the grey Cybertronian pet and burns rubber out of the office.

~~00~~

Roller seemed to be humming a tune as he made his way down the Autobot office halls dodging larger peds and accepting warm greetings. Marissa could see Ultra Magnus had a loyal and devoted companion beneath her. Roller was not in the briefings she had been given back on Earth. What else had been left out? _"You don't know shit," _the blue & white commander's words replayed in her head. Well that became abundantly clear quickly! This Cornel was no idiot. She was in way over her head and then some. "Well Roller, so much for the fast-track being my saving grace." The drone chirps. In response she pats him warmly.

~~~00~~ When Magnus realized Roller had helped the Cornel escape, he sank back down to his chair. He stared at his palm and then retracted his glove. On the left hand ring finger was an Army Green band splotched with silver and blue on the snow-white underarmor "skin". (like an engraved tattoo) Slowly Magnus rolled his palm over. Leah's name is engraved in Cybertronian glyph in the bend of the palm side. Rolling his right hand also on the palm side of the ring finger is Hope's name. Yes, it was a huge risk to have his daughter's name marked on his body, but it was a risk he was willing to take. Optimus had. Magnus stared at his right and left palms bared before him baring the two most important beings of his life.

"Please Leah, I hope I have done right by you. Forgive me if I have failed you. I wish you were here to help me. I have no parenting skills and now, she is a grown femme so much like Marissa but still my little sparkling. Our bond is weakening as her body prepares to take a mate. Maybe it was foolish of me…." The palms and face come together as he recalls what he was doing just before his private meeting with Marissa.

The reason he was late, was because he had to make sure Hope followed his orders. Magnus made his way to Hangar One where Sideburn was respectfully off to the side awaiting his charge to say her final goodbyes to her spark-interest. Magnus saw Sideburn to the side and then why. Hope stands before Firelock fists clenched in anger against his chest. Firelock on the other hand is doing his best to be encouraging, cupping her face ever so gently between both of his palms using his thumbs to tenderly rub against her cheeks to wipe away her tears. Hope viciously shakes her head to whatever he said. Instead of arguing with her, he leans in and ever so tenderly kisses her lips. Not a passionate processor blowing one from the closet. No, this one was as if he was kissing and organic butterfly. A delicate precious item.

Ultra Magnus heard the mech-lover's soft words, "Hope, he loves you. You are the embodiment of his mate. You are all he has of a future ripped from his arms far too soon. As I am to my sire. Think on that, love."

"'Lock, I don't want to be a symbol. I want to be me. I want to be us.. I want-"

"What can not be at this time." He smiles broader and kissed her forehelm. "You must go. Please, be the soldier we all need. Be the soldier you fight to be taken seriously. Follow orders. Do as you are told. Maybe, just maybe, our sires will see us for us and not their lost loves' sparklings."

The sound of entering EMC, has the young lovers breaking contact with each other. They turn to the noise coming in right behind the general, but lock on to the soft blue optics of a sire watching them. Firelock respectfully drops his hands, folding his hands behind his back, prepared for the repercussions. Magnus takes the hint and steps forward. He wants so badly to take his daughter in his arms and console her for his orders. But he can't. Too many eyes and optics are on hand and their relationship must remain hidden. Instead, he forces love down their weakening bond. He was sure, this would be the last time it worked. A full grown femme soldier stood before him not a sparkling needing coddling.

/I love you, Hope… I don't want to send you away from me, but I must send you to safety. Sari and Bee can provide that. /

/And the Great General Magnus can't?/ She snarks back through the com link.

He closes his optics and the words shutter, /The sire would wrap his sparkling in his arms praying to Primus that this moment would never end and she would never die or face a broken spark of her own. He would pray to never loose another piece of his spark again./ He opens his optics and smiles ruefully, /And then your mother would come back from the dead and beat me to scrap with my own hammer, rip you from my arms and throw you to the sky telling you to spread your wings and find love of your own. To be happy like she had been blessed. And as you flew away, she would kick me again./ Hope giggles at the though of her sire being beaten by a dark green femme. Magnus can't help but chuckle a little, /So to save what is left of my reputation, I am sending my femme soldier to assist the other young commanding couple at Rock Bottom. Go drive them crazy for awhile. Please? Save me some dignity?/

Hope laughs again and then smiles saluting him, "Yes sir." She turns to Firelock and nods in acceptance of his words of comfort and advice. Hope transforms and drops to her wheels. Sideburn nods to his Commanding Officer and takes protective detail at the femme's side. Magnus stays by the door until both vehicles are out of sight. Without a word to Firelock, moves off to his meeting with Marissa…

The palms pull away from his face. The snow white is covered in silver gloves again. The right one curls around the cube, downing the last of the stiff drink. Hitting his com, reaches Kup. /Security Officer, we need to talk. Bring your own high-grade. It's going to be a long night./

Kup replies, /Oh scrap, that bad?/

/Worse than bad./

/That's not good./

/Never is. Bring the big bottle./

/Gotcha./ The line closes. Ultra Magnus refills his cube, but then pulls up his terminal and begins keying in bits from Cornel Fairborne's briefings.

Marissa made it to the EMC lead commander's quarters. It maybe a room for one, but still sparse furnishings. Someone had been kind enough to drop off her gear while she had been at the meeting with Magnus. There was even a warm meal waiting. A hand written note said that General Magnus ordered it so if it tasted like grease and gasoline, it wasn't their fault. Marissa laughed and lifted the lid. Ohhh, base tradition: first night was barbeque. Grilled chicken, corn on the cob, hot baked potato, seasoned green beans and an ice cold coke. Marissa dove in. And then, afraid she would never fit into her flight suit again, flopped down onto the standard hard military berth (boots and all) succumb to exhaustion. Who knew three jump gates, finding out _you don't know shit _briefing, your own grandmother used to be CO stationed here, a full bellied meal could do this to a brain. Snoring over came the Cornel.

~~~~ A pinging brought Marissa to the surface of a very weird dream. It sounded different that the regular warning signals you get from incoming enemy aircraft. And then there was a deep warm voice, "Cornel Fairborne, forgive me, but are you awake?" That voice… deep commanding… General something.

"Uh, I think so." Marissa managed to get out.

"Can you come to my office? We need to discuss a plan of action with the information you brought."

"Office?" She slowly sits up.

"Are you alright, Cornel?"

Marissa rubs her face and narrows her fuzzy vision to her wrist watch, "Uh, give me a second. What day is it? What time is it? My watch is off."

There is the sound of heavy vent of air the intercom, "Would you prefer Earth or Cybertronian information to that answer?"

Marissa digest that for a moment, "You know what, never mind. Um, I can't remember where your office is."

"I shall send an escort to your quarters. How much time do you need to prepare?"

"Give me ten." Silence replies. Marissa now much more coherent responds, "I'm a Cornel in a war situation not a chick preparing for a date. And I've got a side arm to prove it. Get your chauffer here in ten and I'll be waiting outside, got it?"

"Very well. Out."

Marissa jumps off the bunk, "Men! Skin or steel all the same!" She slams the door to her bathroom and dashes through a cold shower not willing to give up the time to let the water warm. She had an image to uphold.

Sure enough, the huge General finds the female lead officer standing outside her quarter doors tapping her wrist, "You're late! Twenty, really? And you chide me?"

Magnus just stares at her for a moment really wanting to lay into that retort, but has to remember they are the two leading officers to this military attachment. (Prime primarily dealing with political issues.) Instead he snarks, "I got sided by military issues. You?" He asks if she has dealt with her own morning procedures.

"I gave them to my major seeing how what you and I have to handle seemed to take precedence. He knows where to contact me, if need be." She taps the communicator on her hip. She motions towards the north hallway, "Shall we?"

"Have you sufficiently refueled?" He crosses his arms over his chest knowing she couldn't possibly have in the twenty minutes since he woke her up.

"Battlefield tactics," she flit's a hand through the air, "I'll be fine."

Magnus points a silver finger at her, "Not on my watch you won't. Come on, I'll have Roller bring you something. I need to show you something first." He lowers his hand in acceptance. She gives him a curious look. He grimaces, "I promise not to drop you again." Marissa laughs at his expression and climbs on. He lifts her up to his left shoulder (not baring the red stared projectile). With that, he silently heads down the south hall way.

And into the command center. He sighs heavily, "This is our center of activity. That," he points to a balcony sticking out of the wall and then moves closer, "is the EMC platform. Moving forward, Marissa easily slips from his shoulder to look over the equipment she had been briefed on. Someone hands her an electronic data pad. Magnus steps aside so she can handle a few things only the lead EMC officer can. It gives him a chance to head to oversee his own crew for a few minutes. Yet his optics keep glancing over to watch the way Marissa handles her crew. All the dignity and respect Leah gave her team, but with a softer touch. Then again, Marissa is about thirty and Leah was more like forty-five when she commanded. Years of experience can make a difference. Although Marissa is very capable, that he will admit.

A bot grabs his full attention. After dealing with the issue, he looks up and finds Marissa is observing him at work this time. Holding out a hand, he silently removes her from the room and down the hall a few doors to his office. Sure enough, Roller has a breakfast sitting on the General's desk along with a regular grade Energon cube.

Marissa laughs, "Seems like I'm not the only one who uses battlefield techniques." Magnus scowls. The door opens and an extremely battered battle grey-blue mech saunters in with his own cube in one hand and a cigar clenched in his smiling mouth, "Well hello Cornel Fairborne. My what a bridge gate can do. Resurrecting the dead and making them younger. Must talk to Percy about that see if he can do something for me."

Magnus growls knowing full well that Kup was teasing Magnus into having feelings for this Fairborn. "Knock it off Kup!"

Kup faces Magnus and sees the teasing hadn't made him mad, it had cut him deeply. The older mech's face falls. Marissa's arrival must have opened that wound again and he had just poured rust into it. Softly he responds, "Sorry Mags, I-" the silver palm cuts the air silencing the sentence.

Magnus points to the chair and Kup follows the order. Then he points to Marissa and orders, "Eat." She silently points to his own cube. Grumbling, he sees she won't stab anything on her plate until he puts a palm around the cube. "Fine!" and shoots a warning glare over the rim to Kup to remain silent. The older mech wisely dips his smirk into his own cube.

"By the way, Cornel, my name is Kup and I'm the security chief. Seeing how what you are bringing us means our security has been breached, I will be representing the base to ensure it doesn't breach Iacon. Understood?" Marissa wisely just nods. Kup flit's a hand to the larger mech, "He will be representing our off-world detachment. After you left, the General and I went over what you told him. I have a few more questions or my own and suggestions for a plan of action. I maybe old, but I'm not dead. And I have seen more parts of this universe that even the Matrix." Magnus cocks an optic. Kup leans in, "Don't question me, pup."

Marissa can even suppress the giggle on that one. On the flight over, there had been stories about the _old _general and here he was being called a youngling by a subordinate. Kup teases her, "Looks who's talking, embryo." Marissa chokes on her coffee in laughter. Magnus spark flips hearing her laugh. Beautiful music to his audios. Kup doesn't make it obvious, but prays silently for his dear friend's spark.

Kup coughs and brings the conversation round, "Alright, time to get down to business. Agreed?"

~~000~~

And so the plan came together. The three went out to investigate and began their light search. It took them to many many parts of the galaxy. Many a night the three would return to their bunks shaking and shivering with the gruesome work at hand. It was horrible to think of dear friends and heroes bodies being sold on the black marked as if they were ivory or organic pelts.

Also during this time, Magnus and Marissa were able to talk to each other. He was able to find out more about her, but she found is disheartening he would not talk about his time of serving with Leah Fairborn. Every time she brought up the subject, he would rub his left hand, clam up or leave the room.

Kup was of no help. He finally gave her one piece of advice, "Marissa I know you want to know about Leah, but you have to understand, they served together during a horrific time in our people. And right now, this is drudging up all those memories. Magnus launched the mausoleum in hopes to put his people to rest. He feels that he failed. Not just the mission, but all of us Autobots. And he failed in preventing Leah's death as well. Looking at you, looking at us… he's taken this very personally. Let him breathe. Just be there. When he's ready, he'll tell you." Marissa bowed her head. Kup rubs a finger down her back, "Hey, he's talked to you more than near any other human recently. Take that as a plus, alright?" Marissa lifts her head and beams him a smile. "Good girl. Now, the shuttle is waiting." She climbs onto his palm and they head to the hangar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Weeks later ~~~~

Inside the war room, Magnus sets her down in the human section of the table. She looks up to the memorial wall. She had seen it before and knew how powerful those marble stone slabs were back on Earth. But to see Leah's name listed on the 'Bot side really hit her hard. But she didn't have long to ponder the weight of the wall. Prime and Kup enter the room securing the door.

Ultra Magnus reaches over and touches a monitor on the wall. Bee comes up on the screen chatting with Sari inside the control room of the mobile Rock Bottom Base (the old Femme Unit once commanded by Elita One.). Magnus turns to Marissa to check her reaction then he turns back, "Bumble Bee, secure the communication," he orders. Quickly Sari leaves the room and the screen flashes over to a green tinge showing it was encrypted. Magnus nods to everyone in the room that the meeting can begin.

Marissa takes the floor first, "Prime, I know what a loss Optimus was to your people." She nods with honor and respect to the position Optimus held in his people's hearts. Rodimus Prime nods back in acceptance. "Now for the bad news." They all scowl at her. Like dragging up the memory of Optimus' death had been the good news? She takes a deep breath, "We have been investigating one of our own long range scouting teams. Apparently they have come into a freighter load of money. Got themselves pretty well set up with a homestead on Mars. He said he found something in space. He sold the location of classified information."

Prime leans in carefully, "What was it?"

Marissa shakes her head, "I wasn't sure. He said it was gold and had the Autobot symbol on it."

Kup shakes his head, "Okay that could be anything."

Ultra Magnus shakes his head, "Not by the size."

Prime can see whatever it is effects Magnus deeply. "Magnus…"

"Kup, Marissa, and I have been following a trail of scraps all over the galaxy." He goes over to the vault on the wall. Coding in, he opens it, retrieves an item and then closes it up. He comes back to the table. He lays down a Ninjabot shuriken star. Prime picks it up and turns it over. Clearly it has been used in battle numerous time.

"Prowl could have lost it anywhere," Prime tries to ward off the news. Magnus pulls the next item out of his hand and sets it on the table. It's a piece of Ironhide's acid spray blaster. Prime shakes his head still in disbelief. Then Kup lifts his chest panel and holds something reverently in his hand, "I had to put three in the med ward for this. They weren't going to give it up easily. And there was no way I was leaving it behind." He lays a 'Bot finger on the table. Prime clamps a hand over his mouth to keep from getting sick on the war table. Everyone just stares at the lone finger with the twin banded red and black ring pattern. Prime has to sink down into a chair.

But Bee actually says it with a mournful sigh, "Oh Ratchet, how could they…" The commanders know that in Ratchet's reversion from human back into bot form had left him with the banded mark on his left hand finger matching the locking rings Connie (bot now permanently stuck in human form) wore as wedding bands. Ratchet would often sit and unconsciously rub them when he was missing Connie and his sons badly.

Seeing the mechs' spark retching reaction, Marissa ever so quietly as to spill more bad news, "We think there is another piece on Earth."

They all look over to her. But Magnus is the only one to respond, "What?"

She reaches up the back of her shirt, and retrieves a circled panel that clearly was cut down from a larger piece. "I went to the Mars base to ask these guys who they sold the information to. I was too late. There was nothing left. Blown away. Looks like someone was covering their money trail. Or the team double crossed someone." She looks down at the piece of metal in her hands and carefully traces the writing in the circle. She looks over to Prime. He holds his hand out. Carefully she steps into his hand. "I went to visit my father. He said a package arrived a few weeks before. There was a single note with this. _He's here._" And then she lays the circled panel in Rodimus' palm. "I have no other information. The trail dead ends."

They all look carefully at the piece in Rodimus' hand. The communications cover to Optimus Prime's helmet with Primal glyphs. Ultra Magnus turns to Marissa ready to roar in anger, "You had this for months and didn't tell me?"

Marissa turns back to him with sorrow, "Magnus, if I had known what it was I would have handed it over sooner. I didn't understand."

Kup takes the panel from shocked Rodimus and lays it on the war table. There is the slightest hum from the panel. Everyone is shocked. Marissa asks warily, "What does that mean?"

Rodimus is rubbing his chest like it is on fire. Kup understands quickly, "There is a tiny bit of energy flowing through Optimus' body. Not enough to find him from here. But with an energy this low, some one undoubtedly is trying to do experiments. The vial vultures!" Kup spits out, and tries to comfort the hand resting over the Matrix.

Marissa pipes up, "Let me go back to Earth and try doing more research."

Ultra Magnus also pipes up, "I don't want you getting killed like the thieves. I'll do it."

Prime finally pipes up in a near whisper, "No."

They all turn to him. He soothes the metal back in his hand. "This has to be done very carefully. No one must know what we are looking for. If they know we are on the trail, they will just move. Or worse, blow everything up and destroy all the parts. There will be nothing left." They are all looking to him carefully. "I think the best way to do this is to send out small teams to pick up the pieces. Even some decoys. Teams of two."

He looks up to Bee, "Bring Rock Bottom home."

"When?" Bee asks.

"Now. Out." Prime closes the screen. Clearly Prime meant instantly. He stands up and turns to his team. "I know who I am sending to Earth. But we need about twenty teams of two. Mix them up. Some straight human, some human and Autobot and some straight Autobot. Maybe a couple of teams of three. Make it look desperate to find pieces to put Cybertron back together."

Magnus drops his head, "I'm sorry Rodimus. I thought the mausoleum would protect them."

Rodimus smiles, "Ultra Magnus, we all needed you at that time. You sure as Primus was a much better leader than me at our most desperate of times."

Ultra Magnus smiles at the support. Then a thought goes through his head. He starts laughing. Rodimus narrows his gaze at him. Ultra Magnus smiles, "You aren't planning to go to Earth, are you?"

Rodimus furrow his brow, "Why would you say that?"

"Wanting to unload something off your chest?" Ultra Magnus teases him. Kup joins the laugh.

Rodimus can't help but join their smirk, "Slagging right!" He reaches out to his support team grabbing their arms, "Let's bring Prime home."

Ultra Magnus scowls, "What if he doesn't take it back?"

Rodimus waves his fist, "Oh he will take it back. One way or another!" Everyone laughs.

Everyone but Marissa. She just doesn't understand the weight in Rodimus' chest. The rest of the day is spent making the duty assignments. The final team Rodimus keeps to himself. Several times they tried to assign a certain member to a team. Every time Rodimus reassigned him back to the base.

After the room was cleared leaving only Rodimus, Magnus and Kup, Prime revealed his plan, "I want him going alone to Earth. He will have the signature reading. But I don't want him to know what he is looking for. Once Galvatron gets word of what we are doing, he will be on the trail. Perish the thought this lone 'Bot gets caught, I don't want him forced to reveal information."

"What do we tell him?" Kup asks.

Prime smiles, "Leave that to me. Now go. Get these teams out of here. I want them all gone by the end of the week." The meeting breaks up.

Magnus looks down to Prime, "I hope you know what you are doing."

Rodimus smiles, "Yeah, well you and me both. Now, go get Wroughtiron."

Yeah, I'm gonna pull a nasty here, sue me! This is where we insert Wroughtiron's story **Spark of Bots: Iron's World**


	6. Marissa 3

**6 Prime Blood Magnitude: Marissa 3**

_**{present}**_

Marissa was quite confused by the conversation at the war room conference table. Yet her body didn't seem to care. It began to sag in it's chair. Rodimus looks to her, "You look peeked. Need some rest?"

Marissa shakes her head but yawns. "Na, I'm fine. Just wondering what you are planning."

Rodimus bites his lip for a moment. Magnus narrows his gaze at his CO trying to dodge the duty to him, sending Ironhide's son on a desolate and lonely mission, breaking Lilly and he's budding relationship. Rodimus wasn't doing it to detour their relationship, it was just the medic was probably the best suited, yet it hurt them all to break the tender sparks. Magnus growled at Rodimus bucking the duty to him, "I have a teams to prepare, Sir." Ultra Magnus nods curly to the Cornel and leaves the room.

Rodimus sigh heavily and laying his chin in the propped up palm, he knew it was cowardly of him to buck it to the General, but he didn't want 'Iron and Lilly mad at him. It was bad enough him intervening with 'Lock and Hope. His optics are very sad for the retreating general and a bit guilty as well. To top it all off, he knew all too well the personal pain this mission is dredging up within Magnus' spark. Marissa sees the complex flamed orange commander before her. His posture is not of leader, but of brooding friend.

"Prime…. Rodimus?" Marissa props her chin in like manner. Rodimus turns only his optics to her. "Will he survive this mission?"

"I damned well hope so. If it wasn't for Leah, he never would have survived the launching. If it wasn't for Hope, he never would have survived Leah's death. Nothing we could do …," he shakes his head sorrowfully.

"Wait, Leah helped him through the launching? Hope? You mean your son's, err, girlfriend? How does she play into all this?"

Rod rolls his face into his palm beginning to berate himself in his native tongue. And then he felt a hand gently touch his spoiler.

"Hope is more than just one of Ultra Magnus' trainees, isn't she?"

Still buried, his voice is muffled, "Yes, but I didn't tell you that. Primus, I need some rest. But, Lilly…" he sighs heavily hurting for his daughter's spark. She knew those looks she had for Iron and likewise the young medic has for the mature femme warrior.

Once again, Marissa strokes the spoiler in a soothing way, "How would you like to set something up. I know this would normally be a Mirage or Blaster sort of thing, but I think we should take a page out of my Dad's industrial espionage book." Rodimus rolls his face back to a chin prop ready to listen. "A party," She couldn't help but giggle to his change of expression. _Rodimus _looked like he has just faded back into the old pictures of _Hot Rod._ "Hold your friends close…."

It take him a few moments to see where she is going, "…And your enemies closer."

"Call it a casual interrogation?" with a leading tone.

Rodimus smirks, "Oh Marissa Fairborne, I think I love you." Marissa blushes and giggles like a schoolgirl. The sire returns, "You may have just saved my aft with my daughter too."

Marissa strokes a worried crease in his brow, "My father often tried to tie my birthday parties to business parties so he could kill several stones at once. Sometimes I was mad, but he always made sure to hug me tightly letting everyone know I was the jewel of his life. And anyone who thought to cross me, would pay dearly, armed guards throughout the party."

Rod returns the caress with a knuckle to her cheek and a mark of awe, "Your sire is a wise man. A child is the most precious give of a parent's love no one threatens them."

Marissa hears the bit to his words. Now it dawns on her as well: his kidnapped and tortured mate, "You miss her, I'm sorry."

Rod lifts his head shaking it lightly, "I'm okay. She's in a better place. It's my present I'm a afraid of screwing up," quirking his lips.

Marissa laughs again, "Let me give you a bit of advice from a child's perspective of the limelight, you are going to screw up, no doubt about it. Just remember, just as we are not perfect, nor are you. Just as you will never stop loving her, she can never stop loving you."

Rod crosses his arms over his chest with a wiry smile and a light an idea, "Do me a favor, try to tell some of this to Ultra Magnus… from your side of the shadows of a great protective sire."

"Hope?"

Rod gives her the knowing-but not revealing anything-look. "Hm-erm, something like that." Then Rod stands up holding his hand out to give her a lift.

"So how does one twist your arm to get secret information out?" She climbs on.

"Not an arm."

"A spoiler?" She teases. He cocks a brow at her. "A temptation, then?"

He smirks, "You haven't got an oven big enough." Marissa's brow went up this time. "Would you like to know Mag's weakness?" She beams. He leans in and smirks wickedly, "Order a bigger oven and I'll tell you." Marissa pouts.

~~00~~

Ultra Magnus was not so sure about Rod and 'Iron's idea about a party with all those untrustworthy dignitaries. He knew good and well how many of them were triple crossers and "independent defense coordinators." He snarls seeing Skyslicer on the guest list.

And then he finds out the Spark of Bots were to be in attendance? His temper was about to blow Iacon's roof off, instead he punched the war room door open and bolted from the planning session before prime got a silver gloved fist in his mouth.

Marissa gave him a half an hour and then headed to the training range. "Oh dear lord…," she sagged. His temper was at full scale. Already half this range was a mess with littered mock carcasses of the toughest Decepticons. Currently he was taking on one hell of a scorpion-bot. Twice his size. There were "holes" in Magnus' shoulders, but it was his furry that was fueling him. Swinging the hammer, he sent an upper cut to the beast's left mandible, then turned his back in order to have both hands to the hilt for a full blow to a downward stroke to the left claw. The creature let off an audio/ear piercing screech and launched the stinger at him again. Magnus batted it away with the hammer still in motion. "Slagger!, I'm done with this!" He drops the hammer, ripping his rifle from subspace. Three rounds straight down the throat of the scorpion. Animatronics and bio fluids explode all over the General and walls.

He snarls to the monitor in the corner, "Fuck this! Bring on the Morgans! I know they are behind all this shit! Come on, ramp it up. Firelock could kill this!" The monitor blinks clearing the other carcasses but leaving the crap and goo on the General's armor.

**Program initiated. Level II**

"NO! I said ten not two you aft-hole!" He aims the rifle at the control window. "Sideswipe, ramp it up or I come up there an wipe the floor with you!" From the observation room, Marissa is shaking. His temper is really hot, and she's never seen him like this. Mad, sure. Hurt, isn't that what he as been ever since she arrived? Frustrated, every time Rod or 'Lock walk into the room. But this is an anger she's never seen. It was scary. It was fury. It was destructive.

He roared, _**"Ten NOW and that's an ORDER SOLDIER!" **_Marissa almost jumped to follow his command.

**Level II discontinued, Level X initializing, please stand by….** That meant he would be given no warning when:

Teddy Ruxbin in Rainbow Bright colors? _What the hell is this? _Marissa pondered. Ultra Magnus clipped the hammer to his back and started with his rifle. The first three he put rounds through their helms, but like a bag of Furry Skiddled Zombies, they kept coming. And morphing. The six foot teddy bears were now fifty foot Ewoks of snarling drooling evilness and extra arms coming from the chest cavity with paws tipped with barbs like a dog or cat, small blunt but with that much power behind them it would only serve to hurt more as they dug into one's armor or flesh. With a snick, they extended. She knew they would pierce Magnus's armor. Marissa found herself backing against the wall. At level ten, the simulation would only stop if his body dropped to critical levels. Other than that, he would feel every strike, every broken joint & limb, injection of poison, or bruise...

Magnus snarled in Cybertronian, bending a the waist hands at the ready, "Come you bastards! I know you are coming for the sparklings, but you will have to get through me first." He actually wiggled his fingers in the _come-on _motion. There were now six "bears" headed his direction from a circling position.

Marissa made a silent prayer. Level ten was restricted to Autobot commander's teams. No human was allowed this level. No Autobot commander was to do this alone. It was a training exercise for their leadership skills and teamwork, not one bot against an army. Marissa looked over to Sideswipe in the control room. He was biting his lip with his hand hovering over the abort button. In horrified fascination, she watched Ultra Magnus in action.

An orange paw whacked him across the shoulder making him stumble to the side and duck the two green ones reaching out. He was tripped by the yellow foot of an amused one, but he took it as a tuck and roll straight for the blue one. Ripping the hammer from his back, he came up behind the blue one and smacked him two fisted, full swing into the small of the back. The creature roared and stumbled forward into the orange one. Orange was furious and lunged back at the blue general.

Magnus snarls parentally, "You want my Hope, you'll have to do better than that, you furry fuckers!" Marissa's eyes popped wide open. "You think you can rip her from my life like you have so many others," the hammer twirls readying it's next move while optics glance and take notice of each opponent, "You picked the wrong mech!" He roars in full battle cry and swings cracking the orange one in the knee joint. It falls to the wounded limb, Magnus swings again and puts the hammer head through the skull in three rapid fire blows, exploding bodily fluids all over his royal blue armor. The yellow on looms over and Magnus fire the red stared projectile from his shoulder putting it through the optic of the sun-colored one. The creature howls setting off a disrupting sound burst. Magnus clutches his audios falling to his own knees. The green one reaches over and the program instantly holds.

Magnus thrusts out his hammer at the control booth, "You turn that back on right now, or I will."

"Magnus, please, stop." Sideswipe actually begs.

"Stop sniveling, soldier."

Sigh, "At least let me assist," the silver mech pleads.

"No." The answer was soft. He lowers his optics, "I have to do this."

Sideswipe tries again, "Magnus, there was nothing you could-"

"Magnus 4 Point 36 HL override,"

**Resuming Program: Manual Abort disengaged**

The program resumes with the ear shattering squelch and the Red and Blue Morgans each raking a claw down his armor left and right. Deep gouges but not penetrating the thick metal. Marissa notices Magnus manually disengage his audio receptors.

She also notices movement in the control booth. Sideswipe is pacing and furiously using the com system. Yellow Sunstreaker rushes in stunned by the fight below him and the angst conversation within the control room. Just as fast, he is out of the control room, down the stairs madly trying to get the training room doors open. Casey rushes to the training room doors too.

Black pushes the others aside and takes a fist slamming Magnus with an upper cut to the gut throwing the mech ten feet slamming him to his back. Even behind the weapons grade blast-glass, she heard the air whoosh from the beloved blue mech. Black snarlingly chuckles calling something to Red. He reaches down and grabs Magnus around his waist like a rag doll and shakes him. Magnus hasn't fully recovered yet, but remains limp and relaxed. For the moment, letting his systems slightly recover. Marissa slams the intercom to the control room, "SIDESWIPE!"

"Not now Marissa!" the silver mech barks but leaves the line open, "Move your aft Prime! I have no idea how long he will last!"

Marissa can't tear her gaze from the scene below her: Magnus pops his shoulder panels, flicking out two short blade swords. Crossing his arms, tears them from their housing. As the black paw pushes him away, Magnus clenches his fist on the hilts, when the beast brings him forward (in the shake) Magnus puts everything behind it ramming both swords hilt deep into the optics. The beast screams and lets the battered blue mech fall from fifty feet. Magnus curls his body, taking the landing like a cat or Ninja into a crouch. Then runs.

Snatching his hammer hilt, flicks it so the head is in his left and the hilt in the right. Twist and release. Magnus now has a sword in one hand and a hammer in the other. "Now, lets see what you can do, Red."

Marissa is back to the glass with both palms against the window. Magnus is panting hard, but the optics are completely focused. Still this isn't a battle he can win. With a flick, he cuts the right and left lower paws off Black. Red dives, stinging Magnus in the right hip with a poisoned talon. He has to turn from Black to whack Red with the hammer to the mouth. He misses. Red snaps and snatches the hammer from his hand, retching his shoulder painfully back. Magnus howls in pain, but keeps moving, dodging, slashing. He manages to get two more paws off Back, but he still has a nose who can smell his sweat and rapid pulse rate. Yellow is still rolling a squealing on the floor, Magnus has to be careful not to fall under the rolling heavy weight.

With a smirk, he leaps on top of the rolling furry body. Red makes a jab, Magnus leaps. Yellow howls now impaled by his teammate's claws. Magnus lands on the Red's shoulder and clamping the sword in his teeth, uses both hands to cling to the fur. Rounding to the back, jabs the sword into the nape and twists. Wires, fluids, and furry obscenities spill forth and then the body falls forward onto Yellow.

Victory is short as a poisoned Green talons jam deep into his lower back. Magnus roars in pain, but it fades fast as he begins to slump onto Red, central rod pierced and poisoned. The door to the training room explodes: **"Freeze program! Omega Garcia."**

Magnus finds his systems hitching, "Go (gaps) away, (pant) Rod."

"Negative, General. You are under arrest." The black and orange palm snaps it's fingers. A stretcher held by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker comes forward. "**End program**." Swiftly the mechs slide the stretcher under the blue beaten General as the Morgan fades away. The weight is too much for them, so they slowly lower him to the floor and step back. Rodimus crouches and leans over the his first officer and friend, holding the helm down as it tries to turn away. Rod locks his blue optics onto the injured ones below his palm, "Magnus, I know you're hurting. Damn-it, so am I. We will never get over it." Marissa had made it to the door way just in time to hear that and Magnus closes his optics against the truth. Respectfully, the silver and yellow brothers step further back, keeping the others at bay, so the two widowers can speak privately. Although they were far enough back, the room still had acoustics. "I'm afraid for the children, too." Magnus attempts to roll his head from side to side unable to heard the words, but can feel the warm palm stroking his helm. "Damnit Mags, you're a mess. I can't have you leading anyone, let alone yourself."

Prime rises up and calls out, "Swipe, Streaker, to the med bay. Let's go." The brothers, Casey and Rod all take a handle and carry their friend to the med bay. Rod gives Marissa a weak smile not sure what else to say. Marissa follows them as fast as she can. Finally, Sunstreaker puts his black palm out and she leaps aboard, he sets her to the stretcher. Marissa scurries to the blue helm. Her heart nearly breaks when she sees the silent tears streaking down his face. His body maybe a royal mess, but it was his spark and pride that were damaged the most. She caresses his face, but he refuses to look at her. If anything, clenches them tighter.

Arriving at the med bay, Topspin and Red Alert are waiting along with Wroughtiron. Topspin gapes, "General…."

The carrying mechs set Ultra Magnus down and Prime quickly draws the medical team aside, "He does not leave this med bay without my authorization. I don't care what line he gives you, he is currently under arrest and relieved of duty until medically cleared and cleared or punished for his crimes, got it?" The three medics just gape to Prime's orders against his first officer. Rod points to Marissa, "She stays, no matter what the grump says. Understood?" Once again they silently nod. "Good. He's all yours."

Wroughtiron carefully asks, "Who did this to him?"

Rod lays a hand on the battered shoulders, "Himself." Magnus refuses to look at Rod. With a hand motion, the stretcher bearers leave the room. Marissa is left a Magnus's head while they strip his armor and begin accessing the damage. Although the bare protoform of her friend would be interesting to see, Marissa can't tear her eyes from his face. Helmet gone, his optics remain closed (by his choice) still leaking an occasional tear. Topspin (his medic for so long) took a quick check of them, pronouncing the embarrassed blue optics in clear health.

Magnus wouldn't even look or acknowledge Marissa. Instead he just closed them back turning away. Marissa glanced up to Topspin, receiving a weak smile worried about his CO's mentality.

Red Alert started in on his tirade, "I have been telling them for years not to make those things so realistic! Fraggit, I nearly went to blows with Wheeljack and Perceptor over this. It's reasons exactly like this that I hate. Look at him, he's a mess! Primus, have we got enough patch pieces and fillers? I'm afraid to look at the back."

Topspin lays a hand on his medical friend and shakes his head, "Red, please… that's the least of our worries right now. He has to be on his feet and cleared of duty in three days." And then taps his helm, letting him know it's the mental stress he is worried about. Iron remains silent looking between his two current teachers and then back to Ultra Magnus. Never has he seen this proud warrior beaten. Scrap maybe, but not like this. Silent. Normally he mutters or hurries the medics along. Probably didn't help with Prime putting him under arrest.

~~ It only took a couple hours to fill, cleanse and patch the holes, scratches and such made by the realistic lasers and other devices used at the training ground in conjunction with the holographic emitters. It was the damage done to the pride and the worry griping his spark that no one could heal. After setting him in a private room, the others cleared out with equipment to cleanse. Topspin carefully drew the sterile blanket over his naked form (his armor being sequestered to insure his confinement and also to get it mended). "Sir, do you need anything else?" Magnus says nothing. "Magnus, please, you have to acknowledge me verbally so I know you can speak and hear us. Please."

Magnus's voice shakes, "Your duty is done, Topspin, leave me in peace. Take her with you."

Topspin sighs, "I-I can't. Prime's orders. She is to stay." Magnus vents heavily yet says nothing more So the Wrecker's Medic turns to Marissa, tucking a soft cloth down for her to use as a make-shift bedroll and a human key pad. She gives him a grateful smile. "If either of you should need something, one of the three of us will be on shift."

"Hope, we need Hope."

"no," Magnus pleads softly. "No, please, leave her out of this." Marissa locks her gaze with Topspin while still sitting behind his head. Wisely and silently , Topspin leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

Marissa kicks Magnus harshly in the back of the head, he grunts, but says nothing nor moves. She kicks him again. This time he whips his head around with furious optics, "What do you want?"

"She's your everything. This whole mess is about her. How dare you keep her out! You need her."

He clenches his jaw, "I need her safe and protected, not here in Iacon with a host of murders, kidnappers, slave traders. And most CERTAINLY do not need her seeing me in the med bay under arrest!"

Marissa jabs a finger to his nose, "THAT is your fault!"

"Leave me the PIT alone. Get OUT."

Marissa snarls back, "Make me!"

Magnus knows he can't due to the anestitizers still in effect to his central support rod where the last blow hand been pretty nasty. Instead, he just growls and snarls back at her.

"WHO IS SHE?" Marissa bellows.

"None of your business." Ultra Magnus snaps back.

Marissa stands to her full height and yells again, "WHO IS SHE?"

Magnus lifts his head as far as he can and snaps again, "None of your frag'n business."

"Magnus! You are pig headed, stubborn, arrogant-!"

"I'm a General and it is my duty to protect, Cornel!"

"Then explain to me my why you would put yourself in the med bay for one single femme?" He huffs. "Really? That's all you have to say? You are willing to risk your reputation of being put under arrest for one femme. How long do you think it will take for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to spread the information about you disobeying medical and Prime-al orders and setting the range to deadly. Did you really think you could win that battle? What did you have to prove?" Still he says nothing, just laying his head back with a thud. "How well do you think you will be protecting her from here?"

"I had to prove a point."

"And what would that be? You're as arrogant as a young mech trying to prove himself to a femme? Junior class warrior?"

Magnus leans his head up again and sneers at the implications. "You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Enlighten me." She crosses her arms, leaning against his shoulder, looking down at his face making it clear, she wasn't going anywhere.

He waits a few minutes and then ever so softly speaks, "I'm her guardian."

"Bullshit."

He knew it wasn't going to work, but he had to try. "She's my daughter."

"No shit, really? Was it the royal blue, the way you barked it at the ring, or the fact you act like my father at times, I couldn't tell."

Once again he turns his head to the side, "Go away Marissa. I just want to sleep."

She flops down on her bed roll, "Well I snore, so get happy." Just for good measure, she pretends to thrash, kicking him in the neck. He grunts. "Well, you deserve than and more."

"Shut up Marissa."

"You too, Mags." It wasn't long and Topspin came in to check on them. They both snore.

~~ In the morning, Marissa awoke to moaning Magnus getting up from the berth, "And where do you think you are going?" She warns him.

Standing up with the blanket held around his shoulders, clasped from underneath, he narrows an amused gaze at her, "Like you could really stop me." Marissa smirks, and presses a button. His face falls at he sound of peds approaching. "Rat."

"Brat," she counters.

The door parts to Topspin and Iron arriving in a hurry. Marissa flicks a finger at the draped mech. "Tried to escape."

He snarls, "No, looking for my armor and a wash room."

Topspin points to the door behind Magnus, "Washroom and a robe inside." Magnus doesn't move trying to order Topspin with just a look. Finally the blue medic drops his gaze to the floor, "Sir, you have us all worried. Please, just give it a rest?" Magnus turns away and locks himself in the washroom. While the solvent maybe blasting a full force, so was his temper and swearing storm.

Marissa looks to Topspin, "Have you ever seen him like this?"

Topspin doesn't face her and just nods. "But only on the range when he thought he was alone. He's never taken things to this level though. Not even when Prime died."

"Where is Hope?" She tries again.

"She should be here very soon. I sent Power glide to bring her ASAP."

"Good. She doesn't leave until SHE is ready, not by his orders."

A smirks pulls across his face and optics lit with amusement. "Oh, it's going to get quite loud in here. Pack your earplugs."

~~ Topspin couldn't have been more accurate. After the hot shower, now draped in a fabric robe, Magnus seemed a bit more limber, even if he was walking carefully in the confines of his med-room. Still ignoring Marissa he poked at his medical rations. Marissa took time to admire his stripped down form. He face was still there, it was just odd for her to see the wrinkled and yes, old crest. Now pressed in the pattern of his helm (like hat head), she could still see the royal blue and red trim the short clipped crest. She wondered what it looked like when he was young and wild. There was no doubt he had been wild before a soldier, other wise he wouldn't be so hard on 'Lock.

He stops, catching her looking at him, "What?"

Marissa just gives him a teasing smile, "Nothing."

He crosses his still powerful arms over his still broad chest, and snarls with his more alert and frustrated optics. "Don't 'nothing' me, fleshing."

She cocks her head, "Really? Do you really want to exchange insults or do you want my advice?"

He snorts, "And why pray tell would I need your advice?"

She leaps to her feet and thrust a finger up, "Because your daughter is growing up and you can't handle it. You have left her in the careful bubble of protection among friends, but her spark is wild and in love. That! You can not protect."

He leans in, "This had noting to do with that- that youngling and his infatuations."

Marissa snorts back, "I saw the way he tenderly held her hand. I saw the way he curled her cheek to his shoulder," Magnus bristles, Marissa pushes, "He cares for her deeply. Much like you did. Much like Rodimus did."

Magnus jabs himself in the chest, "I NEVER want her to feel like THIS!"

Marissa throws a hand up at him, "Look it DAD!" He cocks a brow at her, "Yeah, you heard me! I had this fight with my dad too. I missed out on the prom because he was afraid. I missed out on-"

The door burst open and a streak of royal blue and army green flung itself at Magnus. Instinctively, he clutches her just as tightly. Marissa sinks back to give them their privacy but not daring to leave the room. Hope's worried optics look up to her sire, "Daddy, they said you were hurt in a training accident."

His voice hitches and tries giving her a confident smile, "You know them, always exaggerating. Especially Rodimus."

Hope pulls back wary of his tone. And then she notices his attire. Reaching up, she strokes his wrinkled crest, "Daddy, then why is your armor missing?" He opens is mouth to lie, and she turns his head seeing a nasty gash down his normally armor-covered neck/collar. She shoves the fabric aside baring his shoulder and the deep wounds.

He shoves her hand away, "Stop it Hope, I'm a warrior, part of the territory." She reclaims her cling to the fabric of his robe. To push her further away, he would have to hurt her. Instead he lifts his proud head and looks away, "Don't."

Hope, head height to his spark chamber, reaches up and yanks his chin down, "NO! You DON'T." Marissa cringes, this is what Topspin had warned her.

"I'm you sire, I don't have to answer to you."

"Well you fragg'n don't act like one!" That one stung deep. She jabs a pointed finger his fabric covered under-armor, to which he winces. "More like a warden or slave owner!"

He leans in and really snarls with pin pricked optics, "You have NO idea what you are talking about. How DARE you question me!" He mind shutters picturing her in the Morgan's lab he helped blow and all the shatter bonds and dead femmes-

She juts her tawny brown optics right back at him, "Primus forbid I cross in on you action."

He gapes. _What did she just say?_

She smiles, he got it. "Hum? What you are the only one allowed to question your actions? Not your superior officer, not your own alloys and Energon not your beloved teammates? Only the Might Moping Magnus can ponder the actions of the Autobot General?"

He couldn't move. No one was supposed to see this side of him, but his own daughter saw right through everything. No, she was right, so did Rodimus, Sideswipe, Marissa… He just didn't know what to do. His body sinks to sit on the berth.

He looks up to his creation. His very own daughter. His own lineage that shouldn't be here. His miracle of life he keeps pushing away to keep her safe. Slowly he lifts a gentle hand asking for hers. Hope can see she had cut him deep, and lays her hand in his.

Taking the time to look at these palms of a growing femme, on the cusp of full maturity. Then looks up to her softening face. Leah would kill him if she knew what he had just done. The other white palm comes up to cup the also white face so like Leah and yet so like himself. The thumb brushes under her optic of her mother's…

"I love you. You are my everything. Your mother left you to my care and… I just don't know what I'm doing. She was the smart one. She knew about parenting. I… I only know how to try protecting my troops… I don't know what to do."

Hope smiles tearfully seeing he has dropped it all for her. "Daddy, this is my first time being a young femme too." He can't help but lit a smile. "I wish Mother was here, maybe she could have saved us both from all of this."

"She sure as Pit would have done a better job than I."

"And she's already walked my path?" They both laugh knowing Leah was NEVER sparkling. Hope steps a little closer and lays her head on his shoulder, "Dad, if you kill yourself on the training grounds then you won't be there to give me my first dance."

"Primus no…" he sighs.

"Some day, Daddy, some day. Not this week though."

Magnus holds her closer. "Please just be my little femme a little longer?"

Hope nearly crushes him, "Only if you remain my Daddy forever."

He cups her helm tightly to his body, "Alright."

Marissa found herself hiding in the corner feeling awful for being witness to such a warm moment, but on the other hand, grateful she could see the deeper side of the powerful warrior. She will be able to tell Prime, he has his General back and Hope has regained her sire.

~~00~~ {See Iron's World Chapter 6 for a better piece of the party and the dignitaries. But this was just one of my favorites:}

~~00~~ Three nights later, at the "dignitary sware'" the Spark of Bots escape to the balcony for a little mischievous fun. Firelock has his father's tri-bow, some one else had swiped Elita 1's pink sling shot. Now they are currently setting up which of the dignitaries' shuttles will be the targets.

The parents have also found the need a distraction. Leaving security to Kup, Bluestreak, and Sunstreaker, the others sneak out. One by one, Magnus and Marissa watch the senior-parent staff make their way to the exterior balcony. With the General's wink, Marissa, swiftly hikes her floor length military skirt, and leaps to his palm. He tosses her to hiss shoulder and strides stealthy to the balcony doors.

"Twenty says he hit's the wrong shuttle." Sideswipe leans on the railing.

"Fifty says he misses completely." The red mech downs his harder drink making his ladder winglets twitch.

"That's your son!" Firestar gapes.

Inferno nods seriously, "Yeah, and have you seen him shoot an arrow? Love, he can barely shoot a cannon through a broad wall. That's why he's not a warrior like us." He wraps his arms warmly around his mate, "Instead he is a wonderful medic like you and the most compassionate counselor the refugee base needs. And I couldn't be more proud of our son. He's going to miss."

Firestar kisses her mate sweetly and lays out sixty credit into Rodimus' hand, "He'll make it."

Magnus comes out with Marissa on his shoulder, "Oh no, it happened already. What are they doing?"

Rodimus steps aside so Magnus can see the younger team lining up and preparing their shots, making the rules and such. Shutting the door behind him, Skyfire leans over. "Alright what's the stakes?"

Perceptor extends his drink hand towards the shuttles, "So far its Twenty to Sideswipe that Smudge will hit the wrong shuttle for the Clipteron's son for making a move on Mercy." Skyfire tisks at that. Perceptor continues, "Fifty to Inferno that he will completely miss, sixty to Firestar that it will be a hit."

Rodimus snorts, "I got a hundred this lot will start an intergalactic war that will have me abdicating the Matrix to Firelock for starting the whole mess."

Perceptor pulls out his rifle and smirks, laying down a hundred credits. Everyone turns to him as he rest the barrel tip on the railing, "I can take out every one of their shots before they even hit the shuttles."

Skyfire cocks a hip, "Everyone? All or nothing?"

Perceptor smiles and locks his sights, "Every single Ener-mallow."

Magnus snorts, "Since when did you get so cocky?"

Perceptor lifts his head just a bit, "Do you really want Firelock as Prime? Bad enough the way he looks at your ... er charge."

Magnus gapes. Skyfire shakes his head in silence, tapping his temple to remind him that Perceptor is a genius.

Marissa leans into Magnus' audio receptor. Then the blue mech counters, "I'll go half with you. You take the slingshot, I'll take the arrows. I sure as Pit don't want to call that little spawn of Hot Rod's Supreme Commander."

"I am standing right here, ya know." Rod snarls.

Magnus settle himself into a chair and gets his weapon lined up, "Yeah, well I don't see you doing anything about your spawn or your warriors either."

Rodimus crosses his arms over his chest, "The young bonded has a right to defend his honor."

"Chicken-bot." The scowl goes back and forth.

"Heads up! Here they go!" Skyfire calls.

Perceptor hits. Magnus misses. Smudge misses the emissary's shuttle but hit's the Autobot one behind.

"Yes!" "Crap." "Frag." "Ha! Winner takes all!"

"Sideswipe?" Rodimus smiles.

"Um, yes boss."

"That's your shuttle for tomorrow."

"Frag," the silver pilot moans.

"Oh, duck!" Skyfire calls pulling Magnus down behind the railing. And the rest of the adults do giggling as a bunch of younger helms look up from their lower balcony.

~~ Down stairs balcony: Mercy isn't surprised that she missed, but she is surprised by the sharp and swift declined angle of decent for her glowing projectile took. True physics and such were normally Autoclaves forte, while hers was more medical and counseling, but that goodie just shouldn't have dropped off trajectory like that. And she could have sworn she heard the soft retort of her sire's sniper rifle from above.

"Ah, guys. I think we've been jinxed," she softly says.

Manta is still trying to get over the fact they hit his dad's shuttle. Oh, he's not going to be happy. "What do you mean?"

"Who's the best sniper in the building at this time?" She asks looking directly at her twin.

Autoclave moans, "He wouldn't."

"Oh you know he would." Everyone turns to look up to the balcony higher up and at a slight angle off from their's. Two royal blue helm antenna peeking above the railing.

~~ Magnus whispers, "Think they saw us?"

Rodimus smirks, "Hold on." He taps his helm softly, "Roller, recon."

Magnus chuckles softly, "Damn I love that little bot."

Sun Blossom squeals, "Roller!" The little grey six wheeled drone wriggles between the rungs of the railing into Sun Blossom's arms. He just adores the snuggles from the little ones. Especially when Dauber slips him those Ener-squishies.

Lilly looks back up to the higher balcony, "Firelock, he sent Roller. You know that that means."

Firelock smiles, "Yeah, we need to get the bot plastered so he screws up the relay. He there buddy, you look thirsty."

~~~ Upper balcony: Rodimus casts out his projected relay of what Roller sees onto the balcony floor. Skyfire smirks, "Oh that looks chummy." He pokes to the image of Igneous and Autoclave sharing an in depth conversation about electrical atmospheric storms. "What's with the glasses, Percy?"

Perceptor smiles, "She had a difficult birth. Her optical relays were damaged. We tried to convince her of surgery but she is a bit nervous. That chances of permanent damage is pretty high. Besides she said, if a mech can't accept her for her deformity, he isn't worth her time." Perceptor shrugs, "I didn't push the issue. She's been very good with her glasses and only needs them when she is reading. It's her choice."

Skyfire smiles in hope for his son to find a mate as wonderful as is dearly-departed Onyx, "Well Igneous certainly finds it adorable."

Perceptor clamps a hand on the flyer's shoulder. He likes Igneous as well, "Well don't get your hopes up too high. She's already sent four suitors packing. Two with burn marks in their afts." Skyfire chuckles along with the red sire. _Yeah, let the younglings take it at their own pace._

And then Roller's projected image begins to get staticy. Like a hic-up glitch. And then it goes all wobbly and into funky pink colors.

Sideswipe turns his head as the image goes upside down, "Uh, Prime, what happened to your spy?"

Magnus groans, "The fragger got the little bugger drunk."

Skyfire's optic brows go wide, "I had no idea that was possible."

Perceptor laughs heartily, "Heh, Rod, remember the rec-room on the Ark after the femme's first contact?"

Rod shakes his head, "I had no idea that little guy could consume so much until it was spewed so far."

Magnus shakes his head, "Good grief! No wonder the little guy would have nothing to do with our celebration of taking Iacon back."

Sideswipe pokes the image before it blinks out, "Well we just lost our feed. So now what?"

Perceptor cocks his rifle, "Now, it gets interesting." He lays on his belly and lets only the tip of his rifle stick out between the rungs. He lines up his sights while Magnus gets his larger frame into similar position. "Double or nothing."

Magnus sighs, "Well at least my chances are better this time. Firelock is up against Hope."

~~~ By the end of the night, the black shuttle has two gushies on it's fuselage. The green shuttle has two 'mallows and a squishies on it's exposed tail. The Autobot shuttle has three squishies, a gushie and one of Magnus' round through the windshield. Perceptor hit everyone of his targets. The gushies landed when Rod and Sideswipe decided to get in on the action, not on Perceptor's watch.

Sleeping Sun Blossom and Dauber were carried back to their quarters by Smudge and Mercy. Igneous and Autoclave had no idea the shooting range had closed up until dawn broke over them whiting out the holocube. Fire Lock and Lilly had brought Hope and Manta back to their quarters for after shooting conversation and fudge brownies. Iron had waved them off headed back to his rounds at the med-bay.

**Okay a little nutty silliness injected into the story. And oh crap, now I have a couple more stories to add to Spark of Bots that isn't in the table of contents. (A better version of this can be found at Iron's World Chapter 6. Yes, there is more to come…**


	7. Marissa 4

**7 Prime Blood~ Magnitude: Marissa Chapter 4**

**{present}**

Shortly after the last of the desserts had been fired, the Spark of Bots had settled down for conversations. Prime had sighed sadly stating he should go back in as the dignitary head of the Autobots. He sneered at Magnus teasing to give him the Matrix back and take over the roll for the rest of the night.

The white rifle slowly came off the blue hip and leveled itself at Rod's knee, "You can still perform the duty in a brace, _Prime, _but it will certainly also keep you confined to either a throne or a desk. No racing to Goren."

Rod snarls with a near Hot Rod-tone, "I think I liked you better brooding. This is too much like boot camp."

Magnus' smile broadens, "You could always replace your SIC, Sir."

Rodimus mutters a few unrepeatable words and heads back inside. Perceptor and Sideswipe decide to follow Prime in releasing the other security personnel for the night. Inferno and Firestar head in to keep an eye on the personal quarters of the younglings (hearing flits of their conversations preparing to head in soon.)

Skyfire chuckles patting Magnus' shoulder boldly, "Did you ever think you would be in this position?"

Magnus smirks, "Only in my nightmares."

Skyfire smiles, "Ah yes, very true. You know, I never had sympathy for the council until I met Optimus as Prime and now Rod as Prime. Now for once, I feel badly for this political dance and chess game they play with the nice but deadliest enemies." Magnus reclines his hip to the railing, stroking his chin looking over the shuttles of visiting dignitaries/mercenaries. Beside him, Marissa is sitting on the railing ribbon covered jacket off, shoes cast aside, hair down, dress shirt loosened, back against one of the finials, legs stretched out along the top in front of her watching the conversation between the two ex-Cybertronian Military Commanders. Skyfire had been in Commander of the Elite Seekers Squadron (air protection) whereas Ultra Magnus was Supreme General of the Army (ground forces) before this latest war had started. But there was even more these two shared; she was swiftly noticing by the white Seeker's voice and face softening.

Skyfire leans his own aft against another piece of the curved railing sharing the gaze, wings relaxing down his back. "How are you doing, Magnus?" The words had an underlying tone that only a they would recognize.

Magnus won't look at him clenching his hands into fists. "Damn-it, who doesn't know?" Marissa's interest quickly perks, but remains respectfully silent.

Skyfire has forgotten Marissa is there as he continues with that same tone from their long pasts days together, "Mags… I understand and you know I do. I'm not trying to compare our situations-"

"Sky, stop," his voice is very soft replying with the nick name. His great body seems to sag against the wall. Bringing his palms up he tries to rub away the brought up conversation. But he knows Sky better than that. They have too much of a past together.

It seemed like a life time ago they would sit back, share a high-grade, curse the council, swap illicit intel and encourage each other. Hit the range, even spar to the point of bringing one or other to their knees. Maybe even talk about Onyx and a femme Mags hadn't the cogs to pursue. Sky was constantly kicking and nudging him to get out and break away a little before he went insane. Mags reminding Sky how lucky he was, yet a fool to seal his spark behind that damned plate.

Slowly the blue helm turns to face the white one, "Don't even compare us. I-I can't even begin to image the Pit you and Rod walk. I have it easy. I'm ashamed to even have you console me, please… just don't."

Skyfire drops his chin to his chest. If the hell he lived and survived was so he could help ease another's pain… Skyfire tries another tactic, "Mags, I'm finding that I may have screwed up in sheltering Igneous away. Sure Skylynx and I have been good teachers and he is a mech worthy of his creator and sire's pride, but what have I done?" He rolls a palm out to the balcony below where his very son is curled up with a potential mate. A potential future of peace. A life he wasn't granted.

Magnus follows Skyfire's palm. He sees Hope and Firelock laughing and teasing Iron and Lilly, flicking a rock back and forth in some silly made up game. Still sweet and young innocent, carrying on. Laughing and relaxing… friendship. Much like he had tonight up here with some of his own. Fellow high-ranking officers, parents and skilled warriors just shooting the breeze….

"Would you do it differently?" Magnus asks the white widower & sire.

Skyfire chuckles, "Ultra Magnus, you of all people should know better than to do that." Magnus looks up to his tall comrade. The flyer leans in with a fist over his spark, "You heard my grief-cry. I am forever indebted to you for performing the task I that was my duty to perform."

"It was least I could do, Commander-" Magnus softly replies. The silence drift for a moment. Both continue to watch the young.

"I wish for so much … but it is all in the past." Skyfire points to the lower balcony. "THEY are our future! THEY are our priority. THEY come first. Everything Onyx wanted, prayed for… (sighs) everything we had planned, is his now. I live and fight for him, not for what I lost. But for what I have gained."

Skyfire leans in and lays a hand on Magnus' crossed arms, "What of you? What would she say? If she was here instead of me, what would she be telling you to do? What plans would you have made together for Hope's future? Would she…?"

Skyfire and Ultra Magnus watch the children get up. Sleeping Sun Blossom and Dauber are lifted into tender arms and carried inside. Igneous and Autoclave still oblivious to the others leaving too wrapped up in the holo-book. Skyfire's com pings.

"Yes, Prime, understood." Skyfire smiles to Magnus, "Needs an aerial view of things."

Magnus can't help but smile. Skyfire will always be an soldier of the Autobot cause, no matter what he says. With that, he leaps from the balcony, transforms in the fall and takes to the air with an acrobatic twist. Magnus notices the black helm below lift to watch is sire take flight. A gleaming smile spreads across the faceplate. Magnus follows the son's gaze and watches his fellow commander-widower-friend take flight in a move of grace and skill.

"He's beautiful." Marissa gapes. "A deep soul."

Magnus nods softly, "Yes, he is."

"He is a widower… too?" Marissa is very careful how she asks the question.

Magnus looks down to Igneous with a pained pride, "And sire. He is a wonderful sire."

Marissa reaches forward and touches a lone finger, the left one she had seen with a strange green band on it while in the med bay. "Mags…?"

He doesn't pull his hand away, but nor does he face her either. Ever so carefully he speaks so very softly, that with his deep voice, she almost missed it, "Please do not be offended, but I can not speak to you of my mate. I'm… not…," his voice fails with not wanting to offend her.

Silently she pats his hand in acceptance of his confession without being hurt. Now he does look down to her and opens his palm. She crawls into it. He holds her cupped within, just like she would like to hold his hand or embrace his body in comfort. Instead they sit quietly together keeping an eye on the shuttles and the young couple below while catching glances to the white friend above soar across the heavens.

~~00~~

All too soon, Ultra Magnus is walking Wroughiron on the solitary duty through the personal warp gate. The same one that had brought Rosa Pax home and into Rod's life. This gate was now taking 'Iron way from a budding love, Rosa's daughter. Magnus felt awful, but it was a duty that had to be done. War wasn't kind to relationships. As a soldier he knew this, they all did. Even 'Iron knew. It had to be done. There was so much hope if 'Iron succeeded with his mission. Magnus prayed for that as well.

~~~ Three years pass ~~~

Marissa and Magnus have found a balance of friendship and leadership. When she went home once a year for her four week leave, Magnus found himself missing her badly. As much as his missed his Wreckers. No, more than that. There were things they could discuss that he couldn't with anyone else.

Like he did with Leah.

Marissa found her time at home dull, boring, lonely. She just couldn't wait to get back to her team and the Autobots. And the general. There were things they could understand together that no one else could. It was warm, wonderful. Even if they were just sitting silently together on a long flight to assist with transport escort duty. Even something as ridiculous as replacing the windshield of a shuttle.

Then there were the nights with Kup, Springer, Sunstreaker, a couple EMC majors over a card table (modified to accommodate human and bots.). Who knew the General was a silent cunning cheat at cards. Marissa knew his tell and had even caught him muffing with the table one day.

"General!" Smack! His head cracked into the underside of the small table. Backing out, the skirt got caught on the antenna tip of his helm, "What are you doing?"

He looked sheepish with the fabric draped off the side of his face. He pushed it away from his covered optic. And then she gapes at the tools in his hand. "Yoooooouuuu…?"

He puts a finger to his lips and smirks, "Time 'Streaker got a taste of his own medicine." Marissa still couldn't figure out what to say. "I say it's time Major Katt's got a chance to win. Sunstreaker has been robbing him blind."

Marissa throws her hands up and shakes her head, "I know no-thing. Absolutely no-thing," in a very classic Sergeant Schultz response.

Magnus flicks a finger to the door, "Shut up and stand guard, will you!"

Marissa turns on a heal and strides away with those broad strong hips, head full of pride yet a shake of sassiness. "How do I let you talk me into these things!" The only response she got was a delightful chuckle. She had to admit, that was beautiful sound.

That night, amazingly, Major Katt's did win! And boy was Sunstreaker shocked. Mags and Marissa shared a glance over their glasses of intoxicating drinks. Sky (sitting in this round) couldn't help but glance to Kup and share a look of their own over their cubes.

Kup chucks a chip at Sky, "Six months."

Sky flicks two chips, "Later than that but no less than two years."

Kup just gapes, "Really? That much patience?"

Sky chuckles loudly, "This isn't that kind of frustration. This is more complicated, therefore it will take a bit more time. Call it marinating."

Magnus looks between the security chief and the chief scientist. _What are these two up to? I really don't like that smirk on Kup or that knowing-tone of Sky's. Why do __**I **__feel like the experiment?_

Kup toys with his cigar for a moment and ponders what Skyfire is saying without looking directly at the objects in questions. Kup leans forward narrowing his gaze at the white shuttle's optics as if he was scrutinizing Magnus & Marissa. "You sure about that, Commander?"

Skyfire smirks, "Don't change the subject by trying to piss me off," he taps the table top with one fingertip. "Oh yes, I am quite sure. Call it…," he ponders how to explain this without letting Mags (or anyone else for that matter) in on the conversation. He grazes a finger over his armor covered spark chamber. "Let's just say, I have inside knowledge."

Kup's brow cocks in a new light, "Oh really?! Is there some_thing_ else in the picture?"

Skyfire laughs and waves his hands away from Kup implying that he has a new love interest, "Oh no, no, no, no!"

Kup clicks his mouth rolling his cigared-wrist, "Well, I'm just saying. Who knows, maybe there's something in the Energon."

Sunstreaker squeaks, "There something in the Energon?"Kup clamps a hand over his optics in complete horror to the thought of Sunstreaker taking a mate, "Oh Primus, no anything but that!"

Skyfire roars with laughter. Sunstreaker shoves his cube away in fear of it being tainted. Sky glances over to Magnus and Marissa to his right. Yeah, it was going to happen. It wouldn't be bad if Kup won. Slowly he tears his optics back to Kup who once again is questioning Skyfire's timeline.

Kup places three more chips on the table, "I stick to my bet. Six months, no more."

Skyfire shoves his credits in, "No more than two years."

Marissa has a completely bemused expression, "What are you guys doing?"

Kup gathers the holo-credits and as he pushes them towards Marissa they shrink, "Ah perfect my dear. Could you hold this for us? Sky?"

Skyfire guzzles the last of his cube, "Perfect. Yup, totally agree."

Kup stands up and stretches. "Whelp! Off to duty. I'll catch you all later." He comes round the table and pats the general rather roughly on the shoulder plate. "Didn't know you had it in you General. But then again, you aren't as stoic as they all think. Just full of surprises, aren't ya." Then he winks to Marissa, "Isn't he, Cornel?"

Sky narrows his gaze to Kup then smirks seeing Magnus pull away from Marissa, "You know Kup, you play that card too much and it could backfire on you. It could have reverse effects therefore making me the winner. Let nature take it's course."

Kup slams a fist to Mag's shoulder, "Older models need a bit of a kick start."

Sky shakes his head, "Yes, but a cracked casing needs to be caresses and nurtured not shoved into action." Once again he grazes a thumb over his spark chamber. This time his voice is very low, begging Kup to back off, "Please?"

Kup leans into the white shuttle, "Alright. Because it really doesn't matter which of us wins as long as someone does." Sky nods. Kup leaves. Everyone is completely baffled and turn to Skyfire.

"What? Why are you looking at me that way?" Skyfire mocks shame. Magnus narrows his scowl to the white confidant.

~~00~~

After the game, Magnus carries Marissa upon his shoulder back towards the entry to the human quarter's wing. "What were Kup and Skyfire going on about tonight?"

"With Kup involved, it's probably some long drawn out story that I don't want to hear AGAIN!" He groans. Marissa laughs. Then Magnus turns to her concerned, "It's Sky that has me worried. It's not like Sky to place bets with Kup. Those two are up to something I really don't want to know about."

Magnus doesn't make it all the way to the wing when a flash of orange comes to them. Firelock grabs the blue wrist, "Please, you have to hurry! Dad is beside himself." Marissa leaps down waving the general to follow the younger mech. "I'm just a call away if you need me."

Magnus shoots her a smile back letting her down, then follows Firelock through the halls to the personal level, "What happened?"

"I tried to tell her not to go. I tried to tell her not to do this!"

"Who?"

Firelock stops out side the doors to A1, "Fire Lilly. She got really upset. She's been missing 'Iron bad. Real bad. She ran off to Rock Bottom and … and … they took her to Alpha Trion."

Magnus sighs, "Where is she now?"

"He sent her to Earth."

"Oh Primus!" Magnus knows if Lilly messes up 'Iron's mission it could be deadly or worse. Fire Lock taps in the code and they enter Prime's private quarters.

"What do you mean you just LET her go?!" Rodimus is bellowing to Firestar and Moonracer. "YOU are the commanders of that unit and you just LET-"

Magnus puts a hand to Rod's shoulder. Rod shoots him a glare and then turns back to the vid screen. Hope smiles weakly to her sire and then back to angry Prime, while clutching Firestar's hand.

Firestar raises her head in anger right back, "You listen to me, Rod!"

"Don't ROD me. It's Prime!" The orange flamed mech grouses.

Firestar cocks her hip, "No, this is your sire side talking, not-"

"Time out," Magnus carefully interjects. Rod steps back and paces. "Firestar, Rodimus, let me mediate. Firestar, he is right. There is a mission going on down on Earth that we can't have Fire Lilly interfering with." The red femme huffs. Magnus turns to Rod, "And you! it's Alpha Trion, not some crazy nobody or a Morgan. It's Alpha Trion, for Primus sake!" Rod snorts indignantly. "Firestar, tell me what happened."

The red officer repeats the story. Magnus optics go wide, "Hope you met Alpha Trion?" She smiles with an excited nod. "He… _knows_."

Magnus can't help but snort, "Of course he does, the old coot." Hope laughs at her stoic sire using such a tone about the patriarch of the Autobots.

"I like him." She tries once more.

He winks at her with a hidden grin, "Of course you do." Then he takes a beat. "Alright, Alpha Trion would not subject Lilly to danger and that message is pretty encryptic, don't you think, _Prime?" _Rod just snorts still upset. Magnus kicks him in the ankle, "Oh bearer and interferer of the Matrix of Leadership?" Rod turns at the mockery of his leadership. Magnus leans in further, "Oh one who communicates with the Matrix with insight and foresight, don't you think that message is a bit encryptic coming from the archivist and keeper of the book?"

The lights are coming on in the orange flamed processor. Still, he has pride, "Maybe."

Magnus scowls ready to beat the living Matrix out of the stubborn punk. Instead he turns to the femmes. "Firestar, Moonracer, we will take it from here. Thank you for informing us. And," he drops his tone to a personal level, "Thank you for introducing Hope to Alpha Trion."

Firestar beams recognizing the tone. "Of course. Be well, be safe."

He grins, "You too. Out." Magnus gives Firelock a pointed look and a jut of his helm. Swiftly and silently, the younger flamed mech bolts from the room. Magnus crosses his arms and leans back against the console. "Out with it."

"Oh Primus, this is really happening, isn't it?" Rod covers his face and leans back against the opposite wall.

Magnus has to chuckle, "Sorry Rod, you'll have to be a bit more specific. _What _is really happening?"

"She ran off." He huffs with worry.

"She may succeed." The older sire tries to ease.

"She's run off." He tries more forcefully to get his point across.

"No, she followed her destiny." He leans in a pokes Rod in the Matrix, "Like father like daughter. Hot heads the both of you." Rodimus grumbles. "Excuse me?"

Slowly Rod raises his head to the taller mech, "You're next."

Magnus waves the thought aside, "Don't try changing the subject. No, stick to the point. What do we do when or if they find him? How much do we tell the med staff?"

Rod huffs again, this time in the roll of Prime though. "Alright, we need to take a rotation between you, me, Fairborn, and Kup. One of us always has to be in the command center. It's going to be a long hard shift. But we can't risk any information accidentally being leaked. I'll take-"

"No. You will take first shift in the berth. You are not thinking clearly. Go take Firelock for a race. I've got this and will inform the others. Go."

Rod leans in and grips Magnus's shoulder, "You're a good mech, Magnus. I never would have stayed sane with out you."

The blue helm shakes, "Well don't let it get out what a great softy I am. I have a reputation to keep with my troops." Rod chuckles. Magnus escapes heading down to the command deck.

To his surprise, Kup is leaning on the human sector telling Marissa a tall tale of one of Magnus' magnificent battles. How he directed the troops while holding the line while Hell and Pit rained down. And true to Kup's story telling, made Magnus sound like a super hero or a god. One mech against millions. Magnus was ready to tell Kup to stow it when he caught the look on Marissa's face watching him enter the room.

It was a warm awe. She knew how to weed through Kup's bullslag to find the truth of the story. Magnus had held his own, directed his troops to victory and carried the injured from the field only to stand guard that night, making sure the enemy didn't try round two so quickly. More than that came across Marissa's face. It was one he never thought he would see again directed at him: honest tender desire. Magnus' spark stilled.

_No, I can't do this. I can't walk that road again. It hurt too much. She's a human, I'm Cybertronian. It will end with nothing but pain, tears and unfulfilled … I can't survive this. Never again! I will never love again. NEVER! _He turned to leave.

"Ultra Magnus. Speak of the devil himself!" Kup beamed across the room.

The blue mech frozen. There was no way he could turn and face either of them. Not the one embellishing the truth or the one who pulls at his spark tendrils with those eyes of sweet chocolate.

/Stow it Kup./ Magnus replied and left the command center.

/Mags?/ It was Marissa this time using their private officer to officer com link. He did not respond. /Magnus, what is going on?/ This time he severed the link and physically pulled his helm off. Reaching inside, yanked the wire. Marissa saw him do it through the glassed wall as he continued to walk away. He was cutting her off, and it hurt her heart.

It was a few minutes later when both Marissa and Kup received orders via text to the new command rotation the General had discussed with Prime. Magnus had make it so Marissa did not relieve him or vice versa. To that, Kup had to bite his lip, Skyfire had been right. Pushed too hard and it backfired. Marissa was no fool, she noticed it too.

Marissa looks up to worried Kup, "Hey, Kup… what's wrong with him? What have I done to piss him off."

Kup turns really really soft and stroke a single finger down her cheek, "Nothing lass, nothing. It's not your fault. Just… be patient. He'll come round."

Marissa leans into the touch and whispers, "Good, because I sure miss my friend."

Kup gives her a weak smile, "I know you do. Just… hang in." Marissa nods. With the arrival of her next team, she straightens up into Cornel-mode.

On Rod's rotation, the call came in through the deep space link, ::Mission Accomplished.:: Instantly Rod slammed the com to Magnus, "Bridge. Now. He's got it!"

Magnus hadn't run so fast in his life. His spark was racing in joy and fear at the same time. Optimus, they found Optimus' body when all others had been lost. Thundering down the hall, he saw Roller at top speed racing for the control room as well with Marissa onboard. Not breaking his gate, Magnus scooped the beloved drone up from behind with an eep!, palming him to his chest and kept running. Ignoring Marissa first, Magnus beamed a grin to Roller, "Guess who is coming home, buddy?" The drone gave him a confused signal.

Marissa was pleased to see a smile on his friend's face. "Are you sure this is a good thing Mags?"

Magnus presses a hand to his spark tightly, "Primus better not fail my prayers this time or he and I are going to have a rather ugly talk." The rest of the dash was silent each praying to their Gods deeply.

Magnus met Rod, Bee and Kup at the open and waiting warp gate. With a wink, Magnus sets Roller down, "Hold the fort, Cornel." The command team dashes away.

Bursting through the gate, he was stunned to see a pristine Optimus Prime in full battle mode fighting… er differently. And then Rod snapped at the elder Prime as if he was a subordinate. Something was off here, but he let Rod lead.

The next thing he knew, there were two Optimus' (one upright, one not) and they were retreating through the gate. Back home, following the away team to the med bay, he was utterly shocked to see pristine Optimus become a new mech: Ironfire. If that wasn't enough, it separate into Lilly and Wroughtiron. Swift as can be, Iron, Wheeljack and team got to work reviving the elder Prime.

It took hours, but then Optimus was upright and active. Magnus held back letting the med team and current Prime update the reactivated one. And then the family lines came out showing Optimus his grandchildren. At this point he couldn't resist pointing out Iron was bonded to Lilly. To which they enjoyed teasing him about his own daughter being pursued. Growling at that, he bit back a few more words.

Instead he turned to his dear friend back from the grave… one he launched in a tomb, "Why don't you get acquainted with your family. I'll take this watch," Optimus watched him for a moment. They were going to have a serious talk later. He could see there was a lot that had gone on after handing the Matrix to his SIC. A slight nod from both Primes, it was agreed. Deep in thought, Magnus headed to the command deck.

Striding into the room, Marissa beamed, "So is it true?"

Magnus took Marissa to the Bot-deck officer's podium and sank down to the seat, "Yes, Optimus Prime is alive. Currently getting introduced to his family." His voice was far away. His own daughter was on her way back with Firelock, (much to his disappointment). Optimus who thought he had lost it all when he poured it all in at that last battle, revived to find not only had his daughter survived, but had bonded with the next Prime. Not only that, children. Autobot children.

The blue mech sighed and buried his face into this white ungloved hands. Marissa noticed the band on his left hand. Trimmed with silver and blue, splotched with army green and tawny brown stones? How had she not noticed it before?

Marissa reaches up and brushes a hand over the band, "Mags?"

Slowly he lowers the hand being very careful not to turn the hand over. He just could not reveal that to her and knows quite well she can read Cybertronian. Marissa examines the band carefully. Magnus watches her.

"You were bonded?" Her voice is very soft.

"The only way for us to beget sparklings," a jab at her knowing about Hope's sire. Hell everyone knows. Galavtron probably even knows!

"Magnus-"

"Your shift is over, I'll take over from here." He tries to push the authority tone, but she grips harder the band. His next words are sharp and bite. It hurt her but it hurt him more if he said anything else, "Marissa, you just don't understand. I **can't **talk to you about her."

Marissa looks up to him quickly. There was anger and pain in that look. More than that, guilt? He swiftly looks away. "She died because of me." The huff comes out. "Please, just go."

With a last pat, Marissa follows his orders not wanting to damage the fragile friendship-bond they have. Making the long walk back to her quarters alone, she tries to ponder what has gone wrong. There has always been a strange tension between them. At times they are so close and so tight spilling their fears and hears/sparks to each other. And then there's time like now that is the cold wall of steel and stone. He just pushes and blocks her away. He can finally talk to her a little about Hope, but not her mother. What is going on about that?

Kup comes in with the next shift to relieve the General. "Any word on the Prime Family?" Silently the General shakes his head. "Mags about-"

Ultra Magnus stands up and hands a data pad to the oncoming duty officer, "Get a crew on the south tower. A camera is out. I want extra air patrols and get Skyfire to make a loop around the outer rim of the system. I want Sunstreaker, Springer and two more headed out to the Lushun System. I want to know what the word is about Optimus' return. The 'Cons won't stay silent for long."

With that he relieves his post to Kup. The older mech tries in his best sirely tone, "Look about-"

Magnus leans in, "I'm done being the butt of your joke Kup. First Rodimus and now Skyfire," he huffs. Then turns his full anger with a snarl, "Stay the Pit out of my personal life. Got it?" Kup can see that temper of Magnus' is on a hair trigger. Wisely he just nods. Maybe Skyfire was right.

Magnus pulling back, he returns as General, "I will see to this next briefing on Earth in two weeks. It is far more important that the Primes figure out what they are going to do about a command structure here."

"Yes, sir." Kup wisely remains as Security officer. The general curtly nods and heads out of the room.

Making his way down to his private quarters, he is waylaid. Optimus calls him to his private room. Magnus really just wanted to sleep, but he knew Optimus needed an up date from his side. After all, Rod didn't know everything that had gone on while he was Supreme Commander.

Chiming the door, it opens pretty quick. Optimus waves to the bottle of high grade with the bow on it. Obviously the med team wasn't going to let the newly revived Prime have any. Optimus was still getting adjusted to the reality of having a family alive and here. Rod was his son now. It brought a comfort and warmness to his spark.

Pouring himself a huge glass (to the rim) he guzzles one down, instantly pouring another. The reawakened Prime's optics go wide. "Ultra Magnus…?"

"Stow it Optimus." Mags the third finally uncoils his tension. Pouring the forth, he sets the glass down, for when he needs it. Optimus remains silent just watching his ex-military trainer. He knows him well enough, he will spill when he is ready.

Magnus snorts, "So now that Rod got to tell you all the fluff, I get to tell you all the shit that went down after you nearly died in my arms. Figures, the punk gets to tell you the good stuff, I get to tell you the Pit."

Optimus reaches out and grips the wrist. "Magnus, who was she?"

Magnus shakes his head buzzing from the three high-grades on no other fuel and a body in need of stasis, "No! No you too. Just leave me alone-"

Optimus grips the second wrist, "Primus no Magnus! You were more than the Autobot General or my SIC. Slag, Magnus, you were my friend. There will be time for procedures and policies later but right now-"

"FINE!" Magnus downs the forth glass and leans in now becoming intoxicated, "Let me tell you what happened after I launched that doomed mausoleum. The world blew up in my face. Literally. I found your damned orb. THE HARD WAY!"

Optimus swallows hard. "Nooooo…" It comes out as a slowly expelled breath. Magnus retracts his glove and shows Optimus his palm. Reading, he recognized the human SIC's name instantly. "Hope's mother is a human?"

"Was." Magnus whispers. The fellow widower's palm comes back to the white wrist. "It wasn't all bad…."

Updated Marissa drunk coming up soon. But now, it's time for more flash back.


	8. Leah 4

**8 Prime Blood~ Magnitude Leah 4**

_Internal thoughts _/comlink/

_a/n: Leah and Magnus adapt to their new forms and duties. Candace and Koshi aren't working for me here, for the sake of this story… eh, play no more part. (aka, failed experiment.) Revise 10/1/12_

*****Magnus .human {past}*** **

What is this feeling? It comes over him dragging away all his energy. He finds himself yawning widely. The notes on the computer screen begin to blur. Rubbing his hands over his face, he tries again. But now the words don't make any sense at all to him.

A call at the door. Closing the cover to the lap top, he answers the door. Carley. "Mrs. Whitwicky, what can I do for you?"

Carley smiles, "Don't start that with me Ultra Magnus or I might call you Prime."

He waves a hand away at the painful loss, "Don't you dare!"

Feeling bad for a poorly laid joke, she steps past him (not an easy task as all) and points to the lap top, "How's it coming?"

He yawns widely, "I'm not sure anymore. Excuse me."

Carley smiles, "You look like you could use some sleep."

"I can't sleep. The team isn't back yet." He yawns again and rubs his eyes.

Carley chides him, "Hard to concentrate? Eyes getting blurry?" He nods. "Look, you are in a human body, you need to treat it as such. We don't run as many hours as you're used to."

He sighs heavily, "How do you operate in this… system."

"Magnus," She reaches up, touching his pectoral (not able to reach the shoulder) with a friendly hand and then points to the bunk, "Use it. At least for a couple hours. Spike already took a power nap. I can have him team up with Red Alert in the command area. I'll make sure he calls you as soon as they are home."

He starts to turn away from her when it hits him, "Why were you here?"

She smiles, "Later. It can wait until you can focus. Go."

He smirks warmly at her mothering tone, "Are you ordering me?"

"Do you really want me to call Wheeljack or Red?" that parental threat comes through loud and clear.

Rather than respond he grumbles like a couple old soldiers she's already worked with and pushes her out the door. But before he closes it he points a finger at her, "You better call me or you **will** feel the wrath of this Supreme Commander."

"Ultra Magnus, you are all bark when it comes to me." His steely blue optic-eyes narrow at her in true warning. Unphased, beaming, she salutes him, "Yes sir." And he secures the door in her face with a final snarl.

After she leaves he finds that sleep might be just the answer. Couldn't hurt, could it? He secures the lap top with a password, and then dims the lights. Before his eyes close, he finds himself offline flat on his face. Ohhh, these berths are a bit more comfortable than expected…..

~~00~~

The pinging of the intercom bring Magnus around. It takes him a few minutes to figure out who and where he is. "Sir? General? Uh Commander…. Ultra Magnus?" the poor man finally settled on.

Magnus push himself up and pressed the intercom button, "Yes?"

The EMC communications officer sighs with relief to the pleasant response of the Supreme Commander, "They're coming back. ETA: 20 minutes."

"Understood, on my way." And he cuts the link. Sitting up, he takes the time to assess his flesh form. Ugh, that feeling is the same metal or not. Head pulled from the depths of fatigue, with a body ready to expel its waste and yet starving to refuel. Slowly he stands and heads to it_he head./i _

~~00~~

Striding into the human sector of the command center, everyone snaps to attention. He can't help but smile a bit. These humans still show him the respect as leader. i_Oh Primus, the whole faction rests on my shoulders./i _The Matrix may not be physically sitting on his chest, but it sure felt like it, none the less.

Major Higgins comes to Ultra Magnus and hands him a data pad, "Our latest intel, Sir." Magnus nods curtly and begins reading. He notices everyone is still waiting, lifting his head for a moment flit's a hand. Silently it is understood: back to work. He finishes reading over the data.

Autobot Division:

Energon reserves low, but not desperate. i _What else is new?/i_

Con's holding at the base of Shockwave's tower regrouping. i_Not that much of a surprise, but good to know where they are./i_

Two shuttles operational, six with minor repairs, should be finished within a couple shifts. Four good for nothing but parts.

Skylynx out of contact, not MIA, just refusing to respond. Skyfire pledges his allegiance to the new Supreme Commander. Permission to continues his studies? b**Appreciated and granted./b** he texts back. i_Been a long time, Commander Skyfire./i he smiles. _

Now for the human issues: EMC Division

Food stores safe and secured.

Housing settled, double bunked in the fighter squadron.

Medical acceptable and nothing missing.

Fuel 50%. b **Contact Wheeljack. **/b

Environmental controls operating at 75% b**Perceptor: STAT/b**

Just as he pushed b**send/b** to his authorization and signed with his glyph, Gate Operations piped up: "Fairborne's team incoming."

_iPrimus what I would give for my own stabilizing servos back! /i _The monitor shows a toasted shuttle waggling with one engine flaming. To his relief, Inferno and team are already rushing to the alternate landing spot for damage shuttles in this condition. Gasps and awes break the mood.

"Bumblebee, front and center!" The yellow mech comes to the human platform awaiting his senior officer's orders, "Get me out there!" No time for jokes, the commander leaps to the black palm. For once the blue cloaked officer is grateful for all the time this young mech has spent with the humans. In a graceful motion, he has his CO tucked within his passenger section and out the door in record time with no duress.

Magnus had to admit, this was exhilarating (an tinge scary) to be racing across the tarmac in a wicked sports car, excellently dodging debris falling off the approaching shuttle hoping to be there just as it lands and not explodes.

It was a rough touch down, if you could call it that. Just as the shuttle touches the ground it begin to crumble. Inferno and Red Alert have their hands full trying to smother the flames and glow, only to create a ton of billowing smoke.

Magnus tries the handle to the door, but Bee refuses. "Bumblebee-"

"Sir," Bee is very gentle, "You don't have fans and vents, you have flesh lungs that don't like smoke. When they are out, or the smoke clears… I'm sorry."

Magnus can tell Bee is really concerned for the backlash. Magnus just rubs the dashboard, "Okay. As soon as they are clear," a final order. Bee sighs with relief.

The first bots emerge: Sunstreaker (arm around limping Sideswipe), Springer helping Huffer part the smoke first together. Magnus' grip tightens on the poor scout's dash. He squeaks. A tall beefy bot breaks the haze next with a bot on each shoulder. Everyone is covered in black soot making it hard to identify each bot unless you knew their specific kibble. Red Alert calls out thrusting both arms in directing them towards his interim med team: Wheeljack, and Perceptor. (Topspin off world looking for supplies.)

"Bee…" Magnus warns. The yellow mini-bot heads towards the evac spot.

Carefully, Leah lowers to a knee letting Perceptor take unconscious Hot Rod from one shoulder so she can carefully lay Hot Shot down on the other side. Then she sits on her own aft and sighs. "I may be a Cornel and a mother, but I haven't a clue how to help with any basic first aide at this point."

Perceptor smiles and takes her hand, pressing it to Rod's shoulder, "If he moves, snarl at him."

Hot Shot coughs, "She may be the bigger officer, but she still ain't no General Magnus."

Leah gives the hacking bot an amused and cocked brow, "And that means…?"

He bats his retro-puppy optics at her, "You would never be mean to us, would you?"

She leans in, "If I find out you screwed up this mission, you will wish Magnus was the bot kicking your aft." Hot Shot stills. There maybe a smile on her face, but he was just as sure, she was telling the very real truth.

Ultra Magnus has heard that last part as Bee held him, bringing him round to access his crew. It was bad. A _**kaboom**_ from over their shoulders brings a reaction from the silver and yellow soot piles, "I always hated that shuttle. Never could get the number three engine to fire in sequence."

"Throttle stuck," yellow hacks up a glob of gunk.

"Landing gear was off center," a screech and they all looked over to see the remains of a tail fall over. The silver and yellow palms slap in high-five.

Bee (anticipating their doom) brings Magnus closer, "Excuse me? Did I hear you celebration the demise of more Autobot equipment?"

"Uh…ummmm," they moan together.

"Seems to me I just found two more assistants for the salvage crew in hangar five. First shift, don't be late." The brothers shove each other celebration quickly quashed.

Leah holds her reaction to only a smirk and a swell of adoration to Ultra Magnus' ingenuity of doling out punishment. Those two had been driving her crazy all the way home, before they were even attacked. She couldn't think of a more fitting punishment for their scrap talk. Instead, Magnus points a finger at her, "I need a report."

That was the end of her amusement. "Hot Shot was right. There was more going on at that asteroid than our first set of intel had gathered. It's a pirate platform."

"Frag!" Magnus swears.

Leah coughs up something hideous and expels it over her shoulder, "I think they knew we were coming." Magnus plants his crossed arms over his chest. Leah smirks, "I'm just saying…"

Magnus turns to his med team, "When can I have the Cornel?"

Perceptor looks to the ugly wound in Hot Rod's shoulder, "If I could just get in there…"

Magnus leaps from Bee's hand, straight to Rod's chest and into the wound. Perceptor awes and then gives him the final instructions to seal off the leaking tubing. Being none too gentle, he yanks, and ties the line off. Perceptor points to two more. Swiftly Magnus does as directed.

Crawling out of the offlined mech, Magnus shoots a look asking if that was all. Perceptor nods. Magnus turns to Bee, "Assist them. Cornel, if you will-"

Perceptor is quick to interrupt, "Sir, considering the physical changes to the Cornel-"

Magnus stops and looks to Leah, "How do you feel?"

She shrugs, "Fine, I think. Do you feel elevated, erm, endorphins after surviving a wild ride by Hewy and Dewy here and still arriving home with most of your crew alive?"

Wheeljack cracks, "Well I sure do. Ultra Magnus?"

He grouses, "Mostly I feel irritation and frustration. More so now that we are down another shuttle." He rubs his temples coming down with a huge processor ache.

Leah leans down and holds her hand out, "General? Are _you _alright?"

"Processor ache. Nothing new when dealing with…." He waves a hand to the carnage. Leah's face turns to concern. "Uh, Perceptor, Wheeljack, I'll check in with you after I debrief with Ultra Magnus." With that said, she rolls to the side and transforms into her Wrecker alt-mode and pops the driver's door open. "Look I'm not comfortable carrying you in my palm as we talk &talk. At least this way I can't drop you, alright."

He can only nod to her wise course of action. Pulling his tall frame into the beastie machine was no problem. Being enclosed by a femme commander and not seeing her optics, sent a shiver down his spine and a thought through his mind that he hadn't had in eons. i_Where the frag did THAT come from?/i_ He berates himself.

"Sir, are you alright?" her voice is soft with concern. Too soft. Not the commanding voice he is used to hearing directed towards the human troops. Too soft. Too warm. Too close to that other pictured thought.

He's rubbing his temples again. "Forget me, what happened?"

Leah doesn't move an inch. "No. I will not until you tell me what is wrong. Where does it hurt, how are you feeling?"

"Cornel, stop. You aren't my creator or my ma-" he halts himself.

"Your what?" She's no dummy. This wasn't her first trip to Cybertron and was verse to some of the lingo. "No, I'm not your mother or your wife. But like a codependent team, we have all those bots and humans looking to us for guidance and support. I can't do this alone. Nor can you. If you die on me… please don't leave me in charge of your Matrix and your Autobots."

Magnus is too moved for words. **His **Autobots? **His **Matrix? She loves and cares for his team as much as he fusses and worries for her humans… in his own way. Ever so carefully he tries to ease her fear, "It's just a processor ache. Nothing serious. I get these when I stasis too long and shoot out of the berth straight into a situation that sends my spark reeling in fear of more dead." Taking a moment he confesses the next part, "I need to refuel as well."

The Wreaker begins to roll forward, "Me too. And I think I need to pee, if that feeling is what I think it is."

Magnus can't help but chuckle, "Yeah, that one transfers the same."

Leah smirks, "Well then just don't make me laugh 'cause I have no idea where it will come out." He can't help but laugh at that one. "Oh yeah you think that's funny. Let me tell you something else, I may have dented your hammer."

Magnus snorts, "Not possible."

He could swear he heard her optic brow cock, "Really, you haven't seen what these female palms can do."

"I saw my shuttle."

"HEY! That wasn't MY FAULT!"

He tsks, "Commanding officer in charge of the mission at hand. Thus, fault-"

"You mean shit rolls up hill."

He smirks back, "Ahh, the joys of commanding leadership."

Just for that, she slams on the breaks making him lurch forward slamming his head on the dash. "Oop, my bad." She snarks. Rubbing his head and cursing all subordinates, she brings them back to task at hand, "About that debriefing…."

"Fine." He snaps.

The rest of the trip is all business. He had to admit, his adoration for her adaptability is growing. She was a formidable ally and foe before, but now, thrust into this role of not only leader of the EMC on a far away planet, but now acting interim Autobot commander on away missions… (sigh) she is doing well. She hasn't cracked. She hasn't folded. She has a sense of humor and yet understands the harsh realities of the situation. Her thoughts are not for herself, but for the troops.

Once again he sighs silently. This time with a praise to Primus for giving him a military partner equal in honor and duty.

Releasing Ultra Magnus at the building door, Cornel Fairborne first hit's the head. Carley gets Magnus to the side. "Look, you need to meet with Wheeljack and Perceptor about that orb."

Magnus nods, "I am well aware of that, but there are troops who need repairs first."

Carley sighs, "You don't get it. Prowl's SON is here. The new human? Koshi is Prowl's HUMAN son."

Magnus groans, "No shit." Basically letting her know, he knew already.

Carley nods and then decides to tease Magnus, "So if I were you, I would be careful where you put that interface cord of yours."

Now his glare narrows as his back pulls to his full near seven foot height and looks down to her puny 5. 3 height, "You need to watch your mouth, Mrs. Whitwicky. I think you have forgotten to whom you are speaking."

Carley leans in closer and then rolls a finger towards a couple female EMC soldiers glancing their way on their way to duty stations (duty rotation in progress). Some of them actually blush being caught staring at him. His friend continues: "You don't realize how attractive you are. Imposing, strong, fit, lot of stars on that chest… virile." She even gives him a sniff just to push the issue.

Magnus side steps back and shakes his head disputing her warning, "Over a thousand years older than them, commanding officer, another species and a grumpy pain in the aft."

Then crosses his arms over his chest (not realizing it flexes the muscles in his chest and arms totally countering his words), "Not happening. Not to worry."

Carley smirks knowing that the illicit dreams he has already fueled on the base in his few hours of being this way. She of course is immune, with her husband waiting for her in their quarters. "Anyway… if Prowl was a human…"

"I've began the work on Optimus' files. Trust me, I am well aware of the potency of the orb. Manta is here, and you know about Rosa."

Carley sadly nods for the lost daughter of the last Prime. A possible femme Prime… lost among the stars. Blessed gift of Optimus…

"So, ready, Ultra Magnus?" Cornel Fairborne arrives back at their side. "So what have you two been discussing?"

Magnus only purses his scowl in silent warning to Carley. Carefully the blond answers, "What you had found out about Koshi just before the explosion."

Fairborn nods. "After Wheeljack and the others care for the injured, I will make sure to see them for a full system check up. For now, we have bigger problems. Pirates are attacking some of our outer bases. We don't have enough shuttles to bring them home fast enough."

Magnus adds in, "I'm not sure I want all the troops in one place."

Cornel nods, "Yeah, one big target. Sounds like it's time for a command meeting." Magnus agrees. She continues, "Why don't you get your Autobots paged, I'll get my humans together and have food brought to the table. Looks like it's going to be a long day." Magnus appreciates the way she side steps ordering him to refuel.

He nods knowing she needs to refuel as well, "Good point. I'll have the Autobots prepped Energon as well." A wrinkle from her face shows her appreciation to his sly jab back to her own refueling. With that dismiss themselves to their tasks.

~~~00~~~

The situation was already awkward without Cornel Clark or Optimus Prime, so trying to decide weather to follow the human-turned-bot commander or the bot-turned-human Supreme Leader didn't really seem to matter. And it also didn't matter further when both Leah and Magnus were on the same page as what to do with the troops and the depleting shuttles.

It was a long day getting plans set into motion. Not one dispute or argument between Leah or Magnus. Improvements to idea, yes, but no anger or hostility. Definitely a team. Co-leaders. Partners. Team…i _mates./i_

Leah yawns. Magnus closes up the meeting sending some to recharge and others to assemble plans. Leah rubs her optics.

"Why don't you go hit the berth?"

She smiles, "And just where do you expect me to go?"

"Mine."

She shakes her head, "I can't. It just seems…"

Magnus strides forward on the table and spouts a code at her then finishes, "Look, you, me and Prime are big bots." Was that a grimace that waved over her face? "And my quarters have secured lines that I trust you with. Us convoy class bots need larger quarters, just take them. It's not like I'm going to be using them any time soon."

Leah actually blushes, "It's just… your private area."

Magnus snorts a chuckle, "Honestly, I haven't even unpacked. I think my bedding is still just sitting there. Shove all the crates aside, I'll sort them out later. Feel free to use my towels, solvent or anything else. I don't mind."

"Okay," her voice is meek in acceptance, and makes another yawn. "Thanks, Ultra Magnus."

"No problem. Get some rest and I'll contact you if I need anything. A1, shouldn't be too hard to find."

She has to smile at that one. Just then a grey drone pops out from under the table. Leah crouches down and tickles the little guy under the chin, "Hey there Roller."

Magnus smiles. She cares and is just as tender as Elita was with Roller. "Hey Roller, could you stay with Cornel Fairborne. She needs help finding my quarters. She's going to be staying with you for a little while. Okay?" The little guy chirps and zips down the hall. Leah shoots one last smile to Magnus and leaves.

Roller is a good guide. He didn't zip too far ahead nor stayed to close that Leah had to worry about stepping on him. No, just perfect. Soon enough, they come to a door simply labeled A-1. Tapping in the code, the door slides back. Roller zips himself inside and jumps onto a little pad in the corner of the room with his name glyphed on it. Leah can't help but watch the way he curls around three times and sighs shutting down. The lights on his front blinked off and into recharge the little guy went.

Looking around, Leah can see Magnus had been in process of sorting out gear. One stack dumped by the door another stack very neat and organized in a far corner. Almost like it would never leave. On the walls were some naked shelves. Wandering deeper into the quarters she passed a couple windows over looking Icon's demolished garden courtyard. Delving further found the large berth room and a painting over the berth.

Leah leans in and looks closer. It was of the Goren plains back when they were beautiful and sacred. Fauna and peaceful. Smiling, she can even see Roller in the field, antenna curled back in his speed. It looks like he is chasing a turbo fox. Looking into the corner of the painting, he notices the simple glyph of Sunstreaker. She can't help but smile. Such beauty and simplicity.

Feeling her body begin to sag again, she knows she needs a shower and to rest. There, just as Magnus had said, was a pile of Cybertronian "linens". Not really cloth or silk like the humans, but an adequate simulation that can put up to the rigors of metallic bodies. Carefully picking through the open case, she picks out what looked like a towel. Two doors are at the back side of the large quarters. One a closet, the other a water closet…. As her grandmother used to call it. Inside is a shower and a bath tub. Wow, what a luxury. But today, a shower and the berth is what this Cornel ordered.

Turing on the water-like solvent is no problem, and finding the General's "soap" isn't hard either. What is a nightmare is trying to figure out how to get this armor off. She knows it came off… well most Cybertronians do.

Okay, there went one greave, and the next. But where do they go? Oh there, the steamer rack that gave more room to airing out the underside. With a couple more twists and turns, her helmet comes off. Then the gauntlets and the garrote. But the chest, belly and back plates… Its to the point where she is going to cry in exhaustion and frustration. Something she hadn't done since before her son was born.

Help, she needed help. But who would she call? Plunking the wet helmet back on she calls the only person she trusted enough.

~~~ Command Post.

Ultra Magnus is at the station going over final troop placements with his Autobot team when his waist side com blinks. Picking it up reads the text from Leah:

::I'm stuck in the shower.::

"Excuse me," he tells Red Alert and turns to the com. ::What?::

::I can't get my armor off. Can you help me?::

Magnus sighs heavily. Sure he understood the embarrassing and frustrating situation in his private quarters. But on the other hand, seeing his co lead in her protoform, he shuttered in a variety of emotions.

::Magnus?:: The com beeps for attention.

::Thinking.:: he sends back to let her know he hasn't ignored her but on the other hand…

He touches the com to Sideswipe's quarters. "Casey, I need you for a delicate mission. Can you help me?"

"Sure sir, where to and what for?"

Swiftly he sends her a text and then the temporary pass code to his quarters.

Casey responded audibly, "Oh, I see. Yes, on my way right now."

Magnus sighs with relief, "Thank you Casey. Out."

Turning back to Leah he smiles, ::Femme help on the way. Hold tight.::

Embarrassed for not thinking about it sooner, Leah responds, ::Oh right. Thanks, General.:: He stares at that for a moment. She had called out to him as a pure friend, maybe that was just as well.

_iWhat the slag am I thinking?!/i _Oh he just wanted to beat himself in the helm.

A different com calls, "Sir?" The blue clad general looks to identify the intruder. Perceptor, "We still need to talk to you and Cornel Fairborne."

"She's gone to stasis for the remainder of the cycle."

"Oh, well that might be for the best then. We need to set up an appointment to run some tests. But it can wait until she recharges. We still need test on you as well."

"I will inform her. Ou-." he tries to close the line.

"Ultra Magnus, I can't fix the problem with out more data. Please?"

Ultra Magnus looks around the command post. Everything is running smoothly and if he wants to get back to himself, well no data, no changing. Turning to Red Alert, "I'm going down to Perceptor. I'll be back as soon as I can."


	9. Leah 5

Prime Blood~ Magnitude 9

**{warning: I've been struggling with this bridge for months. If it sucks, just move onto the next chapter. It will get better.} Just to remind you, we are in the past with Leah as a Bot, FIC Ultra Magnus as a human.**

Ultra Magnus made his way down the hallways towards Perceptor's lab. Yes it may have been a long trek via human footsteps, but it also gave him some time to think. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea either though.

Leah. Cornel Fairborne. Prime. Optimus. Cybertron. Himself. His role. The Autobots. The Decepticons. Cybertronians. …. All too much to think about. All too weighty. All too heavy. All giving him a near spark attack for it to be resting all on his human shoulders. _Why me, Primus? I am not fit for this duty. I can't do this…._

The human door parts for small Ultra Magnus without him even trying. Perceptor reaches a hand out, lifting his CO to the lab table. But before he begins, looked long at hard at the human male before him, "Ultra Magnus, how are you doing?"

"I feel fine." The general replies with bland tone. Perceptor scowls. Ultra Magnus waves the truth aside, "I'll live. Just get on with this so I can get back to myself and do my duty properly. Alright?"

Perceptor knows the General is right. True he was no psychologist, but it didn't stop him from being concerned or trying to help. There were days his own pain for the loss of Optimus and Ratchet was enough to make him want to rip his own emotional chips out. Glancing over to Wheeljack, no… he just couldn't do that to him. Wheeljack still needed his friendship to keep him balanced, especially with Ratchet gone.

"Alright, Ultra Magnus." Remaining analytical, takes his samples.

At the end of the exam, Ultra Magnus also hands over a tiny flash drive. Minuscule in Perceptor's palm, but the information is beyond vital. "Just, take this into account. It's to remain classified. Even from him." He thumbs towards Wheeljack.

"I may need his assistance."

"Then I suggest you use those genius skills of yours and figure a way around it."

The Supreme Commander warns his soldier. The scientist scowls again. Softly Ultra Magnus replies, "This comes from Optimus' private notes and I would prefer it not get out."

To that the red and black helm nods respectfully for their dead leader and the intern-Supreme Commander's duty to protect that privacy. "Understood." With that, lets Ultra Magnus down. The human, straightens his shoulders, stiffens his back and strides out the door as if nothing is weighting him down.

First Aide shakes his head softly coming into the room seeing the false ire leaving, "I really wish he had an Elita to ease those tense shoulders a bare part of the burden."

Wheeljack says nothing even though a lot crosses his face. Topspin, following First Aide into the room to sterilize his equipment smirks, "Eh, Old Mags will just throw it ten times harder back at the 'Cons."

Perceptor shakes his head, "We can't let him run head on into battle until the new Prime is found." All heads turn to him to explain, "He is Guardian of the Matrix, not Barer." The helms all sink to that thought. Turning back to the silent empty blue and white chassis before him, "And we need to figure out how to get him back in fighting stance too. Please, help me." To that the med & science team nod getting to work.

~~00~~

While Ultra Magnus strode back to the command post, Casey entered his private bot- quarters, "Cornel Fairborn?"

The silver femme hears the muffled sounds of frustrated cry coming from the wash rack. Softly she comes to the door and then kneels beside the commander. Embarrassed, Leah lifts her head and tries to laugh, "I hate it when I can't operate a system on my own and have to ask for help."

Casey frowns with the officer, "Yeah, pretty embarrassing when you can't even figure out how to go pee."

Leah laughs, "Well, luckily I figured that one out."

Casey scoffs and tackles the shoulder plate on the green femme, "Well then you're one up on me."

Leah watches what Casey is doing and follows on the other shoulder, "So the rumors are true, you really were a human?"

"Sideswipe too. Theories are that Manta was conceived on that one night and that's one of the few reasons we have him and…" She huffs sadly.

Leah grips Casey's hand stilling it for a moment. "Casey?"

Casey shakes her head and turns Leah to work on her back, "The death of Optimus has just been a bit hard on Swipe and Streaker. Swipe and I have been trying so hard for another sparkling but…"

"I'm sorry Casey." Leah finds the catches on her thighs and belly plate. "Thanks for coming to my rescue."

Casey smiles setting the armor aside, "We human femmes need to stick together, eh?"

Leah gives a weak smile, "I feel like a five year old trapped in his overalls who has to go pee pee."

Casey smirks, "Ever been trapped in your flight suit in front of POTUS and need to hit the head due to cramps?" Her red brow cocks in a way that only two human females can understand.

Leah can't help but laugh hard at that one. Setting the pieces into the steamer, Casey continues, "I suggest your let them sit over stasis. It will give it a chance to cool and dry before you put them back on. At times we have no choice but to sleep in them, but any time you can get away with it, go for it. I can't tell you how good it feels to be free of the armor!" She raise her arms like a liberated prisoner. Leah laughs in complete agreement.

Respectfully, Casey steps out of the room and gives the Cornel a quick run down of how she met and bonded to Sideswipe while she showers. Even the amazing emergence of Manta.

Leah finds it quite comforting to realize she's not the only one in this human-bot-pickle. Silently praying, she thanks God for Casey's companionship.

"… and that's where we are today."

With that, the water shuts off. Leah towels off and wraps it around her like any human female would (tucked around the chest.). Leah steps to the threshold and sighs comforted from the shower. She notices that Casey has made up the berth and dimmed down the lights.

"How do you feel?" Casey asks very much concerned.

Leah makes her way to the berth and sits. To her disgrace, keels over to her side like a first day cadet at bootcamp. "Crap," she moans.

Casey laughs and pulls the comforting blanket over the fellow human-femme, "It's okay, Cornel. Just rest. It takes a beating out of you"

Leah yawns, "I feel so ... Weak."

Casey can't resist the giggle, "Well, the General isn't doing much better." Leah has the energy to cock a brow to the silver femme. "Ultra Magnus his having a bit of a hard time adjusting to the human form. A hindrance to have to shut down so often."

Leah's optics slowly close while giggling. She can so picture the proud leader who holds his troops with a firm hand to keep them safe always with one eye open. It was one thing she admired about the SIC. Not only was his constantly looking out for his Prime's safety but also in keeping his troops safe. He once said that keeping the Prime safe insured the troops well being. Although they hadn't talked much before as fellow SIC's, she can see they held the same thoughts as to their roles.

The dark green femme sighs sadly. Yes, this human form must be killing his spark.

Casey leans in, "Cornel?"

"Shhh, she's not here right now. Leave a message," the dark form mumbles slipping further under the mesh blankets warmly scented of…? Leah presses her nose into the metallic warm woven 'fabric'. She had never recognized the scent before. Maybe it took this robotic olfactory sensors to identify something no human nose never could. I churns her drugged brain into a warm protective comfort to unique scent the heavy mechly flavor of Ultra Magnus.

A comfort she has not known in decades. A comfort she never thought she would ever long for again… mech-male comfort and deep. A comfort that she knows is… elicit. A comfort that… is surrounding, encompassing … large...

The need for a confidant and companion. Not just a chest for her head to lay on. One that can fully understand her. Her roll as Lead Commanding Officer. One who can understand the roll of parent and guardian. One that…

"Magnus…" a scent whispers across her dreams.

Casey knows all too well what exhaustion can do to even the strongest of mechs. Instead of responding to her Commander's name slipping out, she calls the lights out and steps out of the quarters with a final pat to Roller. Once in the hall, she taps her com, "Mission accomplished, Sir."

"Thank you Casey. Now go see to your own," the mech -er, man- softly orders back.

Casey smiles shaking her head. Leah is just what Magnus needs. And maybe this event is just what the Autobots need to boost their moral. Maybe Leah can be Magnus' Elita-1.

~~days pass~~~ battles progress~~~

"Ultra Magnus, Fairborne, please report to the science lab," comes over the PA.

For once, both of them are in the command post together. Without asking, Leah sticks her hand out. Ultra Magnus leaps to it touching his com, "On our way." Hot Rod knows he has the deck.

Once inside the lab, Preceptor motions to the berth, "You better sit down." She complies leaving the General at her shoulder so he is still optic level with his lead scientist. "We have figured out how to return the Cornel to her … ah, alternate form. But not the General. That is a bit trickier. The blade is still wedged in there with the Matrix, orb and spark signature."

"What happened, Perceptor?" Leah asks carefully.

He turns to Ultra Magnus, "The orb split." Magnus groans. "I know. One half is in her the other in you. And apparently, it likes the Matrix. Uh… familiar territor-" The cough from the General cuts that sentence off quickly. "Right."

Leah turns to her shoulder but he reveals nothing. Instead he pushes on, "So, what now?"

"I believe it is a simple matter of pulling the orb out."

"Believe?" They ask together.

Wheeljack snorts, "Not like we have a whole lot of experience or petro-lab-rats to test this on. Do we?"

A silent optic exchange between Perceptor and Magnus. The red one huffs, "No."

Leah is the one to pipe up, "Okay so now the question is do we revert me or leave me as a huge Wrecker Commander, right?"

"Something like that. I didn't know what you two commanders wanted to do."

"How long before you think you can get me reverted?" The human Commander presses.

"Soon, I hope. I want to see how this effects the Cornel and get a few more readings before I try it on you. I'm really concerned about you General. You are…"

Ultra Magnus once again feels the weight of Prime pressing down on his shoulders. His head lowers. He only wanted to lead his division, not his faction. He only wanted to pound the Decepticons into oblivion and help hold onto his dying home, not be responsible for it. He rubs his haggard face with his palms, "I know." He sighs, "Just… do your best, Perceptor. That's all we can ask."

"But the risk-"

The leader's head jerks up, "Is worth the risk. Do it."

Leah feels the need to make the first move. In taking a risk in changing first, maybe that will help the confidence of the science team. With that, she plucks Magnus from her shoulder and hands him over to Wheeljack. "Welp! No time like the present to get a few things off my shoulder." Magnus snarls at her complete lack of military grace. "Oh shut up, Magnus.," she chuckles and lays back. "Come on Perceptor, do your worst."

Wheeljack teases, "You could end up as a toaster."

Leah giggles, "Well that would certainly be a first. Have you ever actually reformatted someone into a toaster? I've heard you threaten it enough times."

"Wellllll…" Wheeljack starts.

"Wheeljack!" Both Magnus and Perceptor cut off the engineer.

Wheeljack winks to the Cornel helping ease her fears. Everyone knows she is afraid. Hell everyone is! If they loose another human leader so soon, it could cripple their moral thus crushing the Autobot's own moral.

Perceptor looks to Magnus for permission to continue. He nods. Perceptor steps forward and lays a hand on her glassed chest, "Leah, I have no idea what will happen. If this fails, I'm… sorry."

Leah reaches out and lays a hand over his, "I'm not. I had a chance in a lifetime to be one of a noble species. No, do not take this guilt. For it was an honor to lead your troops and protect the Guardian." For that, she looks over the scoped shoulder to catch the glowing human optics.

His head lowers, but doesn't break the gaze. Why does he think she wanted to tell him something personal but time just wouldn't permit it? The gaze is getting long and changing, needing an answer-

"Ready?" Perceptor asks.

"Uh, yeah sure." Leah finally breaks the gaze.

The black fingertips pop the chest catches. Within moments, his palms slide in, "Sorry, I know this is rather an *cough* intimate touch but…" Leah can help but see him blush.

The light swiftly become blinding white and dotted with gold. Leah finds her breath catching as she floats away and is gently settled down on a cold hard surface. No, that wasn't the word, she is breathing. Actually breathing.

"Get back! Give me that blanket."

Warmth. That scent. Her head rubs closer to it. There it is pressing so close.. Into her brain and surrounding her with comfort. That same comfort from her first night in Magnus' berth. Almost as if she could taste it.

And she can. On her lips but she wants more. Daring to try, lets her greedy tongue take poke at the scented warm pressing into her face.

"Leah." Her name is murmured and muffled. "Cornel Fairborn?"

"Mmm, only Leah," she mumbles back to her warm comforter.

"Hurry, get her checked over! Get a medic get those scans run right NOW!"

"Don't let me go," her hands find something to cling to.

A hand cups her head keeping her pressed into the warm scent. "It's alright Cornel. We have the best medics-"

And her head snaps out of it's fog of comfort into the world of reality. Her heart screams at her brain for taking over, "General?"

A new blinding light comes over her face. "Watch my finger Cornel," Perceptor orders.

"Seriously, you expect me to see your finger with a blinding light in my face. Get real," and to her emotions protests, pushes further from the warm arms of the large male human. For some reason, she had emerged naked unlike what had happened to Magnus. Someone had been prepared and swiftly threw a warm blanket around her.

The only reaction she can read from Magnus is pure professional concern. Was she grateful or disappointed? Well, not time to dwell on that.

The klaxons begin screaming. Leaping away, the General takes the incoming call from Hot Rod.

"Understood. Get Team One to the hangar. I'll be there ASAP," he curtly orders.

Leah has already pulled away and is taking the clothes Wheeljack holds out. With her back to the mechs & male, pulls them on. Ultra Magnus points to Wheeljack, "Let's go. Hangar One."

"I'm coming too!" Leah snaps back scooping up her boots and socks.

"No you need-"

"To see to my troops." Commander to commander the eyes war.

Perceptor clears his throat, "I have my scans. Magnus, keep an eye on her. Wheeljack, first sign of trouble, ping me."

With that, the Lancia drops to his wheels and the lead scientist, places the silent brooding humans at the right and left of the white stripped sports car.

Zipping down the halls, Ultra Magnus is silent. Leah returns the silence tugging and lacing up her combat boots. The older human can't help but look to the female form beside him. Her heart is so pure for her soldiers. Just what he would look for in a mate. IWhere did THAT come from?!/I

She drives herself as hard as he does. All for their troops. Their own lives second. The role of SIC is to protect the FIC and yet make sure the troops are lead and protected as well. Leah leads this way making him the FIC. And yet here she is, just making a major transformation, and jumping back into the driver's seat again. All for her troops. Leading by example. No need to let them worry about her. Their first duty is to the mission, not to protect their SIC or FIC.

He sighs. Leah stirs emotions in his chest he… can't explain. The need to touch her. The need to…. Oh and when he felt her lips on his neck just moments ago… A finger comes up and touches the still slightly damp spot here her tongue had tasted him… A moan escapes him.

Leah cants her head at the sound. Magnus blanches and covers his face, feigning tiredness. "I need to get back," he tries to fake his reaction away. "I need my life back."

Leah grips his solid bicep, "You will Magnus, you will. You have the smartest bot in the universe on your side and I have been praying for you. Rest easy." His deep breath seems to hitch. "Mags, I'll be here for you."

Now it's her turn to blanch. She didn't mean for her tone to slip out _that_ way, but it did. Drawing his hands down from his optics, he sees her pale. Instead of looking away, then seem to look deeper into each other.

"Guys, we're here," respectful to the commanders personal moment, Wheeljack uses a hushed tone.

Clearing his throat, Magnus moves first, breaking their eye contact. Leah drops back to her own commanders stance too exiting the Autobot Engineer and striding beside the Autobot Lead Commander to his and her troops.

a/n Yes short and maybe dull. But the next one will be so much better! Promise… and longer. Kisses are coming!

Paste your document here...


	10. Leah 6

10 Prime Blood/ Magnitude: Leah

_Internal thoughts_ /comlink/

**a/n Yes Leah and Magnus will confess...**

Both Leah and Ultra Magnus as humans:

Watching him talk up to his team, it warms her. It really isn't that much different from her world. Sure they have worked with these teams for a long time, but some how it all becomes a lot more personal when you are the primary person they all look to for guidance and support. Ultimately it all comes down to your orders if they will come back in one piece or not.

The team breaks and head towards the flight line where her crew is already waiting. He turns to her and nods. She responds with a nod. Her team was ready. With a hand signal, the gate opens and the 'Bots & humans head out. Once they clear and the gate closes, he comes to her

Leah's command was amazing. Sure it wasn't the way Clark had lead. But neither was he leading the way Prime would have. And not even a human Prime…. If that was possible?

Magnus shakes the thoughts from his head and strides towards Leah. "Ready?" Leah nods. They head towards the command center.

The first hallway remains silent. They turn the corner. Leah pipes up, "I liked what you had to say."

"I really wasn't sure what to say." He gives her a weak smile. They remain quiet until they get to the elevator.

Once the door shuts, they both could feel it. But would either one react? Leah's voice tries to remain calm, but trapped in a elevator alone with him is a powerful temptation. "So what has Wheeljack said?"

Magnus reaches out and hits the stop on the elevator. But it's a couple moments before he turns to her. What is this incredible energy reading in this small room? Why is she looking at him that way?

He swallows hard knowing what that feeling is, now. It's attraction. Like a magnetic pull. It's pulling him towards her. She backs up but still has that look on her face. He has this urge to touch her.

Did he have to look at her that way? Did he have to reach his hand out to her? She couldn't back up anymore. Her back was against the steel wall and yet his hand was still reaching out to touch her face. His fingers are so light on her cheek.

She found her eyes closing and just relish in his warm tender scent and exploring touch. It has been so long since any one has touched her so softly. And then his other hand comes to touch her brow.

The warmth of his body so close. She could push him away if she wanted to …. If she wanted to? She tilts her chin up and takes a risk. Opening her eyes, he is pondering and curious. No, there is something else in his eyes. Even though they are electric blue, there is something else behind them. His head slowly moves in closer.

"Ultra Magnus, you need to come back to the lab. I found something," Wheeljack calls on the radio.

Without touching the radio he mutters, "Of course you did." He backs up and touches the radio, "On my way." He turns away from Leah and restarts the elevator. Internally he is fuming with confusion.

What was he thinking? He was touching the human commander. But he wanted to kiss her. It has been such a long, long time since he's had this feeling in his chest to just Itake /I a femme. Animalistic of him. Closing his eyes, he rubs a hand over his forehead. He was loosing control of his processor.

She watches Ultra Magnus struggling within himself. She can't blame him too much. She was feeling the same way, she wants him to Itake /I her. She had to put this aside. It was crazy.

The next thing she knew, words were spilling from her own mouth, "Ultra Magnus, I'm not easy."

He turns to her confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She couldn't believe she was talking this way to him. But she was trying to put up a wall between them. Maybe a barrier of tension could protect them both. She flicks a finger at his chest, "I don't find the bearer of the Matrix a turn-on." Then she tucks her hands under her chin and flutters her eyelashes like Betty Boop, "Oh Ultra Magnus you're _so_ brave and strong." She straightens up back to her Cornel's stance. "Give me a break."

That fueled his fire. Fully he turns to her and narrows his gaze, "Helium headed young bim-bots are nothing but fools. I have no time for foolishness. I'm too slagging old for that scrap!"

The words spill out before she can stop them, "Really? I thought all you _heroes _lived for that attention." Instantly she regretted those words.

In one step she is pinned back against the wall, "I am _no hero._ And you know it!" His gaze leaves her defenseless.

The plan just completely backfired. Her words whisper out, "Liar." It was a compliment and a confession.

Instantly he softens, "I want a mature femme who knows what she wants. A femme who knows the value of time. A femme who has pride and confidence in herself. I need a powerfully strong femme." He is complimenting her right back. One hand drops from the wall and stops the elevator again without breaking his gaze with her. "Tell me what you want."

Leah is lost in his searching gaze. He knows. Her hands reach up to touch his chest. He doesn't move. Slipping her palms to his powerful neck, she tilts her face up to his. She's reaching for him his hand grips her strong firm hip bringing her even closer.

"Ultra Magnus?" Wheeljack calls again on the radio.

Ultra Magnus pulls himself back from her tempting grasp, leaving her longing for his touch again. He starts the elevator once again.

As soon as the doors part, he steps off first. Her legs feel like jelly, but somehow she manages to walk confidently. But once they enter the lab, she can't face him directly.

Wheeljack and Preceptor have the radio on. Magnus smirks to himself. Yeah, that's Leah alright. He smiles at her. She swallows hard at his beautiful smirk and turns away to his visual compliment.

Oh there's something about, yeah something about the way she moves

I can't figure it out, there's something about her

There's something about a woman that but don't need you

I can't figure it out, there's something about her

'Cause she walk like the boss, talk like the boss

Manicured nails that set the pedicure off

She's fly effortless

Move like the boss do like the boss

Oh, she got me thinking about getting involved

That's the kind of girl I need

She got her own thing, that's why I love her

Miss independent, won't you come spend a little time

She got her own thing that's why I love her

Miss independent, ooh the way she shines miss independent

Ooh there's something about a woman who can do for herself

I look at her and it makes me proud

There's something about her

Something ooh so sexy about a woman who don't even need my hand

Said she got it, no she got it got it something about her.

Because she work like the boss, play like the boss

Car and the crib she got them both paid off

And her bills are paid on time

She made for the boss, totally the boss if anything she telling them to get lost that's the girl that's on my mind

Her favorite thing to say is "don't worry I got it"

And everything she got, you better believe she bought it

She gonna steal my heart no doubt about it

You're everything I need, said you're everything I need

She leaves the lab to let Wheeljack and Magnus finish up their conversation. She heads up to the command center to relieve Spike. Standing guard with the rest of the 'Bots, it only increases her turmoil mixed feelings for Magnus. A bag of mixed hammers.

Silently she listens to several of the bot and humans in the room retell Magnus' victories and losses. The times that seem more phenomenal, are the times he would back Prime up. Many a time it took the two big Autobots to bring down the foes.

Major Higgins came in a few hours later to take over command. With a silent nod, she leaves. Not a word had passed her lips this shift. Dry throat and shaking heart…

I Magnus had it right, I'm too old for this shit./I

She didn't realize how tired she was until she came down her corridor. There, up ahead, she can see rest. Yes, she needed to lay her head down. This day had been so crazy with turning back to her human body, and then sending the troops off and then the confrontation with Magnus in the elevator. That alone sent shivers through her. Not unpleasant, though.

She keys in her access code to the commander's quarters. Without turning on the light, she sits down on the bunk edge. Unlacing her boots, too tired to change. Just get these boots off and lay back into softness.

As soon as her head hits the pillow, her body sighs vocally. But then, the hot body next to her moves. Body? In her bunk?

She shoots up and hits the night light. Magnus smiles up at her, "So taking over my quarters again?"

Leah turns leave the room. "Leah, wait," he steps to her side. Her eyes look up to him trying to hide from her own internal fight. "You don't have to leave."

"These are the human command quarters. Yes I do, Commander." She puts a hand up to let him know she isn't upset and begins to turn away again.

He leaps closer. This time he takes her hand in both of his. "You know that's not what I meant."

She stops again and swallows hard. Leaning closer, he locks his optic blue eyes with hers while bringing her palm to his face. Laying her hand against his bristling cheek, her arm relaxes at his touch. His face softens and then his eyes slide close as he rolls his nose to the center of her palm. Sucking in a deep breath to inhale her touch, mutters something she can't translate. It doesn't matter, the sincerity to the tone is enough. She finds her own body responding to his very tender touch and soft Cybertronian words.

Who knew two hardened career soldiers would be putty at each other's touch. She finds herself moving closer to him. His other hand reaches for her waist while lips press into her palm. Her body warms to his absolutely solid forearm sliding into the small of her back, fingers softly gripping her hip.

But then he opens his eyes again. The look in his eyes she hasn't seen any male direct towards her in a very long time. Heady, desiring… Pulling her wrist to his lips, they part. And then her undoing, the tip of his tongue touches the softest part of her wrist. And draws a circle slowly.

A moan escapes her own parted lips as the most tender yet erotic sensation she hasn't felt in a very, very long time turns her core of steel to a molten pool. Her body is beginning to loose strength at his silent, tender but devastating touch. He tightens his grip on her waist feeling her give into his taste pressing her even closer to his warm body.

He knows exactly what he has done. He saw her tawny eyes turn dark with her own desire. He slowly draws her arm up and around his neck. Her other hand creeps up his solid and powerful chest. She can feel every muscle beneath the tight knit t-shirt. His smile broadens. She wants him, too.

Once more his head begins to slowly lower towards her own. She knows he is aiming to kiss her in a different coax this time. But it's too late when she realizes it was her own arm around his neck is pulling them together. Her parted lips meet his.

This time his kiss is warm, but still commanding, leading. Consuming her. All her defenses surrender to him. Especially when the tip of his tongue begins it's circle of exploration with her lips this time. The moan from her lips turns to a groan wanting more.

With a firm hand across her shoulders and another around her waist, he has her pressed firmly against his solid body. Oh he loves the feel of flesh under his finger tips. Especially Leah's flesh.

He pulls back a hair to check her reaction. There is no question, she is his. Her fingers curls into his t-shirt and pull them back together. This time the kiss goes deeper. Her fingers turn to claws afraid that he will change his mind. In return, now he is trying to hold himself together by clinging to her.

Suddenly he feels his body is chilled and he stumbles back. Was he shot? He shakes his head and resets his senses.

Before him, Leah is visibly shaking with the back of her hand over her mouth, flushed with embarrassment. Or was it passion?

He puts it together. He wasn't shot. He was shot-down. She backs away from him, afraid of his touch. Her up shot hand signals a warning to stay back.

"Leah, wait," he tries again. But she shakes her head at him to be quiet. Looking to the door trying to decide if she can make her escape, but she knows she is shaking too badly for anyone to see their Cornel like this. She has to get herself together. She closes her eyes and slowly controls her breathing.

"I'm too old to be a fool," she tells herself.

After a long silence, he starts laughing. A full rumbling laugh. Leah looks up to Magnus laughing afraid he is mocking her. But he looks down at his bare foot and chuckles. Then looks up to her and beams a smile, "And that would make me what? An ancient fool?"

She sees he was laughing at himself. A warm and wonderful laughter. Leah finds herself laughing with him. She can't help but tease him back, "Absolutely senile."

Then his smile turns tender towards her, "If this is senility, then I will relish in it." He holds a warm hand out to her, "Won't you join me? It's more fun being senile together."

Her face drops, "Oh Magnus, don't."

The older man comes towards her again. This time his touch is comforting wrapping his arms around her shoulders and just pressing her into his embrace. The rumble of his barritone is so warm and comforting, "Talk to me, Leah. Like you did before. I'm still your friend."

Her arms slip around his firm waist holding them warmly together. She just inhales his scent as well. The scent of commanding, yet tender warmth. The one she slept with in his berth. The one that comforted her at night. She buries her nose in his chest and can feel the curls of down beneath the stretched cotton fabric. "I don't want to love again. And certainly not like this. I don't think I can do this again."

"What do you mean?" He nudges her fears to the surface with a warm paw soothing the base of her neck.

"I have already loved deeply in a war zone. It hurt like hell."

"And?"

She looks up to his tender gaze, "I lost a husband and gained a son. Now I have a granddaughter, Marisa, a toddler. He says she takes after me!"

"And?" he pushes her again.

"Look, it's going to take all I've got to let my grandchild be raised with me absent, bad enough I did that to her father. I joined this suicide mission for their protection. I never expected her to be adventuress like her grandfather."

"Grandfather, ha!" He barks a laugh at her. "You mean grandmother." Leah scowls up at his jesting and smacks his back. He narrows his gaze, "Oh come on, I saw that fire in your eyes charging Galvatron. I thought it would take the whole team to pull you back."

She quickly pulls his face nose to nose with hers, "Hum, what's it like having the boot on the other foot?"

"It has nothing to do with the boots," he narrows his gaze challenging her own sense adventure.

"No?" Her breath catches in her throat at his gaze.

"No," he confirms tilting his head in for another kiss.

She knows she will give in if he succeeds in kissing her again. "What is it then?" trying to hold him off.

His gaze goes to her lips trying to decide which kind of kiss will crumble her defenses instantly, "It's what makes you so damn attractive." And he dives in for a capturing kiss. Instantly her hands span out under his t-shirt and up his solid back. His gasp at her touch sends him over the edge. It would take a miracle to get him to let go now.

Her hands round his ribs, come up to his chest and to his shoulders pushing the shirt up. He releases his arms only long enough for her to pull the shirt over his head and return her palms to span his broad warrior hardened down covered chest. His hands begin fumbling with the big buttons on her own camouflaged coverall while his mouth moves to explore her neck.

The com at the door calls, "Ultra Magnus? Have you seen Cornel Fairborne?" Neither one responds to the voice. "Ultra Magnus, I know you are in there."

"She's in a private meeting," he lifts his head for only a moment to bark, then returns the task in his hands.

"With who?" The voice asks again.

More gruff than he intended he growls, "Me!" Magnus slams the com closed and sets the door to lock.

Neither one cares what is going on outside the door or who knows they are locked in the commander's quarters alone. Together. Alone.

The next hour is spent getting to know each other much more personally and intimately.

~~00~~~

Basking in the after glow, Leah tucks her head against his solid chest. His fingers are kneading the nape of her own neck. It finishes off anything thoughts she had of duty to the Corps. He presses his lips to her temple, just to make sure this is real.

"Are you alright?" he asks tenderly.

"Mm, more than alright." she barely answers.

"What do you mean?" he smiles.

"Honestly, after Bill died, I never thought I would find this feeling again." She spans her palm over his breast.

"And what feeling would that be?" he is teasing her now. She rolls her head up to face him. He's smiling at her. "You are amazing."

Leah blushes, "Don't, Magnus." She tries to hide her face in his chest.

But he lifts her chin and turns serious. "I have never met anyone like you. In control, and commanding. Yet tender and warm."

She almost whispers, "I'm not in control when it comes to being alone with you."

A tender smile peaks from him. Seeing her embarrassed and not wanting to hurt her feelings, he turns to admire her body again. He rolls back and fans a hand out over her belly. Not flat like Arcee, but neither is it obese. He is intrigued. Then scoots down to press his face to her belly. Her fingers comb through his hair. "Life." He looks up to her, "You bore life?" She just nods. "Do you realize how incredible that is?"

Her voice turns very reverent, "Yes. I thank God everyday for the chance. It became more apparent of the miracle when I met your race."

He kisses her belly ever so tenderly, "I hope…" But then decides to keep that wish to himself, knowing the angst Optimus and Poco went through. Ratchet, Connie…. Ironhide, Chromia… Prowl… All dead and their offspring….

Leah weaves her fingers into his scalp soothing him. Children are something she could never give him. His race is dieing, and all he wishes for is a chance for his race to live on with what they do have. A miracle the humans have that the Transformers don't.

With is forehead pressed to her womb, now he knows why Optimus had his files available to him. Optimus had hoped someone would be able to find a way to make their race live. Apparently, some of the Autobots had found a way. Wroughtiron and Manta, Smudge are here. Koshi… Could he?

Slowly he rolls his head to face Leah. His love. Grief is on her face. He smiles and stretches himself out covering her. Without a word, they make love again silently. Other than the sighs and moans of pleasure, no words are spoken. Plenty of silent tears are shed as he fills her with what he hopes is viable seed.

~~oo~~

Leah collapses in his arms. Magnus curls himself behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her, Leah latching onto them. Leah falls asleep quickly. Magnus finds it so comforting to feel her so peaceful in his arms. He lets himself sleep for only a little while. He could easily get used to this.

~~~00~~~

All too soon, his watch alarm is going off. Leah begins to stir. He shuts off the alarm still wrapped around his berthmate.

Hearing the alarm, she figures it's for her. After all, who else would it before. Somehow she has ignored the arms around her. After all, humph, who would Cornel Fairborn be sharing a bunk with? Leah pulls the blanket back to go to work and starts to move. Ever so gently large comforting warm arms pulls her back and whispers in her ear, "That was for me, Leah. You need to sleep longer."

Without opening her eyes, she curls back against this dream-body making it very hard for him to find the heart to move away from her. Instead he chuckles, "Do you really want them to find us sharing quarters?" Slowly she lets her hands slip from his sexy warm body. Reluctantly he eases himself off the bunk making sure to keep her tucked under the warm blankets. Briskly showering, gets dressed silently watching her sleep on. Then with a heavy sigh, he leaves the quarters combing his hair back with his fingers.

He could have sworn he heard Leah mutter something to him as the door closed. Sounded like, "I love you."

His heart/spark stilled as the door slid closed. Thank goodness the hallway is a long walk to the command center in these human legs. It will give him time to walk into his commander stance.

~~ Leah has the most wonderful dreams she's had in years. When her alarm goes off hours later, she is disappointed to find she is alone. Maybe it was all a dream. She looks down at herself, "Then why am I naked and oh!" she winces when she moves. Oh yeah, haven't felt that kind of soreness in that area since….

A warm smile spreads across her face. Like a virgin after her first night, Leah blushes and looks to the ceiling for heavenly answer, "Oh God did I really spend the night with General Magnus?" And finds herself squealing like a schoolgirl.

Sitting at the command center, Magnus waits for the incoming reports on the 'Con's activities. They have skirmishes in at least five different places. Without all the details yet it's hard to make a plan. Hot Rod and Bee were out scouting as quickly as possible. Casey and Manta were checking out another area.

Spike was checking out another location, which meant Magnus would need to pull a longer shift. As a 'Bot it wouldn't be a problem, but these human bodies are delicate. Yawning, he smiles. Well, it doesn't help when you take your off line time and expel more energy with a lover. Closing his eyes, he can't help but remember. It is well worth it to feel this way with a …mate? His senses still feel like she is still right there beside him. He can still taste her on his lips. Buring his face in his hands, he can smell her on his skin.

But she smells like pancakes? Pancakes? Bacon and eggs and good strong black coffee. Opening his eyes, he realizes he fell asleep at his post.

Head in his palm propped up on the arm of the chair.

"Good morning, Commander. You are relieved." Leah makes it sound all just so normal. Turning his head up to her, a pinch in his neck and shoulders makes him cringe instantly. A furrow goes across his brow. Instantly he grabs the back of his neck.

She nods, "Yeah I hate it when that happens. Here, let me help. Release your jacket." Only briefly he gives her a smirk, which she returns praying no one looked their way. Magnus looks away from her and releases the outer coverall. Leah places her hands on his thick strong neck, "Now relax. Don't fight me."

He says nothing outwardly even though several run across his mind. The silences says it all between them. Her hands are so warm from the hot breakfast sitting beside him. Leah's fingers dig into his neck soothing and relaxing the pinched muscles. Magnus feels his body falling under the spell of her touch again in a new way. A groan escapes him and his forehead lowers down to the console.

A couple people look up from their desks. The communications officer pipes up, "Ah-ha! Commander Masseuse is in the house. I'm next, sir." Leah chuckles.

Major Higgins comes over seeing Magnus almost passed out on the desk, "You know, Cornel, you have a devastating touch. If we could only use that on Galvatron."

A different growl comes from Magnus. Only Leah hears his muttered curse. Leah pinches his neck in warning, but turns to Higgins, "Decontamination couldn't cleanse the nightmares I would encore from touching that demented creation." Magnus grunts in a amusement, forehead still buried in the consol top. Higgins laughs.

Leah pulls her hands away from Magnus and teases him, "You are in my chair, sir. Out and take your breakfast with you."

Magnus lifts his head and gives her a curious look. Leah is clasping her hands together. It's her that looks hungry once she looks directly into his glowing aqua eyes. Then he stands up, with a returning wicked ass smirk. Leah has to step back. He doesn't look away. She can feel herself about to give their relationship away. She has to step aside quickly and heads to the communications officer, beginning to massage his neck. Leah can hear the tray being taken away from the commander's area. Daring to look up to the reflective surface, sees it's Magnus' blue and red uniform leaving. She lets out a sigh.

The communications officer, Geets, mellowed asks, "Is it hard to work with Ultra Magnus? Harder than Prime?"

Leah has to choose her words carefully. "Everything has changed. Nothing is like it used to be. There is no normal out here." With that, steps away from Geets and returns to her commander mode, "What kind of reports have come in?"

The team begins reporting in and she takes over command pushing her lover to the back of her mind.

~~00~~~

For the next few months, Spike, Magnus and Leah make a three way human command rotation. Kup, Hot Rod, and Springer help with the 'Bot part of the rotation. For Leah and Magnus the changes were made at the commander's private quarters.

When Spike would come in to take over for Leah, she would return to the human commander's quarters. Slipping off her boots, and down to her underclothes (or less), she would slip under the blankets and close her eyes as the warm arms would encircle her and hold her close to his body. He would always kiss the top of her head and tuck her under his chin, spooned up to her back. Leah would entwine her fingers with his holding it close to her lips.

His watch alarm would always go off way too soon. But the way he prepared for his day left no regrets from Leah. He would begin with tiny devastating kisses on her bare skin. Then his stroking touch would send her moaning and clinging to him. The love making would revitalize him. For Leah it was comforting and warm. He would wait until she would begin to drift back to sleep before he would rob her of his warmth.

Yes, he was reluctant to go to the command center, but he knew these stolen moments of human time would be temporary. No wonder his friends never spoke of their human times being intense a swift. A short moment in time that was devastating yet wonderful to the spark.

Ultra Magnus straightens his back to his full height and strides confidently into the command center relieving Spike of duty. Magnus was well aware that Spike wanted to be in Carley's arms. With a mate of his own now, how could he deny another their time?

Mate of his own? Is that what Leah is?

Thank the All Spark, Springer had information for him to act on and distract him from the thought of running back to Leah's arms and pledging his spark to her this very instant.

**a/n more coming, not sure when. I would like for it to be good and not scrap-crap. Yes, we will return to Marissa.**


	11. Marissa 5 updated drunk

11 Prime Blood~ Magnitude: Marissa

**a/n If you read Marissa Drunk, this is a revised version, more at the bottom. Evil Wheeljack, purely evil**.

{Back to the present with Optimus revived, Marissa at the current EMC Cornel and Ultra Magnus-Marissa's hearts-sparks yearning for each other.}

After Ultra Magnus' confession to Optimus, he made his way back to his lonely quarters. The blankets are cold. The room silent. Like it's been for eons. Yet still he misses her more than ever right now. He misses curling up with her and sharing. Anything from reports to silly stories of their past to even the stuff going on under their noses that really aren't worth disciplining.

Like he does with Marissa now. They can chat about anything and it warms his spark. Yes, he knows he is falling in love, but that doesn't stop him from being Marissa's friend, nor does that stop him from enjoying the simple pleasure of her company.

Rolling to his side and pulling the blanket up, he lets the high grade pull him under and wishing he had Marissa right here if for nothing else… so he wasn't alone. "How do you survive the loneliness Optimus? I'm sorry we brought you back if you suffer as I."

EMC Cornel's OFFICE

Marissa can't believe this. One of her best fighter pilots just got engaged. Yet she can't blame the soldier. She is a human after all. Marissa looks at the fun and accurate fighter pilot standing before her biting her lip. Marissa picks up a data pad (thank you Autobot for the improved technology!) and activates it. With a few swipes of the stylus, she hands the pad to her wingman, "Your new orders, Flicka."

Taking the pad, the girls' jaw drops, "Umm, are you sure, sir?"

"I've learned a few things with these Autobots. Fate rarely grants you a blessing like this. Take it while you can. Don't let it slip through your fingers. Go. You are now bound Earth-side for the remained of your tour to ensure our incoming pilots are properly prepared for life in Iacon. I want no more pilots passing out when they see Prime for the first time or asking why the word interface makes the 'Bots blanch. Got it?"

Flicka giggles knowing exactly what she is referring to. "Yes sir. You have my word. Shuttle leaves in 30."

Marissa flicks her hand to the door. "Well, then you best be on it. Go. And Flicka, he's a very lucky man."

Flicks beams, "No, I'm the lucky one." With that, the short cropped black head spins and runs out the door.

Marissa sighs and looks down to the pile of data pads in her "in-basket". And then her com pings. Without lifting her eyes, hits the button, "Yes?"

Magnus knows that tone all too well, "Marissa?" Marissa turns to her friend's image on the screen. Seeing her expression, his quickly changes. As does his tone, "Marissa?"

She turns away not really wanting to let herself go down the path Flicka's message bubbled up. So instead she tries to remain professional, "Yes, General, how can I help you?"

He huffs. It always bugs him when she does that, turning cold and professional when he's trying to be emotionally supportive. They've been friends and co-commanders too long for her to just brush his compassion aside. Then again, he respects her dearly. He flashes something brown in front of the screen, "Rod made you brownies for your birthday. You know him, they won't last long." No response from the human cornel. "He already licked the bowl and spoon clean." He waggles the brown object again, knowing she just can't resist Rod's fudge brownies, one of the orange mech's personal Earth-temptations. Ultra Magnus' really trying to draw her out of whatever brought on this silence. She still doesn't answer but rifles through her data pads trying to look busy. "Marissa…," he tries once more with that very deep and warm tone she rarely resists in pouring her heart out to him.

"Look, you have the birth- uh- creation day instead. I'm up to my neck in paperwork." She is really trying to hide. His trick didn't work this time.

Magus huffs and draws back from the screen a bit, "Bad excuse. No paper there. And you know Prime won't handle anyone turning down his attempt at lightening the mood around here."

Marissa snaps, "Then give it to Flicka! She's getting married!"

Mags knows that drawn up back and pushing her bangs aside. There is a deeper issue at hand. Marissa is turning 35 today. Not married. Hounded by her father. Not interested or able to date her subordinates. She was at the top of the command chain with only Autobots as her confidants. Himself being her deepest after all they've gone through. Her biological clock was ticking and…

"I'm sorry. Just make up an excuse. I have stuff to do." With that, she blanks out her screen with a security block and punches her door to say "confidential meeting in progress". It will hold off anyone who just wants to shoot the breeze or bug her about something frivolous. As for the com, sure Ultra Magnus can override it, but he will hit the block and have to think twice about what kind of wrath he wants to face from the EMC head before opening the connection fully.

Diving into the electronic paperwork helps reinforce her desire to be here with the Autobots and good she has done. Too tired, to make her way to her quarters, Marissa just shut off her lights and lays her head down on her desk. Sleep over comes grief.

~~~00~~

Later that week, Marissa and Ultra Magnus are shipped to Earth for some military review board meeting plus the NATO meeting. Somewhere in there fell Flicka's batchlorete party. Marissa tries to argue about going but Magnus reminds her, it will be good for her to blow off a little steam. Besides, most of the people at this party were NOT EMC including the recently discharged wingmate. Sighing heavily, she gives into him this time.

Promptly on time, he rolls up to the house. Several people cock a brow to the huge heavily armored royal blue and white transport carrier truck with hints of red trimming and strange twin star-missiles on the top. Flicka smiles widely at the truck and pats it's hood friendly, "Oh thank you so much, Ultra Magnus. I'm forever in your debt."

He chuckles so only she could hear him, "And to you Flicka, my blessings to you and your bondmate."

All eyes quickly leave the truck when the driver's door opens and a 5' 10" brunette with her hair curled and hanging loose at the shoulders slides out of the high cab in a half thigh length blue-black gladiator leather skirt and a red leather corset with black ties down the back. Marissa does not have small hips: no these are warrior hips, broad and strong, but not a lick of fat. A trim waist and nice bust. Her forearms and shoulders are real muscle. "Daaaaaammmmn, Cornel! You really make that Xena Warrior Princess thing work!" Marissa blushes feeling completely uncomfortable in the costume.

As Marissa passes in front of the rig's nose, it shudders. No one notices, too many optics on Marissa. Luckily, this is a near all femme party. Marissa taps the guest of honor's nose, "It's Marissa tonight, ex-lieutenant. And YOU were the one going for the whole warrior goddess thing tonight, Mrs. Hercules."

Flicka sniggers, "I just wanted to see if you really would come as your name implies: Xena."

This time Marissa flicks the nose, "I didn't choose the name. I got STUCK with the name. Now, where's those plasma shooters?" The rig chuckles again. Marissa lashes out by kicking his chrome bumper with her spiked knee high boot leaving a scratch. "Watch it, General." With that, Marissa moves out of his way and he heads down the street flicking his mirrors back to get a last glance at her.

~~~ Ultra Magnus was wrong. Half the guest _were _EMC personal. About three hours in and the said personal had drunk or scare the non-military ones away. Marissa is definitely feeling loose, bordering on smashed. Holding her own, that is until Cathy the Supply Clerk comes out with her personal pink data-pad. (one that takes the Cybertronian pads down to human standards.)

"Alright Ladies, now it's time for the real show. Straight from the Lushun System-" She plugs into the big screen TV, "Bot Porn!"

Marissa groans covering her face. Flicka giggles exuberantly. It is mixed between the remaining fifteen women as to the reaction as the show began watching the mech flyer strip off his hideous green armor revealing his all too skinny protoform.

Marissa and Flicka manage to pull Cathy aside, "Where _did _you get this?"

Cathy beams, "When in doubt, ask Sunstreaker!"

Another belts out, "Human or whatever, the plots still stinks, the mechs are still ugly and what the hell is THAT!"

Cathy squeals and quickly puts it on pause. Then she points to Marissa, "Oh come on Cornel Xena, certainly _you of all people _can tell us what that is."

Marissa downs the last of the stiff drink and shakes her head, "Can't say I can." She tries to lie.

Cathy cocks her hip, "Oh please, we know you spent the night with the General while under medical arrest. Don't tell me you-"

Marissa waves her hands wildly in the air holding off the thought. "I never saw _that piece _of the general."

"But you wanted to?"

Marissa was already flushed by the intoxication so no one could see her blushing to the elicit thought. Instead she reaches over and shoves a pile of snacks into her mouth and pours herself another stiff drink thus filling her mouth unable to answer the question. Cathy rolls her eyes and proceeds to point to the screen and describe in detail the long hard fiber optic looking cable with a pulsing glowing head sticking straight out of the mech. "The cord, cable, spike… the penis of a mech, if you will."

Cathy's continued educational speech would have made any of the military instructors proud, even though she was describing in great detail (topping off people's drinks at the same time) the art of 'Bot interfacing.

~~~ *Regrettable Hours Later*~~~

Ultra Magnus pulls up to the house as quickly as he can and brings himself to a screeching halt. Cathy yanks open his passenger door with one arm, supporting Marissa with the other. Flicka has Marissa by the other arm.

"Holy Primus! She's drugged?" Magnus is completely shocked by the staggering and completely bizarre way Marissa can't stand up, giggling hysterically.

"Hey, Mags. You are look'n goooooood. You know that?" the inebriated officer cooes.

Cathy grimaces, "Look, I'm really sorry, General. I had no idea who else to call. She's really blitzed and if she starts spilling stuff she shouldn't -"

"Plllleeeease Mags, show 'em the crest. Guys he's got this beautiful crest tucked under his helm. Soooo regal-"

"In ya go sir." Flicka shoves Marissa's solid hips into the rig's passenger seat and drops the high healed boots on the floor. Then presses a trash can into Marissa's arms, "Don't you dare barf on him. General… ummm, ignore everything she says, please?"

Marissa stretches out, letting her hands grasp the leather-like seat at her shoulders and strokes her way up and over her head, the rig shudders. In a pleading way again she begs, "Oh come on Mags, you know that crest is just too gorgeous to keep trapped under that helm. Come on, you have to let it out more often." With a flick of her hands, lets her hair spill out over the headrest, "You know, like me!" Her hands caress down the corset ribs, "Mmm, feels good to cut loose."

Cathy sees a bunch of the other girls are coming out of the house, drinks in the air and cat calling out to Magnus, "Come on General, Show us what you got!"

"What'cha hiding under that armor?"

"Ooooh look at her now, give us all the details Cornel."

"So General how loooooong does it glow?"

Cathy very quickly sobers up and slams the rig's royal blue door, "GO!" Ultra Magnus pulls away under the cry of thirteen cat calls latching the safety belt over Marissa.

Around the next corner, he reclines her seat. "Marissa, what got into you tonight? You never drink like this."

Marissa rolls onto her side and reaches out to stroke the driver's seat, "So Mags, can I ask you some thing personal?"

"Hermmm" he knows he should say no, but how can he? "What is it, Marissa?"

Her hand moves ever so slowly into the bucket of the driver's seat in a certain place, "So, what color does your _cord _glow?"

His brakes locked, jack-knifing his trailer in the middle of the freeway, "WHAT?"

Marissa is nearly thrown to the floor. "Yesh, and you don't like the way I fly?"

Magnus chokes back, "Well I never asked you what color your areolas are while flying into a thunderstorm." In the mist of the honking horns, he gets himself straightened out even though his processor went someplace else completely.

Marissa, meanwhile is looking down her corset, "Um, chocolate brown."

"Uh?" He grunts while maneuvering around another big rig.

"I just checked, my areolas are chocolate brown. Like great big Hershey Kisses. Wanna see?"

"MARISSA!" He gasps noticing that she is in fact trying to loosing the hook & eye clasps at the front of the bodice constriction device. "Stop at once! What is wrong with you?" He has gotten himself back onto the road headed to his primary destination.

Silence comes from the passenger seat. "Marissa, talk to me. This just isn't you."

She curls up into a ball in the passenger seat. "I should probably remain silent."

"Something is seriously bothering you. Come on."

Kicking on his hologram: an early 50's strong male with flecks of grey among his deep brownish red hair feathered back (reminding her of his blue and white crest), he looks to her with his tropical blue optics. A very handsome face and form that would seriously drawn more cat calls from the party. "Look at me Marissa. I'm right here and I'm your friend. Dare I say, one of my best friends? How much have we gone through together? What has gotten you all twisted up?"

She can see the sincerity in the blue optic/eyes but still, she looks away, "You had a mate and a daughter, you wouldn't understand."

Magnus takes the next exit and drives down the remote street, deviating from his goal of taking her back to the base. Soon enough, he is at a dead end street that is a bit of a plateau looking over the farm land. Nothing but stars to see in front of them.

The hologram leans over, "Marissa, I was a very old bot before I met her. And was sure I would never have what Springer, Optimus or Inferno had. I was so sure I was destined to be a lonely bot only good enough for training the next generation. And then, Primus smiled on me, and granted me a short brief love."

Marissa turns back to the hologram. "Has it made things better or worse?"

He had to chuckle at that. Sure, he's been able to enjoy interfacing like it was meant to be, but it also means he knows what it means to have love and loose it. "Both."

"I… I don't want to die lonely. I want someone to know I love them before my time comes." She yawns.

"Maybe you should sleep. I'll take this watch."

She closes her eyes and mumbles, "You always have my back, Mags."

His voice is soft and warm, "And your front." A smile graces her face before her body feels the full effect of the alcohol and makes her snore.

~~~~ _Marissa knew he was in this room some where. Kup had said so. But this looked like the locker room showers. And what was that sound? She heads towards it._

_There! That blue and white crest sticking above the shower door. Damn, he is so good looking. One of those that has the ability to break hearts no matter how old he is. The head is thrown back, face to the ceiling, optics closed while a moan escapes the parted lips. It was the friction like noise mixed with the sound of shower-water that really had her confused._

_And then there is a longer groan of a moan that releases from the parted lips. Marissa notices the water down below now contained a silver opaque paint-like substance. Like it has just dropped in. It floats on the water while it circles and heads for the drain past her bare feet. _

_Worried for the mech, Marissa parts the shower curtain and stares. The sight before her is one she never ever wants to forget. The last of the silver fluid is washed from the mech's firm strong grip along with a final mechly grunt. _

_Starting at the peds, wide stance, strong powerful and firmly planted. Following up the firm solid calves, thighs, with a few deep scars in the snow white glistening under armor. And then the hips. Oh, she would just love to grip those hips forever. But she keeps looking. A nice firm belly, maybe a slight hint of age, but still no slouch in this general. He curls into the spray, and now his back is to her and she can see his nicely rounded aft, straight back with just a dip to the small. Broad powerful shoulders with numerous scars._

_The crest dips back into the water, then rolls the face directly into it. Without his heavy battle armor, he looks so Greek god-like. Sleek, trim, muscular and touchable._

_"Ma…Mags?" Her mouth gapes._

_He turns his head slowly with that regal crest pert and erect. It is then that she notices she is the same size as him. It is also then that she noticed what he was gripping. A fiber optic cord of soft glowing blue with ruby red veins. It is still firm with one last drop of silver. The look he has for her is one of regret. "I tried to wait…"_

_Marissa steps closer, with the hand dropping from the crest to curl around her hip. Now noticing her own body is stripped bare, the chocolate tips press against his chest. "I have time. Have you more code?"_

_His mouth hovers above hers, "For you, always." The mouth covers and injects hers. It's Marissa's turn to moan. A hand takes a thigh of hers, curling and pressing it to his own bared hip, drawing the heated cord to get squashed between them…._

~~~~ Marissa moans and writhes in her sleep in his seat. Magnus can translate easily what she is dreaming about. It doesn't help him much either. She may be human, but her friendship has been digging into a new piece of his spark. More than comfort, more than compassion. His optics find nothing objectionable about her form either. Certainly wedged in that current leather contraption showing far more skin that her flight suit ever would was not helping him object either.

"I'm too old for this crap," he mutters, his chassis is viciously arguing that point.

"Nuhahh, Mags, you will never be too old for _this….,_" she moans in a near pent-up pain in her dream. He may just need that cold shower when they get back to base after all. Again.

~~ 00~~

Sunrise pierces the cab blinding the hung-over officer. "Ohhhh, I think I'm gonna die."

Magnus has his own pain, "Tell me about it."

Marissa grouses, "What's your problem? I knew I shouldn't have gone to that party, but noooo, you suggested it."

Magnus backs away from the edge and turns back to the highway grumbling. A particular dip in the road and his undercarriage scrapes. He howls in pain. Not his normal reaction to such pavement obstructions.

"Ultra Magnus?!" Marissa is worried for her friend. Her hand grazes his dashboard to soothe but for him it just adds insult to injury.

"DON'T!" He snaps.

"What has gotten into you?" now she feels like the injured one.

"Just do me a favor, the next time I suggest you go to a party full of EMC intoxicated femmes, shoot me. In the processor." Another dip in the road, another howl. Marissa clamps her hands over her highly sensitive ears. And then a string of cursing in Cybertronian comes from the wincing transport commander.

The rest of the trip back to the base is pure hell for them both. As soon as he could, he stopped and threw open the door, "Out. NOW!"

She snaps back, "Jeeze Mags, you don't have to yell."

He shutters in his frustration ordering her to move faster. She climbs out. Barely waiting for her to clear he transforms. Snarling he plucks the lethal boots from his asbergo and tosses them at her, stomping away. Wheeljack approaches his superior officer, but with a flashed palm and a murderous scowl, the scientist quickly figures out the temper was on a hair trigger. Wisely he holds up his own palms and backs away. With a hand motion, signals the other bots to give the commander space. They all part the way for the tons of metallic anger and pained frustration.

To all their surprises, the huge brooding mech heads straight for the wash racks with an odd hitch to his walk. And locks the door.

Wheeljack looks back to the EMC Cornel wearing a rendition of an ancient gladiator costume. She looks sick. No, he notices that look, hung over. Confused, he comes closer. "Cornel?"

She waves her hand, "Shhh, not so loud."

Kneeling the white mech tries carefully, "Were you and Ultra Magnus in a battle?"

Rubbing her temples she groans, "It didn't think so until I woke up this morning. What has got him so pissed and his undercarriage so sensitive?"

Wheeljack had to ponder that one for a moment. And then he remembers: the big bots (heavy truck alt-modes) have certain sensitive sensors on the undercarriage. Perusing Marissa's attire, the nature of the party she was at, and the fact everyone knows Magnus is falling in love again. He sniggers.

Her head lifts, "What?"

Wheeljack ponders what to do. Kup had confided in him about his bet with Skyfire…. And 'Jack knew Marissa's temperature always heats up and flushes when ever she sees Mags scratch under his helm. Like she wanted to see that crest again? Beaming a smile he gets an evil idea. "Ah, you probably want to change, don't you?" She nods. "Here let me give you a lift." Marissa picks up the wicked boots and climbs onto the palm.

He walks into the bot-officer's area. With a com link to the others in the room, he gets them to do other tasks away from his target. With them all looking away from the wash rack, he leans on the panel casually and hacks the lock. Cinch, it was a latch not a true lock anyways. With out a word, Wheeljack tosses Marissa into the room and relatches the door. Then leans his back against it so no one will open it until he is ready.

Marissa couldn't believe Wheeljack just tossed her into the mech's wash rack. What was that all about? Turning around to the sound of water flowing, Marissa could only gape and sink to the floor. It was her dream from last night come true. Well, at least the first half. She couldn't tear her gaze away even though she should have.

She should not sink to the floor and watch her friend, her fellow commander… the sexiest bot in the whole universe…

But there he is stripped bare standing only in his white protoform skin slicking his powerful hands over the white and blue crest leaning face first in the water. She should not be watching the way the bubbles trickle roll down his tone-hard body. Not a lick of extra material. Battle scars glistening in the light while the rain drops make his body even smoother. The crest is pert and gorgeous. Especially those two cute perts that slide into the antenna housings of his helmet. The blue so radiant and royal. The white so pure and regal. The shoulders broad and hardened. The chest brave and strong. _Oh God he's more beautiful than I imagined._ The strong hips nearly as broad as the shoulders, a perfect match. The belly scarred and healed over viciously. The thighs so strong to hold up the weight of this commander. Another jagged scar up towards the slit on his chest…

He rolls his face back letting the water trickle down the strong stretching neck, "Oh Primus, Marissa." For a moment she thought he was talking right to her. Luckily she kept her mouth shut because what happened next sent her into her own hell. A hand starts at his throat, gripping. Then pans out flat to press and slide down the broad scarred chest, the firm belly and … the glowing cord from last night's movie emerges into the warrior's palm. Three times more lethal that that scrawny green Seeker's. This godlike-mech's glowed royal blue with red veins and a vibrant white head. And then he curls his grasp and… strokes… ever… so …slow…ly.

Marissa swallows hard feeling her own temperature rise quickly. She is trapped in a room watching a powerful mech … self-service. Not just any mech, but the one she had an all too real dream of making love to last night… in this very wash rack. And he is there saying her name as he pushes himself to release a painful male-tension from his body that she had created. A tension she wished she could release for him. _Oh God he is amazing…_ She couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight while his body curled in on it's self nearing the verge of the abyss. Marissa can feel her own body joining that same cringing white hot feeling. Internal agony for her as well. She clenches, he cringes. He moans, she silently moans with him. He grunted out sharply, she felt her breathing become painful sharp. And then he roared softly, she panted. He spilled, she felt her own wet release. "Oh God," she whispers.

Magnus didn't hear her over his own roar and the pounding of the water. What he did hear was Wheeljack outside the door, "Hey Mags…" The mech didn't answer still trying to calm himself down. "Ultra Magnus, do you need help?"

The crested helm turns towards the door with a curious concern, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Marissa quickly scoots herself behind a bottle of solvent sitting on the floor. Certainly the last thing she needs right now is Ultra Magnus knowing she just watched him *ahem* with her name on his delicious lips. She buries her face in her knees afraid what she will do if she watches his damned sexy form any longer.

_Oh God, why are you doing this to me? Seriously, he is a different species. You can't let me be fawning over him like some… some… crazy fan. Sure I know about those online clubs and such, but that's for all those whack jobs and weirdoes. Not Cornels in charge of an off world team, trusted advisor to Prime and his_

… (she raises her head watching him dry off that gorgeous form) _general._

Marissa is sure she would never be able to look him straight in the face again.

"Shut it 'Jack!" Ultra Magnus growls to the snickering bot outside the door. Clicking the armor back on, the regular mech becomes hidden under the guise of the General persona. Marissa stays cringing behind the bottle. Tears are streaming down her face in humiliation. Not for what she saw, but for what she feels for what she saw.

Sliding the door back, the officer scowls at his subordinate, "What?"

Jack glances around the room quickly, "You alone?"

Doing his best not to show the shiver that went down his central rod, he leans in, "What did you say?"

Jack notices the look: the last straw, pushing the officer too far, on the brink of being disciplined… "Uh, nothing."

Ultra Magnus shakes his head stepping out of the room, "Remind me again why you wanted to be a Wrecker?"

Oooh, that struck deep. Jack's turn to blanch and pull back. Stiffly he responds formally, "The supplies are ready. Just waiting on one last delivery of fighters and we will be read to leave. Three hours they said."

Magnus nods, "Good. Hopefully they are made better than the last supply. I can't imagine the Cornel's reaction if they ship her shit again. It won't be pretty."

Jack leans in, "Going to use them as target practice again?"

"You are my first target, Jack. You."

And he strides away motioning Jack to follow him when he hesitated. Gulping, he quickly strode beside his commander. Glancing back, he sees Marissa's retreating form head to the human sector of the base.

Marissa runs as fast as she can to the human sector. Cold shower is definitely in store. Running into the showers, she jumps in costume and all. Leaving the water on ice cold, she just lets it beat against her body until she is sure her head is going to explode. And then the combination of last night's binge, ice cold water on her pounding head and then all the ice cold reality crashing in: She's got the hots for Ultra Magnus. NO, it was worse than that:

Marissa is in love with a big old hunking robot!

Her stomach unloads. And then she feels like her head has exploded. Once more she hurls. Once the mess is washed down the drain, she manages to get the water turned to warm. A luxury here on Earth. And she is going to milk it for all it is worth.

2.3 minutes later. "Cornel, the Commander is looking for you?" It is that a new voice or is her head really that badly screwed up.

"Which commander?" Marissa knows there are some she has to answer to and some she can tell to piss off.

"Uh, I think he's a general…. Well I think? What are the ranks?" She is muttering to herself.

Marissa is putting it together. They needed a female to go over to the showers where an undressed female officer was. And they just had to pick the new chicka to punk by coming after the sick and angry Cornel of the EMC away team. "Look it, Ensign. We have ten different countries joining us for this inter galactic mission, give me a fucking name not a rank!"

"Ultra Magnus." The scared ensign finally sags out.

"You can tell him to-"

The flushing Ensign would never tell the towering robot commander everything spewing out of the officer's showers. The poor Ensign is trying to figure out what to say when the water shut off. And few strange noises and some more cursing later, the door opens. A very wet cornel wrapped in a military green towel pokes her head out. "Tell him I need five minutes."

The Ensign noticeably sags, "Yes Ma'am." And quickly disappears. Marissa steps out of the shower and heads towards her area of the hangar. A tent set up inside the hangar acts as her private quarters. She was so close.

"Cornel!" the bellow calls. Marissa screams. Normally she wouldn't have but it was taking a bit to get her head together. Being back on Earth, that party all her emotions and the final blow of her heart betraying her and now his beautiful bellowing report across the joint hangar. Whirling around, she clutches the towel tight. But even then, it only covers her well,… maybe the corset had covered more. And now she is still damp. His peds stumble, nearly making him topple. There they are staring at each other. Each one knowing how they felt about the other and not having a clue what to do about it.

"I'll wait," he manages to get out in a somewhat normal voice. Swiftly Marissa dashes into her tent and gets dressed. Tossing down a couple Tylenol with a guzzle of water, she returns to her co-leader. He looks at her all back into her Cornel Fairborne personal. "The ships are on final approach." He holds a hand out to carry her.

But her heart sees something else. He's holding his hand out to … take her into his … Not daring to speak, she only shakes her head and strides forward in full confidence. Looking down at his palm, he is actually grateful that she declined. Afraid that he would have curled her to his chest and pressed his lips to her. He shudders and turns to his duty.

_Primus, this next tour is going to be Pit and then some_.

They both retort to their Gods.


	12. Marissa 6

12 Magnitude Marissa 7

{present MagnusxMarissa on Earth}

_Italics internal thoughts & dreams, _

/com-to-com link/

**Yeah, you guys are gonna hate me, a lot.**

It didn't take long for the Engineer, the General and the Colonel to sort through the new flight craft and swiftly tag the defective ones. Even the rebuilds were discarded. All were in agreement that more good ones arrived than bad ones this time round. The Cornel is hoping her crew will pan out better as well.

Ultra Magnus urges Marissa to contact home while the Autobots saw the loading. She refuses. Picking her up by the collar, he takes her off to the side of the tarmac and kneels. Lowering his voice as well, "Your father has been asking for you. There are numerous messages on your -"

Marissa turns and walks away from the huge mentor and his deep warm spark. He slams his fist into her path and leans in whispering, "Please, as a father… he's calling for you."

She doesn't face him, "You don't understand."

"Face me when you say that," he snaps back as if she had slapped him.

Marissa turns and sees the pain etched into his face.

"That's right, now trying saying it again. I don't understand what it's like to loose the only gift you have of your dead mate and yet eons of words have never been said and now she's slipping away from you? The physical distance is growing as well at the relationship being stretched to it's limits?" He pounds his chest, "Tell me I don't know how it hurts when she is afraid to contact you?"

He sighs heavily and tries once more, "This maybe your last chance, Marissa. This might be HIS last chance. Go ahead, tell me again how I don't know how a father feels to loose his daughter."

Marissa can't move. He's right. But more than that, she hurts because she has hurt him…. Them. After all this time of her kicking him in the aft to be a father, here he is now telling her to be a daughter. Both of them reminding each other that they are more than soldiers, they are members of a dying family.

Lowering her head from his burrowing painful optics, pulls out her cell and walks away from her interrogating friend. Only after he hears, "Hi Daddy…" does he walk away and give her privacy.

~~00~~

Over seeing the loading, Ultra Magnus makes sure his shuttle is well care for. Meticulous, he makes sure not one crate is shorted of supplies either. Gathering his team, rounds his crew aboard. Marissa get her team established and signs off on all official documentation. A complete role reversal.

Here the Autobots are thought of secondly and warily. Back on Cybertron, the humans are a liability and at times a nuisance. A necessary nuisance though.

When darkness arrives, the shuttle prepares to leave. With a final head count, Marissa and Ultra Magnus board last. She immediately leaves to see to her new recruits settled for take off. Ultra Magnus takes the command deck overseeing his shuttle's launch. The roles have flipped again; he is first, she is second in command. It's a dance they do on these Earth trips. One they have mastered. Almost like they… were meant to be a team.

Shaking that thought aside, the Colonel plunges on with her duties. Marissa can already see who isn't going to work out, but luckily none will be a problem during the flight to Cybertron. With a nod to her TIC, Colonel Fairborn makes her way to her make-shift quarters to rest.

"Colonel Fairborn to Commander's office." The ship wide com pings. Marissa fists her palms. He did it this way so she can't ignore the request. Everyone will know she has been called and know where she will be if they need her. He leaves her no way to bow out.

Marissa takes her time heading to the Commander's office which on this ship also doubles as his personal quarters. His door is open awaiting her. Entering, Marissa looks to up to his desk and sighs heavily. Magnus is going through his data reports.

"Colonel," his door slides closed, "Certainly took your time, didn't you?"

She knows better than to quip back. For his tone is not in strife, but concern. His hand comes out and reluctantly she climbs aboard the callused palm. It may be a short trip up to the desk top, but it's enough time for her indulge her optics to the lines and warmth of his ungloved-palm. She even pans her own hand out across a scar. This hand wields death, like hers. This hand carefully guides his troops. This hand, made love to someone and created his beautiful daughter. This hand…

Lowers her to the desk top. "Marissa?"

Tearing her gaze from the palm, she steps down. In a rare change of posture, he crosses his arms on the desk, and rests his cheek on them so he can look at her close and tenderly.

Marissa sinks to the desktop, his gaze melting her. How can he do that? How can he be all firm and rigid and yet with her, melt into… a human?

"Are you alright, Marissa? We haven't talked about that night and…"

"Mags," her throat chokes on the sweet nick name tugging an amused smile from his lips. "Please, leave it alone. There's… noth-" her heart breaks.

There's nothing there for us.

She doesn't finish. His optics fall shut at the unfinished sentence.

"Stay with me tonight." He begs.

"No." She shakes her head trying to be all professional, "I have reports-"

"That will wait. Both of us are on this down time cycle. Please, …. I need you."

He pleaded. How can she say no to that tone? He never pleads. He never needs. She just stares into those cracking open tropical optics again. Without another word, he wraps her in his warm hand and carries her to his berth. Curling to his side, pulling the blanket over himself, he tucks is soft hand to his throat like a child with a stuffed toy. Marissa too rolls to her side in his soft fist and pulls a finger over herself like a blanket.

The lovers (but not) hold each other close and in and intimacy very few else can understand. Sleep and tenderness pulls them into darkness surrounded by comforting friendship.

_~~00~~ _

_I know this is a dream but it feels so real. Too real. The sight on my rifle has the twisting Seekers perfectly framed. The purple~orange Decepticon is viciously trying to counter and turn the tides of this dogfight. But that white one with the chocolate swirls refuses to let him have the upper hand. It's up to the Air Commander, for I can't take the shot. If I do, I most certainly will kill the wrong one and my spark will shatter._

_Finally Cyclonous breaks away, out of my scope's frame, giving up the fight with the sweet white femme in pursuit of his true mission. She won't have it. Arching backwards, like a dancer bowing back against the palm of my hand, I watch her curl back and come in under the purple commander. She fires not to kill, but to singe tender and delicate underbelly sections. Her missiles will leave a burning sensation screwing with his ability to focus and hit his targets. He will have to give the mission to another. That will be a major blow to the Air Commander's ego to give up the mission to his underling. I can not stop myself from chuckling._

_She's not done. Kicking on an extra burst of speed, I loose her in the smoke and carnage. Retraining my rifle, I begin picking off Decepticon troops stalking my Wreckers who are trying to undermine their plans to blow us to bits. It's a tug of war dance we play. My troops will not cower, nor will theirs._

_A particularly loud explosion sends shards of hot rock and debris raining down on me. Hot metal makes it's way down my collar sticking and burning my protoform where it stills. Screaming through the carnage comes an angel buzzing my swiftly bowing helm. She never would have hit me, but damn she is a tease!_

_Flipping over in a lovely barrel roll, lands just out of my reach. As I stand, she strides forward. That EMC helm of hers with the golden eagle across the brow swoops it's wings back like Mercury. From under the helmet, bouncing across her shoulders are those chocolate curls of beauty. Yes, it's human hair on a femme-bot's body, but that's the way my imagination works. The pert wings on her back are upright and proud._

_Retracting her visor, I see the chocolate diamond optics of hers. Reaching one finger out, she pushes the hot muzzle of my rifle to the side while sliding the other tender palm up my breast and over my shoulder to latch onto my nape and tug. I only have time to cant my helm a bit before those strawberry lips of hers take possession of mine. She already has my spark, let her take my ability to speak._

_I never thought I could love again, and yet, here she is letting me know I am her one-and-only. Her hand covers mine helping me latch the rifle to my hip so my other hand will be free to hold her. She wants both hands on her. Oh Primus she is kissing away my duty as Commander and I don't give a fig if there is a war going on. Let it all burn to the ground, for I have everything I need right here in my arms._

_With her other hand free, she releases my helmet and shoves it off my head. Communication with my troops has been cut by the thud and the weight of my title crashing into the carnage below. Let them think I have died, for I have. Her hand graces my crest and fondles it respectively. She finds the dips and swirls. She lets the tips threat through the spaces of her fingers._

_"Marissa…" I can only breathe her name for I haven't the power to do anything else. It hurts to think. It is peace to say her name. It pains to believe there is another world. It eases to feel her beneath my tips. _

_My hand graces her slim back to her broad hip. The other comes up her spine to cup a wing that brought her into my arms. She mewls to the caresses. I smile. She bends back in want of more. I lean in and snuff the sweetness of her essence. My lips play upon her throat and nibble at her ear. I shove her own ranked helmet off. She has died too. She is mine now. Not the EMC, not the Autobots. Just us._

_"I shall make you mine."_

_"I already am."_

_"Shall I finalize it?"_  
_"You shall," she confirms my desires._

_Is it corny of a mech of my size and title to consider making love to among the rubble and warfare? I do not give a damn. Her cries of my name drown out the cries of death and destruction going on around us. My body blocks out her view of her teammates dying without her to guide them to safety. I will take her away from all of this. I pray that if Primus is kind, he will kill us both as our sparks are merged and we will never experience the loss of each other ever ag-_

"General. General?"

Ultra Magnus hisses to his title tearing him a breath-away from being mated ….again. Opening his optics, he looks down to his hand. His angel has flown. He's alone… like usual.

But the war goes on, and so must life.

~~~00~~

With the shuttle sliding home into Hangar Bay 2, Optimus and Firelock meet him. The royal blue helm straight and regal on his hidden soft crest meets his superior and his daughter's future.

Optimus holds his hand out, "Welcome home, Ultra Magnus."

"Hm," is all he answers back taking the hand.

Optimus frowns. Firelock finds his pedes quite interesting at this point.

Prime nods to Firelock, "Why don't you assist with the unloading, I need to speak to the General."

Firelock shoots his grandfather a grateful look, while Ultra Magnus shoots daggers at his CO. Swiftly Firelock does as ordered. Optimus motions, "Walk with me."

Ultra Magnus already knows that soft look in Optimus optics, "No, I have duties to perform." He shoves past him.

"Yes you do, as her father as do I as his grandfather." The once father commands. The royal blue and white one continues on his way. "Magnus, please."

"I heard you. I'll see him later, right now, I need to breathe," and heads out of the hangar not knowing that a pair of chocolate eyes watched him leave.

As soon as the EMC personal were settled, her SIC getting her caught up and emergencies handled, Marissa made her way to her quarters. Among some personal supplies restocked, a few packages her father had sent to her Earth mail box. No, she never did get in direct contact with him. What Magnus had heard was her leaving a message. Disappointed, yes. Relieved, yes. But there isn't time to dwell on that.

Opening the first box from her father, she finds her grandmother's journals. The original Colonel Fairborn who had worked with Guardian Magnus years ago. Before she can read about her work with Magnus, she needs to find out how she became EMC. Marissa settles back and begins to read.

Her grandmother was incredible and yet this explains a whole lot about her father and his relationship with his daughter. Eye opening to say the least.

~~~00~~~~

Ultra Magnus take a deep sigh sitting on the roof top of The Hall of Records. Things are getting back to normal. Oh who the hell was he kidding, what was normal anymore? Right now, Optimus Prime is down stairs with his son-in-law. The bi-Primes.

Tough old coot Ironhide had a son ,Wroughtiron, now bonded to Rod's daughter (and Optimus' granddaughter). The current CMO. What a change to see his friends children grown and taking on the new world responsibilities.

'Good mech,'

Magnus muses. '_Both Optimus and Rod should be happy that Fire Lilly chose a good mech to bond with. 'Iron will treat Lilly well.'_

"Hey is this a spot reserved for brooding Generals only or can a Colonel join you?"

Magnus turns to the female voice near his pedes. He silently lifts Marissa to the wall and returns his elbows to propping up his chin. Marissa leans her back against his elbow and stretches her legs out clasping her hands behind her neck. He casts a glance at her, and then back to what he is observing.

His beloved daughter sitting on the roof of the building just a couple kliks over. Her back is resting up against Firelock's chest with his chin resting on her helm and his bent knees on either side of her own bent knees encasing her with his body. Their fingers are entwined on her knees. A tender moment for lovers looking out over the vastness of the city the Autobot are trying so hard to defend and rebuild. A hope. A future. And directly before him is two new beginnings who are living examples of miracles, with all the possibilities of creating more… if he would just give her his blessing

.

Marissa lets a hand reach into the joint of his armor touching his sensitive under armor. He shivers. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologizes.

He turns his gaze away from his daughter to the beauty beside him. He gives her a lit of a smile, "It's alright. How are you?"

Marissa touches him again, this time he doesn't shiver but some more of the hardness in his optics drop, "Don't give me that crap, Magnus. What is going on inside that spark of yours?" They still haven't talked of that drunken night.

Magnus turns back to the couple and softly answers, "He asked me for her spark."

"And?"

Magnus turns back to the human, "And what?"

Marissa touches him again. But this time she pinches the under armor. For as light as touch the was, he still felt it and grimaces. "And what did you say?"

Magnus rolls his face into his palm rubbing his optics, "I told him it wasn't mine to give. It was hers."

Marissa soothes the underarmor this time, "Well there's progress. Looks like you're growing up after all." It's a jab back at him prodding her to grow up with her own father.

He does not take it kindly. Just for that, he yanks back his arms letting her fall back onto the wide wall. Scowling down at her, "THIS is exactly why I didn't let it out that she was my daughter. I'm tired of being teased for my soft spark. Everyone knows I have one and I've spent so much time guarding it and leading these bots and watching Primes fall to their deaths!"

With that, he turns had heads for the door. She can tell he is wounded by pushing the limits of their friendship. But he isn't being completely honest with her either. Those journals are showing that Magnus had been a good friend to the past Cornel Fairborn. She has to know if Magnus sees Marissa or Leah.

"Tell me about my grandmother!" She bellows when his hand reaches for the door controls.

He snaps back without looking at her, "No," and unlatches the door.

"Then tell me about us." She challenges him. That does freeze his movements. "Mags?"

He turns and tips his chin ever so softly over his shoulder, "Is there an us? I don't see how?" A jab back at how she is not being honest with him either. Keepign her own secrets.

Marissa pulls, sitting up right, nearly the exact same pose as his daughter two rooftops over. Chin and arms hunched and wrapped around her knees protectively. "I… thought there was… a friendship."

Ultra Magnus chokes on his words, "So you thought." He walks through that door and

lets is close behind his hunched back. Marissa drops her forehead to her knees and moans. His words reverberate in her heart. His tone was not in a punch. It was in want. He wasn't pushing her away, no, he desired more. But how? How could there ever be more?

~~00~~

Within days the news comes in that the Protecto-bots and Wreckers have been waiting for. Ultra Magnus and Rodimus make their plans with Springer. Marissa understands full well it is NOT a mission for humans. Too toxic and far far too dangerous. This one will leave her at home. Yes, Cybertron is home now.

With a final look to her compatriot, she gives the Wreckers her blessings, "Bring 'em home boys." They all know this could go either tragically bad or a blessingly fulfilled of promise.

One of those missions where everyone has a bad feeling. But the Matrix and Primus were not going to be helpful or prepare them for what is to come. Some how, everyone knew, it had to be done. The bondmates to the Protecto-bots had been POW's for far too long. And now they had a chance. Win, loose, or draw, their imprisonment was over. With Wroughiron on special assignment, First Aide nearly glitching for his mate _sending _as hard as he could in the chapel with his brothers, that left Wheeljack to hold down the med-bay. He really wanted to be out there helping with the fight, but knew Topspin was out there. He sighed. And waited.

Out on the battlefield….. Rodimus has Roller clenched to his bicep with Firelock in his flame thrower mode clenched tightly in his hands moving closer to the huge mass of emerging Morgans. Ultra Magnus, Springer, and a handful of other Autobots are doing their best to hold them back as well.

Rodimus can see an opening, but with the way these Morgans are advancing, it isn't going well. The femmes are trapped, the building is collapsing and burning around them. The femmes are going to die before they are rescued. Right before the grieving Autobots and grinning Morgan optics.

/Magnus, take 'Lock. Springer, Drift, Perceptor, to my left. See it?/ The bots all pinged they saw the opening. /When I move, go fast, do not stop. That roof is going to go quickly. Magnus, Lock, you must cover them./

Magnus does not like the way that sounded, /Rodimus, what are you thinking?/

/Bond them, Mags./ With that he yanks Roller from his arm with a squeal of protest from the little drone. Slamming him to his fire-powered son, raises the rife to his face. "I love you, bond with her." With that final word, kisses the rifle, twists and throws him to the Primes' SIC.

Magnus jumps on top of the burm he was using as a foxhole. Roaring to his troops

"MOOOOOOVE!" and catches Rodimus Prime's weaponed-son. Instantaneously raises the weapon-bot to fire at the Morgans rushing his advancing troops.

Out of the corner of his optic he sees the flamed-Prime rip his spoiler tips from his back. Brandishing the twin razor sharp boomerangs, "You want me bastards, come and get me!"

Ultra Magnus can't watch the full fury of the young Prime in order to follow his own task, but it isn't hard to miss the flying fur and blaze of twirling angry orange.

Springer's team is successful in cutting through the wall and yanking the femmes out. Each mech had two femmes and are scurrying as fast as they can back to Xanthium.

Rodimus' Morgans opponents are wearing him down, but Springer's Morgans are advancing as well. Ultra Magnus is torn. His own weapons are not enough to hold them both off. He has to have Firelock and Roller in order to be successful against this many. He growls in his own frustration watching it all crumble. Just as Springer's team is over the rise and in the safety of Xanthium's guards, Magnus turns to defend his Prime, but…

One last Morgan sniper on the roof top rose a weapon Ultra Magnus knew the Prime just can not defeat. And the sniper is out of Firelock's firing range. Firelock, Ultra Magnus and Roller all cried out, but it is drowned out by the disrupter's beam reducing the Flamed Prime's spark to atoms and tiny molecules. The Autobot warning cry melted into a roar of grief.

Ultra Magnus' felt his cry rippling straight for his spark never making it to his throat.

The resulting simultaneous explosion of Rodimus' hidden hip bound grenades and volatile Energon-blood along with Primus last blessing of igniting it all with atom-shards of a Prime's exploding Spark took out the surrounding Morgans and blinded the sniper. Ultra Magnus turns himself and Firelock aside as the Prime dies.

If it hadn't been for that grief bound moment, they too would have been blinded and they never would have seen one last femme. Well actually, it wasn't the actual femme he sees, just one broken propeller blade of brass. As swiftly as he can Ultra Magnus runs towards it. "Primus I beg of thee, please, oh please… help me save one more."

The blue mech hasn't run this hard or this fast in a long time. "Firelock, I need your help, please." Firelock transforms into his bi-ped form and run beside his panting commander. Sliding to their knees, and then their bellies, they scrambled to pull debris aside. Ultra Magnus continues to pray, uncovering a hand and then an arm. "I'm going to lift, you have to pull her out, okay?"

Firelock's emotions numb and vocorder silent, but processor focused on the orders. Shoving his shoulders under the fallen wall and beams, Magnus raises to all four and lifting the impediment with his broad back. Firelock pulls and pulls. Magnus' arms began to shake, but the younger mech kepts pulling. Just when Magnus thought his shoulders and arms would break, he hears the grunt from the femme and the croaked "Got her," from the orphaned mech.

Explosions can be heard of a disrupter headed their way. On top of that Sunstreaker is calling, /Sir, you have to hurry. They're headed for us./

/Scoop us up./ The General orders. /Rodimus is dead/ letting the golden yellow pilot know they would be the last two aboard. And Xanthium's engines changed pitch in replied banking. Standing, hefting the femme over his shoulder, he turns to the dazed orange mech, "Ever make a running leap to board?"

" ..not lik…like th this." He is shaking.

Magnus knows Firelock couldn't fail now. Not so close to getting him home and following Rodimus Prime's last order. A personal request to bind their families together. "Just follow me. I'll show you how it's done, soldier."

With that, they ran. Magnus keeps Firelock either beside or ahead of him. Xanthium comes in over their heads and drops in low. It is going to be close, too close. "NOW!"

The two mechs run faster and harder than they ever had in their lives. The last of their energy can afford to be spent making this leap. Once aboard they can rest. The disrupter beam is cutting their way and coming closer with every step trying to tear the groud out from under them. With a last effort, Magnus reaches over, catches the kid's back plate and shoves him onto the ramp. With a tremendous leap of his own, just barely made it aboard before the beams cut the ground beneath his heal. In fact, it cut a piece of his heal off!

"Slag!" he hisses in pain.

"MOOOVE!" Kup bellowed reaching down to drag Firelock into the safety of the ship's belly chamber. Magnus scrambles up and watched the beam cut away the ramp below him. "GO SUNNY!"

Slamming his fist to the wall, the secondary barrier shield engages as another piece of the ramp is cut away and Sunstreaker yanks the ship into a ninety degree yaw, throwing Magnus and Firelock's backs to the shield. Magnus is panting, Firelock is catatonic, the femme limp between them.

Given a few minutes, the ship levels out. Kup and Springer reached out. Springer take the femme from Magnus so he can get his feet under him. Kup curls the younger soldier to his support seeing how he was pretty messed up in the processor having just watched his father die.

Springer looks to Ultra Magnus for confirmation to Sunstreaker's information. All he had to do was look to the son, and knows it is all too true. Kup pulls all the kid's weight to him and towards his sire's quarters. Springer looked down to the battered body in his arms, "This looks like Seastar."

Ultra Magnus nods, "I know. Get her to Topspin, right now. I need to contact Optimus." Springer nods silently.

Watching the great blue and white mech limp towards the communications station, he does not envy the report his has to give. Another Prime is dead in the line of battle. This one will not be returning. On top of that, Ultra Magnus has out lived another.

A fist goes through a crate in passing. Everyone else looks to Springer for support. The green triple changer pulses out to his own blue and pink mate lying in their berth carrying their future.

**a/n**

**Update Dec 31, 2012 Thank you KayleeChiara for helping me save face. Forgive me members of the military world & family for using the wrong Colonel/Cornel. I promise you to do a complete editing soon for the last 11 chapters soon. You know you are golden nuggets in my heart even if I failed to use the correct spelling.**

Yes, more to come. And sorry folks to do this to Rodimus. Reunion for the Protecto bots and ...One special white bot. {Unless you already read **Bombs Away**, then you know}

**Rest in peace: Norman Schwarzkopf**


	13. Marissa 7

13 Magnitude: Marissa 7

~~00~~  
Magnus gives a curt not to the communications officer, who gives up his seat easily. Magnus' hands shake making the connection for only The Prime to receive. Oh Primus, only one Prime. Optimus… how can he tell him his protégé is dead? How can he tell him his daughter now holds her mate? IPrimus guide me. /I

Hearing the final codes click, he touches the send, /Optimus./  
But Optimus already knew, /How many others?/

/I-I don't know./ For once the General is shaking. To loose another Prime while he survives is getting too much for this old mech. /I'm sorry, I failed you, Sir./

Optimus openly sighs heavily. He finds no shame in letting Magnus know, he is not blaming the Autobot General. /Magnus, how is Firelock?/  
/Not good./  
/How are the femmes?/  
/Topspin is still looking them over. I figured I should-/  
/Take care of my grandson. I will see to the others here./ A long pause, /Magnus, we will be fine. You and I will survive this./

A heavy pause passes between the past leading officers. They know death is a part of life. The worst is loosing one they had hoped would out live and succeed them both. So much hope and promise had been put on Rodimus and Rosa's shoulders. /Yes, of course./

/Magnus, what did he say?/ Optimus presses once more.  
/I will tell her myself when I return./  
/Good,/ is all the fellow sire has to add and he cuts the line from his end. Magnus sinks his hands into his face and vents. Now to care for the son of Rodimus and the grandson of Optimus…. His son now.

~~~000~~~  
Xanthium in it's final approach to Iacon, Magnus personally contacts Wheeljack. /Meet us in the hangar. I have something for you./

The Protecto-Bots are twitching anxious for the news as to which of their bondmates have made it and which are to be forever grieved. Topspin had sedated them all making it harder on the mech-mates to feel their femmes' sparks as they came closer to… home.

A full contingement of Autobot soldiers awaited the white shuttle's arrival. It is a jumble of emotions twitching and aching at the base. Carefully Sunstreaker brings the shuttle sliding home to her berth. With the care given to a sleeping sparkling, rests her struts down and swiftly cuts her engines. Then he sighs resting his helm on the dash. He's too tired to cry, but the rise of bringing them safely home crushed against NOT bringing his old friend Rod back to his family, is to hard to sort through. Congratulations -I'm sorry. What a mixed bag of hammers to drop off.

While the Protecto-bots all rush to the back of the rampless ship and leap aboard, Magnus calls Wheeljack to the side door and orders him to stand still. Figuring his duty will be to prepare Rodimus for burial, the white engineer is completely unprepared for what Magnus does come down the stairs with. He freezes in place. It is a very battered femme… for him? Noooo. His spark begin to tremble unable to assimilate the truth.

One leg was in a horribly twisted mess. The other leg is missing from the knee down with splintering wires and shredded metal. One arm is missing from the shoulder joint. There was no identifiable paint, too much scratched away or covered in dirt and mars. One brass helm propeller is gone and only one blade remained of the other. One optic is clearly dead. But she is still being brought closer and closer to him. One chest panel is burned away exposing her bare naked protoform breast. Even pieces of the under armor skin is burned away near chest center. But he can see her spark pulsing. She is alive and being pressed into his arms.

A whimpering whine comes from Wheeljack. No one else in the hangar notices too busy with the other injured femmes and the death of Rodimus Prime. This femme in his arms is by far the worst of them all, but Ultra Magnus knew exactly what she and the mech needed above anything else. The blue arms pulled back laying her completely in the white arms of the weeping mech. Her weight is too much for his spark and he keens to the floor, bending over her body and openingly sob, "Oh my Seastar, my beloved, beloved Seastar."  
Her only hand raises to his cheek, "My Jackie. My beautiful Jackie."

The sound of her plea, torn Magnus. Choking, he passes Rodimus' last orders down to Wheeljack as well. "Bond with her, Wheeljack. Do not deny her any longer."

Kup leading a near catatonic Firelock from the shuttle side door comes to Ultra Magnus's side. Ultra Magus turns to his next duty.

~~00~~  
Marissa watched all this on the cameras as her friend laid a beaten and battered femme in Wheeljack's crumbling arms. The engineer sank to his knees and wept openly rending any heart watching. Marissa wanted to cry for him as well.

What she saw next did bring tears to her eyes. On the Duty Officer's console, she has access to all security cameras, including the high ranking officer's personal hall quarters. Ultra Magnus takes silent Firelock to his father's silent quarters, com'ing Hope home.

The iridescent royal blue/royal red femme arrives to their family door shortly after he has settled Firelock inside his own family quarters. Still silent, he takes her hand and leads her up to A-2 quarters. Marissa could not hear what was said between father and daughter. Reading his expression, she had a pretty good idea what he did say.

~~~~  
"Papa, please tell me, what is it?" Alone in these corridors, Hope can use Magnus' familial title. His hand is clenching hers tightly, but not crushing.

Silently he leads her to a door. Turing her, he lifts her chin to face his. The father's chin trembles, "I'm sorry. I should have… It's shouldn't have happened this way…"

Hope reaches out and touches her father's grief stricken face, "Papa, are you alright?"  
Once again the tall blue sire shakes his sad helm, "No, my dear, I am not. But I know someone who is worse." He looks to the closed door for a moment. Then back to his heir, "Rod gave me a final order and I should have followed it a lot sooner. Forgive me, Daughter."

He keys in his override code to the dead Prime's quarters, "Go. Bond with your beloved. Do not come out of here for three days or I will lock you in the brig together."

Hope stares. Her father just handed her over to Firelock? Really? He is accepting their love? Finally? "Daddy?"  
"I'm so proud of both of you. I'm sorry Rod isn't here to share in this moment. Go, now."

With that, he steps back. Hope backs into the quarters and watches him close the door locking it from the outside.

"Mission accomplished, Rodimus."

~~00~~  
Magnus stumbles back down to the command deck feeling his spark thumping much too slow and much too hard to think cohearantly.  
"Optimus is in the medbay overseeing the reports of Seastar and the other femmes," Colonel Fairborn informs the next highest ranking officer trying to ignore the private moment she witnessed effecting her own heart.

Then she see his optics. They aren't looking at her like a military officer. He's searching for his friend. Marissa holds her hand out to him in offering. Extending his own hand, Marissa leaps aboard instantly. He only nods to Blaster, and goes to the war room sealing the door.

Sinking down into the nearest chair, pulls Marissa to his lowering helm. It's been such a long time since just the two of them have held each other in this regard. Weather it be they have been bickering with themselves or each other about their unspoken impassioned feelings that can amount to nothing or...

"Take it off for me, Mags," she practically begs.  
Easily he obliges his dear friend. The helmet clatters to the table and he lowers his cheek to the cold surface to feel her touch in his crest.. Marissa reaches out and strokes the nearest piece of the regal crest. A soft mewl escapes before a lone tear makes it's way down his cheek.

Nothing else really needs to be said between these two friends. Magnus indulges himself in her soft touch knowing that is all he needs right now. For once in a long long time, he wishes he was back in his human form and be able to lays his head in her lap letting her caress all his pain and away.

The weight of outliving another young officer is more than enough to still his old spark. But knowing Optimus needs him more than ever right now… and now, his new son Firelock.

"He's not a bad kid," he mutters.  
"He's not a kid."  
"I know."  
"Do you see how hard he is trying to be serious?"  
"Yes, I see."

Marissa's touch is beautiful and warm, and he hums into it encouraging her to continue. "What are you thinking, Magnus?"  
"If he pulls through this grief with his father's strength, I think he has great officer's potential."  
"When will you break the news to the others?"  
"After the service. After their sequestering time."  
"Is it really necessary to sequester them?"  
"You have noooo idea how important it is. Bondhood is a shock to your system."

Marissa tries again, "Will you tell me about it?"  
Completely softened and bent in his raw emotions, he tells her. He tells her how exposed the senses are. How it takes time to move with another entity entwined in your soul and thoughts. How you breathe differently …everything is ALIVE and tingling.

Then she asks the most potent question, "You miss her?"  
"Of course," he narrows his gaze wondering what she is really asking.  
"I hear Optimus took another mate after Elita, will you?"

Crossing his arms on the table, rolls his chin to rest on them. It's his turn to point the question, "What of you?"  
"What do you mean, what of me?"

"I said, will you take a mate?"  
"Who says I haven't?"  
"I do."

Marissa turns away. The conversation is getting too close to home and he is sorry he ever brought it up. So is she. She tries to walk away, but he scoops her up and brings her back. Pressing his lips to her back he sighs, "I'm sorry Marissa. Please…"

Her hands soothe his finger tips wrapped around her, "Let me stay with you tonight?"  
She could swear he just kissed her back.

~~~00~~  
It was no surprise when the vote was unanimous in agreement to bring Firelock on board as an Officer in Training.

What was a surprise was the news from Rock Bottom and Crystal City just a few months later. Sideswipe and Casey, merged together in their combiner form, threw their son of the unit, and too the strike full force. It was an accident. A deadly one. Manta rejoined the unit trying to pulse everything he had to keep a flicker of warm into their sparks until Sari and Bumblebee could get them back to Iacon.

Rock Bottom's progress was slow, but what they carried was vital. A new life.

Magnus and Marissa took on the primary rolls of the command deck leaving Optimus with the Matrix to help Manta, Sunstreaker, and Sunblossom through the change.

Marissa should have returned to her quarters, but she couldn't. She knew how vital, how rare, how delicate any new Transformer life was. And right here, The Swipe Family was loosing a bonded pair in the process of saving a new one.

Wroughtiron was able to place the pod with Optimus and the Matrix until a permanent sarougate host could be found.

The timing was good for Firelock to come on board and help with the Deck Officer's watch. He was no longer the brash Hot Rod Junior every was used to seeing. Breaking laws and frustrating superior officers. No, he was becoming the image of his sire and grandsire. Swift learning and paying attention to details.

The day of Casey and Sideswipe's funeral, Ultra Magnus saw the OiT try to take the Deck Station.  
"Not this time, Firelock. Your place is beside your mate at that service. You need to support Sunblossom and stand in for Manta. Or go hold Manta's hand since he is still unable to be moved from the medbay to attend. This is my place."

"But General-"  
Ultra Magnus lowers a hand to the orange shoulder, "Then stand in my place because I can not bury them." With that turns his back and looks at Marissa, "Go."

As soon as the service was over, Marissa returned to his side at the duty station. Yes, 'Bots shifts are much longer than human shifts, but still, she refused to leave his side. And for once, he didn't argue. Resting his hand on the desk, he pans through the messages of condolences from off world. Carefully sifting through and deciding which would be appropriate for Manta, Sunstreaker and which were for Prime.

Sideswipe sure had a lot of friends. And then he feels it. Looking down, Marissa has curled herself against his palm and fallen asleep. He recognizes the book in her hand.

"Oh Leah….," his spark stills. That was the same journal she was using when she came on that fateful trip. He knows it by the chip in the corner. He it bugged him to no end that she wouldn't get a new one.

No he's not sure of everything Leah put in her journal, but it won't be long until Marissa sees a certain glyph in the journal.

It was childish of him… and now… But he can't ruin Leah's journal by taking the page out. Maybe, if he's lucky, Marissa won't recognize his handwriting. But what he is hoping most of all is that Marissa won't recognize the glyph:

b I Magnus loves Leah /b /I

~~00~~  
Marissa could feel that her grandmother is holding something back in her journal. Something vital and important. But why would she do that if it's her personal notes? Unless she was trying to hide it from herself. What could be so… bad?

Marissa has also noticed Magnus is twitching again. She has not spoken of the journals with him. Only that one outbreak on the roof. Since then, they have been tiptoeing around each other. Only these silent holds keep them bound knowing there is something more.

What can there be? The young Colonel Fairborn is aching for the older one to speak to her through these journal. Help her unlock this mystery known as Ultra Magnus. How can he be so close and yet so distant? How can he be so deep and yet so superficial in his conversations? How can he hold her so carefully and yet crush her heart?

What is it about this mech that calls to her and yet shoves her so far way? It's enough to drive a woman insane.  
"How did you work with this creature? How did you work with yourself, Leah?"

**a/n heading to the past next **


	14. Leah 7

14 Magnitude: Prime Blood: Leah 7

Where have you been all my life? For I never see you out anymore. Where have you been all my life.

{Still past: Leah and Ultra Magnus as humans}

****Wheeljack's lab

Wheeljack calls Leah and Magnus to the lab. Just the two of them. He doesn't want to concern anyone else yet. So Leah and Magnus stand on the nearby counter looking down at their two 'Bot bodies laying side by side. Wheeljack turns his back. Leah slips her hand into Magnus' and gives him a secret smile. Magnus joins her smile and gives her hand a squeeze. When Wheeljack turns around, they step away from each other.

He faces them directly, "Alright, that blasted orb has something to do with all this. Magnus, I think it has to do with the virus."

Magnus crosses his arms, "Wheeljack, no duh. I'm the one who told you that and we have been all over that. Now out with it."

Wheeljack his trying to quell the really bad news. Leah barks at him as well in full command tone, "Wheeljack, what's the verdict?"

Wheeljack points to them, "Show me your right shoulders." Magnus knows what he is getting at, but Leah narrows her gaze in confusion.

Magnus nods encouragingly, "It's alright."

Swiftly he strips of his over shirt and yanks up the t-shirt on his powerful bicep. Leah's heart flushes knowing what it is like to be comforted in those strong arms and rounded shoulders. A mixture of battlefield strength and sweet rest. Her fingers fumble over the buttons on her own over shirt. Magnus smirks watching her yank up her own t-shirt sleeve.

His own reaction is much the same. A woman strong enough to tug injured comrades from the field and yet soft and sweet enough to curl a general's head to her breast and keep it there while he drops in blissful exhaustion mumbling her name.

Wheeljack leans in and scrutinizes the raised marking on their arms, also no fool. He's been around Spike and Carley enough. Magnus and Leah are in love with each other on a very deep level. He flares his spark in hope for the Autobot Leader, a prayer answered. It also pangs him with what he has to tell the couple. Staving off the news until he has his facts confirmed, continues.

Magnus has a black Autobot shield flecked with gold. Wheeljack hums and ha's when he notices Leah's similar marking. "Curious. I would have expected an Earth flag. Must be a mark of the virus." Then he goes back to his monitor to make notes.

Magnus sees his faction's shield on her arm. As he redresses he whispers to Leah in a tender lit, "It has to do with where your heart lies." He winks.

Leah's shoulders sag whispering back, "How do you know?"

Magnus leans in again, "Said so in Optimus' notes."

Wheeljack turns back, looking grave, "As you know, Ultra Magnus, when the shield turns into a solid plate, it undoubtedly means death."

Magnus points a finger back, "But that has never happened yet. And it still won't because you will have this figured out by then."

Wheeljack doesn't look happy at Magnus' orders, "Look we've never dealt with a human 'Bot before."

Magnus finishes the buttons, "Casey."

Wheeljack points back, "That was different."

"How?" Magnus challenges back.

"Manta." Wheeljack retorts back. Then he looks between Magnus and Leah, "Unless Leah is-"

Magnus flushes answering too quickly, "No!"

Wheeljack and Magnus lock eyes. Wheeljack instantly knows, narrows his gaze to a scowl fighting the smile threatening to break out. Magnus growls, "Leah, please leave."

"She stays," Wheeljack retorts not breaking his warning gaze.

Magnus orders both of them this time, "Colonel Fairborn, leave."

"Why?" They both answer.

Magnus steps closer to Wheeljack in full command, "This is a command issue."

Leah doesn't want Magnus making orders about her behind her back, most certainly not now, "Ultra Magnus, I AM a commander."

Magnus whirls around on her, "This is not a human issue."

Leah narrows her vibrant eyes at her lover, "Like scrap! Don't pull that bullshit with me, Prime!"

Now she pushed him too far. He grinds his teeth, "I told you never to call me that!"

Wheeljack crosses his arms over his chest and leans into Magnus further. He asks with a totally cryptic tone, "And what does she call you?"

Magnus' face almost turns purple with rage and blushing. Swiftly, he grabs Leah's arm and forces her out the door, practically dragging her. She barks doing as he bids pounding a finger in his chest solid chest, "This isn't over."

His smile turns warm with his back to his officer, whispering, "I hope not." Now she is beyond angry. But he closes the door in her face before she can retort.

Then very frustrated with Wheeljack, he barks back, "Out with it! Quit dancing around the point."

Wheeljack doesn't change his stance, "Should I order the fudge first?"

Magnus freezes. He had heard the old team talk about fudge, now he understands clearly. Ironhide, Ratchet, Optimus, Sideswipe, even Bee. The gift Poco had given Optimus. A gift she had given him on their night of confession. It became a sign of human mates and the bitter sweetness of being in love but being separated by species and duty. Painfully supported. Loved but separated.

If Wheeljack knows of the symbolism of Fudge, then that begs his own question; carefully he looks up to Wheeljack and cocks his head, "Are you partaking?"

Wheeljack gasps at the insinuation that he has _gone human _too, "Slag no! How could you ask that?!"

Magnus scrutinizes his science officer for signs of truth or lies. After a long enough staring contest, Magnus changes his stance and flips his hand up, "Get on with it. I don't have all day."

Wheeljack points to Leah's Autobot body, "She needs to go back, and soon."

Magnus sighs heavily knowing the scientists tone does not bode of good tidings, "Explain."

"Apparently, as strong as that virus is to bring us to our human knees, it is temporary. Transformer biology overrides human DNA. It has a different effect on the humans-turned-'Bot."

"Connie," Magnus tries to counter.

Wheeljack rubs his brow and chuckles, "Yeah, well you know Ratchet when he gets determined. He tweaked the dosage a little high. He hadn't intended for it to be that strong and didn't have time to perfect his formula before all Primus broke loose that day. You know Ironhide's temper and how passionate Ratchet can get. Shot Connie with a 98% strength"

"The Decepticons?" The Autobot wonders how many human-'Cons are out there {infiltrators to the EMC?}, or worse: the 'Cons doing their own experiments to bring more Autobots to a more vulnerable form and kill them.

Once again, Wheeljack shakes his head, "I'm sure they have heard rumors, but still no intel. on if they are doing their own experiments."

"If so, not even the Matrix can save us then."

"Amen." Wheeljack frowns in agreement. Both of them switch their gaze back over to the two empty Autobot shells.

Magnus softly asks, "How long?"

Wheeljack also drops his tone, "Couple days, max. That should give you sometime to break the news."

"What about me?"

"It's ready," Wheeljack encourages him.

Magnus steps to his empty side and carefully runs a hand over the shell, "This is just so weird."

Wheeljack smiles, "Yeah, well it's a little weird working with this side of you, as well." The two friends smile at each other. Then he lays it all out, "Magnus, without control of the Matrix, I don't know about you switching back and forth like Optimus did. I think it would be best to sever all ties to your human side. Colonel Fairborn as well. I think it would be safer to stay in your stronger metallic bodies. You know we need all the 'Bots we can get, as well. And an added commander could make things easier for you until the Matrix…." Magnus just nods. Magnus looks over to Leah's 'Bot body. "How do you think she will take the news?" Magnus just silently shakes his head. "Well, I'm glad I'm not in your shoes to break the news to her."

Wheeljack slides one more line out there to bless Magnus, "We could use some more femmes, you know. Especially one who can deal with a certain royal blue commander."

Magnus raises his hand to stave off Wheeljack telling him to take Leah as a mate. Instead the white one presses his question even deeper into the Guardian of the Matrix's spark:

"Just answer me this, have you even considered it?"

Pulling his back up straight, turns away from Wheeljack. There is no way he is going to answer that with this mech. Wheeljack is not the person he intended to spill his spark to. Striding down the hall, there's only one he's spilled so deeply to, and now it's really hard, because it's about her this time. Sighing heavily, rubs his heart. It's making strange sensations in his chest and … he just doesn't know what to do with it.

~~00~~

Fuming Colonel Fairborne paces the command center. How could he just boss her around like that? After all they have shared? Leah is in a terrible mood and the crew is hesitant to talk to her. Even the 'Bots. A hurting femme/woman is one thing. And angry Commander is another. Put the two together, a dangerous combination.

When Spike comes in he carefully approaches her, "Ultra Magnus would like you to meet him at the East battlement."

Leah barks loud enough for everyone to hear, "Ultra Magnus can eat bolts for all I care. I'm off duty. Command is yours, Spike."

As soon as the words leave her mouth, she regrets it. Yes it's been eons since she had a relationship and it was never like this with Bill. He supported her fully and everyone KNEW they were in a relationship. And yes they hadn't been married very long when he died. Hell, she's been a widow far longer than she was ever married.

The moment she let Magnus into her heart, her world took on a whole new light. To be to let your hair down with one who completely understands you. Not just physically in the change of species, but the heaviness of this unique command. All the EMC laid on her shoulders. The entire Autobot faction laid on his. They were in bed together with this in more ways than one. How could he dismiss her so easily after all they had said both as professionals and as lovers?

Leah turns but Spike grabs her arm. Surprised she looks back. His voice drops very low, "Please. Just talk to him." The look on his face says more than any word could. Ultra Magnus has to tell her something very bad. In private. About their relationship, no doubt. Leah's heart sinks. Magnus is hurting, and her not answering his earlier calls only made it worse.

Slowly she nods to Spike. He gives her arm a silent squeeze in support of both Magnus and Leah's difficult situation. She was already pretty sure Spike knew about the top two commanders being lovers as well as confidants, this just confirms it. Supports it.

Still it hurt that Magus just shoved her aside so easily.

The east battlement is no easy walk for a human. It's a challenge for the Autobots, but for the humans, it is grueling. But finally she makes it over the rocky out cropping, through the remains of a bunker and to the top of a tower. Over and under she fights if she is mad at Magnus or panging for him. In the end, she is both. Furiously in charge of her hurt as he comes into view.

There he is looking out over the remains of the Autobot's heavily damaged base. Leah stands at attention, "Reporting as ordered, Sir!" She jabs back to him

Magnus doesn't even move. His elbows are propped up on the battlement wall, back arched, shoulders sagging. "Drop it, Leah," he ever so softly pleads.

Leah drops her stiff arm, but doesn't come near him. He ordered her out of the lab and then ordered her here. She will be the good little soldier. Even though right now she can see the real Ultra Magnus in a battle with his thoughts. Finally he holds a hand out to her. It's the warm hand of a friend. Leah comes to his side, but doesn't touch him. A cold distance between them.

Still Magnus doesn't speak. Leah sighs heavily. Still no one speaks. The damage below them is devastating. It was once a secured remote military base. The Transformers had used it to defend against their alien enemies before this civil war. When the Decepticons took over Cybertron and the Autobots were pushed back here the place was decimated. Leah feels like the destruction below. A glance over at Magnus shows he feels the same way. Something is trying to push them apart. But they ponder weather the fight is worth it.

Leah gives him a good five minutes and then she turns away, "Great conversation, Sir, but I have reports to file to the EMC. Something you are lucky enough not to deal with. If you will excuse me."

She takes one step and his hand comes down on her wrist, "Come with me Leah." His voice is a plea, not an order. She has to turn back to him because she doesn't understand. She **is** here with him. But when she sees the look on his face she realizes what he is really asking her. He means as a 'Bot. Permanently. He tugs her wrist lightly. She lets him guide her body between his and the wall. He points and she turns to see what he is pointing at. It's not the remains of this base.

At first he points to his home. The planet of Cybertron. Then his finger adjusts and points to another damaged sphere orbiting the opposite side of the planet. Then his hands drop and slip around her waist tugging her closer still to his larger frame. He lays his forehead against the back of her neck and vents heavily.

"I need you, Leah. In so many ways." His deep voice rumbles against her comforting back. His hot breath on her neck is soothing. But his need for her is intoxicating yet frightening.

"What did Wheeljack say?" She asks the deadly question.

"A few days is all we have left. But it could be debilitating towards the end if one waits too long. No one has waited until the end."

Leah smiles, "The good side of duty, keeps you alive."

He chuckles. Then presses his lips to her nape. "I could call special leave and we could spend it together."

Leah's turn to chuckle, "Magnus, you know everyone would know. Right now the rumors are already spreading."

Magnus shrugs continuing his trail along her neck, "Rumors come and rumors go."

Leah points to what he had shown her, "Ultra Magnus," using his commanding title to change the subject, "What is that? What is going on?"

Magnus lifts his head, "Galvatron is playing a dangerous game. He teamed up with Optimus years ago to defeat Unicron."

Leah nods, "I heard Galvatron lost his second in command, Starscream over that decision."

Magnus huffs, "Who knew the lying, double crossing, back stabbing fool had a sense of the big picture." Even Leah had to chuckle at that one. "Anyway, now Galvatron, the sick fool, thinks he can salvage parts from Unicron to make his base a formidable weapon and eliminate us once and for all."

Leah turns her head, "How do you know this?"

Magnus smiles, "We have a secret base on Cybertron. They are gathering Intel and feeding it back to us through very, very old secured lines."

Leah furrow her brow, "Can you trust this group?"

Magnus chuckles, "Yes. They were lead by Elita One and later Chromia." Leah gasps. Every EMC commander knows their names and their sacrifices. Reports of their deaths nearly crumbled the two lead commanders: Optimus Prime and Ironhide.

Magus continues his report. "I don't care about the 'Cons harvesting parts. I'm worried about them thinking they can control that device and reactivating Unicron. It could be the death of the universe. Galvatron is such a scrapping fool!" He slams a fist down on the wall.

Leah can see Ultra Magnus must get back to his true form to battle Galavtron. She knows what a brutal enemy he is. But she is curious, "Magnus, what does this have to do with me?"

He turns her to face him directly, "You have two days to decide. Die in two days as a human, or be reunited with your Autobot body and join our fight. But you will never be able to go back as a human. And…"

"Don't hold out on me Magnus, tell me everything."

His hands clutch her possessively, "We don't know if it's a hundred percent safe. We could loose you in the transformation."

Her hand traces his cheek, "I could loose you tomorrow in Sunstreaker's flying."

He chuckles in her being honest about the realities of war life. "So very true." Then presses his forehead to hers, "We don't know what the life expectancy of a human-Bot is. No one knows. Not even Casey."

Leah leans into Magnus. His arms are warm and comforting. A place she has found comfort. A comfort she never thought she would ever have again after Bill died. A comfort of giving back and comforting another. More than a physical touch to erase the realities of a unique warrior's life. Especially the way his strong fingers kneed her nape makes the decision easier. Leah tilts her head back into his palm to face him, "But Casey has Sideswipe."

Magnus smiles down at her, "Very true. Never been happier, she told me." He leans in even closer.

Leah whispers, "I understand."

"So you will come with me?'

Cheeky she nudges, "What's in it for me?"

Magnus' smile is triumphant. His hands support her back and he leans in, "Join me once more now and tomorrow I will show you what I can really give you." Leah's body quivers at the desire radiating off of his.

She joins his physical plea right there on the battlement roof crying out to the stars her mate's name. Out here on this open structure she can cry as loud as she wants with out fear of overhearing ears. Magnus beams in his own manly pride of being able to crumble the honored Colonel into needing him. Or so he thought.

He may have the body of an older trained warrior, but Carley was very correct in his virility. This time she is beaming through her after glow to making him crumble in his own need this time round. This time his roar could have reached Unicron leaving him panting in short breathes.

Sedate and glowing like a couple young recruits in a forbidden area of the base, they caresses and cuddled gathering last kisses. "Mags, I love you."

He cups her face in his large paw, "Leah… my beautiful Leah… I never thought I would ever feel a love like this."

She smiles broadly, "How does it feel?"

His broad chest begins rumbling in a delighted manly-giggle, "I so understand why Optimus and Elita were entwined on his office desk when I came to look for that file. Now I understand why he was refusing to let go of her for one single moment."

Leah curls in closer with a sultry tone. "Will you show me your desk, Commander?"

His eyes flash with renewed vigor and a shutter to fulfill a new desire. "Count on it, Commander."

She smiles and slides her hand down to the reawakened desire, "Not yet."

He blinks, "Wow, you are-"

"Horny. The term is horny. And yes I am. Viciously." And her own expression goes to confusion, "And I haven't any idea why I'm this hot. I haven't felt this way since… well, I can't remember." A memory does zing through her mind, she does know the last time she felt this way.

Covering her with his long frame he whispers chasing that memory away swiftly, "Well, let me help you remember this." This time he is much slower in his ministrations.

~~~00~~~

Only Spike knew the lead commanders location. When Hot Rod asked, Spike only mentioned they were on a command meeting concerning the next plan of action. Spike and Wheeljack alone knew the decision concerning Leah and Magnus' future in reverting back to Bots, with secret looks to the lover's predicament.

Wheeljack sat in his lab praying that all he has discovered and hypothesized is correct. He just can't imagine what the Autobots would do without Ultra Magnus if he and Perceptor are wrong. Some one bold and strong needed to lead them. There's no one else prepared for the duty at hand.

He looks over to a couple EMC also in his lab working on their own projects. The EMC need Leah too. What will they do without her firm yet comforting directing hand? What will Magnus do if he lost her?

Wheeljack is no fool. He knows that look in Magnus optics every time he looks at Leah. Sure for the most part no one else saw anything, but Wheeljack knew his Wrecker General far better.

Magnus had taken Wheeljack on after a brutal spark breaking betraying-relationship. Witch had weaseled her way into the engineer's spark all to sabotage the Autobot supply line. And it worked. Nearly killed the engineer.

Magnus saw the spark broken mech before him but did not placate him. No, put him to work, kept him on task, criticized his messy lab and personal space. Magnus had been his saving strength when he needed it most.

Now it was his turn to be there for him. If for no other reason than to slap him with reality when he wanted nothing more than deny his deep feelings for the human to everyone else. Wheeljack only hopes Magnus has been honest with her.

Who was he kidding, that's why she was so angry when Magnus shoved her out of the lab! Wheeljack then sniggered to himself, "Oh Mags, bonded before you realized it." He goes back to his tinkering snickering. Hopefully Leah will take the mech by the aerials consume that loyal spark of his!

~~~00~~~

Still drugged by the last love making encounter with Leah, Magnus leads them through the quiet night halls to Wheeljack's lab. Using his access code that even Leah didn't have, they enter the dark lab. Magnus told Wheeljack that he would do this alone. If anything went badly, he didn't want any witnesses. Grumbling, Wheeljack agree with his commander.

So now, here Leah and Magnus are standing over their inert Autobot shells. He turns to her, "I'm going to warn you, don't get cocky again. This time I do have weapons and will bring you down myself." She is about to retort, but he waggles a finger in warning not to speak. So she resigns to just smirk at him. He shakes his head in amusement. Then with a last squeeze to her hand, he turns away.

It's really hard for her to watch him return to his true self. But she knows, there could be no other way. He was never meant to stay as a human. With a last smile her way, he pops the chest cavity hatch. Inside the chest, glows both his blue spark surrounded by the golden orb and the Matrix just below it. There is nothing left to say. It was all said in each other's arms on the battlement.

Ultra Magnus stretches his hands out and touches the golden-blue energy in the chest. Swiftly, the human body is absorbed. The goldenness disappears. Instantly the metallic body of Ultra Magnus gasps and shoots upright. Clutching his chest, he tries to slow his vent cycling down. "Wow!"

An actual tear comes to Leah. He looks down at her. She is all smiles that it worked. Endearingly, he smiles at her, "Your turn, my dear."

He reaches over and opens her chest cavity. Inside is a pulsing golden orb, much like a human heart. He looks at his own chest. The golden orb is gone. Wheeljack was right, once he returned, the orb would disintegrate. Leah stretches her hands out.

Leah's hands were reaching for the orb that would return her to a 'Bot body. He would be able to hold her in his arms, the right way. He is luckier than some of his comrades. Prowl could never hold Su again. Ironhide never Chromia like he wanted. Nor Ratchet and Connie.

Bot-Leah gasps at his side. Quickly refocusing, to the present, he sees Leah active in her 'Bot body. "How do you feel?"

Leah smiles, "Like I did before. Just fine. But definitely stronger."

He sakes a finger at her, "Watch it, New Recruit."

"Who are you calling New Recruit, Old Timer!" She teases him.

He scowls at her and slams the chest panels closed on both of them. Then he hops down. "I'll show you what I these old bolts can do to you," with an enticing wink.

She returns the smirk. He has to look away or else carry out his threat. He knows there is no time for that. Instead, he goes over to the side lab and picks up one of Wheeljack's devices, "There is one more reason why I didn't want anyone in here when we changed back." He holds a hand out to her.

She comes to his side. Taking her left hand, "I want to ask you a question." She steps closer to him. "Will you be my mate… bond our sparks together?"

Leah swallows hard. He is willing to take a risk with his very life essence with hers? Just like Inferno and Firestar. Sideswipe and Casey. It could kill them, it could bind them. A whole new life at his side. She looks up to Ultra Magnus and simply nods. Her heart belonged to him the first time he touched her.

Taking Wheeljack's engraver, Magnus places it on her left ring finger, "I understand it is a human tradition to bare your mate's band of devotion." Leah watches as Magnus engraves a blue and white band around her finger. Then a red Autobot insignia, "Welcome to our family." He kisses her sweetly.

Leah takes the device and smiles up at him, "You know, I used to be pretty good with this as well. My brother made me mad, so I did some artistic designs on his car." Magnus cocks a wary eyebrow at her. But she smiles. Leaving a simple band of camouflage green and black around his finger. But the splotches were heart shaped. The military has been her life for so long. It's what brought them together. And now, this band will camouflage their bind with each other. Just to make it look like a band of his family, she too adds the Autobot insignia in tawny brown… like her optics.

But there is no more time for them. Wheeljack opens the door. He isn't alone. Leah quickly jumps away from Ultra Magnus to a more respectable distance. They must go back into command mode.

~~~00~~~

Just as Optimus and Elita were not given enough time together, it seemed forever before he could get her alone to complete the bond. Furious he finally threw caution to the wind and ordered her away from the prepping shuttle to the hallway before the officer's offices.

Taking her hand, he leads her to his secluded office. As soon as the door is locked, his hands span over her generous hips holding them tightly against his own. She yanks her head away, "Look, I'm a big woman. No one likes a big woman." She's still not used to him being attracted to her Wrecker body, no matter what he whispers through the private com line making her blush. And yes, they had spent many an intimate time as humans, still this is… just too much. He wants her as his mate and yet is she worthy to be The Guardian's Mate? He tries over and over again with sultry tones, commanding tones and smooth graces over her hips, but she just throws rebuttal after rebuttal back.

Finally, he huffs in frustration. Taking her chin firmly in his hand, makes her face him. She can see him smiling warmly, broadly…. lecherously, "I like big …femmes."

She doesn't believe him even though her spark twists in a new desire for him. "Don't tease me. And don't patronize me. I was much skinnier when Bill was interested in me and in my human form I wasn't this unproportional. And Magnus, I'm not worthy of… you."

Magnus moves in closer, serious, "Leah, look at me." Finally the tawny optics meet the soft warm blue ones, "Most of the femmes feel the way you do, but not me." His hand caresses her broad hip and down her solid thigh. Then back up to her waist curve and back down cupping her aft. "There are few women who can put up with me. I'm not your standard 'Bot." She smiles back at the comment towards his own size and heavy duty title. Now that she is smiling, he leans in with a wicked purr to the double meaning, "It will take a strong woman to receive what I have to give."

Her breath catches at the connotation. He leans in right next to her audio, "Most would cower before I even got started. They will miss out on all I have to give." And then he uses his weight to press her against the desk. He kisses down her neck and his firm strong hands on her waist leaving her wanting to find everything he has to give. As one thigh is pulled between his, the other is brought to his own thick hip.

The com pings, "Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod has run into a rust storm. He is trapped in the bunker on Hestia 4. If we want that Energon store, a second team will have to go out now."

Ultra Magnus drops his head to her shoulder and whispers to her, "This isn't over." With that, he turns his back and responds to the call, "On my way."

Quickly he turns away, without even looking back. Back straight. Firm confidant stride to his walk. Broad shoulders holding the weight of a race, but with pride and duty.

Leah is left holding onto the rim of the Autobot Supreme Leader's desk for support. That extremely handsome commander just told her she is attractive in body and honor. Not in a smarmy way, either. No, that's not what his is. He is nearly her bond mate. Just short of a few words, he told her he wants to make love to her in so many ways. And he feels so confidant that only she is worthy of his expression of love. _Oh God help me._

But will she really be able to bond with him? She puts a hand to her lips. She can hardly wait to experience what Casey has told her about merged sparks. She feels giddy like an infatuated school kid all over again. Stupid after everything they have experienced and yet it's all new to her again.

Unfortunately she did have to wait a few days. As soon as Wheeljack cleared Hot Rod's team of decontamination and the Leah's team had the Energon stored, Ultra Magnus was searching for her.

She is just securing the storage bay door when he strides up. With a commanding tone, "Colonel Fairborn." She whips her head around at him. "We have unfinished business to discuss," its harshly clipped.

Her voice is instantly lost. Her body freezes. She is trying to figure out exactly what he means by that commanding harsh tone and those words. He crosses his arms over his chest and barks, "I don't have time to waste. Now."

She straightens up fearing she is in for a tongue-lashing, confused as to why. "Yes, sir," she humbly answers. Everyone else watches in trepidation at the tension between the two commanders. He rarely talks to her like that anymore. Only when a mission is completely fowled up which hasn't happened since her final reversion. Just what is going on everyone, cringes.

He motions with his hand towards the Autobot Commander's office. She walks beside him, commander to commander but he remains silent. Others see two silent commanders headed down the hall. That does not send a good omen. They flee out of their path.

Magnus opens the secured door. She enters, he closes it. Then he secures it. Before she can ask, his hands are around her waist and his mouth captures hers in long over due heated passion. The energy expelled is incredible. He yanks his head back to taste her neck, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't wait another moment."

"I thought you had patience." She gasps back as his hands caress and his teeth leave marks.

"Not when it comes to this. And certainly not after I've feasted on your human life. You must experience this."

She hates to ask, but she finally does, "How long has…"

His face lifts to look at her directly, "Too long."

She smiles back and firmly hold his face, "Then you are well over due."

He smiles at her, "Not over due." His face turns very soft, "No one else has been… worth my love."

Now it was her turn to soften, "Oh Magnus…" With that, he shows her what he has to offer.

Tearing the chest panel and shoulder pieces off, his spark emerges, "Come to me."

She lets him remover her own chest plate. Already her spark is swollen and reaching for his. Just as their human soft bodies had curled and melded, now his spark molds and caresses her.

He finds this incredible. Oh so this is what they have all been telling him. A second consciousness moving through his soul. It almost feels like they are a third identity. More than him and her. More like… us. Reveling and mewling, they swell and churn together in the swirl of warm sweet passionate need.

She accepts it wholly and returns with as much passion as he emits. This is completely foreign for her to even understand the matters of the spark, let alone the concept of merging your very life force into another's and become one entity. Is it supposed to feel like a third? Clutching his spark with every tendril of her own… concedes to his will.

Only once does the com ping with warning of high energy readings from his quarters. Panting, he tells them he is doing an experiment with Colonel Fairborn. Don't they dare send a team to investigate their classified research. Leah has to clamp a hand over her own mouth before a sound escapes her making his over protective team investigate. Last thing they need to find love making in this office again.

As soon as the com closes, he faces her love-drugged eyes, "I really need to get you off this base and show you more."

Her fingers cling tighter to his chest, "More?" Her breathing is erratic, "I don't think I can handle… more."

He smirks, "I've just begun." A moan of desire cries out from her soul as he touches her again, "You can handle it. You have to." And fills her with his Cybertronian seed this time.

"Sir, Galvatron is making his move," Spike pings in.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!"


	15. Marissa 9

15 Prime Blood~ Magnitude: Marissa 9

There is something very comforting about sitting up here on the roof top and looking out on Iacon. The capital of the Cybertronian Empire. Orion's home. Optimus' beginnings. The Decepticons try to take it to rub it in the Autobot's faces. The Autobots vicious fight to take it back. And like any good parent, fight tooth and nail to defend it.

Currently, Iacon is under Autobot control. The Decepticons are holding back and attacking other areas. Mostly mining operations in hopes of hitting any army right where it hurts most: supplies. Everyone knows the attacks are just to steal the spoils, they are also looking for information. Anything that will help with the next attack. Marissa knows about Haven, the secret planet Firestar and some of the others are raising neutral sparkling on. As EMC and co-leader of this division, she needed to know if the Autobot commanders had to swiftly go silent. She is sworn to secrecy. None of her soldiers know. No one on Earth knows of Haven. The future of all Transformers race is on that planet. Marissa knows she is being gifted with this privileged information. Respectfully, she does not discuss it although curious as the next guy.

Today's officer's meeting was quite a bundle of emotions. Skyfire was present asking for Igneous to be made lead atmospheric scientist with Autoclave as his assistant leading a study on Earth. There were a lot of twinkling optics around the table. Perceptor and Skyfire seemed to be having their own silent optic-to-optic conversation.

Ultra Magnus quelled it soon enough, "I agree." They all turn to him surprised. Laying a hand out to Firelock he continues, "We need to start thinking of our next generation as officers and leads. Look at Smudge and Wroughtiron. Already taking his father's place as Rescue Chief and we finally have a CMO again. We need new officers."

Optimus grins. Kup chuckles. Skyfire beams. Perceptor ponders. Bumblebee nods. Firelock gapes. Marissa takes it all in.

Sitting on the roof now, Marissa ponders all this and more. For her species, new generations is nothing new. It happens a lot. Inheriting your parent's legacy and business; common place. But the Transformers had stopped thinking along those lines when the All Spark had been lost and procreation became a myth. Now, by the grace of God (or gift of Primus) they were breeding again. All this 'next generation' talk is new. It was easier to grasp the concept of sparklings than sparklings becoming adults. Young officers taking over their new rolls. Old bots can actually think of retiring or relinquishing their rolls to the younger generation and move to what they really wanted to do: teach. After all this is their livelihood they are fighting for as well. Mercy, Fire Lilly, and Electra's own sparklings now on the way are proof enough.

It's turning cold now on the roof, and finally she decides to slink back to her quarters. For some odd reason, she found the need to open a Cybertronian/human data pad. The last gift for Marissa from Grandmama Leah if she ever joined the EMC, so it had been flagged. Her father had been keeping it hidden. Now, he finally sent it to her. It has an encrypted password that Marissa has not been able to crack over the last few months. Until tonight. Something just kept niggling her brain after today's officer's meeting talking about the new officers. She saw that glyph in her grandmother's journal burned into her brain all throughout the conversation. It looked like Ultra Magnus handwriting but… there's an extra swoop making it hard to decipher. Using the hidden stylus, Marissa draws the name **_HOPE_** in Cybertronian glyph.

She didn't expect it to really work, yet here it is the data pouring out in mass. Her grandmother had been on Cybertron in her exact position serving beside the Supreme Commander: General Ultra Magnus. That she knew… what she didn't know was how deep their relationship had gone. Beyond professional. It was more than personal it was….

"Ohhhhh, Magnus…. Grandmama…." Marissa moaned.

**:My spark lives within Magnus' and his in mine. We are one and I finally understand exactly what that means. How could I have ever loved any other way?:**

Marissa spends the rest of her off time reading her grandmother's journal about her transformation and bonding her heart/spark to a mech named Ultra Magnus. The same Ultra Magnus that Marissa serves beside. The same mech she knows she is in love with. And reading this… she falls deeper and deeper in love with the royal blue and snow white soul.

The truly passionate and personal details had been left out, but all the emotions and depth are spanned out. The struggles to accept how she felt for the mech. And then the struggles to keep it silent. The launch of the mausoleum, the grief it tore through Magnus to launch it. And the support Leah had given him in those moments.

Just like Marissa stood beside Ultra Magnus with the return of Optimus and the loss of Rodimus.

How Leah found the mech behind the tough shell. And he had shown her it was alright to fall in love again. No matter how old.

Now Magnus is afraid to tell Marissa he loves her and yet trying to get her to expose her feelings first. Both afraid to love. One again, one for the first time.

Setting the data pad aside, Marissa's heart is racing. Its all those same feelings she has for Magnus now. Is it wrong for her to fall for her grandmother's second love? Is it wrong for her to love an alien? She has to giggle at that. She was the one on his home planet. The EMC are the aliens.

Marissa looks over to her Bible on the side table. Stroking the cover, she remembers the stories in there. How many times in ancient Roman times and even in the American Western Expansion did men and women fall in love with the dead spouses of their brothers/sisters or even older family members? Cybertronian's life spans were vastly longer than humans. Why not? But will he accept her? How can it all work?

_Come on Marissa! Make a move! It's not like planning a battle strategy. Just go in there and tell the stupid mech, you want to take a chance on him. Move your ass! He's waiting for you to move first."_

Setting the data pad aside, she takes a deep nervous sigh. After his shift, she will find him and talk to him. Yeah! _Now lets just hope those stupid 'Cons don't decide to get frisky before the shift is over. _Her brain begins rumbling over and over how she will approach him.

00~~

You know that saying, **be careful what you ask for, you just may get it**. The 'Cons attack. Marissa and her squad hit the fighters running. The attack on the new Autobot housing development is a decimating sight. But Magnus is pissed and isn't going to let them get away with that. Nor is Galvatron going to let the Autobots run them off that easily either.

Marissa sees the sneak strike Galvatron is aiming to Magnus' chest while Magnus has the hammer in full swing towards Shockblast's helm. Marissa yanks her fighter in an abusive U-turn that it wants to balk at. Then she drives it full throttle in front of Galvatron's face. It throws his concentration of just enough to swear.

Hearing it, Magnus swiftly ducks letting Galvatron's blow clip his helm aerial and strike Shockblast full force into the chest. The mech begins to fall, Magnus gut- punches Galvatron driving him back as well. In falling back on his aft, Galvatron's cannon comes up skyward. With a smirk, lets it off. The plasma projectile hits Marissa's fighter dead belly. Magnus cringes at Galvatron chuckling on his back to the smoking EMC jet.

Magnus drives his fist full force into Galvatron's smirk breaking the jaw. Shockblast comes up ready to defend his lord, but Magnus is on a berserker tirade now. Back handing the hammer, smacks Shockblast to the jaw as well. Then leaping over the two fallen Decepticons, tears through the rest of the army. Rifle in one hand, hammer in the other he is a one mech Wrecker crew. Autobots duck for cover afraid they will be mistaken for the enemy.

Roadbuster dives behind an already fallen Decepticon, landing on Topspin. He smirks, "Dang! He's living that title of Leader of the Wreckers." With that, a severed arm lands directly in front of them. They both cringed, and here comes the pounding blue pedes.

Springer finally calls out awhile later, "General! They're down or retreating. Time to stand down!"

Panting heavily, Ultra Magnus carefully surveys the damage. He is impressed. The Wreckers all cheered for their leader. Magnus let the hammer handle slip through his hand slick with enemy Energon and the head thuds to the ground. Blocking out the cheers, he is searching for one particular flaming fighter. There it is, beside Shockblast and Galvatron slowly trying to get up. Magnus raises his rifle and with two precision shots, clips a helm point off each off each.

"Stay down if you know what is good for you," he barks. They can't speak, but just moan and crash their helms back down. Magnus kneels beside them and scoops up the remains of the fighter. Marissa is still inside and too still. He lowers his optics and prays, "Please, Primus, not now." With that, he carefully carries the human and Cybertronian blood-tainted fighter off the field towards the human triage.

Springer pipes up, "Sir? What about-"

Magnus softly orders, "You're in charge now Springer. See to it." Springer only has a moment to gape before Shockblast and Galvatron escape leaving Springer swearing.

~~~~ **Back in the human med bay**

The doctors have patched up Marissa. Outside the bay, Magnus paces. Springer, curious, comes to Magnus and tries to lay a hand on his shoulder, but Magnus shrugs it away with a snuffed grunt. Springer knows better, Magnus can't hear him too wrapped up in his prayers and self deterioration.

Finally the doctor comes out, "Ultra Magnus, she's going to be fine. We have her sedated, and patched up. Do you want to see her?" The blue commander nods curtly. The doctor smiles, "Thought so. We have her in the larger bay. Come round, I'll let you in."

Magnus shoots over his shoulder, "Go away, Springer. See to your family." Springer only shakes his head for whatever Magnus is going through and won't tell him. Magnus heads to the larger bay.

There are a couple of other bots there to see their human friends and comrades as well. But Magnus is the only one to see the Colonel. The others try not to stare at him in surprise. Magnus comes to see only a few humans in the med ward, and here he is now. No one on this tour knows about Leah, only rumors whispered like fairytales.

He has no choice but to kneel beside the recovery bed holding the current focus of his confused spark. Leaning down, he twists his shoulder to block out his actions to everyone else in the room. He retracts his armored glove, to touch Marissa face with his bare servo. Shuddering at the slight of his huge hand against her tiny pale face, delves into his thoughts and begins the argument within:

_This is ridiculous._

_Any more than when you gave your spark to Leah?_

_Shut up, Conscious. This is completely different._

_Really? And how?_

Magnus can't believe he is fighting with himself like this. This is stupid. His clenched other fist slams against his hip with a soft gong. Several heads pop up, but he ignores them. He leans in closer and whispers to Marissa, "Forgive me."

Once again arguing with himself, what is he asking forgiveness for? For letting her fall at the enemies hands? They all have at least once or twice. Is it for caring for her too much? Ha! It's worse than that. He might be old, but he is no fool. He knows he is in love. And just can't handle it.

No, never again, he long ago promised himself. _I will not love again._ Stupid spark disobeying his processor's orders.

Pulling his hand back fully ready to go see Wheeljack and have his emotional chip removed, (forcefully if need be) but that thought is halted quickly. Movement from the berth stills him. Marissa is turning her face into his hand. Her arm comes up and threads over his middle finger at the base join. He can't remove his hand without harming her arm.

Marissa sighs near silently, "Please, Mags, don't leave me."

Magnus' spark releases a mewl ever so softly at her plea. The feeling combined with the image before him is too much for him. If she was larger, or _he was smaller _their hands would be holding with fingers entwined together.

A tears slips from her face as she presses even closer to his fingers, "I can't feel you."

Magnus has no idea what to say or what do. Leaning closer his breath vents into her hair in despair. To which he feels and sees her whole body relax. The hint of a smile creases her face. "Mm, that feels nice." This time he leans in even closer and lets his body cycle vents of warm breath softly over her face. Her voice is trailing off into the sedative's power again, "Mags, stay with me … Please don't leeeave….me." He almost missed her last word as it drifted off into her dreams. He stays by her side until her body slips into complete relaxation and her arm slips from his grasp.

As he slowly and gently pulls back, the doctor comes over to check on his patient, "She came round? Wow, that's one tough bird we've got. Those sedatives should have been enough to take Blurr's vocorder out."

Magnus snorts to that, "Even sedatives don't stop those noises." The doctor chuckles. Looks like Marissa's health has improved the General's attitude as well. The blue commander asks in low tones as not to disturb the resting Colonel, "How bad is the damage?"

The doctor looks over the medical notes, "Four broken ribs, slight scalp fracture, broken femur, removed spleen, bruised kidney, and a slipped neck disk, not to mention the nice long gash to her side requiring thirty stitches. Other than that, just fine."

Ultra Magnus quickly translates what the doctor said. Marissa got banged up real good. This was no list of bumps and bruises. She is going to be stuck in the med bay for quite a while. She could end up being discharged from the EMC. Sent home. Back to Earth. Millions of light years from Iacon. Spark wrenchingly far from his gaze. Out of his touch.

He drops his head to watch the dark haired beauty sleeping so peacefully within a servo's reach.

The doctor touches Ultra Magnus' drooped hand almost as if he could read his thoughts, "Hey, Ultra Magnus, she's not going anywhere for awhile. I won't allow her to be transported back home in this condition." The blue metallic friend turns from his human friend's to face the doctor.

The doctor smiles, "You know the Colonel, she's is going to go stark raving mad if I send her home or tell her she has to stay put. Could you do me a favor? Come see her several times a day, otherwise she is going to drive ME nuts." Magnus gives the medic a rare smiles and nods silently before leaving.

~~~~ Marissa's recovery time only seems to accentuate Magnus' problem. He know more than ever he is desperately, passionately in love. But what can he do about it?

Marissa can tell something is bothering Magnus deeply, but she respects him and their friendship way too much to push. Just extra strokes to his hand to remind him she has his back. As much as he is here for her, she is here for him. The more time they spent together and even laughing, Marissa knows her own problem is increasing. They never spoke of her sedative induced request. But it also never left their memories.

Their parting glances are getting longer and deeper…. Harder to break away.

Magnus huffs hard when the doctor tell them both he will be discharging the Colonel to begin physical therapy tomorrow. He wants her to stay on Cybertron a bit longer until he is sure the pins are holding.

Magnus nods, "Until tomorrow, Colonel."

"Of course, General."

Its all too formal. Tomorrow, they need to have **the talk**.

Striding down the hall, Magnus touches his com, /Wheeljack, we need to talk. Meet me in my quarters alone./

/Ultra Magnus, it everything alright?/

/No./

~~~00~~Discharge day. Magnus wasn't here like he promised. Marissa is frightfully worried. She hadn't heard anything about 'Cons or pirate activities, so where could he be?

She takes two limping steps outside the medbay door and nearly slams into the mini drone. She merely rolls her fingertips round his antenna tip, "Roller? What are you doing here?" The little six-wheeled drone pet to the three (strike - that two) lead commanders chirps a leading tone. He starts down the hall. "Should I follow you?" Roller chirps again. "Wait! Who sent you?" The little readout blinks **A FRIEND. **"Alright, lead on."

The drone lowers himself and she understands, "Oh really? I get a piggy back?" The little guy shudders and she settles onto his back for the ride.

Roller leads her right up to a door she knows by the glyph on the door. Ultra Magnus' personal quarters. Roller sends up an extended arm and punches in a code to the door pad. Then with a parting **_ta-taa _**tone, Roller tears off down the hall leaving Marissa looking into the personal quarters of her best friend, object of her heart's infatuation and muse of her elicit dreams. She steps in slowly. "Ultra Magnus? Roller let me in. Magnus?" The door closes behind her.

And she limps on her crutches past the living room. "Mags?" She didn't really want to invade his personal space unannounced. It's not she hasn't been here before, just this is so different this time. She heads for his sleeping/recharge room. The sight before stuns her and she slumps against the door jam.

All the air whooses out of her lungs: "Maaaaag-nuuuuuusss?"

Two beings before her in exactly the same pose. The huge metallic Cybertronian General she knows all too well, has one knee on the floor, aft resting on the heal with the far leg crouched (ped bottom flat on the floor) making his greave stand straight up exposing all the delicate wires to the joint. One servo on the floor holding the torso above the floor, putting the body into an almost L-shape. The other servo is holding the chest plate open, exposing the empty spark chamber. The helm is completely drooped down and the optics are completely devoid of light or energy: dead? But the body is not grey.

Directly below the open chest and spark chamber is a naked human male in the same pose, just now raising his head to face the gasping female in his direct line of sight. His eyes are electric optic-eyes of aqua blue. He remains in his crouched position only lifting his head.

The male and female humans just stare at each other in shared astonishment. Neither one can speak.

_She's here, before me? Why?_

_He's transformed. Why?_

Finally he finds his strangled voice. "What do you want?"

Ever so slowly he rise to his feet. He is an absolutely stunningly handsome older mature warrior male. His head is erect and optics locked onto her expression. A military crew cut of brown hair with feathered grey temples that accentuate his face of a trained commander class. This is no fool, nor is he weak. He is like her military heroes of Schwarzkopf, Eisenhower, Powel. With the mature body of Sean Connery, or Harrison Ford, one of those men to whom age only adds their very male-attractiveness: respected and awed.

At well over six feet of solid muscle with very broad powerful shoulders and matching chest feathered with grey down. Attached to the rounded firm shoulders are Stallone-like biceps and matching forearms, one bearing a hint of a tattoo. The torso to this new Ultra Magnus is very trim and hard packed at the belly. Men would be frightened or jealous of this physique. Women would moan.

Marissa can't even cover to stifle her own moan. Her gaze travels down the firmly solid thighs and calves. Even his feet are strong firm and beautiful. God could not have created a more perfect specimen of a toned, trained, seasoned, desirable warrior male. And here he is naked directly before her. Another strangled moan comes from her. He heard it this time and yes his heart is racing that she sees him attractive, but he will not let vainness direct his next actions.

Instead he crosses his arms over his chest, not even trying to hide his nakedness. What was the point! She has already seen his deepest soft side. No, he takes that back, she hadn't seen everything. Yet. He hasn't told her one last thing. Instead he asks in almost an irritated snark, "What do you want, Marissa?"

"_What do I want?" Did he really just ask me that? He just turned himself into an extremely sexy human and he has the __**cogs**_

_to ask me what I want? No, the question is, what does he want? Or is there another female? _Jealously waves through her body in a shuddering of fear. _Who could it be when he spent nearly all his off time in the med bay with me for the last month?_

Magnus takes two steps closer to her. He towers over her 6' 1" frame with optics of fierce glare. "I asked you, Marissa, why are you here? What do you want?"

He is so close. She can feel those same soft vents of heat he used to breath on her in the med bay and her times sleeping curled in his callused warm metallic palm. But now he is venting fierce and picking up his pace. He is so close and coming closer. Now his beautiful face is close enough she can touch it, if she could move.

His tone is so soft and breathy this time giving away his complete spark/heart, "Marissa, what do you want?"

Her right hand finds a way to move and makes contact with his ever so warm and soft cheek. His eyes close at her touch and her thumb caresses the cheek bone. Her left hand comes up and takes the other cheek. His eyes open slowly at the second hand. She lifts her chin and easily pulls his face closer,

"You, Ultra Magnus. Only you my Mags." To which she clamps her lips over his.


	16. Marissa 10

16 Prime Blood: Magnitude ~Marissa 10

**a/n this may be short but the last one was getting long. There will be more for Marissa, not to worry. I'm not so good at the smut, but I think I do a fair job and implications. Use your imagination.**

The female commander clamps her lips ferociously over the male ones. Grasping, pulling, claiming him.

Now it is his turn to moan into the kiss. And then he pulls back a hair only to commandeer the kiss, pressing harder into her. Unlike Leah, Marissa won't give him that satisfaction. She bites his lip lightly, making him yank back again. Then she dives in and takes over the kiss, clenching her grip on his jawline.

Trying to regain the dominance, he grasps her hipspinning her to the door jam with his own hard body. She gasps and he takes the plunge to stroke the inside of her mouth. Marissa bites his tongue lightly. Viciously he swears, yanking back yet again. His eyes narrow digging his fingers into her hip. "I thought you wanted me?"

She brings a medically braced leg up against his naked but oh so delicious hip. He yelps like a puppy as the Velcro hooks scrape his soft sensitive skin. Smirking, their hips and intimate pelvic areas are now more closely lined up. Dropping a hand, cupping the thigh, supports her injured leg against his body. His eyes are still asking with a digging look.

"Marissa?" Maybe this warrior femme was suffering from PTS and angry at him for something yet to be revealed.

She gives him a wicked smirk and caressed his shoulder with one hand tenderly while raking her short nails down his nape with the other. "Oh, I want you Mags, no doubt. But what do you want?"

He growls and shakes his head trying to get her hand off, but she only digs her claws into the base of his scalp holding him still. This time he snarls, "Damnit Marissa, I did this for you! Isn't it apparent?"

"Say it. Admit it." She slams her fist into his solid shoulder. "Admit it to yourself. It isn't a sin to love again."

Words he had spoken to Leah. How does Marissa- _oh shit, she knows. _Fear ripples through him, but only for a moment. For this grip Marissa has on him is not a game. She loves him too, and yet know of his past mate. She has accepted the truth and his still reaching for him. She wants him in her life as much as he wanted Leah. Marissa is gifting Magnus with what he had given Leah. A second chance at love.

He leans in further pressing his forehead to hers making her see his eyes ever so close. "I have admitted it to myself. I have taken a physical risk for you… my love. I love you Marissa. Now," he yanks his head back returning her smirk, "What of you?"

"Damn, I hate feeling like this." She scoffs.

"Feeling like what?" He frowns a tiny bit worried he may have pegged her feelings wrong.

She closes her eyes and tucks her head into the crook of his neck, "Like I can't live without you. Like I need to see you, hear your voice, feel your touch. And if I don't, I will slink into the pool of darkness. That there is no light except the one in your eyes." She sighs heavily, "Stupid, huh? So typically mushy female. I hate that."

To which he lifts her chin and makes her face him again, "Marissa, you never have to be a warrior with me. You have let me forget I am a general. You have let me forget I am even an Autobot. So come, forget with me." He kisses her ever so lightly and warmly. "You don't have to prove your strength to me. Just answer me this, are you strong enough to say you love me?" She nods. He smiles, "Let me hear it then, Love."

"I love you Ultra Magnus." She honestly tells him.

He smiles, "That's good enough for me. And I love you." With that she stretches up to kiss him again. This time neither one tries to dominate the warmth and joining. This time, it is a melding and merging.

Neither knows how long the merging and exploring of taste and tenderness lasted, but they did notice Marissa begin to sway and lean heavier on Magnus. Well, she did at least. His rock hard body only cupped and held her body closer while allowing her head retreat to resting in the crook of his shoulder with a , "hemm," of complete satisfaction.

He nuzzles her temple ever so softly, "I need to contact Command." She rolls her head in his shoulder not wanting to let him move. He chuckles lightly and nuzzles her again, "I have some personal time coming and I'm taking it. It will take a Black Hole to tear me from your side. Alright?"

To which she nods this time. Ever so slow he begins to pull back, gently pushing her to recline against the door jam again. He smiles and waits for her nod that she was alright before completely stepping away. And then he turns his back to her and strides back to his other-self.

Marissa sucks in a deeply hissed breath, "Ooooooo."

Magnus stops and does something even worse than showing her his exquisitely firm toned and hard aft-ass. Stopped, and an ever so slight twist of the waist, showing the ripple in the powerful muscles to his lower back, turns the shoulder just slightly and the neck even more. In essence, he has only twisted a little so his chin is almost completely turned over his shoulder and looking at her full faced with a wickedly little tiny smirk and a raised curious eyebrow. Was that drool on side over her mouth?

Instead he just asks already knowing the answer, "Yes?"

She moans, "Oh, Mags… That ass could launch a thousand ships." He smirks and is that a hint of a blush?

They had just been discussing the story of Helen of Troy yesterday.

Instead he shakes his head at the compliment and turns back to his task. Reaching his Cybertronian body, stretches up into the helm (getting another reaction from Marissa and a chuckle from him) and makes some adjustments. Marissa can hear the ping of making contact to the other end, "Ultra Magnus to Command Center."

"Command, go ahead."

Ultra Magnus looks back to Marissa with all the endearment in his gaze but all the authority to his voice he can, "I will be taking my last three years worth of personal time starting now."

A sputtering reply comes from Blaster, but then is cut off by chuckling Optimus, "Very well. How shall we contact you?"

Magnus groans at the implication that someone would dare check up on him, "Ah, no."

Optimus chuckles again. Magnus turns away from Marissa, "Hey Optimus, is Roller there?"

Roller's chirp can be heard. Magnus smiles giving the little drone his personal thank you for interfering, "I love you too buddy." A soft shy whine chirp comes back as a reply.

Then Magnus finishes, "Two weeks, sir. And for the love of Primus, leave me the PIT ALONE!" To which he cuts the line before anyone can respond.

He closes off the helm and strides swiftly back to Marissa. She doesn't argue when he carefully lifts her off the floor, letting the crutches clatter to the floor, and devours her moans with his wanton hard kisses. Clinging to his broad shoulders, her legs are cradled in his supportive arms and he strides as if he was caring a kitten.

He carries her towards his massive Cybertronian berth that she had comforted him in before. At those time though, she had been safely enclosed in his metallic hand. Now, she is in his warm arms.

Underneath the massive berth is a series of lockers. To most it would look like safes or lock boxes for weapons or classified material. Except one has a human key pad. He breaks the kiss only long enough to key in the code and yank the door open. He doesn't allow her to ask, only leads her in and yanks the door shut behind them.

He smirks, "Roller helped me last week, just *kiss* in- * * -case you *harder kiss* said *moan* yes *plunge* " And the kisses turn hungry and furious again.

Somehow she is able to pull her head out of his intoxicating taste and lays a palm flat on his down covered chest with the racing pulse underneath, "I'm not easy. And as incredible as you are… I…" she shakes her head.

He chuckles lightly and palms the back of her head drawing it rest against his heart beat and slowly letting her legs down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have rushed you. I'm not normally like this either."

She doesn't want to really ask it, but both of them know the question is out there. She lets a finger tip slip through the soft hairs and against his chest. Yeah it was pretty stupid for her to be asking him to stop while pressed up against his naked body. He presses his warm breath to the top of her head again. So much like he did in the medical bay. "Mags, how many?"

He rolls his face to bury into her hair trying to blot out the past. "I am not frivolous with my affections, Marissa."

Her voice whispers, "I know. Leah said so."

He rolls his face blotting out his dead mate, "Even young, I was not like the others."

He tries to quell and ignore his own question. He already knows she has not known anyone. And he knows she has not really dated. With her father's influential name and power, many wanted the name not the heart. And she got burned, badly young. Diving into the EMC and being the warrior much like Elita and Chromia had let the other males know, the EMC was her life, not personal relationships.

"I can wait, Marissa. I won't push." He whispers to her.

But her arm tightens around his waist and is that a drop of moisture he feels on his skin? He doesn't move but does hear her sniff lightly, "Magnus, time is not our friend, though is it?"

He huffs in both amusement and the truth. "No, it's not love. Time is not a luxury we have." He has watched lives be cut way too short and fate destroy many a dream. Been the victim of fate and time as well.

Instead she presses her face to his heart beat, "Magnus, I know legally we can't marry. And I know physically we can't bond," understanding the meaning of Cybertronian commitment far too well, "Just make me a promise…"

He pulls back ever so slightly and slips to his knee, taking her hands in his, "Marissa Fairborne, I pledge to you my spark and heart. I am yours. I will never discredit your love and my devotion to you will never deviate. I am yours as long as you live. May Primus send me to the Pit if I break my vow."

Tears are now streaming down her face, "To you Ultra Magnus, I give my heart." Taking their clutched hands over her heart she continues, "I accept you as my mate," he smiles at her using his race's term, "And as God as my witness, I pray to be the best mate you ever had." He smiles broader in her accepting the fact he had another and not being hurt by that fact. She leans down and kisses him warmly.

Slowly he rises, still kissing her, and lifts her into his arms. Taking her to the California King Size berth/bed covered in silk (not satin) he lays her back as gentle as a newborn baby. His kisses to her neck are just as light and exploratory. Until she starts giggling.

Lifting his head, he presses his body carefully to her, "Care to share?"

"General…?" She asks, he scowls at her using his official title in their personal suite. She raises a hand to be allowed to continue. "Um, General Ultra Magnus, how did you get this," she plucks the sensuous material, "into your quarters without raising massive suspicions and jokes?"

He leans in with a hard look that b**_no one would dare cross /b_**, "I have my ways, Colonel." Then quirks his lips, "I didn't keep those Wreckers in line for eons by being a pansy. Now, are you done with your interrogation? Because I fully intend to explore our commitment further." To which, he slides his hands under her military cover and t-shirt beneath it. Letting his thumb graze over her female rises, enjoys the sight of her eyes closing at his touch. Her back croons in response and reaches up into his touch. Soon the fabric is removed and his gaze to her naked body is nothing less than hungry and wanton.

Boldly, he kisses and then suckles at her belly button. She giggles until the light and tiny kisses continue upwards stopping at her heart with the sweetest and devoted kiss. Teases then entices with his tongue lets her know exactly how he would have teased and encouraged her spark chamber to open. He lifts his head to catch her gaze. She understood precisely. Ever so slowly, keeping his eyes locked on hers, lowers his chest to line up his heart directly with hers. In a move of complete awe and passion, he makes contact.

In essence, he has just merged his heart beat with hers. If they were both bots, he would have just given her his spark. She sobs through her smile having read Leah's diary, she understands how this felt for Leah and Magnus.

He strokes her face smiling back in accepting their fates, and then lowers his mouth to take it like he would have taken, surrounded and plunged into her spark. She arches up into his body and kiss letting him take her and giving herself wholly to him. His own moan joins hers in the union of their love.

The next move may not have been sexy but it is ever so romantic. In order to remove her lower clothing, the Velcro brace will have to be removed. Cybertronian medical knowledge has sped the healing of her leg rapidly, but it is still healing. For as large as his hands are, they are ever so gentle. Carefully he releases each of the four straps and unthreads them. She doesn't argue but just watches. He is not fumbling, no he is careful and precise in his movements. Then he moves down to release her boots.

He smirks up to her, "And just how were you planning to get these combat boots off alone in your quarters?"

She smirks, "If all else failed, I would use the old James Bond trick and cut the laces, and fling the boot." He chuckles with her and chucks the first boot over his shoulder. The second one he has to be more tender with the injured leg. Grasping her calf, tugs the beast off her foot. She gasps, but not in pain. He sets it carefully to the floor.

"Does any body know your tender side?" She pants at him caressing and kissing her foot top.

It was supposed to be a smirk, but the words also had a sad truth to them as well, "No one alive." Both of them look away.

To distract from the last comment, he ever so carefully, releases the fabric from her slightly raised hips. Then placing a hand firmly under the injured area, slides the fabric from the rest of her body letting it drop to the floor, yet some how laying the leg back down in the open brace. He looks at it and knows that will not be comfortable against her delicate skin. She can see his furrowed brow. But before she can ask, he reaches over and yanks a silk pillow case off one of the pillows. Folding the exquisite fabric ever so carefully he slips it between her thigh and brace. As he brings the fabric around to enclose the leg, he sees the scar from her surgery. Under the skin, there are now Cybertainium pins holding her femur bone back together. She now physically is a member of his planet. She bares the physical consequences of his war.

He looks back up to her. How could he have missed all the scars on her body when he was kissing her earlier? Right there on her torso where the spleen was removed. The one down the side where her ship had cut into her delicate human flesh like a jagged blade. Remaining scabs and prick holes to the stitches visible. He shudders.

"Mags?" She tries to reach out to him seeing him more than worried.

But he pulls back and returns to her leg. Lowering his face, he kisses the scar, "I'm so sorry, Marissa. I couldn't protect you." He rolls his cheek to it and looks up to her, "Forgive me."

She frowns, "It's not your place to protect me. It's my place to protect me."

He lifts his head and focuses on laying the soft fabric over the wound and resecuring the brace. "I…"

"Look at me!" She snaps. His head yanks around assaulted by her fierce glare. "Don't you dare! Officer to officer, we both know the risks. Yes, I risked my life for an Autobot." Now she raises herself up to a sitting position with propped up arms, "And I will do it again. For _any_ of the Autobots. Don't think for one moment, as your mate you can start dictating my actions. Do you understand me?!"

He can't help but quirk a smile. She is just like Chromia and Elita. Leah. Proud warriors and will be treated no less just because they are femme & female. Smaller, lighter, maybe more delicate and the creators of their races, but proud and tenacious, none the less.

Marissa slams a fist onto his shoulder, "As your mate, I would have come in faster and harder and probably would have hit him someplace more vital. Alright?" He lowers his eyes like a chastised child but the a smile of pride in his mate. She reaches out and cups his chin making him face her again, "And as your mate, you have unfinished business." Lowering herself, keeps a tight grip on his chin bringing his body to hover over her and her unbraced leg sides up to wrap around his naked hip. "Show me what else you can do with this body." His smile turns to a wicked, ravenous one.

~~00~~

Marissa hadn't realized she had been robbed of her mate's warmth until he returned. _But this all has to be a dream, right? God you haven't granted me his spark, because that would just be… impossible._

A breeze of cool air and then a large mass of warmth settles against her side. Not daring to open her eyes she asks very slowly, "Magnus?"

A large warm paw cups the whole side of her face and turns the forehead against warm lips, "Were you expecting someone else?"

Marissa's breathing becomes rapid and her body begins to tremble. At this, the large warm body of her mate presses even closer to her, cocooning her in his embrace, "Hey, hey there love, what's the matter?"

Her voice cracks, "You aren't real. This isn't real. My dreams haven't come true, have they?"

Magnus' chest rumbles in amusement yet his tone is ever so comforting, "Marissa, look at me."

She shakes her head still in the cusp of his hand. So he tilts it up and covers her mouth with his. She easily gives into his warm kiss. _The taste of this dream is intoxicating. It's so easy to just fall deeper into to it and let it take over her everything._

He lets his hand slip from her face to the small of her back. It was then, laying on her left side, pressed up against the large naked male, that she lifts her right leg against his very powerful one. A very seductive and sensuous move, except for the brace-

"Ye-ow!" Magnus launches backwards at the scratchy Velcro touching the soft skin of his hip again.

Marissa's eyes popped open and gasp. "Magnus! Oh, oh I'm so-"

And then his complete rumbling full blown laughter comes out. He rolls onto his back clutching his belly in gasping breath. Marissa clasps her hands over her mouth and then her own giggle escapes harmonizing with his. Tears start coming down both of their faces.

It takes a good while before both of them calm down. He looks over to her with a wide mirth of amusement, "So how does that feel for reality?" She flushes. So he reaches over and lightly pinches Marissa in the shoulder, "So, am I real?"

She smirks back and then pinches him back too. He yelps like a pup. "Am I real to you?"

He smirks in a leading way. Reaching back and yanks one of the four king size pillows from the head of the bed. Laying it across his own right leg and crotch, he then reaches over and cups a hand around her hip and the other arm under her neck to haul her against him, ever so carefully laying the recovering leg onto the pillow. Marissa snuggles down into the security of his long strong body.

"Comfy?" He asks rather cheeky.

She just hums her response laying her head into his chest. Letting her right arm trail across his chest right across his heart. Magnus has his own right hand strumming her spine and left hand joining hers on his chest.

Carefully, Marissa presses her hand a little harder to his chest just below his heart, "Tell me about Hope."

Magnus stills his hand over the top of hers and lowers his voice in compassionate warning, "In order to do that, I would have to talk about your grandmother. Are you sure you want to hear this?"

Marissa leans up and catches his soft blue optics, smiling tenderly, "No, not my Grandmama. Your Leah. Yes, I want to know about your love for your mate that created a daughter. The embodiment of your love."

Magnus swallows hard and just stares at her for a moment. He is completely amazed that she is not hurt or jealous. She just wants to know his deepest love honestly. She has accepted his past without her. An absolutely incredible woman. "I love you," his voice croaks a whisper.

Snuggling her closer, begins to tell her about his attraction to Leah….


	17. Leah 8 Hope 1

17 Prime Blood~ Magnitude:

_**Sparklink**_ _Internal thoughts _/comlink/

a/n Sweet begining, middle sweet, ending ... we do have ome humor.

**{past} Supreme Commander Ultra Magnus and Colonel Leah Fairborne in bot form**:

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" The panting bonded mech snarls into his nearly passed out mate's chest.

Her fingers entwined in his crest plead for this moment of afterglow to never end.

"I'm sorry, Magnus, but we really need you," Spike practically whispers.

"On my way," Magnus sighs in defeat and rises off his mate.

"I'll have the stand by crew at your ready, sir," she reaches for her own armor.

"Alright. But don't come in unless I call you." She doesn't answer. So he cups her chin to face him, "Leah, please."

"Magnus, don't-"

"I can feel you now. I know what you are thinking and you can feel me in your own spark begging you to hold off. This battle is going to be bad enough with us bound, please, don't make me worry as well."

She covers his hand, "Commander, I will do my duty. Allow me that."

What he thought was his honor pulsing through is actually hers pushing back. He leans over and pressing his fore helm to hers, "Very well."

With a last sweet kiss and a few more clicks, he is armored up and out the door.

Leah takes a few moments and then stands. Swiftly the room spins and she finds herself sitting on the floor. Lightheaded? Is this a side effect of bonding? Is it anything to actually be concerned about?

"Colonel Fairborne to the deck, please." It's Hot Rod this time calling. Taking a few deep breathes, pulls herself upright and heads to the command deck.

~~00~~

Coming home, Magnus leaves the clean up to the others. Never has coming home felt so good. He can't wait to wrap his arms around his mate and soak in her essence. Already he is feeling stronger and more calmed by her spark's closer proximity. He makes his way to his quarters hoping to dive into his wash rack and then his mate's smiles.

He frowns quickly when he finds his quarters dark and empty. Pinging the command deck, Spike lets him know, Leah is in the chapel, not on deck.

Chapel?

His spark pulses even stronger to let her know he is safe and home. What he gets back is serenity. Just what he can use.

"Hum, Optimus, Inferno, you were truly blessed mechs to find your mates. So this is that smile on your faces." With a skip to his step, bypasses the wash rack to be with his true cleansing need.

Reverently, he opens the chapel doors. He finds his mate not kneeling before the symbol of Primus. No, the symbol of her God. The Autobots have made a nitch for the humans for their own place of solace within Cybertronian one. It wasn't a melding of the two religions, for that would be sacreligious, the point was to have one place that together they could come and find peace. If need be, this to be the combined piece of their structure that needed to be protected at all costs. A bunker of soul and body.

Magnus takes a moment to kneel before his own god and drops his graces and praises before turning to his mate. Her head is bowed and optics closed. By the soft vents and very slow spark beat, Ultra Magnus knows she is in deep meditaion. Not too deep though, for she reaches for his hand. What he does not know is what her prayers are for.

_Dear God please, I beg of thee, please let this life grow strong. Please, please let me be a healthy vessel for his offspring. He really needs this right now. Magnus really needs a future to hold and grasp. I am his present, but please, give him this hope of a future. He needs to know that even he can have a future. If I don't make it, you must make sure his child does. And most of all, give me the strength to tell him when the time is right. Please God… please God… please God…_

She knows she could stay here all night praying for her mate's child, but it would not be beneficial in the long run. For he will know something is up. Instead, she squeezes his hand when his tank rumbles in hunger. "Hum, sound like the General is neglecting his duties."

"I am not. I was seeing to them," he chides her back. Then nuzzles his helm to hers, "Are you alright?"

Leaning into him back she smiles, "Perfect." She waits a moment and then rises, "Come on. You stink." Rising beside her he chuckles back. It's been a long time since someone has been so blunt. And it feels good.

~~~ That night after the debriefing and evening meal, Leah curls into her mate's arms. He is surprised at how quickly she falls asleep after their love making. Stroking her helm tucked in close to his chest, he wonders if maybe this transformation was bad for her. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Clutching her closer though, he can't imagine living without her. He just can't imagine his spark single again.

With the morning light, Magnus is awaken to kisses along his protoform and hands exploring his full naked form. Curling into her caresses, he tries to make some back, but she bats his hands away. "My turn. Shh, leave me to my work."

He rumbles back and tucks his hands under his neck giving her full rein of his body. She takes it. Tasting, nuzzling, gripping … lighting sounds he didn't know were possible for him to make. Sensations he didn't know were possible to feel. Taste he didn't know existed. Soft cries he didn't know were possible to hear .

Curling back into each other, the command couple slips back into an early morning nap.

~~00~~

Unfortunately, Glavatron is not so kind. This time, Leah snarls, "I'm going to kill him."

Magnus laughs and gives her a wicked smirk, "He can wait one more moment!" Flipping her to her back, he slaps the com, "Sideswipe, prep the shuttle, I'm on my way."

"Yes sir."

Leah squeals in her mate's fast and furious pace leaving her reeling again.

"I might be older, but it does not mean I am dead," he chucks back over his shoulder leaving their berth and gathering his armor. Leah beams dazed by the wicked and wonderful last round he gave her. Snapping on another piece, he suckles the last drops of passion from her lips, "I love you with everything I have, Leah."

She strokes his face, "I love you too Ultra Magnus. With more than you can imagine." He nuzzles one more from her, and sprints from the room. Leah strokes a hand down her chest where she knows their child-sparkling is growing within her spark. Her smile spreads. She will tell him tonight.

No, Galavtron was not going to be so kind. He brought in his full force. Leah knows they needed the heavy Wreckers on this. Grabbing her rifle, she heads out with Sunstreaker with the third wave. There's no choice, she must go. She must help defend the Matrix of Leadership.

The battle is really hot an intense. Insane. Galavtron must have everyone in on this one. Even the larger sized Autobots are getting pushed back. Galavtron gets Magnus into a fist fight. Magnus gets a few good punches in, but then Galavtron turns his arms and warms up his blaster.

"I'm tired of this, Ultra Magnus. Get out of my way!"

"Kill me first," Magnus barks.

"If you insist." Galavtron smirks. Then fires off.

Magnus manages to bend out of most of the blast's way, but it still gets him in the hip, dropping him to the ground. Galavtron cackles and gives Magnus a really good kick to the chest. His asbergo comes loose. The glow can be seen from his chest. With a foot to Magnus' throat, Galavtron gives his chest a few more poundings. Magnus tries to twist the foot off , but gets kicked in the jaw for it instead. Finally Galavtron leans in and snatches the Matrix tearing more of the asbergo and gouging into the underarmor, "I knew it! Now it's mine!" Galavtron moves to finish him off, but Magnus turns and fires up holding him off.

Leah comes charging up the path when she sees Magnus drop out of sight. Hot Rod is right on her heals. Together they push Galavtron further back with fire power. With his prize, Galavtron calls his team back to Unicron cackling his triumphant call.

Leah and Hot Rod gather around Magnus. He is mortified that he lost the Matrix and bleeding from the under armor. Coughing he growls an order from the near crushed vocorder, "He's got the Matrix!" Without a thought, Hot Rod takes off after Galavtron. Magnus bellows after him, "Hot Rod! Don't!"

Leah is cradling Magnus' head in her lap. "Do you want me to take over?"

Magnus growls, "I'm not dead yet!" and tries to get up but there is no way that leg can hold any weight and his chest cavity is sparking. He's in bad form. He starts swearing crashing back down. Leah tries to sooth his head while the rest of the team comes forward. Magnus once again tries to get up, "That punk is going to get himself killed. He's got a future." He says it with a new insight.

Just then Casey, Sideswipe and Manta arrive first at their side. "What's the orders, sir?"

Magnus points to the purple streaks of the 'Cons trailed by Hot Rod. "Galvatron has the Matrix. He's head to Unicron. Hot Rod, you have to bring him back alive."

Sideswipe turns to his team, "We're on it." To Leah's amazement, Casey faces Sideswipe and sliding her hands down his arms, they merge into one. Then Manta hovers over them and provides the shield. With a blast of rockets, they fly off after Hot Rod.

A blast from behind Leah, sends her folding over Magnus' face. She grunts, being hit through and through by a few. A few more remaining to bore in. Springer comes charging up with Arcee. Arcee barks, "Hold still Colonel, it's a magnesium charge." While Arcee holds Leah still, Springer digs into her back and pulls the burrowing charge out. Flinging it aside, it explodes.

They look at Leah, she doesn't look so good. The burrowing charge had come through the front armor plating. She can feel her breathing beginning to labor.

Leah looks down at Magnus and strokes his face tenderly with a pained smile, "Some team we are, huh?"

Her face is beginning to pale and slip. He grasps her hand ordering, "Change back."

Leah shakes her head, "It's too late. It won't matter." She lifts her face from him so he won't see her cry. But her gaze catches the Swipe Team tumbling and tangling the enemy. Leah smiles.

"Springer, hold him down. Arcee, get Magnus' chest cavity open."

While they get into position, Leah touches her com, "Higgins, assume command… Colonel." Magnus' eyes go wide as Springer and Arcee do as Leah ordered.

Higgins responds curiously, "Ah, yes… sir?"

At this point, Leah doesn't care who knows about them. This is the last moment for her. She clasps Magnus' left hand with hers. Her right hand reaches into her chest. Violently he shakes his head. She leans over to face him directly and to get into position.

"Leah, don't do it!" he starts coughing again in his plea.

Tears begin to fall as she gets a firm grasp on the orb in her chest, "Magnus, now we will truly be of one flesh. I will never leave you." Arcee looks between the two lover-commanders. Then she looks down at Springer holding Magnus' wriggling legs down with his body and Magnus' right arm with both of his. Grief slides over his own features. Spring knows what Magnus is about to loose, he can't watch.

Magnus pleads in a lover's tone, "Leah don't! Please…."

With a tearful smile, her hand digs further into her chest, "Take her. Take Hope."

Magnus' face furrows at her words, but there is not time to ask, the orb is removed from her chest where everyone can see the beating heart surrounded by a blue and golden orb shield. She turns and buries her face in his left palm, bringing the orb over his open chest cavity, "I love you. Together we can save her …. and them."

And with a final thrust, she shoves the orb close and deep into his spark slit. His chest heaves up at the surge of energy boost. And then there is a golden flash over his body. Springer and Arcee are flung back. With a final blue flash, the air clears of ozone and electricity.

When their sight comes back, Magnus looks like himself again, whole. Blue and white. His eyes are bright, but now with a tawny golden glint to them. His chest cavity is even slightly bulkier. He sits up and his helmet now has extra reinforcement. He clenches his stronger fists. Then he sees it.

On his left hand is the Autobot shield, but now it is camouflage green with tawny brown eyes on a band of blue and white trimmed with titanium. He swallows hard. Arcee and Springer crawl back to him. Arcee looks around, "Where is Colonel Fairborn?" Magnus looks up from his hand and studies Arcee's face carefully. Shaking his head silently answers that Leah is gone. Arcee looks horrified.

The explosion up above doesn't leave time to grieve. Magnus quickly gets up with a roaring bellow of one loosing his mate, "Look out Galavtron! Your head is mine!" With that, he blasts off with a new jetpack. Springer and Arcee trail behind.

~~**Unicron**~~

Hot Rod roared past him. "Wait!" Koshi called after him. Hot Rod only hesitates long enough for Koshi and Spike to catch on. Then Hot Rod, followed closely by the Swipe Team, charge after Galvatron. Galvatron orders his team to cover him while he heads for the control room. Spike and Koshi quickly flit from Hot Rod as he alt-forms. Spike and Koshi follow Galvatron, while Swipe and Rod battle.

When bigger and angrier Magnus arrives, Rod charges off in the direction Galavtron went. Magnus orders him back, but Rod knows better. As soon as Arcee and Springer arrive with Roadbuster and the other Wreckers, Magnus is able to pursue Rod.

Koshi and Spike are not enough to hold Galvatron off. Enough to pester and annoy him. Like flies, they zing and sting and mess up the control panel Galavtron wants to insert the Matrix into.

Finally, Galvatron resigns to shoving the Matrix directly into the heart of the machine. But that is in another part of the hulking beast in another area. Hot Rod knows exactly where Galvatron is headed. Ultra Magnus had already made it perfectly clear what was at stake. Hot Rod, challenged, and dives directly at Galvatron. Passion is fueling his drive now. He is going to die stopping this Decepticon. No one is going to kill his home and two of his leaders. He is done with this demon. It is getting extremely violent. Rod wasn't holding back.

Ultra Magnus arrives just in time to witness the end. Hot Rod has Galvatron pinned. He knows he is no match in fire power, but speed is his grace. Swiftly he snatches the Matrix from Galvatron's grasp. Then turns to run. Galvatron isn't going to let that happen. Ultra Magnus fired to keep him pinned down.

The Matrix in Hot Rod's grasp began to glow. Suddenly Hot Rod began to understand. The Matrix calls to him. Slowly, Hot Rod accepts the Matrix into his chest. Ultra Magnus sighs with relief, the burden is off his shoulders. Galvatron was in shock. But not enough to stop him from firing off a couple more rounds pinning Magnus down.

With the Matrix empowering him, the large orange flamed Autobot Supreme Commander turns on his enemy. "Your day of reckoning has come, Galvatron. Meet your new foe: Rodimus Prime."

With that, Rodimus begins mercilessly firing on the Decepticon leader. The firepower and the shock are too much for Galvatron. He runs. Rodimus pursues. Ultra Magnus is just as shocked at the maturity and determination that has sprung from Hot Rod. As quickly as he can, Ultra Magnus follows. Destruction and demolition showed which way the battling commanders have gone. It is also clear to Ultra Magnus, this wreak is going to imploded with everyone on board. "Autobots, retreat! Follow Rodimus Prime to Cybertron! Now!"

No one asked a question. The words "Follow Prime" are all they need to hear. The new leader has emerged and Galvatron is on the run.

The final explosion leaves Galvatron wounded mortally. Cyclonous has to call Shockwave for a space bridge. Rodimus wanted to pursue, but seeing his team pretty beat up and shocked makes a mature Hot Rod think twice. Well, enough excitement for one day. Rodimus recalls everyone back to Iacon to claim it as Autobot domain.

~~~00~~~

Upon arrival back at Iacon, it is a swift and easy battle for the Autobots to send the Decepticons running. Rod is exuberant in praising his team. Magnus holds a post on the tower watching the retreat oh so sure one is going to turn back. Rifle at the ready in both hands, he is scowering the landscape trying to keep his fluttering spark at ease.

/General?/ It is Springer on the com.

/Yes, Springer./ His tone is all command not allowing himself a personal moment. There were too many lives lost today to gain a victory only to celebrate and loose more tomorrow.

/Um, Rod, I mean Rodimus wants to see you./ Silent response. /Down here./

/Tell that -/

/That's Prime, General/ the tone commands then drops to a softer one, /and I need you,/ Rodimus cuts in.

/Springer, relieve me./ The General makes it clear he will not abandon his post. This new Prime will need to learn military procedures from the top side now. Within moments, a green helicopter lifts and transforms at Magnus's side. Magnus keeps his helm forward but the processor is focused much further away.

"Sir, I'm here. Anything I should be watching for?" Springer tries softly not really sure what his beloved general is thinking. It's got to be playing hell with his emotions right now. Lost his military companion, demoted, and a young upstart as his new CO… "Ultra Magnus, about Fairborne…"

That did it. Magnus' rifle lowers until the tip rests against his ped, "Please, do not mention her name again when we are alone." Then let his pained optics look directly at the young lover of Arcee's, "Please…"

Springer can only swallow hard and nod. He understood far to well now, Fairborn had been more than a military partner. She had been a spark mate. With that, Magnus solemnly snapped his rifle to his hip and silently leaves the tower.

He pulls his back up straight seeing the first cluster of EMC and Autobots in the hallways. Carefully he removes the hammer from his back. Now army green with a soft Autobot blue glow, he carries it just below the head letting the handle tip tap the floor with his strides. Holding this, he reminds himself that he is still a commander, no matter the trembling ache in his spark on the verge of shattering, much like a cane supporting his spark. The others part as he makes his way to the command center.

To his surprise, there is only Colonel Higgins and Rodimus Prime in the room. With Magnus entering the center, Rod nods to Higgins. The human leaves. Ultra Magnus lets the hammer rest on it's head and crosses his arms to rest on the hilt, "Yes?"

Rod tips his head from the right and then to the left examining his general. "When I first saw you with this new perspective, I thought I was seeing things, but I'm not, am I? There **is a **green tinge to your armor? And Colonel Fairborne is really gone?"

"Out with it, Hot Rod." Magnus groans not liking this conversation's direction.

Rodimus steps forward and lays a hand on the blue older shoulder, "Ultra Magnus, I need you. You know we do. Hell, everyone knows I need you." The orange commander smirks.

But the blue mech sags back against the wall out of the orange touch, "Rod, I'm too old for this shit. Just what do you want from me?"

That's when Rod really saw it all. There is more than the recent battle fatigue on him. This is more than the weight of last couple of years of being Supreme Commander/ Guardian of the Matrix of Leadership. There is more than acquiring the green bits of armor and a golden hue to his wise old blue optics. It is that same look Optimus had just after Elita's death. Spark grief.

"Oh… Mags. No….I'm sorry," the breathy response slips out. Magnus locks onto the other mech's optics and then swiftly diverts them when the truth was realized. Now both black hands come to the blue shoulders.

Shrugging them off, Magnus keeps his optics diverted, "Prime, I am at your side. I will support you. Primus knows you need it. Can't just hand Iacon back over to the 'Cons so-"

"Mags, stop it," the tone is so soft and warm. Even softer than Hot Rod.

No this is a mature mech who can see deeper. He takes a deep sigh. Rod knows the big tough blue mech well enough, he will not look weak at this moment when the Autobots really needed him most. So Rod tries a different tactic while stepping back. "I'm still a bit wired and a bit over energized right now. Why don't I take the first shift? Spike, Higgins and Springer can fill me in and keep me out of trouble. You keep the quarters this round. We'll figure all that out later, okay? Just keep the com open and … get some stasis?"

Magnus takes a moment to digest what Rod is saying. Rod is letting him have his dignity and yet not placating him. Slowly he raises his blue helm, "Alright. First sign of trouble, you call me. Not the second sign, first!" His silver gloved servo pokes at the orange Prime's forehead. "Punk."

Rod couldn't help but smirk, "Yes sir."

Magnus picks up the hammer with a swing just missing the orange helm, over his blue shoulder and locking it into place on his lower back. Rod can't help but chuckle at Magnus making his point while not actually hitting him in the head.

Magnus turns to face the closed door, "Annnnd, don't…. just …. Don't. We will not speak of this again." Rod sighs, but Magnus doesn't leave until he get the verbal confirmation that Rod won't talk to him about his lost mate.

~~~ Softly Magnus makes his way to A-1 Quarters. Once inside, he feels tired, but not quite enough to sleep. Looking at the berth, he has to quickly turn aside. Just last night they had made incredibly passionate love. This morning he topped her off. Not just any kind of love-making, but the very passionate kind that draws tears from them both leaving them floating in euphoria and slumbering lightly in each other's arms yet heavily within the souls.

With a swath of his hand, he tears the blanket and sheet from the berth throwing it into the corner with a cry emanating from his very spark. The mourning roar-cry of a broken bond-mech. The bellow is long and hard tearing through all other bonded-mech's sparks. {Sideswipe and Inferno cringed dropping them to a knee in prayer for the grieving unknown mech. Rodimus sinks to the command chair feeling the vibrations of grief ripple through the Matrix knock him down. He knows exactly who emitted the cry.}

As the last of his breath is forced through the vocorder leaving it in searing pain, Magnus sags against the wall_. There, a naked bare berth. A new start. A new life. These quarters won't be mine after tonight anyways. Better prepare._

It is hard, but he gathers Leah's items into one trunk preparing to send them to her son on Earth. His own into another to be shoved into some new quarters. The rest he left on the desk where he knew Prime would need them. And then he felt it. Fatigue has finally hit. It is time to rest. Stripping his armor, he steps inside the wash room and draws a bath.

He shoves the armor to the steam cleaner in the corner. The older white body slips into the hot oil bath and sighs. The white and blue crested helm leans back, closing the exhausted optics. It is time to face the pain in his spark and the aches in his joints.

Slipping further into a semi-unconscious state, he feels it. A pulse. Almost like someone asking, _**Hello?**_within his own not with words. It was another presence. Another life. And not Leah?

He is sure he is loosing his mind to exhaustion and grief. The warrior's palm slides over his battered chest. The other entity seems to mewl into the caress. So he lets his thumb stroke. The entity pulses, wanting the touch lower. Lower than his _spark _slit, but just above the _tank. _There, it wants his touch right there. A soothing pulse, like it wants to give back the comfort the palm is giving. He lifts his head to look where his left hand with the new banded mark strokes. His fuel {stomach} tank? Weird, but who cares. He is alone with his own thoughts and doesn't have to hold up pretenses with anyone.

Ultra Magnus lets himself relax further and even to grieve. Tears slip from his optics, "Leah… my beautiful treasure Leah…." He is sure all he is feeling is the last of Leah's spark energy from the forced merger. Maybe the lack of refueling and pure exhaustion. Nothing more, nothing less. Letting his helm roll to the side, he slips into stasis in his bathtub crying himself to sleep over his beloved spark mate.

~~~ When he awakens, Magnus isn't so sure what has happened. His body instantly revolts on him. Scrabbling out of the bathtub, he just barely makes it to the waste tank and purges. "Oh Primus I'm too old for this…" and his body rejects him again.

It scares the general. There was so much counting on him. The new Prime could not fail because his first commander has an upset tank. That is just crazy. Yet try as he might, he can't find the strength to stand. Instead, he crawls back into the berth room and collapses on the floor in the pile of discarded bedding. The smell of his and Leah's scent is a painful comfort. The head droops, the optics close again. Stasis over comes him once more.

~~ Keying in the override code, Rod is instantly shocked by what he sees. Ultra Magnus of all people is flat on the floor, naked, with his face buried in a pile of discarded bedding. Instantly he is at his fellow commander's side and rolling him to his back. The trail of dried tears is evident on his face. And than smell? Ultra Magnus sick?

Rod pats the pale white face, "Mags! Mags! Please, Ultra Magnus!" A groan comes from the white lips. "Oh thank Primus!"

"Wh… Wheeljack. Get.. 'Jack." The white mech groans, "Can, now!" Magnus tries reaching for the trash can. Rod shoves it under the general's face and he dry heaves into it. "Get , oh Primus, I'm gonna die… 'Jack."

Rod questions, "Why not Topspin?"

Magnus eyes narrows to a scary look, ""Jack, now! Oh shit-" and heaves again.

Rod follows the order. /Wheeljack, Magnus- uh my- quarters STAT. Bring a med kit./

/Rod, what's going on?/

/I dunno, but he looks real pale and heaving and asking for you. Please, hurry./

/Got it./ Jack cuts the line.

Magnus pushes the can away and lays his pounding head back down. "Not a word of this to anyone."

"I know you told me not to, but geeze, Mags. Even Optimus looked like crap after Elita... Please… you have to hang on."

Magnus weakly chuckles, "If I die, Leah will kick my aft and send me back. That tough old bird won't allow me to die because of her. No. This is something else." He moans again and rolls his face back into the soft bedding, "Please Leah, just let me die…" a tear leaks out.

Within moments, there's a knocking at the door. Rod leaves the white side to let the engineer in. Wheeljack gasps at the sight before him, "Oh Magnus, I… I can't… you need a real medic."

Magnus holds a hand up and 'Jack comes closer. For as weak as he should be, the grip of the white striped armor is quite tight dragging the glowing helm face to face with the stinking white one, "Let me make this clear: no one else knows about this. Got it? Rod, I will send you into the Matrix if you repeat this. And 'Jack, you already knew…." Both of them go wide opticed, "Yes, Leah was the love of my life. Yes, she and I spark bonded. But she said something at the last moment that I don't understand. Scan me."

With that he releases the collar and rolls onto his back allowing the scan. Wheeljack begins the basic scan and runs it three times. Then brings it back up to hover right where Magnus felt the sign of comfort last night.

"Um Ultra Magnus, I don't know how to tell you this, but there is something in here. And it looks like… I haven't seen one of these in… Rod?"

Rodimus leans over and looks at the scanner. Gasping he settles back on his haunches. "Casey."

"Ironhide." Wheeljack replies more accurately.

Magnus groans, "I dreamt of that last night but…"

Wheeljack changes the scanner and follows it from the belly to the spark chamber. "Yeah, there it is. The umbilical line."

Magnus' head thunks back into the bedding. A wash of new tears flood from his optics, "We did it. She did it." Silent sobs rack his body. "Hope…" Magnus curls to his side away from his friends tucking his knees to his chest, "Oh Primus… no…," the sobs continue with whimper the other two never knew the general could emit. Rod lays a hand on his shoulder but it only causes the white body to curl tighter. "Go away. I really want to be alone right now."

Wheeljack motions to Rod, "Go, I'll stay with him."

"You too, 'Jack," Magnus moans.

"No." 'Jack flits a hand to frowning Rod. Preparing a syringe, he continues, "I'm going to see you through this."

He takes Magnus arm and plunges the needle in. Rod glances down, 'Jack shoots Rod a supportive look. He knows the younger orange mech is terrified for his mentor. Taking the Energon sample, Jack jams it into another device. While it runs it's test, Wheeljack ushers Rod to the door dropping his voice, "Ratchet talked to me about Ironhide. I think I can do this. I will plunge into Ratchet's notes and be a bit secretive in my questions to Topspin, Red Alter and even Wroughtiron. Okay? You have the tougher part. How to get him to take it easy and what excuse to give to his absence?"

"I maybe old, but I'm not deaf. I will not shirk my duties." A muttering comes from the pile in the corner. Instead of responding to the ailing and grieving mech, the new Prime pats the engineer's shoulder and gives a weak smile. They both will have a tough duty before them. Rod leaves. The scanner beeps that it is done with it's test.

Wheeljack returns and checks the readings, "Well, seems like you lost some minerals in that last battle." He looks in the trashcan at the tell tale sighs of copper. "Yup, trashcan one, General zero."

Magnus cocks a brow, "Don't forget the waste tank. I think it got three hits."

Wheeljack prepares another syringe, "Hum, well that could explain a few things. Well, count to three. One, two-"

"OOOwww," the blue and white crested helm moans, "You bastard. There was no three."

"And I told you to see a real medic. Your loss…" The silence drifts as Wheeljack prepares and administers another hypo-sray of missing elements.

"I can't protect this little one, 'Jack…. If Galvatron finds her…." His optics turn to the scientist pleading, "How-how… am I…?"

Jack gives him a smile, "One step at a time, Mags. First thing is to get you healthy. You need some extra energy, booster of minerals and a lot of rest. It's going to tax your body. A she, you said? A femme?"

"Hope. Her name is Hope…" Magnus rests his banded hand on his daughter, "Her mother named her Hope."

Softly Wheeljack retracts his own glove showing his green palm and lays it over the white one, "Hope, very fitting. Now come on, we need to get you into berth." Carefully, Magnus sits up. Wheeljack laughs seeing the berth stripped. "You know, if your CO saw this, he would give you demerits."

Magnus can only scowl knowing how many times he has dinged the new recruits for messy quarters. He points to the drawer under the berth. In nothing flat, Wheeljack has it changed into clean linens and the white large mech tucked in. Wheeljack hooks up an Energon drip. "I'll be back in awhile. Move, and I use one of my stun experiments on you."

"Hurt my daughter, feel her mother's wrath." The optics close on the tired threat.

Wheeljack lays the white palm over the daughter's incubation pod and presses his own, with his own prayer to do no harm. He waits until he is sure Ultra Magnus is asleep, then leaves the quarters. Coming down the hall is Wroughtiron: Chromia and Ironhide's gift of Primus. Wheeljack smiles: Ironhide had incubated Wroughtiron due to his mother's accident. Hope will survive.

~~~000~~~

After a couple days in berth with Wheeljack pumping him full of additives and some much needed rest… and a chance to grieve silently, Magnus finds himself stabilizing. He finds the new norm to his life. With Wheeljack's help, he even shipped Leah's belongings home on the next EMC transport along with a note (as General of the Autobots) of his condolences to her son and granddaughter. He knows he can let go.

Resting within his chest is Leah's greatest gift to him. A legacy … a new Autobot. At night he strokes the underarmor where he knows her pod resides.

And then, one day while holding his post at the command center, he felt her. Not only did he feel her movement pinging against her hard pod shell, but he felt her through their bond link. That spark energy signature they share, emotions travel back and forth.

**_Hello, Hope._**

Confusion comes back down the link

He chuckles softly. A few heads turn but he doesn't respond to them. **_I am your sire, my daughter. And I love you very much. You never have to worry about that._**

Relief comes back. It pulses a desire to be closer**_._**

**_Of course my precious gift. Forever we will be bound. I will always protect you. You are the last gift of your mother_**.

Another wave of confusion comes through and a bit of sleepiness. **_Shhh, just rest. I will tell you all about her later. Just sleep now. _**With that, he slips his hand under the belly armor to stroke the under armor. The little one stills and goes to silent in the link, sleeping. Magnus has a beaming smile when he meets with Wheeljack for his check up later that day. The white mech is really happy to see his dear old friend smiling again. He had been afraid that smile would never appear again. This was more than a smile: A glimpse of hope/Hope.

~~~~~~ Although Magnus is enjoying the peace, Rodimus Prime almost seems to want the Decepticon to try taking Iacon back quickly. Itching for action. Magnus can't help but hide his smug grin behind his gloved hand.

"Oh shut up! You know you want action as much as I! This diplomacy is chaffing." Magnus only chuckles. Rodimus pulls his rifle aiming it at his SIC's grin, "I can give you metallic-surgery you keep up that grin." Then he turns his own smug grin and points the rifle to his own chest, "Or you can have the Matrix back?"

The grin falls swiftly, "Not _even _funny Rodimus. You are burying my aft FIRST this time."

The rifle falls to his side. Rod shakes his head and steps forward laying a hand on his chest just between the spark chamber and belly -where they both know is daughter incubates- "No. Never. Too many counting on you, Mags. We have a new life to live in Iacon now."

Mags removes the hand placing it over the Matrix, "Then I suggest you do your job well Prime, and make mine easier. Your shuttle leaves for Earth in thirty and I will personally put your aft on it if I have to."

Rodimus lets all the meaning seep in. Yes he does have a duty to make the new sire's life easier. After all, what does he want for his own future offspring. "Alright, General. Wanna hitch a ride with me? Challenge you to a card game."

Magnus smirks again and shakes his head, "No thanks. Got enough cheats here stealing my credits with Sunstreaker and Kup. Besides someone has to keep the fear of Primus at Decepticon patrols."

Rodimus gapes, "Did you just call me a cheat?"

Magnus rolls his hands in the air pushing past Rod, "And that is what makes you such a good diplomat… all that bullshit and stuff. I'm just too honest."

Rod shoots back at his SIC's gloating back, "Frag YOU!"

/Prime, your shuttle is ready in Hangar 2/ Sideswipe com's in.

Magnus bows ceremoniously, "Your carriage awaits, Sire." Rod fires off a few more choice words leaving the humans gaping in awe. It only leaves Magnus rumbling in laughter as he plunks his aft into the command chair.

And so the hard work begins again. Securing the base and purging any trace Decepticons from their sacred city. After all, this was Orion Pax's home town. With Kup and Bee's help, Candice and Daniel found Master Yokitron's dojo. There were a few ruins to show what had been. Adding Hoist and Koshi to their next trip, they were able to put enough of the temple together to make a shrine.

While Magnus underarmor stretched to accommodate the growing pod. He is facing the fateful question: how would he introduce Hope to the Autobots.


	18. Hope 2

Prime Blood~ Magnitude: Hope 2

**_Sparklink_** _internal thoughts_ /comlink/

{past: after Leah's death, Hope remains with her father} Some more fun snarkyness between Wheeljack and Magnus. And yes, the blessing arrives.

Wheeljack joined Magnus in his quarters on the regular checkup, but this one wasn't normal. Magnus is in considerable more discomfort. Squirming to get comfortable with the enormous pod still concealed within his body, "How long should she incubate?"

Wheeljack moans back his own answer, "For the four thousandth time, HOW THE PIT SHOULD I KNOW?"

"Don't bark at me, 'Jack!" The grumpy blue general snaps.

"If you had let a real medic take care of you-"

"Oh shit!" Magnus folds in two and growls in a new ache. "Something ruptured, arghhhhh."

The striped mech tries pushing the silver palms aside trying to get him to lay back, "Slag-it, Magnus, move your paws! I can't get the scanner in there. Now stop wiggling!" Finally the engineer has to sit on the blue hips and remove the belly and chest panels himself.

Then a new hitch and slight tremble comes to the sire's voice sending chills down the friend's back, "You have to save her! You can not let her die!"

Wheeljack grabs Magnus's jutting chin, "Then let me get some real help."

The gazes lock. Wheeljack has never seen this kind of fear in Magnus's optics in all the years they fought and worked beside each other. The white mech sighs, "Fine, but I need more equipment. Hold on, alright?" Magnus nods. "Good. I'll hurry, you stay calm."

"I'll try."

"Good. And soothe her as well. She needs to know it's going to be alright." Once again, the blue mech nods. Wheeljack jets from the room.

Magnus' pain increases. Looking down, he can see his underarmor stretching and can even see the imprint of a tiny palm. Doing his best to calm her, he can still feel her terror. No, there is more, she is dying. The rupture of her pod is sending his own nano-antibodies cells to attack her. She is screaming in pain and terror, begging him to save her.

"I'm coming my dear! Stay strong my love. Stay strong," he scrambles to pulse her and comfort them both. It is at least a ten minute trip to the med may and back despite the wicked sports car alt-mode of 'Jack's. Magnus knows he had to do something **now**. He reaches down and draws his service dagger from his shoulder mounts. Wincing he stumbles into the wash room and washes it off as best he can.

Then sinking to the floor, pulsing his thoughts down their link, he tells her to pull as far from his skin as possible. Biting his lip, he feels around for the breach in her pod. Great, it isn't towards the surface, but up, facing his spark chamber and highly sensitive slit. He doesn't care about the _spark, _just the sensitivity of the skin. Taking a deep breath, he slowly presses the point in. It is too much and he cries out loudly in pain, but keeps pushing. He is terrified of passing out and not saving her.

Hope pulses her delight back. He knows she understands his instructions. So now to make the incision big enough for her to get out. He tears to the right and when he begins to feel whoozy, pulls the blade out.

Panting he takes a moment to recollect himself. And there! He sees it for the first time! Her tiny hand pushing through the folds of the incision. Pushing all the pain aside, he digs two fingers in letting her grip what she can onto his palm. Slowly, ever so slowly, he withdraws his hand. And there she is: slippery, slimy, a few scratches, laying on his chest shivering. He reaches up and grabs the tip of his bath towel. Yanking, brings it to drape over her.

Her optics lift up to find his. Tawny brown, just like her mother. A smile spreads wide across his face, "Hello Hope." She weakly coos to him her reply. His chest rumbles in delight. "I love you. I may not be able to tell that all the time. This bit of us being family will have to be a secret. But my love for you, you must always know is true. Alright?"

A confused coo comes back. Magnus wraps a warm palm around his delicate daughter. "Okay Sweetspark, when you feel this, know it means I love you very much," and **_sends_** to her his undying love. The response is a comforted coo and her own pulse back.

Magnus lays his head back, "Oh good. Because I think I'm going to pass out now." With that, his head thunks back to the cold floor. Even the soft pats of the tiny palm on his bare chest don't lift his helm. Instead, he just rubs her back with his thumb.

~~0~~~ Wheeljack bursts back into the room with an armful of medical supplies. To his shock, his patient isn't where he left him. Luckily, those massive peds are easy to find, sticking out of the wash room. Jack drops the supplies on to the berth and comes to the wash room. He isn't sure what his reaction should be, horror or awe? His beloved superior is laying on the floor of his private wash rack with his new born daughter laying on his bleeding chassis and snuggled into his palm. Precious fluids of the sire stain the washroom floor.

"Mags?" he is careful to ask softly. A moan comes from the large form, a coo from the smaller one. "Hope?" The tiny helm turns to the sound of her name. Wheeljack kneels to their side.

"Make sure… she's…. okay…., please…" Magnus manages to get out.

"Okay, just be still." The nervous response comes back.

Magnus just rolls his head with a slight chuckle, "I'm not going anywhere."

Ever so carefully, Wheeljack lifts the tiny royal blue and army green femmeling wrapping her tighter in her sire's towel. She looks to her "uncle" curiously trying to mimic his facial expressions.

Wheeljack is so awed to be holding a new born sparkling. Never had he ever held one so fresh from the pod. Never did he think he would ever see another one ever again. "Hope, do you realize what an amazing blessing you are?" She coos and smiles. Wheeljack gathers her to his chest and snuggles her. Tears eep out.

Magnus groans a warning, "Wheeljack, she's my daughter. I get her back after you get done repairing me."

Wheeljack smirks, "Well maybe I should just let you writhe in misery a bit longer so I can cuddle my niece a bit longer."

Magnus lifts the bloody dagger up to Wheeljack's line of sight, "Might want to reconsider that thought. I made Hope a promise I would protect her. Over my dead chassis will you…." {thud.} The blue helm passes out.

Wheeljack smiles and toys with Hope's fingers, "Looks like I better take care of your Daddy or he will be of no use to any of the Autobots. So, I need you to be a good sparkling and rest here for a moment." Ever so carefully he takes her into the berth room and lays her on the berth up close to the wall where she won't fall off. Then he takes a look at his supplies accessing what he will need. Grabbing his data pad of notes last, hurries back to the too, too silent mech.

It isn't hard to remove the bloodied dagger from his hand and cast it aside. Then slaps the white cheeks lightly to get him to focus, "Mags… Ultra Magnus… listen to me. Please." A moan comes out. Not a good sign. Looking down at the self inflicted wound instead, he can see what had been done. "Dear Primus, how did you manage this?!"

A weak response comes out, "She… she was dying. I had to save her…."

Wheeljack nods, "Okay, alright… where is the pod casing?"

"In-side, ohhhh… it hurts 'Jack. How is she?"

"Tough as her old sire. Now just hang on. I have to get the casing out. This may hurt."

"Hm, you think?"

Jack has no time for that snark. Instead, he pushes a couple shots of local antithetic into the surrounding wound. One launches the mech upright with a wild fire in his optics. "Holy Fragn't Scrap!" And then he falls back with a crash to the floor before Wheeljack can save his helm.

It is then that Jack saw where he gave the shot… and cringed. "Eep, sorry about that Mags. I was focused on the wound not the ummmm…." Slowly he pulls the syringe out of the blue mech's highly sensitive area. A groan comes from the near passed out helm.

"Right, pod casing." It takes Jack a while to carefully manipulate the casing out of the modified opening. "You know, this would be a whole lot easier if you were a femme." A snort comes from the floor. "They were designed for this sort of thing. You know, that's why they have-"

"Shut up Jack." Magnus finally grouses. Silence over comes the work. When the last piece of the pod is removed, Jack sits back and sighs. "Hum, Jack…"

"Yeah, Mags?"

"Thanks?"

"You owe me, big time." the engineer snarks back wiping his brow.

"Godsire?" The helm tries to rotate lifting a sheepish optic.

Jack leans over the mech and smiles broadly, "Ohhh, you had no choice about that one." They both laugh.

Until the crying starts in the other room. Jack sighs, "I don't have this sealed up yet. And I'm leery of screwing this up. Now can I call for help?" Mags sighs. "Look, I got the umbilical line severed from you spark chamber. I got all of the pod casing out. I can temporarily solder this, but you need a real medic, or you could bleed out and then where would that leave Hope. Oh! With me."

Magnus tries to sit up, "Like Pit are you raising my daughter!"

Wheeljack then chuckles, "And that would bring us back to the beginning." Magnus grumbles and sighs dropping back down one more time. "Look, you and I just got back from a mission, right? Only Blaster knows we are back. Not even the second shift is awake yet. We could concoct something. I've seen you bluff your way through cards, you can do this. I'll hide Hope and the casing with Rod Okay?" Finally the blue helm nods, "Good. Let me call him."

/Rod, Hope has arrived. I need your help./

The groggy Prime responds, /Huh? Waaa? Hope?/

Wheeljack whistles through the line. Rod swears but is wide awake now. /I have Hope but Mags need surgery. Do you want to stay with him or take care of Hope?/

/I'm on my way. Keep him calm./

Within moments, Rod is at the door. Wheeljack carefully shoves bundled Hope into the orange arms and a bag into the other hand, "Go now. Wroughtiron and First Aide are on the way. I'll meet you later. If she starts to cry, low grade Energon."

Rod scowls, "I'm not a complete idiot, Jack! Primus you guys were barley letting me have the high-grade-" rushing sirens and squealing tires can be heard.

"Go!" Jack barks shoving his CO. Rod swiftly dashes down an opposite hallway. When First Aide and 'Iron (medic in training) sees their General the shaking heads begin.

First Aide points a finger at 'Iron, "First lesson you learn, the oldest and toughest warriors are your worst patients. They think they can survive anything and don't need us until they are on the Matrix's doorstep. And then, it just makes our work twice as hard."

Magnus groans from the bathroom floor, "And that just makes you guys twice as good at your job."

First Aide snarls at Wheeljack, "You Wreckers, slaggers you all. Wroughtiron, Magnus will be the worst patient you will ever get. SIC, warrior General from before the Golden Age, and CO of the Wreckers. Silent but biggest ego of them all when it comes illness or battle wounds."

Magnus snarks from his place FOB on the wash room, "Enough with the compliments. Now are you going to let me bleed out in my own shower and have to explain that to Prime or are you going to show me what makes you a near god?"

'Iron smiles to First Aide, "You know, I understand Ratchet's grousing completely at this moment. Gosh I miss him."

First Aide gets a good look at Ultra Magnus's wound and narrows his gaze, "If I didn't know better, it looks like something hatched from your chest and you tried to carve it out with, oh!, there it is," He picks up the battlefield dagger. First Aide turns to Wheeljack wagering the dagger, "And you know better! Geeze at least you could have called Topspin…" And he continued muttering while fixing up his favorite officer.

Magnus grips Wheeljack's hand tightly with a silent signal of gratitude with his optics. Wheeljack just squeezes harder and sends his silent support.

After a battle of wits with snarks and snarls, Magnus is washed of his own blood and helped into his berth. "You really should be in the med bay, but seeing how you would just escape here or to the command post anyways, might as well leave you here and save us all the trouble. And you don't have a choice about the inhibitors."

With that, Magnus is shot in the neck and promptly put to sleep. Then the white and red ambulance turns on the white Wrecker, "And you! Are ordered to stay with him until **I **give him his medical release. So get comfy, because you two are going to be roomies for at least a week. Got it?" Wheeljack only nods. "Good! Give him these as prescribed and if you notice the slightest change, let me know ASAP, not what ever you call this intervention. Wreckers!" He rolls his optics and storms out the door with his smirking protégé.

Wheeljack instantly pings Rod, /Okay, they're gone. Bring her back before he wakes up and has a fit thus busting a weld./

~~~ Magnus awakens up to a set of tiny palms patting his lips. A sore pain in his lower chest area makes him moan audibly. A sad whine comes from the owner of the tiny hands. Opening his eyes, he smiles into his daughter's optics.

"Well hello my Morning Star. How are you?"

The reply is more chipper this time. It takes some effort, but he brings one hand to stoke her small helm then can't resist and presses his lips to her helm. She croons into the touch and sends a wave down their bondlink. The sire sighs in contentment pulsing it right back, surrounding and encompassing their bond.

Wheeljack, asleep in the chair of the desk, snorts upright to the General's voice. Speaking would have destroyed this moment. Instead, the white mech just soaks it in, almost jealous of the bond he is witnessing. One thing is for sure, Ultra Magnus truly deserves a sparkling.

Not moving his lips from his daughter, Magnus mutters, "So how bad is it?"

Jack chuckles, "You and I are under house arrest, per Dr. First Aide. The Wreckers are the current bane of is life."

Magnus joins the chuckle. Even a little giggle comes from the femme. "As for you, you'll live but will have to come up with a really good answer as to what was _removed _from your chest cavity." A groan is the only response. "And you are on pain inhibitors. It wouldn't be a bad idea, just so she doesn't feel your pain." Magnus pulls back and sees the sweet innocent life looking to him for everything. Her whole world.

Magnus smiles caressing her face again, "True. Nothing will ever hurt my Hope. Most certainly not I." The little hands reach up to feel his lips again. "My gift of love… Thank you Primus."

"Amen." Both the blue and white helms turn to the orange one entering the room, closing their prayer.

The door closes and Rod sets the tray of cubes down on the desk. "So, what's the story you two have concocted?"…..

~~~00~~ A beautiful medium size 'Bot, armored in royal blue hued of red in the right light with deep green-black stripes and tawny golden eyes. Her specialty, flight with a couple trim-lined jet packs and can fire off short burst balls of energy making one think they had been hit by a couple hammers. She is quiet and respectful. Magnus made it clear during her early days, she should hide her parentage. He did not want anyone to judge her for being a commander's daughter. He also made it clear, it could make her a target to either Decepticon, Morgan or Pirate. It hurt, but she agreed. Alone in their quarters, he is the loving doting sire, but outside the doors of A2 quarters, he was a hard core leader. Cold and harsh.

But also just as quietly, he is very proud of her. She holds her own. She does not ride in his shadow, she makes her own. And Hope never doubts her father's love. If anything, smothered and drowning in it.

To everyone else, Ultra Magnus had found her on a secret exploratory mission that had caused them both to be quarantined. For several months. This was the time Magnus had taken to watch his daughter grow swiftly from a delicate infant sparkling to a young femme. She advanced faster than an average bot in the early years, but then stabilized at adolescence. Magnus's over protection of her had everyone figuring it was due to him rescuing her, but a few, (Sideswipe, Carley, Bee) had their own suspicions.

As a few of the less mature bots became interested in Hope (Skids, Mudflap, Firelock) Magnus sent her with Bee and his mate Sari to Rock Bottom. Tearfully she followed her commanders orders. Outside the hangar, just before Bee took her way, Magnus knelt down and clasps her tightly to his chest. "I love you very much. I don't know how to keep you any safer. And you need the guidance of the femmes. I can't teach you about those things."

He pulls back and Hope can see her father is blushing. She can't help but giggle. She kisses his forehead tenderly. The Might Magnus is about to crumble in his offspring's arms. And her own pride in her sire won't let that happen. Instead, the blue and green femme steps back out of the arms and salutes the Second in Command of the Autobot Faction.

Bee looks to Commander Ultra Magnus with great respect and honor. Still holding her tight with his optics. Finally, Ultra Magnus looks to Bee with a plea, "Protect her. She means more to me than anything. More than the Matrix. More than the Autobots."

Bee nods confirming his suspicions. "I promised to protect Hope as if she was my own sister." Ultra Magnus nods and reluctantly lets go as Bee drops to his wheels.

With a tear in his eye, and a last hug to his daughter, he says, "Hope whatever you do, I will always love you." Then he turns to Bee and places a firm hand on his roof, "I'm very proud of you, too, Bumblebee. Keep yourself safe too."

Bee dips his hood and heads of across the Goren Plains to the hidden outpost of Rock Bottom. Buried deep within the planet's underground run by Moonracer and Firestar. Two well seasoned and very trusted femmes. They will teach his daughter how to stay alive among this world of warriors and mate hungry mechs.

But she still has a spark. A spark yearning for mate. And her spark just has to pull for the last mech Ultra Magnus ever wanted for his daughter: the spawn of unruly Hot Rod.

With everything he had, he tried to keep them apart. It was all for not. For just as he tried to keep them apart, he was trying to keep himself from falling in love again. It hurts to much to love. A pain he never wants his daughter to experience.

He had forgotten the gift of comfort a mate could bring him. Until…. He was face with death again.

It took that mature Hot Rod : Rodimus Prime, far too wise for his young years, to remind him of this. Maybe the chiding was just what he needed.

Sitting back and watching the tenderness in which Firelock will hold Hope's hand is much the way Optimus would hold Elita's. The way Hope curls his helm to her shoulder and makes him laugh, is just the way Leah would coddle him. The skill they have in solving a problem together on missions….

Ultra Magnus must resign himself to the fact that Hope and Firelock are meant to be.

"Daddy, what of you? You deserve to be happy too." His precious gift sounds so much like her mother.

"It hurts too much, Hope."

"What hurts more? Not holding her, or holding her?"

He turns to her, "How did you get so intuitive?"

The blue-red helm leans against the royal blue shoulder, "Hum, I had a wise teacher. He told me I was a fool if I didn't use every gift Primus laid out before me."

Canting his helm against hers he sighs. "I love you very much Hope."

"Go bond with her," she niggles back.

"Can you live with that?"

She grips his chin and turns it, "Can I live with you upset and despondent? No. Can I live with you happy for the rest of your life, yes."

"She might say no."

"She'll say yes. She's not a fool. You are if you don't follow your own orders."

He smiles and presses his lips to her forehelm. "Very well. Message received."

Hope laughs and watches her father stride away passing her mate on the way. Magnus hugs the orange mech without a word and then continues on his way. Firelock comes to his mate.

"What was that all about?"

"Taking his own medicine."

The optic brows go wide, "Think he'll do it."

She shows her fist, "He better."

Firelock laughs knowing, Hope will give the General a kick in the right direction.

a/n yes more to come.


	19. Marissa 11

19 Prime Blood~Magnitude: Marissa 10

{present morning glow back in the apartment in Ultra Magnus' quarters}

Soft warm smooth sheets. The bed-bunk is wide enough for her hips to spread out. Heavy weight of a comforter over her head and under her chin. Long soft body pillow tuck in her arms and under her face-down body. Her braced leg resting on another down pillow.

_Definitely not an EMC bunk._

Only the soft hum of a small pulsing electric like engine. It almost sounds like a the heartbeat of a creature. The only other sound is the soft clacking of keys on a lap top. No, wait, music? Heavy with cello and bassoon. Soft, deep, slow, warm…regal fully toned with devotion and honor. But with a large encompassing tone and depth to it. It reminds her of a huge blue and white general with soft aqua blue optics, a deep warm toned voice, a fierce determination and palms that could crush but only really want to comfort-

_WHAT? Marissa you are frick'n nuts! You have to get off these damned painkillers. They are making you have the nuttiest hallucinations_!

"Uggggghhh," actually comes out of her throat. Her mind might be arguing with her, but her body has no intentions of moving from it's comfortable cocoon. She feels like one of those foam-in-place artifacts. This body is gently pressed into the silky warm encompassing fabric with the nice heavy weight laid carefully over the top. The braced leg only throbs if she thinks about moving it. A strange sensation to her pelvic region has her a bit confused. Used, over worked, but with a delightful ache to it. Like doing too many sit ups and winning the contest. But on the inside? Like someone has made love to her all night and left her sprawled out on their elegantly large regal bed.

_Huh? Yeah right. Get your head together, Colonel! You've been reading too many of those stupid hot sci-fi fan fiction stories. Just because you aren't getting any, doesn't mean you can slip into a hallucination and make your body ache for something you've never had. Or someone you never can have._

If an alarm or an explosion went off right now, to hell with it. She was going to die in this heavenly place. Frag them all to scrap.

_Where did THAT come from?_

"The war is over. I surrender," her voice croaks out in warning to the universe in general. "Everyone just go away. I'm enjoying my coma."

A light deep chuckling snaps her out of her self-arguing. Ever so slowing she opens the only eye that can see out from under the comforter without moving. Because moving is the last thing on her to-do list today.

There is an older, yet extremely toned handsome man sitting in a very comfortable leather chair with a lap top across his very long strong thighs smiling over to her. The electric aqua-blue optics are even smiling at her, "Morning, sparkmate."

Marissa's head shoots up and then falls back down as she blacks out. Magnus chuckles again and goes back to his lap top.

~~~8~~~

Magnus had awaken hours ago with Marissa clutched tightly to his body. It was hard to say who was holding who tighter. She had fallen asleep while he told her a story about he and Leah. But the powerful painkillers Marissa is on combined with their incredible love making… he really was surprised she stayed awake as long as she had.

Anyway, Magnus had awaken and saw Marissa still in deep recharge - er, sleep. Carefully he had slipped his body out from under hers, and arranged her like she is now. She had only said one thing to him while adjusting her, "Don't leave me, Magnus."

Pressing his lips to her forehead he whispered back, "Never my love, never."

Then finished tucking her in. The room was cold without Marissa's body wrapped around his, so he reached into the under bed drawer and pulled out a white cotton t-shirt, a royal blue fleece pajama pants and those thick acrylic butter soft socks. Oh he so did enjoy the feel of wiggling his toes and the softness of fabric against this highly sensitive skin. More sensitive than his white Kevlar-like underarmor.

A beeping at his 'Bot front door and he knew it is Roller. Touching the smaller hatch made just for Roller, the little drone comes in. Magnus rubs the little guy's head between his headlights.

"Hey there. Come to check on me?" The little guy gives him a negative tone.

"Optimus and Rodimus kick you out?" A other negative tone.

"Don't tell me you brought me work?" Adamant negative tone.

"What is it?" A little blue hammer falls to the floor from Roller's special hatch. The hammer is actually as big as human Magnus, but miniature compared to the real weapon strapped to his armored Cybertronian back. Magnus chuckles, "You know I can't throw this right now." The little done gives a mournful sigh. Instead the older friend strokes the little drone's head, "I guess we will just have to find a new game to play, alright?" Well that perked up the little guy. "But Marissa is sleeping so it has to be something quiet." The drone nods exuberantly.

After about thirty minutes of "catch" with a huge wad of paper, the drone and general are panting. Magnus presses a button on a remote he had made. This remote will access all the 'Bot controls in his room while in his human form. Something he and Wheeljack had worked on last time…. Just in case…

A small cube drops down into a dish in the corner for Roller. Happily the little drone goes for his treat.

While Roller is getting his treat, Magnus goes back into his human apartment. From the small kitchenette he makes himself a cup of very strong coffee, along with warming up a frozen breakfast meal of pancakes, sausage and eggs. It wasn't nearly as good as the meals the EMC makes, but it will suffice in order to avoid a lot of uncomfortable questions in the chow line to the new unidentifiable officer.

After consuming and cleaning up his meal, he refills his coffee and comes over to the recliner near the bed. Marissa is still asleep and it worries him a little. Time to get advice. The general opens a cabinet under the bed and pulls out a lap top. Almost on cue, Roller comes to the door asking for admittance. Magnus only has to smile with a single finger to his lips.

Settling himself into the recliner, Roller makes himself at home as a footrest for Ultra Magnus. Magnus taps a small hatch on Roller's back near his antenna. A small cable pops up and Magnus links it to his lap top. Roller settles down for a nap, content to be at his master's aid even if it is just a secured relay station and a footrest.

This lap top is not like any human lap top on the inside. Wheeljack had quickly made it for Magnus during his last term as a human. As the current Supreme Commander (at the time) he needed access to Teletran with his human finger tips. So Wheeljack had made a miniature 'Bot control-keypad onto a human sized lap top. It was perfect.

And once again it is going to be useful. First thing Ultra Magnus did was send a message to Marissa's doctor about her sleeping schedule.

Next he sent a message to Prime letting him know everything was fine and that yes he had Marissa with him if anyone is looking. That was strictly for Prime's information ONLY. If it got out, Magnus would beat him with the Matrix until Orion came back and then give the Matrix back to Firelock.

The response he got back even amused Magnus::**LOL Understood. ~ Pax:**

Magnus softly snorted back. Optimus just dared him to try it. _Yeah well just wait until I get my body back and I'll show you._

Just then Marissa stirs in her sleep and mumbles, "Once more, please? I just want to go one more time…."

Magnus has to turn away from his commander's supportive note to look to his mate. Planting his chin in his palm, propped on the arm of the recliner, he just watches his beloved sleep. His heart is aching badly. What is he going to do? How long will he have? What about her? Could he survive this again? What has he done?

Magnus' eyes slide back to Optimus' words. Optimus knows all too well. But will Magnus have the guts to ask?

Magnus turns back to the lap top and asks one question :**:How do I do this again?::**

Magnus and Optimus have known each other long enough to read between the lines. The answer doesn't come back immediately. _Maybe I pushed too far._

To keep himself from brooding, Magnus links into his regular terminal in his office from

the comfort of this recliner with Roller and Marissa within reach. For the next couple hours he finishes paperwork. Requisitions for obscure and long put off projects. Final signatures to board of reviews. Commendations for some of the EMC and Autobot soldiers.

Dropping a stray piece of his royal blue armor into a hatch on Roller's back, sends a request for a special commissioned piece of art from one of the most honorable EMC soldiers he was more than sure would keep his mouth shut. Then replies to long over due alien personal messages….

IPING/I

Incoming new message. :**:Lots of fudge. Lots of prayer: And a heart to spark with your mate. It's not much, but all I can give. Sorry, but it's all up to you. Either way, no one will judge. Many of us will understand. Rest easy on whatever you decide. I will support you, Magnus. I will be praying for you both. ::**

Magnus just stares at the screen. Optimus knows him oh so well. Too well. Yet still, what is he going to do?

It doesn't help when Marissa awakens looking oh so adorable muttering _surrender._ He smiles and says the first thing on his mind, "Morning, sparkmate."

This was exactly how he wanted to wake up every morning: Marissa, his mate, by his side. She fell back to sleep… or passed out.

He oh so wants this war to be over too. Why couldn't they end this stupid, stupid war?!

~~~~ Magnus finishes up the last bit of paperwork he had and closes down the lap top. Dr. Wilson's reply had warned him not to let Marissa sleep too long and get fluids into her body. Fluids are essential to human function. Fruit juices are best. Stretching, he checks the chronometer on the wall. Yeah, Marissa has been a sleep for far to long.

Rotating each ankle carefully, Magnus carefully nudges Roller, wakening him. Roller notices the silent message Magnus has given him and leaves the quarters while his master heads into the bathroom. Another of his indulgences, a huge Jacuzzi sized bathtub. Magnus starts up the warm-hot water and then heads back to the kitchen to mix up the frozen concentrated orange juice. Most everything he has is frozen for deep storage. He really hadn't planned on Marissa accepting his advance so quickly. Panicked that she would say no! Most certainly he did not expect her to find him right after emersion! He had other plans on how to approach her, but what is done is done. Here she is, laying his bed having accepted his vow and his body. Giving her own in reply.

Magnus takes the two tall glasses of orange juice, along with some cinnamon French toast sticks to the bathroom, and sets them on the tub side table. Now it is time to awaken his mate. Shutting off the taps, he muses about how to awaken her before the water goes cold.

Marissa feels the cool air across her hot face, and then a warm breath saying her name, "Beloved, Marissa. Time to come back to me."

Marissa tries to shrink back into the warmth of the heavy blanket behind her but all that did was to roll her onto her back, wincing at the pain in her leg, as it flops aside. "Oh, that was a bad idea."

A warm set of lips pressing directly between her breasts, over her heart murmmers, "Mmm, much better." The lips seemed to ignore her sensitive breasts, and continued to play with that line along her sternum. From throat base to belly button, those two warm lips and one tongue tantalized and made love to her. She is sure her body was going to shudder to pieces. A moan comes from some where and her fingers entwined the scalp attached to those sinful lips. Her pelvis lifts and she pushs the orb in her hands further down. The lips puffed lightly on the node making her arch again. "Nuhhhh," she shoves him lower. Ever so lightly, the tongue slips out and touches-

"Yes! Oh, oh oh, yes."

Another swipe and then the plunge. "Ahhhhhhh! Please please, please don't wake me up."

The head pulls away, and she whimpers at the loss of her toy only to find the full length of a clothed male body against hers. Keeping her eyes lightly closed she pleads for more.

Instead he frames her face with his large hands, "Marissa, you have to wake up." She tries to shake her head. "Why not?" He knows she is fully awake and wants her responding to him.

She tries to bite her lip and remain silent, but his thumb pulls her lip away from the teeth. "Marissa, look at me." She won't. "Please, my love, I need to see you seeing me."

"If I open my eyes and you aren't really here, I'm going to scream and beat the shit out of you."

How can he not laugh at the ridiculous statement. Still amused he nudges, "Marissa, I'm real. Now let me see those sweet fudge colored eyes of yours."

To which the eyelids retract immediately and the dessert colored eyes locked onto the tropical water-colored optics.

He smiles, "Hi." Her chin waivers but says nothing. So he beams, "Ravage got your tongue?"

Hands that are used to delegating human soldiers and guiding fighter craft through dog fights, now find themselves caressing a husband's face. Stoking and caressing each aged line. A few battle scars. But most of all the creases of his smile around his eyes and mouth.

"Magnus?" He just nods. "What are we going to do?"

He knows the real question but pushes it aside afraid to answer it himself. Instead to deal with what lies underneath him. "Am I going to make love to you before or after your bath?"

"Bath?"

"Mmm, yes, bath. And breakfast. Dr. Wilson's orders. Feed her, give her lots of fluids and rest."

"A bath is not a way to give me fluids. You know that, right?" She questions if he really understood the doctors orders.

Instead Magnus chuckles lightly, "I know. And I also know he would probably object to me giving you my um trans-fluids as well. You know," Letting a hand slide seductively along a sensitive hip, "strenuous activity and all."

Lifting her hip to graze against his own pelvis, she meets his smirk, "Nope, have not idea what you mean. And I have never defied a medic's orders. Have you?"

Ripping his t shirt off, shoots her a wicked smirk, "Oh no. Cardinal sin to defy one's medic."

Hitching her thumbs into his fleece pants and tugging presses on, "Oh good. Glad we are in agreement."

No sooner has the soft fabric been chucked, the lips locked together and the hips began their dance again. The joining may have been quicker than either one expect, but she is more than ready having been dreaming about this for several hours now. She is more that hot and ready for him. A started cry came from him as to how easily her body accepted his. More startled was she when she found how tightly her body convulsed and cinched around him erupting massive spasms.

Magnus cups her ribs in worry to the damage she might do to her healing leg in her thrashing. "Shhh, easy, Love, easy."

"I.. I can't…." she's gasping as her body goes out of control, "I- can't- breathe, Magnus."

He tries to pull away but her hands clamp down like claws into his biceps, "You do, you will DIE." Magnus is afraid. And then a feral snarl orders him, "Frag me!" Slowly he continues. Her nails dig in, "Harder." A little faster. Launching her torso up, she clamps her teeth into the ball of his shoulder just above his Autobot tattoo and orders, "Harder General. I'm a Colonel, I can take what ever you dish."

With a firm hand, he pulls her head away by the neck and uses a firm tone, "You are my mate and I will not hurt you."

Jutting her chin at him her eyes turn almost completely black, "Ultra Magnus, you are driving me crazy. I need it. All of it. NOW."

He pulls her neck further away laying her down. Her claws still don't retract. He slowly begins again. She moans needing more. Carefully he ups the pace until he can see her rolling into oblivion again. Watching her moves him . He feeds off her need for him. And then he feels her and follows right after with a low moan of his own release. The claws retract one by one.

He taps her nose panting, "No more recharge for you. Food and bath, got it?"

"Mmm, sure. Whatever you say. I'm all yours." Her eyes slip close trying to go back into her dream.

The loss of his hot length releases a whine distress from her. She tries to reach for the blankets, but he laughs and throws them to the foot of the bed, "No, no, no. Bath time. Hopefully it hasn't gone cold, you horny thing."

Cocking an eye she reaches out and thumps his member, "Hum, says the armed one."

He chuckles and releases the Velcro straps to her brace. Ever so gently, he casts the brace aside, "Come on you dirty femme." Strong warm arms curl under her, lifting her from the bed bridal style. Marissa keeps her eyes open as her mate carries her into the bathroom.

"My GOSH! Magnus, that's huge!" She gapes at his elegant tub. He dips his head to kiss her lightly, "I do love a good bath and it's hard for Optimus and I to get a good one."

"Probably worse for Omega Supreme?" Marissa teases.

"Heh, he said he has a secret place he won't even tell Prime about." The two giggle lightly.

Ever so carefully with his cargo, Magnus steps down into his tub of still soothing hot water. "Ahhhh….." And sinks to his knees to allow Marissa to float out of his arms and into one of the molded seats. Magnus lets himself sink all the way under the water letting the heat sear his scalp and neck. Finally when the lungs are going to burst, comes back to the surface.

Marissa reaches out to him and he comes to her. She takes a kiss from him of warmth and sweetness. "Thank you. This feels great."

Magnus lets one hand trail over the side of the tub and taps a button. The jets kick on, and she squeals in delight at the tingle of bubbles tingling and assaulting her skin. Magnus settles back into one of the other molded seats handing her a large glass of orange juice. Taking a huge guzzle, she gasps, "Oh I guess I didn't realize how thirsty I really was."

Magnus picks up the craft and refills her glass. "Wilson said you can start weaning yourself off the pills as you see fit. Just don't do anything dumb. Those were his words, not mine."

Marissa cocks an optic at him, "Did he by any chance define the word 'dumb'?"

Magnus hands over a plate of scrabbled eggs and toast sticks, "I believe it had the words anything with weapons, 'Cons, and basketball."

Marissa remains silent for a few minutes finishing her breakfast and then floats over to her mate, turning him so she can straddle him and asks most innocently, "So he said nothing about hot water Jacuzzi's, sexy males or making love? Right?'

Encompassing her waist with his large palms slides her closer to his frame, "Well, nothing about _your_ _mate._And are you certain our love making isn't strenuous? You did sleep pretty hard." He is careful to pass a hand along the still healing leg.

Rising to her knees, careful of how much weight she puts on the healing one, (thankful for the buoyancy of the water) leans in, "Sleeping? That was the pain killers talking. Always hated those things. Side effects are horrible."

Magnus slips a hand lower to remind her how prepared she was for his large member due to the medication's deep dreams. "Really?"

Her head drops back at his intrusion, "Nah-ha, THAT wasn't the pills."

He leans in chuckling and nipping at her neck while she contradicts herself. "Oh really then what was it?"

Marissa lightly grasps his jaws pushing them from her neck and making him face her, "It was your vow." To which his face falls in adoration for her even more. Marissa leans in and kisses him into oblivion.

~~00~~

Snuggled together still in the hot water, bubbles turned off now, they turn their heads to the sound in the other room. Roller returns. One of his probes reaches into his carrier bin and with drawls a long dress bag. The probe arm extends into the bathroom and hangs it on one of the hooks on the wall. Marissa sees it bearing the name **Colonel M. Fairborn.** Marissa cringes and tries to burry her face in Magnus' submerged shoulder. Well that lasted two seconds and instead has to rest it on a fist on his shoulder so she doesn't drowned.

Roller chirps. Magnus waves, "Thanks Roller for taking care of that project for me." Roller chirps happily again and heads out of mini quarters to wait in the main room.

Magnus tires to move, but Marissa's having none of it. "Come on, you're going to turn into a dehydrated fruit."

"Sorry, can't happen when you are soaking in H2O."

"Marissa…," he warns.

"Magnus, you don't understand. I love my troops, don't get me wrong, but ugh, really? Full dress. Bah. I'm more comfortable in a flight suit or dirt."

He chuckles and runs a hand down her bare back, "Or completely out of uniform?"

She slaps him in the chest, "That's your fault! Do you know, I don't think I've spent this much time naked since I was a toddler with the chicken pox?"

"Heh, well…" he smirks.

Marissa moans and tries to snuggle back into him, "Please don't make me go to the party. Can't Higgins do this instead?"

Magnus rolls and lifts her from the tub, "Sorry. We higher ranking officers must full fill our duties no matter how uncomfortable they are."

"You wouldn't understand…." she tries to hide her face when he sets her on a towel on the edge of the tub and wraps another around her injured leg patting it dry carefully.

"Yes I do." She huffs. His hand stills and she is forced to face him. "Have you forgotten my past? Before THIS war?"

Marissa flushes in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Ultra Magnus. Yes, I had."

He taps her nose, "Just be glad you don't have to play nice with the Elite Counsel's daughters, and (shivers) mechs." Marissa's eyes go wide. "Oh yeah, had to remove a few male servos from my aft as well. I'm not that kind of mech no matter what the rumor mills and fan fiction sights say."

Marissa flushes. This time his eyes go wide grasping the other leg, "Oh so did you enjoy those stories? Do I measure up what they say about me?"

She lifts her heated face to look at the ceiling, "We're getting off subject."

Carefully he dries her leg and then moves to her hair, "Really you would rather talk about boring debutant balls and snooty political bullshit mixers than fantasy stories about the massive length of my cord shoved in -"

"MAGNUS!" She snaps and clamps her hands over his stilling them. She says nothing else. Slowly he parts the towel so he can see her eyes.

"Talk to me," he encourages.

A lone finger trails across his Autobot tattoo. It hasn't changed much from dark black line it was last night. "Tell me more about your time with Leah."

His hand stills to cup her cheek and make her face him, "Why?"

"I'm afraid we won't have much time. Will we?"

What could he say? She could be right. She could be wrong. Marissa is pleading.

"Tell you what, we have a few hours before the party. Let's get dressed and I can continue. What do you last remember?"

Wrapping the towel around her hair with a twist, she stands leaning on the sink, "Sounds good." Magnus wraps a towel around his waist, sets the tub to drain and assists her into the other room with a firm hand to her waist.

"So where did you fall asleep?" He tosses a pair of vintage airplane-printed fleece pajama bottoms and an Air Force t-shirt to her from a different under-bed drawer.

"Umm you just sent Rodimus to Earth as Emisary while you lounged at home holding down the fort," she teases making it sound like he was in the lap of luxury. Both know it was hell on him incubating his daughter and trying to keep his dignity as fearsome General. On top of that, he couldn't go into battle and had to be extremely careful with his sparring sessions.

Magnus flicks her nose at teasing him, "I'm your mate, remember that, Mrs."

"Oh, going to pull rank on me, are you?" She teases back even though she is oh so proud of him.

He fluffs the pillows up and reclines against them. At that jab, he grabs her under the arm pits and drags her between his firm parted legs so her back rests against his chest, "Yes as matter of fact, I am. Now shut up and listen."

She rolls her head against his scarred chest and wraps his arms around her. And then, she really sees it for the first time on his human hands. A dark green and silver tattoo ring: left ring finger. The camouflaged splotches are actually heart shaped. In the center is the Autobot shield with tawny topaz eyes. Magnus watches her reaction carefully. Marissa lifts it to her face and kisses it. "Tell me all about Hope."

Magnus' chokes out, "Okay…"


	20. Marissa 12

**20 Prime Blood: Magnitude~ Marissa Chapter 12**

**{ after Marissa's bath, Ultra Magnus snuggles her in and tells or of Hope's birth}**

The beeping from the desk side table breaks into the story. Magnus reaches over and shuts off the watch alarm. "Well, time to get you ready for the ball."

Marissa does her best to curl into his arms that are strapping on the watch, "Mm, but I'm liking this story." Much like a child would refuse to leave story teller's arms.

His chest rumbles beneath her ear, "Yes, well it will keep. You need to go see to your soldiers. They deserve to see your healthy smiling face. They need to know their CO is standing by their side and they didn't let her down." With a stroke to her jaw he practically beams, "You really do look a lot better."

Ever so carefully she rolls to straddle a thick thigh putting all her weight on the good leg's knee, "All thanks to you, Sparkmate."

Now cradling her face in two palms, "My pleasure." He leans in like he was going to kiss her passionately, but instead whispers against her lips, "Nice try, Colonel, but it isn't going to work." And actual snarl comes out of the female. He chuckles loudly and pushes her back, slipping his leg out of the sensuous confines.

Marissa flops back onto her back. "You are cruel, Ultra Magnus. Horribly, evilly, diabolically cruel."

Ever so carefully, he removes her fleece bottoms, "Yes, so I have heard, but that sweet talk won't save you either." He rewraps the silk and brace around her leg, getting to be quite the expert by now.

Still FOB Marissa chides, "Oh and what will you be doing while I'm a at dull party evading the question as to where I have been recouping?"

"Me? Nothing. Maybe some paperwork." There was something in that tone she doesn't trust. Marissa lifts her head. The way he quickly diverted his gaze only confirmed her suspicions, he was lying. But why?

Marissa sits up and slips herself to the floor crossing her arms over her chest staring at his deliciously strong back. He clears his throat headed for her dress bag, "You planning to go with your hair like that, femme?"

She gapes, "What did you just say to me, _boy!_" He only chuckles back at her, draping the bag across the bed and unzipping it.

Then looks up to her perfectly innocent, "So do you need me to help you with this?"

Once again, she snarls at him and shoves him in his perfect chest. Whipping her shirt off, tosses it onto the pillow letting him sit there desiring to run his hands along her again but knowing he can't. Down in the bottom of her dress bag, she pulls out the white very lacy brazier and matching undies she saves for this uniform.

She flicks the latter to Magnus, "Not even going to take this brace off for those. You wear them." He just chuckles.

He is quite delighted to watch Marissa strap those femme mounds with the chocolate brown areolas into the lacy holster. It amazed him that such delicate fabric could support such weighty flesh. A sin actually, watching her slip into the crisp dress shirt fastening it in record speed. "Enjoying yourself?" She seats herself before his desk with the magnetic mirrored planner hanging on the wall. He just _mm-hums _his response. Then she begins the next ritual he has rarely seen. Make-up and the primping of hair. "Ever seen a female do this?"

Delighted he smirks, "A few times, but never in my quarters. I didn't notice you ever wearing make up before."

She smirks dabbing on the mascara, "I don't. Only for the parties, political events and under duress. In high school, all the time. But as soon as I hit EMC, it was forgotten like roller skates."

"Roller skates?"

Sigh, "Never mind. The point was it was ponytails and pilots. Tie-it and fly-it. Got it?" With that she turns. He could barely notice the difference. But then, looking a bit, he sees all she has done is accent her natural features. Not gob and glob hideous colors or wild sparkles. No, just frames her delicious eyes. Cover and blend in a few facial scars, trim the luscious lips... She waggles a finger, "Don't THINK of touching my face, got it?" He gives her a weak smile, "Understood, ma'am."

She stands up, "Good. I need help with that skirt though and the shoes, ugh. It's full dress so floor length, and …" Before she finishes, he has lifted it from the bag and plucks the clasps of the hanger loose. He knees before her and slips both ankles through the waist, careful to not wrinkle it while Marissa puts a hand to his shoulder. Over the brace and to her waist. She tucks the dress shirt into the waist band and he helps her secure it. She steps into the pumps he had set down while he retrieves the full dress jacket. Marissa checks her appearance one last time and sees him come up behind her, jacket at the ready. Carefully he holds it and she slips her arms it, pulls it to her shoulders, then watches over her shoulder in the mirror as she buttons the silver fasteners. The jacket jingles with the full metals hanging off the breast.

"Have I told you how proud I am of you?" She stops and catches his adoration in the reflection. "You are an incredible Colonel in your own right. I was nervous at first when you arrived, but quickly learned, you were a force of your own. Your men are lucky to have a Commanding Officer of your caliper at their side."

Marissa turns to look up to him. Carefully he places his hands on her biceps. "I'm honored to serve with you, Colonel Marissa Fairborne."

There is nothing she could say. This was the very seasoned, highly respected General of not only the Autobots, but the past Elite Cybertronian Army saying he was proud of a mere human?

His hand tenderly rubs her arm, "You are a credit to your planet and your family."

Marissa is so shocked. As if him giving her his spark wasn't enough, now this?

A chirp from Roller in the other room breaks the moment. "I think your escort is here."

Silently she just nods. Magnus slips his hand into hers and leads her into the next room where he lifts her onto Roller's back.

"Sure you don't want to come?" she tries one last time

He smiles, "As fun as that sounds, I have another date." Was that Roller laughing?

Magnus kicks the drone. Marissa scowls. "Roller knows better than to tease me." Just for that, the drone drops a mini-mini hammer on the floor. "Nice, Roller, still not biting."

With that the drone sighs. Magnus leans forward and with one finger tip under Marissa's chin places a very light kiss to her soft pink pained lips, "Have a good time, Colonel."

"You too, General." With that, Roller takes Marissa from Ultra Magnus's quarters.

As soon as the door closes, Magnus turns on his heel and dashes back into the apartment.

Marissa lets Roller carry her to the door of the party, but refuses to let him carry her in. Instead, when she slips from his back, Roller detaches his antenna and hands it to her as a cane. Marissa gives the drone a kiss to his headlight, "Oh you are a beautiful steed, Roller." He mewls.

Entering the party of full dressed other EMC personal, some dignitaries from other planets, and highly polished Autobot warriors. She even thought she saw a few Earth ambassadors. Kup smiles knowingly beside Springer and Optimus, "Colonel Fairborne, you look… well."

A serving drone goes by and Marissa picks up the one she knows is water (blue stemmed goblets. Red for wine, green for juice…) "Yes, I am."

Optimus smirks from behind his bubbling cube of vintage Energon. She shoots him a warning gaze. He reveals nothing.

Major Higgins comes to Marissa's side with his red stemmed glass, "Colonel! We were wondering if you would show. You look GREAT!"

She smiles and blushes at the compliment, "It's the dress duds. Makes us all look like Barbie and Ken." Higgins and the approaching Sergeant laugh heavily.

Kup teases, "So where _have_ you been?"

Higgins smirks, "Yeah, we came by your place for a game of cards but you weren't there and I know the Doc didn't clear you to fly."

Marissa shoots daggers at Kup who chuckles. Optimus dips into his cube again, silently with his poker face. A few more people come round and smile giving their gratitude to Marissa being up and around. A couple more times the question comes up.

Marissa throws her hands up teasing them right back, "You didn't come see me in the med bay, so I'm saying nothing to you all." She downs her glass and gets another. It feels good to tease the crew back again as they filled her in on other EMC escapades she missed out on during her recovery and 'sequestering'.

Until Optimus lightly nudges Marissa's elbow. She looks up to him who turns his gaze to the door. Marissa follows and her jaw drops.

"Who is that?" Higgins asks stunned by the imposing figure.

"I've never seen him before," some one else says.

Numbly Marissa hands her flute to Higgins and walks towards the stranger who is no stranger to her. Catching her movements, his "eyes" beam back but stays professional in facial expression. "Apparently the Colonel knows him."

There is her husband in a royal blue uniform, with narrow red epilates, white shirt and cummerbund and stripes down the legs, finished with a red bow tie. He looks so crisp, firm and devastatingly handsome. And the thin framed glasses cut the glow to his optics making them _eyes. _Many metals line his own chest, but the one that stands out is the gold crossed hammers with the Autobot shield holding them to his uniform: General of the Wreckers Division.

Marissa stands before him and smiles up, "Hey General. Though you weren't coming."

"I got bored." A drone approaches and he snags a red stem for himself and a blue for her.

"Liar," she hisses lightly.

"Takes one to know one." He smirks. "You are loving the attention."

She gawks, he sips. "Oh yes, I've been watching you banter with your troops for awhile. Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Well the attention is on you now. How do you want to proceed?" She throws back to him.

"I guess ravaging you here is out of the question?" He manages to whisper out as someone passes them not even hiding their curiosity to his uniform. Marissa only smiles and blushes. Taking their empty flutes, he sets them aside.

"If I remember Earth military dress protocol, there are only two pieces of jewelry you are permitted to wear on your hands."

Marissa silently nods. He already knows she refused an academy ring. So that only left… he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring holding it on the tip of his finger so Marissa can see the blue band with white trim. Dead center is a red glyph surrounding a chocolate brown diamond. The glyph is his name, no, signature! Her eyes lift to him in awe. "Would you accept this? I know it's not-"

A tear trickles down her painted face. She knows this is cut from his armor. This is an actual piece of **_him _**, "It's perfect." She presents her hand.

He slips it on, "I wish you could share my spark, so I will just have to give you my body instead." They both look at his armor wrapped around her finger. "Looks like you got me right where you want me." Marissa begins to giggle not sure if he understands the alternate meaning. Looking up with the glint in his eyes, yes he knew perfectly. "I don't mind one bit, either."

Marissa laughs, and carefully lifts a knuckle to each eye to wipe the tears away without smearing the make up. He lifts a hand to assist, laughing with her. Their eyes lock and it's just too much. He slips an arm around her waist leaning in to touch her lips with his own, ever so lightly. Her hand rests against his beating chest savoring the taste of a stolen kiss.

"So, uh Colonel, who have we got here?" Higgins asks warningly protectively.

Marissa and Magnus hold their breath pulling back from the light chaste kiss. So how will they answer this? Magnus smiles asking if she's going to answer. She quirks it right back.

Looks tell it all, _You're the one who showed up._

_Yes, but it's your friends._

Marissa slaps him in the calf with Roller's antenna/cane. His face scowls in wince. She cocks the mark of triumph back. So he pulls up straight and sticks his hand out, "General Ma-"

Marissa cuts him off seeing how he set her up anyways, "Marcus." She shoots him a dead-meat glare. And then smirks, "My husband."

_Touché,_

his smirk responds while the team gapes in awe. Some bold enough to wave other EMC officers over. Magnus looks up to Optimus who only smirks to his friend pondering if that was a wise strategic move. Magnus shrugs.

Higgins sets off a high pitched whistle silencing everyone in the room. "Wait a second. Colonel Fairborne, what did you say?"

Marissa thrusts the cane into Magnus' chest for him to hold, while grabbing her first officer by his lapel and shoving him against the wall and drops her tone to a near whisper, "I said, Mag-Marcus is my husband, but would prefer the whole freak'n galaxy didn't know. Did you kinda see the insignia on his chest? You do **NOT** want to mess with him, or I for that matter."

Higgins can't help but smile, "Sir, then maybe kissing him at this event may not have been the best move."

Marissa releases her grip, "Well, maybe not, but then again…"

Higgins waggles his own banded hand in her face, "Been awhile since you've seen him?" Marissa can only crack a laugh, trying to soothe the Major's lapel, "Feels like a honeymoon."

Higgins sees his senior officer in a whole new light. "Probably didn't help for him to see you all banged up?" Marissa shakes her head. "You don't want to be here, do you?"

Marissa bites her lip, "You know I love you guys, right?" Higgins nods. "You know I'm proud of each and everyone of you, right?" Another nod. "I couldn't let you down."

"He told you to go, didn't he?" Higgins cocks his head watching the way the blue general banters with the others, dodging their personal questions. "Take your time now, because I'm headed home on the next transport. Wife's orders."

Marissa chuckles and pats his chest, "After the awards are given out."

They head back over Higgins asks, "Was that a Wrecker's insignia?"

Marissa nods, "Yes, a general under cover with their division."

Higgins smirks once more, "One more Colonel.. but he looks as old as Ultra Magnus, have you noticed that?" To which the blue officer's head perks up.

Marissa draws a finger along Magnus's cheek, "You know, I never noticed that before. He does kind of look like Ultra Magnus. Where is the mech anyways?"

Kup snorts, "Under cover. _Slick_ as _silk_ I hear." Magnus sneers at Kup, Springer chokes on his drink, and Optimus can't hold it any more and turns away laughing. Marissa clenches his hand tightly.

~~~00~~

Some how they make it through the awards ceremony and dodge enough questions. Finally Magnus takes her hand and tugs her to the door. Roller whisks them away. At the door of the apartment, the thick full dress uniforms are carelessly pulled tugged and discarded. Marissa flicks his belt open, yanking and tugging at his waist band. And then stops suddenly. That wasn't cotton and that wasn't silk she felt at his undergarment waist.

He lifts his head from assaulting her neck, "What?"

She steps back further and flicks a finger at him, "Off."

His smile should have warned her. That deeply hidden sense of wicked humor of his comes to light. Her hand clamps her mouth as he chucks the high glossed shoes and peals the pants off. There is her stunningly VERY MALE husband, straining and bound in her lace undies. He takes the hand from her mouth, grabs the other one and plants them both on his lace covered hips, "You said I should, Colonel. Amazingly, did you know we have the same hip size?"

She laughs out loud, "How did you… this whole evening you wore…"

He snarls twitching his hips, "They aren't comfortable, by the way. How do you do this?"

Her finger grazes the extra mass trapped beneath the lace, "That is the _big _problem."

His hands reach up to graze the large mounds trapped beneath the counter part she wears, "And this?"

"Designed by a man. By the way."

With a flick of his fingers, the torture device is gone, she sighs in great relief. He looks down to himself still trapped, "Would you mind helping a mec- err- man out?"

She grazes him again making him groan at the increased strain and pain as it pushes through the top of the band. "Mm, no." Carefully backing up, he gapes at her in horror. "That's for setting me up at the party."

He cocks and eyebrow at her, "How much damage do you think has been done keeping this restrained for this many hours? Enough to cause performance problems? Fertility issues?"

Well that came out of no where. "Fer-fer- fertility issues?"

He grimaces and drops his head in shame. He hadn't even discussed children with her and then it just popped out, "I'm sorry Marissa, I didn't mean…." He grabs the pj's from the foot of the bed and heads into the main room. Marissa sinks down to the foot of the bed feeling her pulse racing. Children? Her and Magnus? End of her career? They hadn't even dealt with weather he was going back to his Cybertronian form or not.

Marissa gives herself a few moments to finish removing her dress uniform and slipped back into her own jammies. A good amount of time to let them both talk about this new issue.

Slowly she heads back into the main room. Ultra Magnus is on a stool poking at his exposed Cybertronian chest. Marissa has seen a few repaired in battle to know enough of the biomechanics. Without the glow, she can see a strange scar on his spark chamber. It looks like it was pushed from the inside out. A small hole never fully healing over. If it had been any other time, she would have glossed over it (or never seen it due to the glow), but there was something about the human caressing and stroking the scar especially the hole. Reverently touching it, like a loss.

Marissa sits down on a crate within view of him, but back enough to give him his space. "Mags…" He stops stroking but doesn't remove his hand or turn to her. "I think it's time you told me more about Hope."

"Probably."

"She said her mother died to give her life."

He nods slowly, "Leah gave her life for all of us. Not just me, not just Hope. Everyone. I was just blessed to finish the duty Primus, well I guess your God, gave to her."

"Will you tell me now?" Marissa gently urges trying to fight her anxious anticipation of the story of his daughter… her aunt… from his side.

"Primus, Leah was a force to be reckoned with….

~~00~~

He spends the next hour spilling the truth of Hope's birth to his new mate.

~~00~~

Marissa can only gape. Magnus sinks down to sit on the floor letting his back rest against his own metallic pede. He just doesn't have it in him to look at her.

"You love your daughter very much." Marissa breathes.

Nodding softly, he is too emotional for words. Its like he has just let her go all over again. He can still feel the retching of his spark as she was escorted away from the safety of his optics & arms and entrusted to the care of the Rock Bottom femmes. Nearly as painful as the night he cut her free of his own body.

"Where is she now?"

To that, he looks to the main door of his bot quarters, "With her bondmate."

Still not looking to her, he just nods. "Mags..."

He doesn't turn. "Look at me." Still he doesn't move still pained by his statement to his new mate and the release of his daughter to her own bondhood. Marissa isn't going to let him go silent on her again. Not after everything they have just shared in the last 48 hours.

"Ultra Magnus, on my home, marriage means you don't hold back on your mate. From what I understand, bondhood means you CAN'T hold back on your mate. Just because we are human doesn't mean I'm going to let you get away with closing me off. Bonded or bound, we are in this together. Forever. Got it?"

"Marissa you don't understand." He mumbles.

The Colonel rises from her seat and slams herself down before her mate under his drooping head. Ignoring the searing pain in her leg, grabs his chin, forces his brooding blue optical-eyes to face her, "Then MAKE me understand."

He gives her an honest smile, "I'm very proud of you."

Her grip relaxes and strokes the scar on his chin, "And I'm awed by you," it brings a lit to his heart, "but that still won't get you off the hook."

"It's hard for me to believe you accepted me. That anyone would." Her hand stills. For her it is hard to believe anyone would ever conceder turning down this amazing mech's spark. He strokes the back of her hand bearing his mark, "Bonding with me … I know it puts a lot of pressure on you as Colonel. It did for Leah."

Marissa's jaw drops. He doesn't continue. "Magnus, I don't see what one has to do with the other."

He nods, "Yes you do. It's no different than our earlier problem. Only now I can actually hold you in my arms and make love to you. Which may only make the problem worse."

She tries to shake the truth away. He lifts the ring to her line of sight, "Letting your troops see that you are just as vulnerable in the heart as any of them is one thing. It that was a major leap you made tonight in accepting me in front of them. Honestly, I expected you to pull back into your Cornel persona and hide us. I was quite floored when you let it be known you were in love, let alone introduce me to your SIC as mate."

"Magnus, with you taking the risk to expose yourself in front of everyone, it took a lot to not jump on a table and scream like a school girl from one of those chick-flicks."

Magnus' chest rumbles in a delightful chuckle. Although it would be completely out of Colonel Fairborne's character, it is funny to picture her, brace and all, leaping on top of the hors de vorns table in her floor length military dress and squealing like Julia Roberts from one of those horrid movies he had been subjected to by a Wrecker prank.

Marissa, although delighted in making him laugh, brought the subject back around, "Love, you can get me to do anything."

That stops his amusement quickly with a harsh serious retort, "No."

"What?"

He stands up and slowly steps away shaking his head. "No, I can't. And I wouldn't want to or else you wouldn't be you. The woman I love."

Pulling on his metallic leg strut, rises herself painfully to stand. Grimacing from both his words and the shooting pain in her leg she barks, "Stop the bullshit, Magnus. We are going to be honest with each other from here on out. For too many years we have been dodging and hiding ourselves from each other. No longer. Our marriage is not a military operation that hides clandestine plans from the separate divisions afraid of leaking truths and such." Limping and wincing she comes round and slams a fist into his pectoral, "Out with it!"

His eyes narrow to her pointed and jabbing words. She is absolutely right, but he is so terrified of screwing up. "You tell me what it was like for your father being raised by his grandparents and rarely seeing his mother because she was caring for her troops and protecting a nation? Her planet."

Marissa gasps at the revelation. Magnus had raised Hope just as Leah had raised William. Only a few early childhood years together and then left someone else to continuing the upbringing. He adverts his eyes, "I failed them both." Marissa reaches up and draws his face back, but he won't open his eyes. A single tears escapes down the proud widower and sire.

"Oh Magnus… you didn't fail them. She is safe, healthy and starting a new life of her own. You have to be proud of that."

"And William?" he asks. And then more potently, "What of you? What do you want? What did you ever really want?" The words are whispered. In reality, they were echoes of her own heart's questions. Her own dreams.

Curling her arms around his waist, rests her head on his slow warm beating heart. "I just wanted to fly faster, reach higher and touch everything that God had to offer." Her hand slides up across his strong back while the other cups the small of his back. "I think I touched heaven last night. How can my life get any better than being with you?"

His own hands stroke and caress her nape.

Tipping her head back, kisses her tenderly. "And I never thought Primus would ever grant me a life of peace. All I've ever know was defense and protection. What else could there be out there? And yet here I stand… alone… with you." His kiss is a bit more possessive this time.

In reply, her hand slips lower to cup his sexy rear, lighting a moan from him. The kiss deepens and her grip tightens. The other hand comes round his front to caress his chest. With her own moan, he moves his kisses from her mouth to her chin, to her throat…

With one hand cupped behind her head, tilted it just enough gain access to that little spot at the base of her neck and shoulder. His lips plucked at the skin as if he was looking for just the right cable or wire to trigger those sounds once more.

Marissa is beyond mewled and limp to his touch. She will do anything he ask of her, anything. She will rob a bank, hijack a ship, or storm the Insecticons if he just whispers her name that way once more.

Clutching his shoulders, she tries to maintain the here and now. But she is losing fast.

His lips make their way up to her ear and whisper, "Please, Marissa my love, I beg of you..." She just mewls like a kitten again. "I know one more adventure I can give you. But only if you are truly willing enough. Let me impregnate you. Let me help you bring forth a new life. You deserve this ..."

Somehow through the fog of his ministrations she found the source of his hesitation. She pulls back from his intoxicating touch and straightens his face again. Yes, there is written all over his face. He is afraid she would put her duty as Marine Commander before her role as mate/wife... ohhhhh, just like Leah and he did.

"Magnus, are you going to retire?" He pulls back and sighs. Still swooning she smiles, "Not so easy to answer is it, General?"

Scooping her into his arms he snarls, "Ex, Fairborne, ex-general!" in response to her question.

With that she brings her lips to his ear and whispers, "Then deploy that last weapon of yours." He growls a quiet feral tone alighting her own need to fulfill his desire.

This night of love making was full of promise and hopes for seeding their future.


	21. Marissa 13

**21 Prime Blood: Magnitude~ Marissa 13**

**{present human Ultra Magnus within his bot quarters}**

~~00~~

Unfortunately, the first three months were failures. While Lilly brought forth her son, and Hope announced her own incubation, Marissa went back to her office and training her soldiers. Ultra Magnus gave his quarters to Wheeljack and Seastar seeing how they announced their own incubation.

Relocating their "apartment pod" to the human sector, Ultra Magnus remained as a human. (Wheeljack storing the Cybertronian form within the quarters: just in case it was ever needed again) The retired general took on the role as an advisor to Prime and continued helping Firelock into his new duties. Spending time soothing Hope with her incubation. Now he can help her in this way even if her mother isn't here. He can feel their bond tightening again.

In like form, she tries to soothe her father in his grief for his mate/wife. He is not so concerned, but Marissa seems to be slipping away from him with the lack of impregnation. He knows it takes time, but Marissa feels like a failure in not being able to give this gift to him. Holding her on the nights of proven failure, he says nothing. Anything he would say would just have to be defended or countered, and neither wants that. So his breath in her hair and his arms tight around her body are what his gives and what she accepts. By morning she is gone before he can wish her success in her duties.

Firelock and Hope kept the ex-military commander from going stir crazy while Marissa continued to battle budgets, buricrats and Brigadiers… and herself. Shortly after Lilly's son is born, Higgins asks for a permanent transfer back to Earth. His wife is expecting their second child.

The stylus nearly cracks in her grip as she signs the transfer order silently. With a curt nod, removed herself from the room. She grabbing the first bot she crosses, takes him to the training range. The poor mech takes the brunt of the Colonel's anger and wrath. The only thing that stops the sparring session is Springer calling him to a mission. (To which the bot is eternally grateful for the deadly mission.)

~~~ Sixth month~~~

Magnus returns to their human dark human quarters. Only one light showing. It is starlight through the bathroom window. "Marissa?" He hears a crash in the bathroom. Making his way carefully to the room, his whole body sags. Not quite sure what to say, he just leans against the door frame.

It was touchy how to approach his mate when like this. When in pain she either clings to him, or shoves him away. He can already tell the nature of her issue. He had seen the EMC personnel transfer. Major Higgins has requested one due to family obligations. Right now, half the squadron is celebrating in the rec-room for his newly developing offspring. Not his Colonel though.

No. His Colonel is sitting in a dry Jacuzzi bathtub with a large bottle of heavily concentrated alcohol. Obviously incubation- err pregnancy, he corrected himself- did not happen. Again. For Marissa has sworn off the poisonous stuff until their heir is birthed. She reclines, taking another swig. He has to smile, she can probably drink any Wrecker under the table. Right now, with her hormones raging against her prayers and her female body rebelling against them both, she is utterly sloshed.

"I know you're there." She hisses.

"I know you do," he soothes back. "Should I leave?"

A sob bubbles out of the hurting mate. The other curses himself for speaking at all.

Trying to make amends for his misinterpreted statement he steps forward, "Sweetspark-" she growls to the term of endearment, but he won't be stopped so easily. "Marissa, it's not your fault. It just as easily could be mine."

"It's not!" She snaps back. "You have Hope." Oh the two edge sword of his daughter's name.

Carefully he lowers himself to the tiled edge. "Marissa, please listen to me," she takes another swig, grimacing as it burns down her throat, but keeping her eyes locked on the stars. He tries to use a soft, warm, comforting tone, "There is no proof that Hope was conceived while I was human. There is no way to know how-"

"She was!" A sharp crack of truth. It was a slap in his face. His mouth flaps open but before he can utter a word, a data pad is flung into his crouched lap. Another swig.

Magnus lifts the pad and focuses on the words. "Oh Primus…." He reads his dead mate's personal journal entry:

**_How can this be? It just doesn't make any sense, but right here on the blue stick it reads plain as day. I'm pregnant. How can I be pregnant? I'm nearly fifty years old and he's a trans-species. Oh, no… Casey. Just like Casey and Sideswipe. And now, the science team are talking about reverting me back? I wasn't supposed to know, but I did over hear the warnings. Now I look down to my belly, a child. I could finally give Magnus the one thing he always wanted. Casey… If Casey could transfer her child over to her bot form, than surely ours can do the same. Wroughtiron, Manta… oh Magnus could have a sparkling of his own. Yes, that would be wonderful. I just know Magnus will be a perfect father, sire. I know he will guide our child. Certainly not going to be a spoiled brat, that's for sure. Oh it would be so wonderful for the Autobots to see their Supreme Leader as a parental figure. It could just be the hope they need_**.

"Oh Leah, how could you not tell me…." He sinks further to the floor.

Marissa's words tumble about, "She was afraid. She didn't feel the same when she reverted. And I guess you both said a few things that made her wonder if it was a good idea to tell you until it was too late to hide the little life." Magnus slowly turns his head to Marissa, "It's further on in the journal. You should read it. Very eloquent with her words. No details to your interfacing, of course, but God did she love you."

Now it's his turn to gape, "You knew all this? You knew your grandmother was my mate… and yet…."

"I didn't read the journal until after Rodimus' death. I didn't know until then!" she hisses back. "But you could have told me sooner! But noooo, you refused." She tries to throw Leah's argument back at him. Although instantly felt guilt when he grimaces again. "Shit." She yanks her head away and tries to rub out the bristling tears. Last thing she really wants to do is hurt him.

Stunned by the news of his dead mate's secret incubation of their daughter, compounded by the slap of Marissa's last retort to his character, he feels himself sink even further into the floor. The sound of the sloshing alcohol, lifts his eyes to his current brooding infertile mate. "Marissa…"

"Leave me alone, Magnus. Just go away." Her sob cracks and her body shutters, "Go back… just go back to who you really are… because I have nothing to give you…. Be a mech… go." She turns her body away from him, curling around the bottle, and openly sobbing.

"No," he whispers. Now her sobs begin to choke. Stepping down into the dry bathtub, he sits on the bottom and pulls her into his lap. Her sobs turn to wails. Clutching her head to his shoulder, whispers his love for her in both English and Cybertronian. He brings his knees up pinning her against his chest. There is no room for her to move. Clutching her tight, he isn't going to let her go. Ever.

~~0~~

It took quite awhile for her wails to drop back to sobs, then to sniffling, and then finally into an alcohol induced slumber. At that point the lifts her to their bed, and holds her the rest of the night trying to protect her from forces he can't control.

~~00~~~

In the morning, she looks like hell, but no worse than the rest of the celebrating EMC personnel. Magnus and Marissa speak not a word of the last night. Instead, after her long hot shower and a strong cup of coffee with bland toast, she kisses him lightly, silently and goes back to her office.

Touching the incoming messages first, she deals with the military priorities. An hour later, to her surprise there is personal priority message from her father's lawyer. Opening up the message, the vid-feed is clear. The lawyer looks distraught sitting in his comfortable padded leather chair.

i Marissa, I'm sorry to be the bearer of this news. Your father passed away last night. /i

The reserved Colonel, feels her world crumble in complete defeat. As if telling her husband last night she couldn't give him an heir wasn't hard enough, now her patriarch is dead.

i I'm sorry, but as sole heir to both estates, I need you to return to Earth. You have duties to perform here. I have already contacted your Brigadier for a leave of absence. You will find the attached approval forms. I need you to come as soon as you receive this message. I believe there is a shuttle due to leave this week. And, Marissa, I'm very sorry to bring you back. I know your father is too. The illness came on so suddenly and it's just one of those that just raged through his body taking him quickly. He wanted me to tell you, he hopes you have found peace within your adventure. I'll see you soon. Good-bye." /i

Marissa just sits there and staring at the blank screen. Her father is dead. Just like that. Just like her mother. A few minutes later her com beeps bringing her to the present. A bit choked, she answers, "Y-yes?"

"Colonel, Major Higgins said I should come see you today seeing how he will be heading out on the next transport. Do you have time now?"

"Uh, yes, Major Casio. You best hurry. We have a lot to discuss in a short amount of time."

"Rodger. On my way."

Marissa taps into Optimus' private line, "Sir, I have bad personal news."

"Are you alright, Marissa?" Seeing how it was personal news, he chooses to use her Christian name not her Military title.

It takes her a second to gain a tight hold of her emotions, with his very tender regal tone to her personal name. The last thing she wants is for Optimus to witness what Magnus had last night. "My father suddenly fell ill and died last night. I have to go close out his estate. I'm not sure how long I will be gone. And you know about Higgins, unfortunately that leaves you with Major Casio. I'm going to try bringing him up to speed as much as possible now. I'm really sorry, Optimus…" She is beginning to fail.

"Shh, it's alright. We can handle this. Go, see to your duties."

He just had to say it that way. Reminding her that family is to come first above all other duties. A family she will never have. A family that is gone. No sisters, not aunts, no grandmother. Biting her lip, she stifles the ebbing sob. "Yes, Sir." She sends back weakly and closes the line quickly.

She has just enough time to get her tear swiped and data pads organized before the new SIC walks into her office. Luckily he is a fast learner and he already knew a bunch of the systems having helped Higgins while she had been recuperating. His smile is even warm and encouraging.

"I appreciate you giving me the run down, Sir. Certainly a lot easier than last time when Higgins and I had to jump in and pray we finished your tasks right."

Marissa finds the ability to chuckle at that. Yes, Casio and Higgins had done a good job with only minor stuff to clean up. "Yes, I can agree with that. I have the utmost confidence in leaving the division with you. But if you need me, please don't hesitate to call me. Earth isn't THAT far away."

Her new SIC chuckles back, "Yes, Sir. I guess you better go pack."

Well that brought a damper on the meeting but he is right. She hands him a data pad and catches her father's picture on the desk. With a heavy sigh, turns it face down. Respectfully, Casio says nothing. With a final nod to him, she exits her office.

Marissa returns to her quarters figuring her husband to be out. She couldn't have been more wrong. There he is sitting on the couch finishing up with a data pad. That isn't her only surprise. Beside him are two sets of luggage. Hers are the battered and worn green cases with her carryon backpack, his are the brand new royal blue ones. Closing the pad, he lifts his optics hidden behind the wire frames completing his disguise as her human husband. She wants to refute him going with her, but the firm and determined domineer answers before she dares ask. Obviously, Optimus had broken the news to Ultra Magnus before her return home.

Her head sinks to look at her battered boots. He says nothing. Instead, rises, tucks the pad into his carryon, and slings them both over his proud shoulders. Then hefts both luggage cases. Leaving no room for her to argue any further, opens the front door and calls the lights off. Marissa follows him out the door, letting it lock behind them.

In the shuttle, without a word, Magnus stows the gear and they take their seats. As soon as her safety straps are buckled, he tenderly takes her hand in his. She squeezes back in acceptance of his silent support. He kisses the top of her head in support of her not arguing with him.

~~~00~~~

It is a very long flight back to Earth. Magnus, lifts the armrest between them, curls his arm around his mate's shoulders and pulls her to his care. The tears are silent and hot pulling her into a restless sleep. He did not. It is going to be a very strange new experience of him. On Earth as a human.

His bondhood with Leah had been chaotic and bizarre. Supporting each other through physical changes and physical battlefields.

This bondhood with Marissa is a different challenge. The battlefields were emotional and mental. It is very hard to say which is more difficult.

One thing he could agree on, he was grateful for both.

~~~00~~

Finally Marissa pulls the rental car up the gravel driveway and stops before the very old stone mansion. "Whoa." Magnus gapes.

Marissa's voice is a bit more hitched, "Yep, this is the house I grew up in." Slowly she climbs out of the car. She pops the trunk and pulls the gear out. Magnus finally breaks his gaze to help her. They make their way up to the front door. Punching in the code on the hidden keypad, the lock is heard releasing.

Pushing on the door handle, they walk inside. Ultra Magnus takes in the sight before him. The front entry is marble floored with mahogany curve staircases leading to the right and left wings of the house. A landing/balcony connecting them at the top. Straight forward under the balcony, past a large open room, he can see out the massive glass wall and doors leading to a vast lawn and pool. This front entry easily could hold Rodimus, Optimus and himself in their Cybertronian forms together. The stained glass domed ceiling illuminates the room with a cheery greeting even though the huge clean building is deathly silent.

"Mother came from wealth. This was her family home. They took my father in with open arms. It had been hoped they would have a huge family and continue the family line."

He knew Marissa was an only child due to a difficult birth. And ouch, the pain of their own plight is just not giving her a rest. She turns away from his sympathetic gaze. Leading the way up the East Wing staircase she mutters, "Let me show you to my room."

Silent again, he shuts and locks the front door, then follows her. They passed several closed doors down a thickly carpeted hallway. Marissa seems to hesitate before a door on the right, before opening the one on the left.

The room is large, with its own bedroom, sitting/play area and bathroom. What catches his attention is the large window seat nestled inside a bay window. A couple fluffy pillows and a teddy bear. The bear is wearing an astronaut's suit with a tiny set of Earth Marine Corps wings on his left breast.

Looking around the rest of the room, he sees it is decorated in all off her accomplishments from early child hood to her Marine Corps graduation. Her father was quite proud of her and in just about every picture beside his blushing, yet proud daughter.

He should have these images of himself and Hope. But no, he was too afraid. He lived in constant fear for his daughter because of his duty to the Autobots. Constantly afraid of her being captured and used as a pawn knowing he would cave to their demands instantly. And now, he could kick himself. His fear kept him from these joyous images before him.

Through her own grief, Marissa can see her husband's agony scaling across his face. "Magnus, you will not deny her any longer, will you?" Slowly he turns to his mate while she slips her arms around his waist, "I saw you bring her to Firelock. I saw you kiss her in blessing to their bonding. I've seen you supporting him. I saw your delight at her incubation announcement. And she knows you are proud of her, she never argued that. And she never ever doubted your love. You know that, right?"

He nods, curling his own arms around her in return. "You are too good me, Marissa."

"And you are wonderful to me," she accepts his support of coming on this trip to Earth.

The tender moment is shattered by a growl. His stomach growling. Marissa giggles. He moans. Stepping back, she tugs his hand, "We have the whole place to ourselves as long as we promise to keep it clean. I told Andrews to give the help bereavement leave while we were here." With that, she pulls his glasses off and sets them on the table beside the door. "So, we can be us and no hiding."

~~00~~

After a dinner of prepared lasagna (a specialty favorite of Marissa's) the couple are exhausted. Magnus takes his shower first while Marissa places a call to the lawyer confirming their appointment in the morning.

Fluffing her hair dry after her shower, she can't help but giggle. There is her extremely tall husband trying to get comfortable in her full size canopy bed. His bare feet stick out from underneath the pink and blue comforter. Swiftly he pulls them back under, but his knees are bent. There would be no room for her tonight.

"Come on Magnus, this isn't going to work. You're just too tall."

"Marissa, it's fine. Just-"

"I'm not sharing that tiny bed with your long legs. Come on." With that, she leads him across the hall to the only California King bed in the house. Her father's room. I takes a lot for her to steel her nerves and enter. Feeling her husband's warm pajama clad body behind her, she presses further into the room.

He is no fool, he can see the adornments: this is her father's private chambers, "Marissa…?"

Ignoring the request, she leads the way to the bedroom. Pulling back the blankets, she lays down, facing the center. Slipping under himself, he pulls her close. "Just promise you won't let go of me tonight."

"I promise," he whispers and tucks her head under his chin against his warm chest.

~~00~~

The beeping is insistent and annoying, but it is doing it's job. Reaching out, Marissa makes her watch stop it's horrid noise. As she begin to push the sheet aside, a hand on her lower back, tries to cup her hip and make her stay. Gently, she pushes it off and continues to move.

He does not reply to the brush off. Instead, he just watches through one blurry eye. Marissa stands up and changes into her typical morning routine clothes: shorts, tank top, jogging shoes. Yanking her hair back into a fierce ponytail, he knows this routine.

No matter the planet or time zone, the Colonel will set her watch to an early rise. It is her way of swiftly acclimating her body to the new zone. Without a word to him, as to her morning ritual (when brooding) leaves the room. Swiftly he follows into his own attire. He is not going to let her got through this alone. No matter how strong she is trying to be for him, the lawyer, the company and the foundation he is bound and determined to be by her side. She will not walk this road alone. Nor will she make this morning run without him.

Sprinting down the stairs, he joins her in the kitchen for a silent glass of orange juice and toast. Setting her empty glass down, he reaches out and takes her hand in silently asking her to lead. She tugs his hand and lifts her pleading eyes to him, to just…. Let her be her. He squeezes, but doesn't let go.

Letting God's dawning beauty grace them, steps out the kitchen door and out into the garden. Magnus can see the path and lets her hand go. The morning birds and soft rustling of the trees bring background music to Marissa's morning routine and prayers. He knows this is how she begins her day. Asking her God to give her the strength in mind and body to face what challenges come her way. Feeling his Holy presence come over and around her body and soul reminding her that she is a gift of His Creation.

The serenity is becoming overwhelming as she goes down the paths of her childhood and around the corners of memories. Where she learned to ride her first pony. A vague memory of her mother pulling her out of that pond. Riding her bike into the prized rosebushes and spending the rest of the afternoon pulling the thorns out and getting hydrogen peroxide in the puncture wounds. Roller skating around the pool and getting grounded for it.

Magnus glances over to his mate. Her face is wet yet her brow is dry. And there he sees it, tears. With each new landmark, a new tear rolls down her face. At one point, she just closes her eyes and continues to run with not even a pant. Falling back from her side, he lets her run; lead purely by her memory of the terrain. Yes, he can do the same for Fortress Maximus in his own morning exercises.

Three laps she makes. Each lap has to be two miles. Finally she makes the deviation back to the kitchen door. Before they go in, she stops right before him unashamed of her dried tears. Reaching up, she pulls him into a passionate kiss. He holds her close letting her dominate while trying to soothe back with slow warmth. Eventually, she gives in and lets him cool down the kiss by taking over.

Breaking the lips, she buries her face into the sweat mark in the heart of his chest. His heart has a calm warm beat. Tender and soothing as well. A second alarm goes off on her watch. This time, she does groan and pull back.

She takes his hand and leads him through the kitchen to a set of heavy oak carved doors with glass etched in a stellar design. Magnus can't help but huff an amused smirk. Marissa looks up and joins him.

"Daddy always said to reach for the stars." They both smiled broadly to what that dream has brought them both. She grips his hand tightly, "Daddy would have loved you. I'm… sorry I never…."

Magnus tenderly graces her face with both of his palms, "Shhhh, my Sweetspark, shhhh." He didn't want her crying or falling into the guilt trap so soon after a cleansing meditation. "What have you to show me?"

She pulls back, grateful for his distraction. "This is Daddy's library. While I'm attending to business, I want you to feel free to enjoy it. He was a military history buff, so you'll find vast amounts of information on tactics, strategies, history, equipment," she pushes open the door.

His jaw drops open. "Oh Primus, Orion would love this place!" Marissa has to chuckle to seeing the glint in the blue optical-eyes. And then he strides in glancing over the vast collection. The room is easily two stories with two rolling step ladders attached to the shelves. The vast collection is split by the huge north facing picture window illuminating the room. Marissa can easily see she has just lost her husband to the library of books. Smiling, she backs out to take her shower and prepared breakfast.

~~0~~

"Magnus?" It takes her calling his name three times before his nose lifts from the book in his hands where he sits on the rolling ladder.

"Hum?" He is trying to come back to the present but was finding it hard. "Did you know Alexander the Great-"

"Needed to eat breakfast too?" She teases.

Chuckling, he brings the book down the ladder with him and comes to the table in the middle of the room. There before him is a large breakfast. His eyes gape.

"Sorry, I was starving. Normally Daddy wouldn't allow anything but tea in this room, but…"

Magnus sits and reaches over to take her hand. Saying one of the Earth graces in Cybertronian, he felt the need to reverence the room and the meal on this day. Marissa adds her Amen in his native tongue.

He notices she has changed into conservative attire. Business like, but not military clothing. "Going undercover today?" He asks carefully.

Marissa pays no heed to this careful tone, choosing to reply in a mater-of-fact one. "I'm meeting the attorney at the mortuary this morning." His fork clatters down stating everything. She doesn't look but does answer his shock, "I don't expect you to come. It's going to be boring and tedious and-" His hand clamps over her wrist disciplining her.

"Marissa, no. It is my duty as your mate -your husband- to be by your side in your time of need. I will not let you walk through this alone. Do you understand? I have buried far, far many more friends I nearly called family, the least I can do is bury your father with you."

Marissa stills. What can she say? Her rebuttal has been like a slap to his honor-duty. So she just nods. They continued their breakfast in silence.

~~0~~

He helps her take the dishes to the kitchen and then looks at the time. Seeing the keys next to her purse, he picks them up, "You aren't escaping without me." With that he dashes up the stairs to shower and change. Marissa slaps her hand down on the counter in frustration of him out foxing her.

When he comes back downstairs, he does give her the keys seeing how he doesn't know where they are going.

~~00~~

Magnus has to admit, Marissa was correct. The funeral arrangement have been tedious and expensive. He had no idea that a wooden casket with brass handles and satin lining could really cost nearly three grand. And then what was this about opening and closing cost to the grave? Seriously, you had to pay for the chairs at the sight? Embalming costs how much?! And a charge to dress the body! This is stupid!

His head is about to reel with horror. He says a silent prayer of gratitude he didn't have to go through this with Leah's funeral. His chest lurches. "Primus," he gasps out loud. Marissa turns to him is fear. Seeing her worry, he shakes his head, "Later."

The charges go on and when all was said and done, near twenty thousand dollars is spend to put the great engineering, master of the Earth Marine Corp to rest. Luckily there is no fee for the plot that was owned by Marissa's maternal family.

Politely, Marissa stands and shakes hands with the arranger and the attorney. Slipping her hand into Magnus's she turns to the attorney, "Can I meet with you tomorrow about the estate? I think this is a bit much for me compounded by the jet lag."

"Yes, of course Colonel Fairborn, -errm?" He is confused what to call her having been quiet surprised to see his client's heir secretly married.

Marissa smiles, "Marissa is fine." She didn't leave any room to answer weather she took her husband's sir name or not. Back on Cybertron, she just kept the Fairborne name, seeing how nearly everyone called the retired general Magnus off duty.

The attorney smiles warmly, "Very well, Marissa. Seeing how you are married, there is a stipulation for future heirs we need to discuss."

Marissa blanches, "No need to bother." The attorney's face falls seeing how pale Marissa went.

Magnus releases her hand to pull it around her and against himself, "Marissa, there's plenty of time. Don't give up-"

Marissa closes off his side of the conversation by pulling up stiff, "I have something I want to show you, Marcus." With that slam, Magnus sighs heavily.

Respectful to the marital tension, the attorney carefully replies, "I'll have the documents ready by nine A.M. Will that be too early?" Marissa shakes her head. The tension is getting to her as well in the form of a headache. She pulls away from her husband and out the door.

Once again the walk is silent. The cemetery is very old and quite large. But where they are headed is not too far from the main building. As soon as they hit the thick grass, Marissa reaches back and yanks of her heeled pumps seeing how the heels sank with the first step. Continuing on barefoot through the hollowed ground, Marissa can see her target in sight.

It has been such a long time since she had been back home let alone here. But now, it is time to say her respects and place her father at rest with her mother. There before her is the sacred ground owned by her mother's family. It went all the way back to the Civil War. A huge monolith in the middle bore her foremother's name: Christoline. The first generation is listed on the monolith. From there it is spanned out. WWI, WWII, Korea, Vietnam, Desserts Strom & Shield patrons all are buried among the wrought iron fence. Well, after today, no more would be buried there. For she had already determined, she would die like her grandmother. With nothing to bury. Only a memory.

She pushes open the gate. Towards the front, one of the last open spaces, is one marker she knows far too well. **Josephine Marissa Christoline Fairborne** and under it is already her father's name just waiting for a date. As Marissa kneels down before it, she feels her beloved's hands fall to her shoulder. Marissa softly speaks to her mother until a soft moan escapes the male behind her.

He pulls away and falls to his own knees beside her. His hand ever so reverently touches the stone bearing a military symbol of the US Army beside Josephine's. "Oh Leah…." It hits Marissa right then, looking to the newer headstone that bore no casket underneath.

**Colonel Leah Gretchen Hildegard Fairborne**

**Beloved mother, grandmother and soldier.**

**Who reached for the stars and touched them.**

Engraved below it is a picture of an Army Wrecker. Magnus' fingers trail the design. Marissa feels the need to support him this time, "She always loved those Wreckers. I never understood why. It didn't have wings."

Magnus doesn't even respond. He just keeps tracing and image that his beloved had chosen to conceal her self in. A form he used to hold in his arms at night. The first woman he ever gave his life to. The mother of his Hope.

"I miss you," he whispers.

Marissa is not jealous at all. If anything, she is grieving with him. Unabashed, he tell Leah that their daughter is strong a safe. That she is carrying on the legacy and honor of her family.

Marissa pulls back and gives him his space. Slowly walking back to the concrete 'road' she knows she can't give up. She can't let Magnus down. She has to have faith. She has to… try. _It's only been a few months. There are many who have waited years and succeeded. He is not giving up on me. I shall no give up on his dream either._

His shadow falls over her. Turning her smiling face up to his, she looks to see what he needs. His smile is for her alone. Peace had broken over him. He has found a way to let Leah go.

Stroking her cheek softly, Marissa smiles up to him and strokes his back. They were going to be fine.

a/n yes there will be one more. Nothing has been written yet, so be patient.


	22. Finale

22 Prime Blood~ Magnitude~ Finale

**a/n No this may not be the ending you expected, but I promise you, I did not kill anyone off. I left this ... this way... who know what will come out of my brain next.**

Ultra Magnus had to agree, the meeting with the lawyer was tedious and boring. He would much rather be back in Shockwave's torture chamber with those petro mice running around inside his armor. How Marissa stayed sane, boggles his mind.

And yet, she was clearly on top of the documents…. So it seemed.

At breakfast the next morning, Marissa brought out a pair of handcuffs. He knew she wasn't ready to return to their fertility experiment, so she had to have something sinister in mind. "Marissa…"

"You have two choices, stay here by yourself, or I help you." She waggles the cuffs. "Your huffing and groaning was driving me insane yesterday. I felt like I was babysitting again. Please, I beg of you, stay here and enjoy my father's books. Alright?" He frowns, "Please?"

"Am I really driving you nuts?"

"And bolts."

He frowns deeper to the 'Bot joke. She scrunches up her face seeing how he didn't like that one. He takes the cuffs, "I'll be good. I did see a few books that look interesting."

She smiles and sighs in relief. "I want you to take your time. If there are any books you want, please, find a box and pull them. I'll have them shipped home."

To that his eyes go wide, "Marissa this is your-"

Her marked hand grips his, "No, it's not Magnus. You are. Hope is. Her sparkling is. This hasn't been my home since the first time I left you on furlough and was more home sick for you than this place."

The warrior's shoulders sag. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Not going to promise that."

"Marissa…," the warning drawl of her name is the same one she uses on her own unruly crew.

Rising, she leans down and kisses his cheek, "I bound myself to you, that should say it all."

He's not sure if that was an insult or a compliment.

She pulls away and heads towards the door, "Marissa, I'll go anywhere with you. I'll do anything for you."

"I know, Magnus, I know."

And with that, she leaves.

He never thought she would come home. Back. It was well after dark before she returned. Together they curled on the large leather couch after hot soup and tea snuggled before the fireplace under an antique quilt. Magnus strokes her arm tenderly soothing the female warriors arms.

He ponders the mysteries of a female body. How can they be so lithe and strong yet soft and formidable at the same time? Marissa is no different. Yes, she has been cleared for active duty. He was a bit worried when he saw how hard she pushed it in the gym to regain the muscle tone and required strength to qualify for activity duty again. She was bound and determine to get back into that fighter and lead her troops. They never spoke of it, but he was kind of hoping she would retire with him. Yet on the other hand… so proud of her for not.

Here she lays between his own strong thighs against his proud chest, just curled up with him. Holding his hand, she strums and examines the mark on his hand. Leah's and his mark. Turning his hand over, she sees the tattoo of Leah's Cybertronian name right in the most sensitive spot of the ring finger: Right where the finger joins to the hand. The opposite side of the band..

"Optimus has Elita's name here too, doesn't he."

"Mm-hum." He watches Marissa soothe it. "I got the idea from him."

Tipping her head up he gives her the other hand. There, she sees Hope's name.

"You kept this hidden from me all these years?"

"It was not easy. Most certainly not after you learned Cybertronian."

They drift back into silence. Marissa turns his hand back over and looks to the new mark added to Leah's band. It's a white band with chocolate swirls. She smiles. The mark is still fresh. Obviously done today. "How…"

"Your butler came by today to get some information about the reception tomorrow. I asked, he seemed more that pleased to oblige me." The older warrior shrugs with a sign of his younger spryer days.

Rolling over, Marissa folds her arms across his chest and rest her chin, "Mags, you are too funny. What made you think of this?"

He blushes.

"Magnus…," her interrogation tone again.

He weaves his fingers through her loose trusses and lets out a deep breath, "I had dreams of a snow white Seeker with chocolate curls along her fuselage. When she would proto-form, they were long tendrils of temptation entangling my servos and spark."

Now it's Marissa's turn to flush. With a gripping nudge to the base of her scalp, she crawls further up his chest where he can kiss her, and does. Slowly, rolling his lips to pull and suck on her lips before pulling back, "And then I would take her… on the battlefield." He pulls out a moan from her in the next kiss with the thoughts of him ravaging her in the mist of smoke and missiles. He smiles and pulls on her lips again. "And then I would swoop her up and take her back to my private shuttle and ravage her again and again until…." he breaks a kiss off sharply to her whine. "That damned alarm will waken me and tear me away from my angel." Stroking her face he pouts, "And from my hand."

She leans in, "Never again."

He smiles and nods giving her a sweet peck. "I know. But I just wanted everyone to know… my heart is bound to an angel as sweet as fudge."

Marissa laughs and bows her face into his throat. "You're the sweet one."

Massaging her head again he murmurs, "Only because of you." She hums into his soothing touch.

"Magnus, what was the reaction in the tattoo parlor?"

His chest rumbles in delight again, "Ah well, keep in mind, I have been in some pretty seedy places bringing my Wreckers back home. They do have a tendency to wander sometimes. And you should see Whirl. He's all tatted up. In places," he shivers. Marissa giggles, which makes him giggle too. "Anyway, this place is quite clean and well prepared. They actually like my idea." His brows jut in a slightly cocky way.

Marissa lifts her head to gaze at his expression. One she hasn't seen in quite awhile. Smug. Excited, she props herself up, "And?"

He lets his hand trail from her nape down the solid spine, "Well I told them that I have this incredible mate for she is far more than a wife and I don't want there to be ANY question as to my devotion to her. Due to my occupation, a metallic band would not be appropriate, but her call sign would be."

Marissa raises her own brow, "But my call sign is Xenia?"

He chuckles, "Not any longer. It's Sweetspark, beloved." She sniggers to the thought of that. They both laugh thinking of it going out across the channels during a firefight. The Decepticons would stall and fritz their little processors.

Magnus snuggles her close, "Is there anything I can do for you tomorrow?"

Nuzzling down, she just lets his hands soothe and comfort her. "There's not really anything you can do. Just… if I give you the retreat sign, I'm going to bail."

"Alright. Do you want me to come with you?" She just nods. "Alright. Now rest."

The day is beginning to take it's toll on her. Resting on her husband's chest on the couch where she used to snuggle with her father an eon ago… too much comfort. Too much peace. Her body and brain have no choice but to shut down… and just breathe.

For Ultra Magnus, just what he needs as well. To know Marissa is safe and protected. Not just in body but in spirit as well.

~~00~~

Sure enough, the funeral is solemn and reverent. A lot of dignitaries. A lot of business associates. Politicians, military advisors, dignitaries. Very few who knew "Little Marri." To this, Magnus is respectfully silent even though she kicks him as if to be quiet. To that he does have to hide his mirthful grin.

He is not surprised that Marissa went in uniform. She needed to be seen as the officer she is, not the heir to the Fairborn Estate. For herself. Everything she has fought to hard to be. Everything her father built.

Magnus wore a dark suit with nothing but an EMC General's gold pin on his lapel. The sign of a retire officer. A man not to be messed with. A husband proud to stand beside his wife as they bury the man who made it possible for Marissa to fly across the stars into his arms.

Back at the estate, the reception is just as formal as the service. Marissa mingles and nods. Magnus does not hover, but stays within eye range. He notices a couple times she rubs her leg. He grimaces and shoots her warning looks. But she shakes them aside.

The hours drag on, until he sees her rubbing her temple. No, it's not the retreat sign, but he is calling it a day for her. Coming beside her, wraps his arm possessively around her waist, "Excuse us, I need to talk to my m-wife." He steers her towards the stairs.

She whispers, "Magnus, please… I'm not-"

"Colonel, listen to me. You need to retreat," he is just as soft leading her towards the main entry and staircase.

"I do not."

Scooping her up into his arms, sprints up the stairs two at a time. Only a few people took notice. For he had been quiet and swift. Ever the expert of sneak attacks and slicker retreats. Once the door is closed, he sits on the bed holding her firmly to his lap.

He expected her to argue, but she curls into him and sobs. Finally the dam is breaking. She beats her fists against his chest and wails. Too much. This past year has been hell on her emotions. Bonding, unable to procreate, and now this great loss.

And he has been here at her side the whole time. "I've got you, my spark. I've got you."

It takes awhile, but then her body subsumes to the weight of the day. She falls limp in his arms. Laying her down, he carefully removes her jacket and shoes then covers her with the library quilt. Wiping the tears from her exhausted face, he kisses her temple.

Yes, these are things he never did with Leah. Yes, these are things he never ever thought he would ever be doing. But they are things he will never regret… and for the first time in a long time… happy. Even if it's on a day of watching his mate's spark-heart break. He would not want her walking this alone, grateful to Primus for allowing him to be Marissa's mate.

Now to decide if he should just lay beside her and be here when she awakens or go down and tell them all that she is done for the day.

Seeing her down, he knows she will be out for quite awhile. He straightens his suit and pulls up his dignitary back. With the ease and grace he used to bear as Guardian of the Matrix, he performs his current duties as Guardian of Marissa.

His hand rests on the banister as he strides down the main staircase as if he was lord of the manor. All heads turn to him. A few steps from the bottom, he uses his soft authority tone, "Colonel Fairborne has retired for the evening. You are welcome to stay a little bit longer, but the staff needs time to rest and grieve as well."

He nods to the head butler, who graciously tips his head back. One white shirted server sniffs fighting back her trembling chin.

A couple of the guests set their glasses and plates down, preparing to go. Marissa's lawyer meets Magnus as he reaches the main floor. "How is she?"

"Asleep."

"Good."

~~00~~ Marissa comes to the head of the stairs. It's dark now, and the building is quiet. No, wait. The sound of laughter softly ripples up the stairwell punctuated by her husband's rumbling one. Pulling the quilt little tighter around herself, she glides down the stairs into the kitchen.

Blinking in the bright light, there she sees her beloved. White shirt sleeves rolled up, jacket tossed over the back of his chair, stocking feet kicked up on another chair, sipping a beer. He looks so comfortable and content. Her heart swells in delight. He's meeting the other half of her life she never thought he would see. And he is happy.

Around the kitchen are the key staff people she has known for a long time. Only about six, but as close to family as she had while growing up. The smiles envelope her.

Turing to their change of attention, Magnus drops his feet and starts to get up. But she pushes his shoulder to remain and strides around to hug the head gardener, butler and house keeper. They hand her a beer. Looking at it, she smiles and sets it aside.

"Not this night," she tugs the butler and they return with the good stiff stuff.

She pours the drinks and passes them around. Pouring herself a drink and looks to her mate. She tips it towards him like a toast. He clinks his glass to hers and then…. She sets the glass down staring at the contents, pondering. His brow arches. Just a week ago she had drank herself into a stupor of sorrow with near the same stuff. What would cause her to change her mind now?

Lifting her chin she smiles, "I still have a mission to accomplish, sir."

His whole face melts. Setting his drink down, pulls her into his lap, "Oh Marissa…."

With that, he does not hide his love for her. These people are practically family, it will do no harm for them to see Marissa is worshiped and loved. Marissa can never resist him when he kisses her like this.

"Woooo-HOOOO!" and the glasses are clinked as if in a wedding.

Marissa buries her face into his throat while he chuckles most arrogantly in his success of making her flush.

"Oh Marri, where ever did you find this piece of manly flesh? M-mm, has he got a brother?" The assistant house keeper clicks her tongue.

Which of course only makes Marissa and Magnus laugh heartily. She mumbles against his chest, "No, he's one of a kind. They broke the mold when they made him."

That makes his breath hitch, and she mumbles her apology. The Andrew, the butler, cuts in, "So, Mistress Marri, shall we be expecting you and your beloved to returning home? Shall I prepare the master for you?"

Magnus makes her pull back and look at him. "I told you, what ever you want. I will go anywhere for you."

"Can you really leave your daughter?" She replies in his native tongue.

But in hers, he responds, "Yes. She doesn't need me anymore. You do."

From there, Andrews can see the marital tension, "I'm sorry, Marri."

Marissa, still in her husband's protection turns, "Don't be. It will be alright. Don't worry. Your jobs are safe, please, please… I will not abandon you, okay?"

They all nod. Some confidently, some not so. Marissa reaches over and grabs another piece of raspberry cream fudge and raises it in toast, "Come on, you guys all know Daddy would have a fit if we had a boo-hoo session at his wake. Now, I want to hear all the sordid details you all thought I was too young to know before."

Magnus laughs, bringing the others around. Marissa grabs a handful of goodies and ushers them, "Come on, we're headed to the library!"

"But it's forbidden to eat in there."

"My house, my rules!" She recants back. They swiftly follow bringing the treats and heavy alcohol.

~~~ On and on they talked until dawn arrives. Luckily, they have no plans today, and so she and Magnus slept late. In the afternoon she takes him for a walk around the grounds and a trip through her childhood. To her delight, most of the staff joined them for pieces of the walk, brunch and then a BBQ dinner on the patio.

Her heart soars. Magnus soars with his mate. They are by each other's side for most of the day. Only a few times did she step away to deal with a matter of the estate and the occasional phone call. He knows he can get used to this life. Not the elegance reminding him too much of the Elite. No, it's the comfort of having Marissa all to himself. No war. No fighters. No bureaucracy. Nothing but them.

But he also knows, this isn't her. This is her past. This is her father's life. Listening to her talk about her life as a fighter pilot to the others as her face lights up. Listening to her talk about her pride in her troops…. Yes, she changed it so it sounded like she was fighting some tyrannical third world organization (not some alien race) but its all there. Her joy. Her pride. Her leadership. Her ….

This is Marissa Fairborne. This is the woman who came into his life. He knows, she will be returning to Cybertron to defend his home. A bittersweet truth. Leaving hers to defend his while he can not protect her like he used to so that he can hold her at night. He can't decide if he should be elated or upset. A conundrum to contemplate with Prime.

Marissa leans into him as he sips his beer beside Andrews learning how to BBQ. "I have one final meeting with the lawyer tomorrow and then we can return home. The transport is expecting us."

"Marissa-"

"Don't argue with me Magnus, please don't."

Curling an arm around her, he just buries his face into her chocolate trusses. "I was just saying, if you want more time here on Earth, do. The war-"

"Needs us. Both of us."

She pulls back and looks up to him, "I want your home to be as peaceful as mine. Now, no more talk of this tonight. Understood?"

Silently he just nods biting hard on his tongue.

After their morning run, Marissa takes off for her final meeting with the lawyer. Magnus checks over the library one last time for any last books he wants. Wandering the halls of the huge house, he recalls his time as General at Fortress Maximus. How often had he walked those halls in his private sentry duty? How many times had he walked Iacon's Tower making sure the place was secured for Prime and the rest of his charges? Now, he only has one charge. Being in flesh form does not bother him this time. Only… will he be able to hold it indefinitely?

Seeing the pool, he decides to burn off his extra thoughts with long drawn laps. Most certainly this is different than his old times of swimming with Seaspray. Still invigorating. Taxing. Elating.

Pulling himself from the pool, roughly rubs himself down and reclines onto the lounge beneath a huge stone angel. He smiles remembering his dreams of his Seeker Angel….

"Hello sleepy head."

The ex-general cracks his eyes to the sultry sound. There is his beautiful spark mate leaning over him smiling. "Good swim?"

"Mm.."

She strokes his cheek and kisses him warmly. "Mm, you taste so good after a nap."

That piques the brows.

She leaves his side to go to the base of the angel. "Daddy had this brought in. Her face looks so similar to Mom. He didn't want me to think she was really gone. He wanted me to know she was always looking after me. As a little girl I always planned to be married right here under the wings of this statue."

"I'm sorry."

She turns to his apology and she shakes her head, "I'm not. I wanted to be married here for him. So he would know I had not forgotten her. But you know what?" Coming back to his side, she beams, "I thought I felt her presence when I was assigned the duty of Colonel to the EMC send far away from home. Funny?"

He says nothing, but lets her keep going.

"Magnus, I love you very much. I feel I have been given their blessing. I've signed the house over to the Bethesda Naval Hospital."

"Marissa! It's-"

Fingertips to his lips lets her continue, "My decision. That's what I was doing today. I was with Andrew making final arrangements. The staff will stay with the house, that he will make sure of that. This home will become a place of comfort. Families with loved ones stuck in the medical ward at Bethesda will be welcome to stay here free of charge. Children can come swimming and play with the ducks. Counselors will be here to help the wives. This is what I need."

His love for Marissa just rose infinitely. She beams in his awe.

Laying across his body with splayed hips she nuzzles into his naked chest, "For if it wasn't for a certain lover, …yes you know that's what we were before we joined…" his chest rumbles, "If it wasn't for your voice calling to me, begging me to come back to you, whispering your love to me, I would have slipped off to join my mother."

She rolls her head to face his stunned optical-eyes, "Yes, I heard you. Logic tried to tell me it was all a dream, but my spark refused to believe so. And then, I saw it in your optics. I knew. I knew even if we could never be one, I was yours. I could never leave you. I could never give up on a chance. For you never gave up on me either."

Sliding up further, she kisses him passionately, "Magnus, marry our bodies here."

"Here?" he nearly squeaks.

Her hips grind against his, "Here. Andrew has taken them all away to break the news and celebrate. We have the place one last time to ourselves. So now. Fulfill my dream. Make love to me here."

The way her fingers weave into his scalp, this is not a merging and joining of procreation. No, this is a love making she needs. "Of course…"

Slowly the fabric is shed. Under the defused sunlight of the awning, Magnus touches and kisses every scar, every dimple and every freckle of his mate. To see her in her natural form beneath the natural light of her world, pure blessed beauty.

Marissa knows this is not his natural body. No, this is the reflection of his soul. His strong masculine soul curling and melting in her touch. Her palms grip and hold the solid thighs of steady steadfastness. Down to his feet of firmly planted devotion. His hips that sway into her grace. The chest of laughter and beating warm. That strong neck of pride and yes… haughtiness for his mate. The jaw of awe and firm resolve to defend her with a sharp but soothing tongue. A nose who buries itself in her trusses needing to soak up every scent of her. The thatch of his regal crest. And of course those windows to the soul. So soft and bright, but turning dark in his need to fulfill her deepest desires. Curling a hand around his seat, she guides him home.

His neck arches back, not ready to do so… but engulfed by her heat. He lets out a deep growl, still she doesn't let him retreat. (not that he really would). Bending back to gaze at her. He sees her own back arch up to meet him. The heady look in her own eyes is not just physical. No, he sees her desire and completion. She is his alone. Alone…alone, she is his.

Whispering her name in his native tongue, he gives her one final title she will never be able to retire from: **My One.**

Tears streak down her face in the reverent sacred tone.

No one remembers anything after that. Sure the bodies released, they had too. The built up charge is too much. The souls just lash out and ensnare that crest riding the euphoria.

Curled up, connected in body and soul, the more-than-lovers, bask in their after glow. Finger tips trail down sun warmed skin. Drops of sweat bead and are tasted and trailed through. After glow touches, soon turn into a more passionate joining.

This time, voices cry leaving throats raw and chest heaving. Eyes dancing in delight and mirth. Exhausted, they collapse. Marissa covers his body with hers like a shield. He manages to toss a towel over her more sensitive aft-skin.

He rumbles in tired delight, "Going to be a long flight with a sunburned aft."

"Mm, whatever… just don't make me move."

Wrapping both arms across her back he nuzzles, "He's sir." The only response is a tired smile. Too spent and too enraptured to expel any more energy.

~~00~~

Returning home, Ultra Magnus is drawn into the Andorian trade agreements. Likewise, Marissa is drawn away to fight off pirates who are targeting one of their outposts. Giggling, he took her once more in the very same closet Firelock was messing with Hope in upon her arrival. She can't help but laugh.

"Well, maybe the punk had a good idea."

Marissa easily gives into him. Backing out of the closet, they try to look all innocent, but Optimus cocks a brow at his military advisor turned abasidor. Ultra Magnus shakes a finger at him, "Oh don't give me that look. Not unless you really want me to reveal why you couldn't be at a few key trade negotiations?"

Optimus flushes, "I have no idea what you are talking about!" Kup cracks up. "Oh shut up and get out of here!"

Ultra Magnus gives Marissa one last deep kiss and then one to her forehead, "Come home to me."

"I'll never leave." She touches his heart.

~~~ The months are hard. Neither one sees each other. Ships passing in the night. Literally at times.

Until… Marissa is finally home and looking over her calendar. She's trying to do fuel calculations. And then…. She begins adding it up.

The Colonel whacks the com in her room. /Casino, I need you to take my shift./

/Certainly, sir. Is everything alright?/

She can't hide her glee, /I'll tell you after I see the medic for confirmation./

He chuckles too, /Very well, sir. You have my blessing./

She knows she is going to like this new …. Colonel.

Closing the line, Marissa pings the command deck. /Magnus, can you meet me in the human med bay?/

/Uh, of course…/

/Good./ And she closes the line.

Nearly flying down to the med bay, she makes her request. The nurse smiles and takes her blood sample.

By the time Magnus arrives, he sees Marissa with the cotton still pressed to her arm. The doctor comes back over and hands her the results. "So, shall we have a look?"

Magnus silently reaches out and takes her mate's hand as the nurse prepares the ultra scan. And there, like a blip on a spark reading… or a shooting star in the sky… his gift of life to his mate.

Tears track down his face. Marissa kisses the back of his hand, "We did it."

Numbly he nods.

"Tell her. Go tell your daughter she will be a big sister."

A sloppy wet kiss later, Magnus pings his daughter in her quarters resting beside her own tiny sparkling. /Hope, you will not be alone anymore./

She chuckles and there needn't be anything else to say, /Daddy, I never was. You were./

For the first time in a long time, he could swear he felt their bond again, for a second. He sighs resting his head against the wall, /When did you get so smart?/

She beams again, /I always was. Take after my sire./

/I love you, Hope./

/I never doubted that and I never will./

The sound of a rooting sparkling comes through their com. /Go see to your son./

/And you go to your mate./

~~00~~

Time and fate are kind to the mated pair. Prime keeps them on Cybertron in a newly created role. Marissa resigns from the EMC, remaining at their aid as an advisor. As her body to expands to accommodate her growing son, Magnus marvels more and more.

Laying awake at night, he would just watch them sleep. At times, pressing his ear to the womb to listen for his son's movements. He knew they wouldn't have the physical spark bond like he had with Hope, but he promised he would not shirk his duties this time either. This time, he will be there for his son and mate. This time… he will raise his son.

"Magnus?"

He raises his head to face his mate. She questions, "Are you alright?"

"Just thinking."

"Pleasant thoughts?"

"This time, yes. History will not be repeated."

She smiles and strokes his brow. "Alright."

Slipping higher up, he curls her to his body. Nothing else needed to me said. Feeling his son wriggle against his belly, he takes it all in.

The universe is an amazing place. Infinite possibilities. Nothing is unfathomable. Anything is possible.

"Thank you…" he whispers to his and Marissa's God.


End file.
